Young Justice Rise of Orange
by Drag0n5on
Summary: He came for one reason only. To take back what is his. Somehow he ended up joining a team. He was cool with that. he would still get what he wanted back. It was his. That was his right.
1. Chapter 1

The first thing the boy felt when he woke up was heat.

Scorching heat.

The next thing he felt was pain.

A lot of pain.

He opened his eyes groggily. He blinked a few times so to get the blurry look out of his eyes. There was smoke everywhere and wherever he was looked like it had been trashed.

"What happened," he groaned out weekly.

Slowly the boy began to get up, completely ignoring the protest his body was practically screaming at him.

He began stumbling around the ruins. He felt something dripping down his face. He slowly reached to touch and brought his hand to his face. He looked at the liquid and realized it was red.

Oh he was bleeding. Made sense.

He continued stumbling around. He had no idea where he was going. He had no idea where he was. And then it suddenly came to him.

He had no idea _who_ he was.

Great.

Cause the situation wasn't already bad enough.

Then he heard a groan. The boy looked to his right to see a body. A moving body.

With new found vigor he ran over to the person laying on the ground. As he got closer he got a good look at the person. Or more specifically his physical features. He had orange fur covering his face and two tusks sprouting from both sides of his face.

But the most notable feature was the giant gaping hole in the center of his chest. Yet somehow the…creature was still breathing albeit haphazardly.

"Hey are you alright?!" The boy asked as he kneeled down next to the alien.

"You… still ask… dumb… questions," The being spoke weakly.

"What happened to you?" The boy asked "Who are you,"

The alien looked at the boy strangely. "You… do… not remem…ber,"

"No I don't even know who I am," the boy said urgently. "Now tell me how I can help you!"

"It… it is… too late," The alien said. "I can… feel… it,"

"Don't say that I am sure there's something I can do!"

The alien chuckled weekly.

"Y-you… have no… i-idea… how ironic… your …statements are,"

"What?" The boy asked confused.

"Do… not… worry…about it," The alien wheezed out. "It might be better if you never understand,"

"But," Naruto began.

"There's no time!" The man forced out before he started coughing violently. The boy reached to help him but he held his hand out signaling him to stop. "Just… know… you… are… the… new… one," The man grabbed Naruto and held gripped his arm. "Hold it out and prove to them all that nothing is **stronger than our emotion.**

Something began glowing catching the boy's attention. He looked towards the light and something in him began to stir. He slowly got up and began walking towards the light.

 **"Prove those old fools wrong,"** Larfleeze continued with new energy.

When he reached the light Naruto bent down and picked up the object.

 **"No matter what it is make it yours,"** The alien continued. **"Make it all yours!"**

The object was a ring. Naruto slowly put ring on his finger. And he felt the power surge threw him.

 **"THAT IS YOUR RIGHT!"**

(6 years later)

"This is how they hid this massive underground facility," A boy in a yellow and red suit with a red lightning symbol on the front said to his companions. "From the world. The real Cadmus isn't on the grid. It generates its own power with these things. Must be what they're bred for."

"Of course." A young boy with a domino mask said agreeing with his ally.

"Even the name is a clue." The final member of the group explained. He had white hair, dark skin and gills on his neck. "The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragons' Teeth into the earth."

"And this Cadmus creates new life, too." The yellow suited boy said.

"Let's find out why," Domino mask said. "Aqua lad Kid Flash keep on lookout," He said as he made his way to the computer.

"Gotcha Robin," Kid flash said as he made his way to the door. Aqua lad nodded and pulled out his water bearers.

Robin began to hack into the system. 'And to think today started out so normal,' He thought to himself.

Today was supposed to be the day. The day the sidekicks would be inducted into the Justice League as official heroes. The justice League was an organization of super heroes that banded together to protect the world from threats. Truly an inspiring group.

So inspiring in fact that some of the younger generation had taken up the mantle as well. There was Aqualad. The sidekick of Aquaman king of the ocean. Then there was Kid Flash the young speedster who had replicated the accident that created the flash who was the fastest man alive.

There was Speedy. The protégé of the Green Arrow a man who had no powers. Just a bow and arrow, but he was considered a heavy hitter in the league. Then finally there was Robin. The youngest and most experienced sidekick of all of them. He had become a sidekick at nine years old after his parent's murder and he was helped by the Batman. One of the greatest heroes of all time. He had no powers but he had proven just like Green Arrow that a normal man could take on super powered people.

They had all been sidekicks for years and finally today their mentors decided that today was the day to officially induct them into the league. Today they would officially become full-fledged heroes.

Or at least that's what they believed. It had all gone downhill after the stupid ice villains decided to attack. Now Robin had to admit that it seemed suspicious that _all_ of them would attack around the same time. But couldn't they have discussed it _after_ they were fully inducted. Speedy decided not to stay silent and it just got worse from there. They had all received heavy blows from the argument but the one that hurt the most was when Speedy revealed that the secret base actually wasn't the secret base.

The real base was a space station. A freaking space station.

Well Speedy wasn't going to take it. He had promptly walked out then and there. And somewhere in the others mind they had wondered.

Why hadn't they walked out with them. They still treated them like sidekicks. So much for thinking they were ready. Then the saving grace came in the form Cadmus.

If they wanted to treat them like sidekicks, then the sidekicks would just prove them wrong. They didn't need their hands held anymore. They were ready.

And now here they were. Investigating a company that Batman had had a suspicion about.

And boy was his suspicions justified.

"They call them genomorphs," Robin spoke up as he looked at a folder about the strange creatures they had been running into. What he read took him by surprise."Whoa! Look at the stats on these things-superstrength, Telepathy, razor claws! These are living weapons!"

"They're engineering an army," Kid Flash said as he looked at the files as well. "But for who?"

"And for what," Aqua Lad asked.

"Wait," Robin said as he noticed two more files "There's something else." He opened the first folder with a Kr sign on it. "Project Kr." He said. He tried to read it but he was blocked. "Ugh! The file's triple-encrypted." He said "I can't- - Don't move!" A voice interrupted.

The trio turned around to see a man in a yellow and blue themed outfit walk towards them.

"Wait. Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash?" The man questioned.

"At least he got your name right." Robin muttered.

"I know you," Aqualad said as he looked at the man. "Guardian right, you're a hero."

"I do my best," The man shrugged.

"Then what are you doing here?" Kid Flash questioned.

"I think that's my question, boys." Guardian said with a raised eyebrow. "I'm chief of security. You're trespassing, but we can call the Justice League, Figure this out." He said calmly.

Meanwhile Robin had found the location of Project Kr and after memorizing it moved on to the other folder. This one had been even more heavily encrypted then Kr. The only thing he could make out was that it was some sort of power source on the same level as Kr.

"You think The League's gonna approve of you Breeding weapons?" Kid Flash accused. "Weapons?" Guardian asked confused. What weapons where they talking about? "What are you-what have I-ugh." Guardian began but something began clouding his mind. Everything was getting foggy. "My head." He groaned out.

"Guardian," Aqaulad asked.

"Take them down hard!" Guardian commanded the genomorphs who began rushing towards the young heroes. "No mercy!"

Before they could reach them Robin threw down a smoke grenade to cover them. He then shot his grappling hook to the ceiling and swung away.

Kid Flash and Aqualad in the meantime began engaging the genomorphs.

Kid Flash began ducking and dodging some of the attacks from one of the genomorphs. Takinfg a chance he ran on the wall and jumped over the offending genomorph and punched the two that were directly behind it with his outstretched fists knocking them back.

He acted quickly and rolled in the air to plant his feet on the other wall which he pushed off of and kicked the one that had been attacking him earlier.

Aqualad was dealing with a genomorph that refused to let go of him. He activated his tattoos and grabbed electrocuted the creature causing it to scream in pain. After feeling it loosen its grip the atlantean ripped it off and swung it at one of its approaching brethren knocking them both back. Sensing the oncoming his. He kicked his leg up knocking another genomorph away. It seems that was the moment that Guardian decided to strike. He shoulder-charged Aqualad sending him flying into a panel. He quickly recovered and ripped the panel door of and swung it the oncoming armored man. Guardian might have been small time but he was still a hero and had vast more experience then him.

He spun as the panel reached him and as he spun he grabbed it and using the momentum he added to the throw threw it right back at Aqualad. Knowing he couldn't block he ducked under the flying object. Guradian used the momentto his advantage as he raised his shield and tried to bring it down at Aqualads head.

Aqualad raised his arm and blocked effortlessly. Atlanteans were naturally stronger than regular humans so it asnt to much of a problem but Guardian was definitely strong. His back against the open panel Aqualad activated his ell tattoos once again and sent electricity threw towards Guardian forcing the man to move back. It seems the electricity had caused a small powersurge. Whatever was connected to that particular panel had lost energy for 5 seconds.

Line Break

In a room was a single stand. On top of the stand was a display case that held an orange ring. The ring was blinking at a constant rate. Its energy signature was completely cut off and could not leave the room it was placed in. That's how it would have been. But for a brief moment the power went out. A single energy wave got out. It left the room. It left the building. It left the planet and it continued on to its destination.

Line Break

Hal Jordan was dodging blasts from Wotan when his ring suddenly went off for a brief moment.

"Huh," The green lantern wondered as he looked at his ring. It seemed like it was about to alert him of something but it suddenly stopped. If he hadn't heard it he wouldn't believe it had happened. He waited for it to go off again but nothing happened. Must have been a mistake.

"Better charge this thing when I'm done here," He muttered to himself as he looked up just in time to see a show starting to slowly cover the sun. "Business as usual," He muttered as he flew straight towards Wotan.

Line Break

In a different part of the galaxy a bow was laying down in a field. The wind blew slightly.

"I'm hungry," He mumbled out as he looked up at the sky.

 **"Then go get something to eat,"** A voice spoke up.

"Yeah I realize that but I'm trying to figure out what I want," He explained.

 **"Why are you trying to figure it out?"** The voice said. " **There's like only three things to eat on the entire planet,"**

"Right and I need to figure out which one I want right now,"

 **"Just pick one you idiot,"** The voice growled.

"Hey don't rush me!" The boy growled. "You don't know what I'm going through,"

 **"What being an idiot,"** The voice said. **"Glad I don't"**

"Don't make me kick your ass," The boy countered.

 **"You still can't kick your predecessor's ass,"**

 **"He's right you know,"** Another voice spoke up.

"You stay out of this!" The boy shouted in retaliation to the newcomer. The boy looked ready to say more but he was cut off by a beeping coming from his ring. He brought the ring to his face and looked at it. A large grin grew on his face.

"Found it," he said.

 **"Oh,"** The first voice said.

 **"I was beginning to think we never would,"** The other one said.

"Well let's go see who it was," The boy said as he slowly got up. His grin grew wild as he began to glow. "That was dumb enough to take what was **mine** ,"

Line Break

"Way to be a team player, rob!" Kid Flash yelled sarcastically as he and the others ran out of the room.

"Weren't you right behind me?" Robin asked without looking up. The two turned around just in time to see Aqualad dive into the elevator before it closed. Then they began descending much to their shock.

"We're headed down?" Aqualad questioned.

"Dude, out is up," Kid Flash yelled.  
"Excuse me?" Robin said with a raised eyebrow. "Project Kr, it's down on sub-level 52. We can't go until we know what it is,"

"Why not," Kid Flash said heatedly.

"Because it could be a threat," Robin said. Did he really have to explain this? It was better to know all potential threats to categorize them accordingly. Batman's fourth lesson.

"This is out of control." Aqualad said as he began pacing threw the elevator. "Perhaps-perhaps we should contact The League." He suggested albeit hesitantly. The others looked at each other. None of them wanted to call the league. They all knew that if they did then they would just prove their mentors right in how they treated them. They didn't want that.

"Too late now," Robin said as he felt the elevator stop. "We're already here," The group headed out after the elevator opened and began moving around covertly.

"Which way?" Kid Flash asked as they came upon a split.

"Yeah." Robin snorted. "Bizarre-looking hallway number one or bizarre-looking hallway number two?" Before they could decide someone emerged from the shadows.

"Halt!" The man said. They turned to see what was clearly a genomorph but a different one from the ones they had run into so far. His horns began glowing and he telekinetically began throwing canisters at the teens. They dodged them and Robin tried throwing shuriken at the creature but they were stopped by its telekinesis. Taking the opportunity, they began running down the hallway that the creature had not come out of.

"Hallway number two it is," Kid Flash said as he ran ahead.

The genomorph did not pursue. A moment later the elevator opened and Guardian and more genomorphs began piling out.

"They are headed for project Kr!" The genomorph said.

Kif Flash took a turn and saw a women walking towards him. He slid down tripping her up and causing her to fall. He looked up and say that the door to the room she came out of said Project Kr. This was what they were looking for.

Noticing that the door was closing. He grabbed a canister and put it in the door to hold it open.

"Hurry!" He called out as he saw Robin and Aqaulad approaching.

One by one the three entered the room and Aqualad kicked the canister out so no one else could get in.

"I disabled the door." Robin said as he began typing something into his wrist computer  
"We're safe," He reassured.

"We're trapped," Aqualad corrected. There was only one exit and on the otherside of it was a large group hunting them down.

"Uh guys," Kid Flash spoke up. "You're gonna want to see this,"

Robin and Aqualad walked over to him to see what he was looking at.

What they saw shocked them.

It was a pod with a teenage boy inside of it. But that's not what shocked them. What shocked them was the symbol on his chest. The symbol for Superman.

The world's strongest hero. He was the pseudo leader of the justice league and considered to be the symbol of peace across the world. He was the one to bring heroes back after they died down for over forty years.

"Big k little r," Kid Flash said as he looked up at the young man in the pond. "The atomic symbol for krypton,"

"Clone?" Robin wondered.

"Robin, hack." Aqualad commanded as he looked at the pod.

"Oh." Robin said coming out of his stupor. "Right, right." He opened his wrist computer and began hacking into the panel to get information. "Weapon designation Superboy," He spoke out loud. "A clone force-grown in…16 weeks!?" He said shocked at the time frame. "From DNA acquired from Superman."

"Stolen from Superman." Aqualad scowled.

"No way the big guy knows about this." Kid Flash agreed.

"Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun Radiation 24/7." Robin explained as he continued reading.

"And these creatures?" Aqualad asked as he pointed to the three small genomorphs above the clone.

"Genomorph gnomes, telepathic, force-feeding him an education." Robin explained as he read on. "And we can guess what else." He said with narrowed eyes.

"They're making a slave out of, well, Superman's son." Kid Flash said solemnly.

"Now we contact The League." Aqualad said. Investigating was one thing. This was another matter entirely.

He got no objection from the other. One by one they all tried to contact their mentors but they found they had no such luck.

"No signal," Robin growled.

"We're in too deep," Kid flash scowled. "Literally."  
Line Break

"They're still in there with the weapon!?" Dr. Desmond questioned angrily.

"We can't get the door open." Guardian explained.

"Use your telekinesis!" Desmond demanded looking over at the G-Goblin.

"I have tried to no avail." The telekinetic genomorph explained.

"Useless." Desmond glowered. "This is a debacle. Get some g-trolls down here to muscle the door open now!" He ordered.

"Already on their way." Guardian reassured the man trying to calm him down.

"You realize once we get in there we can't ever let them leave." He said to Guardian giving him a knowing look.  
"Doc, these aren't your typical meddling kids." Guardian explained. "You don't want to get on the wrong side of the Justice League." He said.  
"Better than getting on the wrong since of the Cadmus Board of directors, believe me." Desmond said humorlessly. He looked at the G-Gnome on Guradians shoulder and an idea stuck him.

"Contact the g-gnomes inside Kr." He instructed.

Line Break

"This is wrong." Kid Flash said as they looked at the clone. "We can't leave him like this.

"Set him free." Aqualad said.

Robin didn't need any more suggesting. He began to type furiously to get the door open. None of them noticed the glowing horns on the G-Gnomes heads.

Line Break

The battle with Wotan was still going on and neither side seemed to be giving in to the other.

Zatara had managed to stop the shadow from covering the sun but he couldn't do much else. If he stopped concentrating, then the Sun would be covered. Superman and Captain Marvel were moving along in a tag team to get past Wotans defenses to get to him and they were getting closer. Take out Wotan take out the spell.

During all of this Zatara noticed something flying by. He ignored as it continued by.

"Zatara watch out!" Batman shouted as a stray blast came towards the magician. Zatara was forced to break his concentration to block the attack allowing the shadow to cover the Sun even more.

He managed to gain his concentration back and the shadow stopped once more. His thoughts about the strange comet forgotten.

If he hadn't then he would have noticed the its destination was the earth.

Line Break

 _"Time runs short."_

 _"You must awaken."_

 _"You must awaken NOW!"_

The sidekicks woke up with a start. They looked around and noticed that they were all in pods. Kid Flash looked down and saw that Superboy was looking at them. That's when everything came back to him.

They freed the clone but he wasn't exactly friendly. He took them out one by one and now here they were.

"What?" Kid Flash questioned as he stared back at Superboy. "What do you want?"

Superboy continued to stare.

"Quit staring." Kid Flash snapped "You're creeping me out."  
"Uh, KF," Robin spoke up. "How about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?" He suggested

Superboy simply continued staring.

"We only sought to help you." Aqualad said calmly.

"Yeah." Robin supported. "They kept you in a pod,"

"We free you, and you turn on us." Kid Flash growled. He was still angry. "How's that for grat-" He began but Aqualad interrupted him.

"Kid, please, be quiet now." He commanded. "I believe our new friend is not in full control of his actions." He said as he recalled seeing the horns on the G-Gnome glow before Superboy attacked.  
Superboy blinked a few times and began taking in his surrounding, "Wha-what if-" He said hesitantly. "What if I wasn't?"

"He can talk?" Kid Flash said aloud. Superboy gripped his fist.

"Yes, _he_ can." He glared. Robin and Aqualad looked at the speedster with a glare.

"Oh don't look at me like that," He scowled. "It's not like I said, 'it'."

"The genomorphs taught you telepathically." Aqualad said more than asked.

"They taught me much." Superboy explained. "I can read, write. I know the names of things." He continued.

"But have you seen them?" Robin questioned. Superboy looked down solemnly. "Have they ever actually let you see the sky or the sun?"

"Images are implanted in my mind, but no." Superboy said. "I have not seen them." It was faint but there was this trace of longing in his voice.

"Do you know what you are, _who_ you are?" Aqualad asked.

. "I am the Superboy," Superboy said robotically as he gained a blank expression on his face "A genomorph, a clone made from The DNA of the Superman, created to replace him should he perish," He explained. "To destroy him should he turn from the light".

The others looked at each other in shock at the end of the statement. Robins mind began running a mile a minute. At first glance it would seem that it was in case Superman ever tuned evil. They had been through _that_ before. But Robin knew better. There was another meaning to that word. But what?

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration," Aqualad complimented. But like Superman, you deserve a life of your own beyond that Solar suit, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus." He said.

"I live because of Cadmus!" Superboy defended angrily. "It is my home!"

"Your home is a test tube." Robin countered. "We can show you the sun." He offered.

"Uh, pretty sure it's after midnight," Kid Flash said. "But we can show you the moon." He suggested enthusiastically.

"We can show you, _introduce_ you to Superman." Aqualad supported.

For a brief moment a hopeful look came across Superboys face. Could they really introduce him?

"No, they can't." The teens turned to see Desmond, Guardian, and the doctor from earlier all walk into the room. "They'll be otherwise occupied." He turned the the other doctor. "Activate the cloning process."  
"Pass." Robin said. "Batcave's crowded enough."

"Aren't their only like two of you," Kid Flash asked as he looked at the boy wonder.

Line Break

The comet was orbiting the earth. No one seemed to notice it and took it as a firework for thise who had. Thankfully they thought that because if they hadn't they would have panicked when the comet suddenly changed course and began heading towards the planet at fasts speeds once again.

It's destination unknown.

Line Break

"Are you sure this is it?" The boy asked.

 **"Do not question me!"**

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want! Naruto countered. "We orbited this planet like ten times!"

 **"It's not my fault the signal is faint,"** The voice defended.

"What was that you used to say to me when I was learning," Naruto growled. "Oh yeah DON'T MAKE EXCUSES!"

 **"Will you two shut up!"**

" **F** U **C** K **O** F **F**!" The voice and the boy shouted at their third companion.

 **"The signal is faint,"** The first voice explained.

 **"That doesn't bode well,"**

"So this is it huh?" The boy said as they kept descending.

 **"Are you prepared?"**

"Yeah," The boy answered. "They took something that was mine," The boy said as his grin from earlier came back. "And I want it back,"

Line Break

"I choose freedom," Supeboy said to Dubbilex. After freeing the heroe's the four of them began making their way out of Cadmus. Robin wanted to check down the other hall for the other encrypted file but Aqualad assured him that they would after contacting the league. Robin quickly agreed after a group of G-Trolls began approaching them. After that they slowly began to make their way up to the top of Cadmus.

They were stopped on Sub level one by a group of Genomorphs and put into submission by the telekinetic genomorgh who turned out to also be telepathic

Great.

But he quickly revealed himself to be an ally and the hope that was placed on Superboy's shoulders for the other genomorphs.

Superboy accepted the freedom which leads us to now.

' _Thank you brother,"_ Dubbilex said.

The G-Gnome left Guardians shoulder and his thoughts began clearing.

"Guardian?" Aqualad asked.

After he recalled everything the hero knew what had to be done. "Go," he said. "Contact the league. I'll handle Desmond,"

"I think not,"

The group turned to see Desmond approaching them with a vial in his hand. "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." The doctor opened the vial and drank the liquid inside. He grunted in what seemed to be pain and his body began transforming. His skine turned blue and he kept getting bigger and bigger.

"Go!" Guradian commanded as he tackled the now monstrous Desmond. But Desmond threw him off easily and sent him flying into a group of G-Trolls.

Superboy decided to try his luck next. He punched Desmond across the face multiple times. It seemed to be working but Desmond was extremely durable. He kicked Superboy back with ease.

Superboy quickly rebounded and jumped into the air to jump on him. Desmond had other ideas.

He leapt into the air and tackled Superboy straight through the ceiling.

"Well that's one way to get to the top," Kid Flash muttered.

"Think he planned that?" Robin asked as he shot his grappling hook and lifted him and kid flash to the top.

"I doubt he's planning anything anymore," Aqualad said as he leapt to the top.

They looked up to see Superboy escaping from Desmonds grasp. He lifted his leg to go for a kick but Desmond grabbed him and threw him towards the heroes. He hit Aqualad and the two went flying. Robin and Kid Flash rushed to their sides and helped them up. Together the four of them stood and looked at Desmond who glared at them. Both sides were ready to leap into action. Desmond acted first as he leapt forward.

Only to stop after something crashed through the ceiling and in to him. The others could only stare n shock at what had just happened.

Superboy was the first to recover and began peering into the dust.

"Shtako that hurt more than I thought it would," Someone groaned out. The others stayed on guard as someone began walking out of the dust.

What they saw shocked them. It was a boy around their age. He had unkempt spiky blond hair and tanned skin. He was wearing a Black and Orange jacket (Look up in Cyclone' Men's Black/Red Mesh Tri-Tex Armored Motorcycle Jacket and that's what it looks like but orange instead of red) with opened and beneath it was a plane black shirt with an orange symbol on the center of the chest. It was a circle with four lines sticking out and connecting with the outer ring of the symbol. On top was a V that went through the top of the circle. His pants were black and orange as well (Kryptonic look it up and get rid of the chains) and tucked into his long neck black and orange boots. (Orange Fox Racing 2017 Comp 5 Boots).

The boy looked up and they came face to face with his startling blue eyes and the whisker marks on his face.

They stared back at each other for a good moment before he pointed at the group. "The signal came from here." He said. "So I'll only ask once," He continued. Making the others blink. "Where is it?" He growled.

Kid Flash and Aqualad looked at each other in confusion. Superboy narrowed his eyes as he kept looking at the symbol. Then he recognized the symbol.

"Um where's what?" Kid Flash asked.

"Wrong answer," The boy growled. He got ready to leap at the group but Robin stopped him.

"Wait!" He said. "We don't know what you're talking about," Robin tried to explain. That didn't seem to deter the boy.

"I do!"

The others stopped to look at Superboy. "I know what you want and I know where it is but we didn't take it,"

"Then who did?" The boy asked. A moment later something came crashing through the floor. They turned to see that it was Desmond who glared at them. Then a sinister thought came to Superboy.

"He knows," Superboy said with a smirk.

"I see," The boy said. "I'm guessing he's not a friend of yours,"

"Nope," Kid Flash said popping the P.

"So you won't mind if I kick his ass,"

"Sorry there's a line for that," Robin said as the others began walking to stand beside the newcomer.

"Perhaps we could work together on this," Aqualad suggested as he pulled out his water bearers. "And we will help you get back what he stole,"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Kid Flash said as he put on his goggles. "Though it'll have to be after we show this guy the outside world they kept him locked up in here,"

"Mind if I take the lead on this. Superboy said as he cracked his knuckles. "He called me an 'it'"

"I like you guys," The boy said with a grin. "Well then let's get this started," Then without hesitation he leapt forward and cocked his fist back. He then thrusted it forward and to everyone's shock a giant orange fist, appeared and hit Desmond straight on and sent him flying back.

"He's a lantern!" Kid Flash said aloud.

"Questions later!" Aqualad said and the others busted into action. Taking advantage of Desmonds daze Kid Flash sped forward and jumped into the air. Desmond saw this and got ready to block only for Kid Flash to slide under him and between his legs. Desmod turned around to see Kid Flash looking at him with a smirk.

Desmond turned back around to see Aqualad and Superboy leaping at him. He had no time to react as their fists made contact with his face.

"Learned that one in kindergarten," Ki Flash said smugly.

"Wow man your fast!" The lantern said.

"Yes, yes I am," Kid Flash agreed. Before the two could talk more Desmond slowly got back up and approached the two of them. The lantern reacted first as he constructed a giant orange open hand to block the oncoming monster. Desmond still managed to send him skidding back a few feet. Taking the chance Robin threw a few shuriken in his face that exploded on impact.

The lantern took the opportunity to change his construction to grab the beast to hold him in place but Desmond managed to break through the construction easily enough. He grabbed the blonde and slammed him into the ground hard. He got ready to do it again but superboy came to the boy's aid.

He grabbed Desmond around his waist as far as he could and began lifting him. Unfortunately, He was still a bit too heavy for the young kryptonian to lift with ease. But he managed to hold him in place long enough for Kid Flash to recover the lantern and and Aqualad leapt in and formed a hammer with his water bearer and delivered an uppercut to Desmond. Desmond Taking an opportunity Robin began throwing multiple shuriken into Desmonds back that exploded once it made contact with him.

Desmond quickly recovered and turned back to the kids who had spread back and began to attack him once again. Superboy reached him first and began to put power behind his fists with every strike. He went in for an uppercut but Desmond managed to block the attack. He lifted his other fist and got ready to slam it down onto the kryptnian but the lantern quickly came to his rescue. He blocked the fist with a constructed arm. Kid Flash came in next from the side and socked Desmond in his cheek While Robin did the same from the other side and sent an electrical current through the man with his glove. Finally Aqualad came down from above and slammed two water maces on Desmonds head. They kept up with the combination attacks.

They fought together like a well-oiled machine when in reality it should have been almost impossible. Minus the sidekick trio Superboy and the lantern had only met them today yet here they were fighting together like they had all their lives. It was honestly amazing.

The lantern loved it the most. If the large grin during the fight was anything to go by. Deciding that they didn't want to give Desmond a chance to recover. They attacked once again.

Robin and kid Flash came from opposite sides. Robin kicked Desmond in the back of the head while Kid Flash slid down and knocked his feet from under him. Before he could fall Aqualad was there with his waterbearers combined into one huge hammer that he used to hit Desmond upward and through the ceiling of Cadmus. Superboy leapt after him and with a roar sent a solid punch to Desmonds chin sending him even farther up. Desmond looked up in time to see the lantern floating above him. The lanterns cocked his fist back and gave Desmond a mad grin.

"Never take what is **MINE!"** He shouted and he thrusted his fist forward and a larger fist appeared and sent Desmond back to the ground. But the lantern wasn't done. He kept his fist on Desmonds sternum and he slammed him into and through the Cadmus ground level and through the Sub levels. They went down ten sub levels before stopping.

Desmond struggled to get up but it proved to be too much for him. He passed out a moment later.

The boy looked down at the unconscious man before hearing somebody land next to him. He looked up to see that it had been Superboy.

"Well that just happened," Kid Flash said as he appeared a moment later.

"Now then," Robin spoke up as he landed after being carried down by Aqualad who leapt from floor to floor. "I believe you were looking for something,"

Line Break

After stopping down on sub level 52 by the elevator the teens headed down Bizarre-looking hallway number one and came face to face with a door like the one that held Superboy but it said Project Orange on the front. Guardian opened the door for them and when they walked in they came face to face with a stand in the center connected to a bunch of wires. Inside the stand on display was an orange ring.

The lantern looked at it before he snarled.

"Damnit!" He shouted.

"What's wrong," Kid Flash asked. "Is this not what you were looking for,"

"I have been looking for this but it's not what I was hoping it was," The lantern explained.

"I see," Robin said as he walked to the display. He began hacking the system to read through the information. "It seems they were using it to power a bunch of things but they don't say what exactly,"

"Wait I thought Lantern rings ran on a battery and needed to be recharged," Kid Flash spoke up.

"They do," The lantern explained. "But orange lantern rings can store more than all of the other ones so if came down to a power of energy I can last longer against any other lantern,"

"Sweet," Kid Flash said.

"Oh you have no idea," The lantern snorted. "But I wish this had been what I was looking for,"

"Don't sweat it," Robin said.

"We will help you find it," Aqualad said.

"Thanks," The lantern said. "Because I'm not leaving here until I do find it,"

Line Break

The teens had finally made it back to the surface. As they all headed to the top Superboy looked up and came face to face with the moon.

"Better than an image am I right," Robin said.

"Yes," Superboy agreed with a small smile. "Much better," As he continued looking up he noticed something approaching. As it got closer he came to realize that it was Superman!

"And Superman too," Kid Flash said aloud "Man do we keep our promises or what,"

"Why is his underwear on the outside?" The lantern asked as he noticed the approaching man of still as well. Kid Flash snorted while Robin and Aqualad managed stifle theirs. "What it's a reas-"

He didn't get to finish his statement as a second later a giant green hammer slammed down on him.

"What the hell!" Kid Flash shouted in alarm. The other teens looked up to see one of their green lanterns pointing their ring down at where the blonde had been standing a moment ago.

"Get back!" The lantern commanded.

Aqualad looked ready to say something but he stopped after seeing the construct the green lantern had made started getting smaller and smaller until it was all gone. He managed to see the last of it be absorbed into the orange lanterns ring.

"Thanks for that I needed the charge," The orange lantern said. He got ready to say something else but Black Canary jumped down and sent a scream at the boy who was forced to block the attack with his arms crossed.

"Batman wait!?" Robin began but his mentor sped past him and sent a few batarangs towards the boy. They would have hit their mark but someone got between them and the lantern. The first thing Batman noticed was that the boy looked oddly familiar. In fact he looked a lot like…

Superboy shouted and leapt at Batman in order to hit him. Batman jumped back in time. The Flash decided to take both of the unknowns out in an instant. He was about to reach the lantern but something slammed into him. He looked up and too his surprise it had been his sidekick who had attacked him. Superboy leapt at Batman once again but Superman grabbed him and threw him to the ground. But he wasn't done yet. He quickly recovered and got ready to attack again but Aquaman intervened by summoning water from a nearby fire hydrant. He sent the water towards superboy but was surprised when the water was sent in a different direction.

He turned to see that Aqualad had been the one to redirect the water.

"Lla meht niars-" Zatara began but he was cut off as a shuriken flew by him and caused a bright light blinding him. Captain Atom sent out a blast of energy that almost hit Aqualad but the orange lantern was there to block it in time. He looked up to see both Hawkman and Hawkwomen attack but superboy was there to block the attacks from the maces. Kid Flash began running in a circle around the others forcing everyone else back. When it died down the five teens stood back to back surrounded by heroes with way more experience than all of them.

"Please wait!" Aqualad said.

"Aqualad what are you doing!?" Aquaman questioned.

"I am sorry my king but he is an ally,"

"No he is not," A green lantern with dark skin spoke up. "He is an enemy,"

"Batman listen," Robin tried to his mentor. "If he was an enemy would we be defending him?"

Batman simply narrowed his eyes.

"Flash he's cool," Kid Flash tried. "Both of them are,"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Flash said.

Superboy merely growled.

"But this doesn't make sense," The other lantern spoke up. "I thought Larfleeze was the only Orange Lantern.

"Larfleeze?" The other lantern spoke up. He slowly stood up straight. "Yeah he's dead,"

"What?!" The green lantern asked in shock.

"Yeah he died like six years ago," The Orange Lantern explained. "Here I'll let him explain," He pointed his ring forward and a moment later something came out of it. It was a full body person.

" **Hello** ," the alien said. "My name is Larfleeze," it introduced. " **I am dead and the blonde idiot next to me is Naruto Uzumaki."**

"Yeah so who is he?" The Green lantern without the mask asked harshly. Larfleeze glared at him for a moment but didn't say anything. He turned back to Naruto and gestured at him.

 **"He is the new agent Orange** ,"

 **And here is the second new story I'm working on. To those of you not following me and not farvoriting me (Yes i realize thats not a word but oh well) I am Drag0n5on. This is my first attempt at a Naruto/Young Justice story. I have no idea if its original or not though i hope it is. I kind of feel like i could have done better on this chapter personally but i hope you like it. Also to my new readers check out my other stories. I hope you enjoy them as well. Well anyways tell me how you feel about it and i'll answer questons for this story on the next chapter. Ell thats all for now. Anyways... READ...REVIEW...and above all else(Say it with me followers)...ENJOY!**


	2. Today is the day

Two days. It had been two days since Naruto had come to this planet. Two days since he had been put in lockdown.

Then again he could understand why considering the events that took place.

Flashback

 _"Are you serious?!" The black Green lantern shouted at Larfleeze_

 _The spectral turned and once he laid his eyes on the one who spoke he snapped._ _ **"Promise Breakers!"**_ _He shouted angrily. The others were immediately on guard._

 _"I take it you know each other," Naruto said dryly. "Calm down Larfleeze," Naruto commanded. The sudden rage and anger the alien felt immediately left._

 _"There's an orange lantern corps?" Kid Flash questioned as he looked at his mentor. He was surprised when he saw a grim expression on his face._

 _"Yeah there is," Flash said seriously. "I'll fill you in on the details later," He said ending the conversation._

 _"What emotion do they represent,"_

 _"Greed,"_

 _"Really?" Kid Flash asked perplexed._

 _"Why are you here?" Batman spoke up. Robin took the chance to observe all of the heroes there and was shocked to see that all of them were extremely on guard. What the hell was going on?_

 _"Huh?" Naruto said intelligently._

 _"Why are you out of your system?" The other lantern spoke up. "Why are you here? You have no right to be here!"_

 _"Right?" Naruto whispered. Then he exploded. "_ _ **I HAVE EVERY RIGHT!"**_ _He shouted angrily making the others het ready to attack._ _ **"THAT SACK OF SHIT OVER THEIR STOLE WHAT WAS MINE!"**_ _He shouted pointing at the now restrained Desmond._ _ **"I WANT IT BACK!"**_

 _"Oh now I see it," Kid Flash muttered._

 ** _"He is right,"_** _Larfleeze said speaking up once again. His eyes then landed on the white green lantern. The two glared at each other._

 _"Larfleeze,"_

 ** _"Lantern,"_** _He retorted back_ _ **"How's the finger,"**_ _he said evilly causing him to narrow his eyes._

 _"Now that you have what you wanted you can leave now," He retorted back._

 _"Yeah that's not happening," Naruto said._

 _The lantern immediately held their rings out and Naruto got ready to leap into action. But before anyone else could do anything Superman acted first. He sped behind the orange lantern and sent one solid albeit light punch to the back of his head knocking him unconscious immediately._

Flashback end

"Stupid jerks knocking me unconscious," He muttered. That had been two days ago and he had received a few visitors. Mostly the lanterns and the dude that wore all black. The lanterns had informed him that today he would be speaking with some guardians of the universe. He had asked Larfleeze about them but he had remained quiet about the whole thing. Though he kept calling them liars and promise breakers.

Then had confiscated his ring but they didn't know about the one he had gotten at the place he had landed. He could have gone on a rampage but the other guy had other ideas.

 **"Follow their rules for now,"** Larfleeze said. **"It has been awhile since I have spoken with the guardians. It would be nice to see their stupid faces of shock when they realize who you** ** _truly_** **are,"**

"Yeah I get that," Naruto responded. "But couldn't they have at least given me something to do!"

He was so bored!

Line Break

"This can't be right," John Stewart said as he looked up at the screen.

"It is," Batman said as he stood next to him.

The members of the justice league were gathered together having a meeting over the revelation of a new agent orange.

"Run the test's again," Hal suggested.

"I've run them five times," Batman said. "We can try running them again but the results will be the same,"

"So your saying that the boy in there is…" Superman began.

Batman turned to him and nodded simply.

"He is 100% human,"

"But Larfleeze hasn't been to earth in years!" John said. "And even _then_ he was only on the planet for 3 hours and he was spending it fighting us!"

"So how did the boy get off planet?" Wonder Woman asked.

"And wouldn't we have been able to detect it," Aquaman questioned. "The space station was built for that very reason,"

"The station was completed two years ago," Batman explained. And according to what he's saying he's been off planet for at least six years,"

"At least?" Green arrow questioned.

"He has no memories before six years ago," The dark knight answered.

"So that's when he was abducted," Captain Marvel spoke up.

"No," Batman said. He typed in a few thing and a picture of Naruto appeared along with a bunch of police files. "I looked it up and there was no case pertaining to him.

"So go further back," Wonder Woman suggested.

"I did," Batman answered. "I did a search for over the last twenty years," He answered seriously. "This boy was never reported missing by anyone, what's more is that there's no one with his facial features, no parents, no siblings, no anything,"

"So what does that mean?" Hal asked.

"It means that until I can find something that this boy has never existed on earth,"

"So that begs the question?" Hawk woman spoke up.

"Where is he from," Superman said. "And if he is human where has he been?"

"And how is he able to resist the ring," Hal asked.

"What do you mean," Wonder woman asked.

"Anyone that wears that ring will be obsessed with taking stuff," John explained. "It's why there can ever be only one orange lantern, there would be infighting if there was another,"

"The boy shows some of the traits but somehow he's able to suppress it,"

"I can explain that one," Batman said. He typed into the computer and the screen changed. What they say made all but the green lanterns confused.

"Shit…" Hal groaned out.

Line Break

"Kill him,"

'Well that didn't last long,' Naruto muttered.

"He was currently in the middle of a room surrounded by a bunch tall pillars with a bunch of blue midgets in red on top of them.

They were the guardians of the universe. The promise breakers.

'Huh,' Naruto thought. 'Then that means he was…'

"Kill him and be done with it," Another one of the blue midgets agreed.

"I don't think we should be so hasty," Another spoke up. "We know that the color will just find another bearer,"

"That is true," Another one said this one had a distinguishable scar. "But perhaps we could control the bearer to work for us,"

"That is an option," Another guardian said.

"We don't kill," Batman said speaking up narrowing his eyes at the guardians.

"This does not concern you," The guardian with the scar spoke as she glared at the bat.

"So the best course of action may be to kill him,"

"You are right," Another agreed. "We will give the ring to another,"

"LIKE HELL!" Naruto shouted. The guardians and the lanterns on area all turned their attention to orange lantern. "No one else gets this, its **MINE!"** He growled.

"He certainly _acts_ like the last one," The first one sniffed in disdain. "It will be best that we do it quickly,"

"Indeed,"

"If I may," Hal said speaking up. "We still need to figure out how he got off planet so is it possible to remove the ring and its hold on him,"

The guardians stared at him but one nodded.

"It is possible and we see the concern,"

"Lanterns Hal and John," The lead guardian spoke to the present lanterns. "Bring him to us and we will remove the ring and its power from him then we will give him back to you,"

John nodded and the two moved to grab the ring.

"NO," Naruto shouted angrily. "YOU CAN'T TAKE IT IT'S MINE!"

The others in the room ignored him and John continued to reach for the ring.

"I SA **ID NOOOO!"** Naruto shouted as his eyes began glowing orange and he started emitting orange energy from his body. Then a large shockwave occurred and the whole area shook causing everyone minus the guardians to go flying back.

All hell broke loose after that.

Line Break

"So are you gonna explain to us or what," Kid Flash asked as he looked at his mentor.

The sidekicks and Superboy were all at the hall of justice (on earth) waiting to hear from their mentors. Flash had offered to stay behind to answer their questions. Superboy was only their because the others had been _very_ vocal about letting him stay with them. They had let one ally get detained they wouldn't let another.

So now here they were sitting around waiting to hear the story about why they attacked Naruto.

"Do you recall the other lantern corps," Flash began.

The kids blinked and looked at each other. Robin was the one to speak first.

"There are 3 correct," He answered. "The red, yellow, and green,"

"Well four now," Robin muttered.

"No that's not right," Superboy said causing the others to look at him. "There are seven,"

"That's right," Flash answered.

"What!?" Kid Flash nearly shouted.

"Green, Blue, Indigo, Violet, Yellow, Red, and Orange," Flash named off the colors. "Though Indigo is more of a tribe really,"

"How come we've never seen the all of them,"

"Because they all don't act like green," Flash said. "Red wants to destroy the green, yellow wanst to police to universe in a more dominant way as you know,"

"And the others?"

"For the most part either keep to themselves or their focus is on their emotion.

"Emotion?" Kid Flash asked.

"I don't get it fully either but apparently each color is channeled to an emotion,"

"And what's orange,"

"Greed," Flash said with a grimace. "Due to the nature of their emotion their can ever only be one member of the corps,"

"That still doesn't explain why you all attacked him," Robin said.

"You all weren't active when it happened so I'll put it to you this way," Flash said. "The last orange lantern was an absolute beast." "

Flashback

 _This was ridiculous!_

 _Flash dodged to the side as an orange blast was sent his way._

 _"Yawa mih tsalb," Zatara casted as a magical blast got sent toward the lantern. Larfleeze held his ring out and everyone watched as the spell was absorbed into the ring._

 _Superman and Captain Marvel zoomed in and began fighting him close range. Larfleeze dodged and weaved and blasted them both back before pointing his ring up and a bright orange light was emitted. A moment later a large group of orange colored spectrals appeared and began fighting against the justice league. Larfleeze straight at Hal Jrdan who charged back._

 _"_ _ **GIVE IT BACK!"**_

Flashback end

It took the entire league to fight him and it still came to a draw."

"No way!" Kid Flash said in shock.

"Green is considered the strongest color yes," Flash said. "Because it's at the center. But don't underestimate the others."

"But why was it a draw?" Superboy questioned.

"Because he got what he came for," Flash explained.

"What does that mean,"

"The circumstances then are pretty much the same as now," Flash said. "He came down here because something of his was taken,"

"What was taken last time," Superboy asked.

"I don't know," Flash answered. "All I know is that one minute we were fighting the next he just stopped and flew off,"

Flashback

 _As the two groups continued fighting Hal and Larfleeze were duking out close range. Hal sent a kick to his opponent's head but he blocked it and sent a blast the Hal just barely managed to dodge. Hal flew back and the two stared each other down. Larfleeze looked ready to continue but suddenly one of the orange entities flew up to Larfleeze and handed him something._

 _The orange lantern and when he saw what was in his hands a look of pure glee made its way on his face. Then without another word he flew off._

 _"Huh?" Hal said and began to follow him but the entity stopped him. So the two groups continued to fight until they faded ten minutes later. Hal suggested flying after him but they knew Larfleeze was long gone._

Flashback end

"To this day we don't know what was taken and by who,"

"That's insane," kid Flash said still trying to process the information.

"You mean this one guy took on the _entire_ league and fought to a draw," Robin said trying to make sure he had been hearing right.

"Yes," Flash said. "And then some,"

"Then some?"

"Let's just say that the league was handing out _a lot_ of invitations that day and not everyone excepted, and leave it at that," Flash said. The teens looked at each other before nodding in agreement.

"But why was he so upset about something of his being taken?" Superboy asked.

"Because of his emotion," Aqualad answered remembering his interaction with Naruto a few days ago.

"Correct," Flash said. "You never take an orange lanterns stuff," He explained. "He will tear and remove anything that stands in his way when he wants something,"

"You can't be serious," Robin said, "

"Green Lantern told me that Larfleeze attacked the entire Lantern corps at their HQ just because they didn't give him something they said they would," Flash said making Kid Flash's jaw drop. "What's more he's _never_ lost a fight, he either wins or draws, and the draws only happen because he usually gets what he wants or something more interesting catches his eye."

Robins jaw was the next to drop.

"So you can understand our apprehension to another orange lantern coming down,"

The others could only nod.

Line Break

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. What happened?

He slowly sat up straight and took a look at his surroundings. Everything looked the same but he could see the guardians looking at him…weirdly.

"This poses a problem," One of them said.

"Indeed," Another agreed.

What posed a problem.

"So what should we do with him?"

"Just let him go back to the Vega system," Another spoke up.

What the hell where they talking about. What happened?

"That is for the best," the first speaker said. "Lantern escort him out of the system,"

Wait they wanted him to leave!

Fuck that schtako!

"Let's go kid,"

Naruto turned to see the green lanterns flanking him. He took a moment to analyze their appearance. They seemed injured. What the _hell_ happened.

"Let's get you back home,"

"I'm not leaving,"

That made the lanterns stop dead in their tracks.

"I want to stay here," Naruto said simply. "So I'm going to stay here,"

"Listen kid we have a pact and it say that you have to stay in the vega system,"

"When?!" Naruto asked in shock. He didn't remember making such a pact.

"Larfleeze made the pact,"

"He's dead!" Naruto protested. "So the way I see it the pact is null and void," Naruto huffed out. "So I want to stay here,"

"Now listen here punk!" John began.

"Actually," Batman said. "He has a point,"

The lanterns looked at batman like he had slapped them.

"I thought I already said this didn't concern you!"

"Actually it does since he wants to stay on the planet _we_ protect," Batman said emphasizing the 'we'. He turned his attention to Naruto. "So you want to stay,"

Naruto nodded his head. Truth be told he just didn't want to go back to that planet in wherever he was. Seriously there was nothing to eat.

"We can arrange that," Batman said. "If you're willing to follow our rules,"

"I don't like rules," Naruto said.

"Then you can't stay," Batman fired back.

Well then.

"Do you guys have a lot of neat stuff," Naruto asked. Batman nodded his head. "Can I _have_ that neat stuff,"

Batman looked at him. Naruto looked back.

"You can," Batman agreed. "If you follow the rules and conditions,"

"Bats you can't be seriously-" Hal started.

"What are they?" Naruto asked.

Batman smirked but as quickly as it came it left.

"Do you recall the teens you met the other day,"

Line break

Robin looked around the inside of the mountain that he and the others had been transported to. None of them had heard about what had happened with Naruto. The last time they saw him had been the night at Cadmus. They had argued their case about being a team and sticking with all of them.

They hadn't really included Naruto since they had known him the shortest but Robin woud be lying if he said he wouldn't mind working with the guy again.

That is if he was a hero.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League." Batman began speaking gaining their attention. "We're calling it into service again."

Aqualad raised an eyebrow. Was he saying what he hoped he was saying.

"Since you 4 are determined to stay together and fight The good fight, you'll do it on League terms." Batman continued. Aqualad smiled. Yes, yes he was. "Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor." Batman motioned to a red robot with a blue cape and a 'T' in the center of his chest. Next to him was a blonde woman in a black leotard, a dark blue jacket and a pair of grey stockings. "Black canary's in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin questioned.

"Yes, but covert." Batman explained.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff." Flash added in as he put a hand on Kid Flash's shoulder. "There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests." He joked as he pointed to his symbol.

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter." Aquaman said. "Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly."

"The 6 of you will be that team." Batman finished.

"Cool!" Robin said excitedly until his mentor's word fully registered with him. "Wait. 6?"

"Wow you had _this_ inside a mountain!"

The others turned around to see Naruto in his lantern uniform walking up to them.

"This is cool!" He exclaimed.

"Lantern!" Kid Flash greeted. Naruto turned to see a few people walking up to him. "Hey god to see you again," Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

"Who are you?" He asked Kid Flash causing him to sputter.

"Do you not recognize us?" Aqualad asked. Naruto turned to look at him.

"Oh hey water guy," He greeted. "And super strong guy," He said turning to Superboy. "And mask guy," He said to Robin.

"Wait how come you don't recognize me?!" Wally asked in confusion.

"How would I recognize you," Naruto said. "I don't know you," Kid Flash sputtered. Naruto turned his attention back to the others. "That reminds me ware's the fast yellow guy. Robin laughed at that. Kid Flash's jaw dropped.

"I'm the fast guy!" He shouted.

Naruto turned to look at him in surprise. "Really!?"

"Yea?!"

"I don't believe you," Naruto said with narrowed eyes.

"So you have decided to join us I see," Aqualad spoke up before Kid Flash could retort.

"Something like that," Naruto shrugged.

"Sweet so the five of us are working together," Kid Flash cheered.

"Wait," Robin spoke up. "He said six,"

There was a flash at the Zeta tube. The boys turned to see martian man hunter and a teenage girl with green skin and orange hair walking up to them.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece Miss Martian." Batman introduced the girl.

"Hi." She said as she waved shyly.

"Liking this gig more every minute." Kid Flash said with a smirk as he elbowed Robin lightly. "Welcome aboard." He greeted as he Aqualad and Robin walked to the young martian. "I'm Kid Flash." He introduced "That's Robin, Aqualad." He pointed to his companions.

"I still don't believe you," Naruto said as he walked over as well.

"I am!" Kid Flash nearly shouted causing the others to chuckle. "This is Naruto" He introduced. Miss Martian waved but Naruto merely narrowed his eyes as he thought about something. "It's cool if you forget their names." Kid Flash whispered jokingly.

"I'm honored to be included." She said with a smile though she could still feel Naruto staring at her.

"Hey, Superboy." Robin called gaining the young kryptonians attention. "Come meet miss M."

Superboy slowly made his way over to them. As he approached Ms. Martian slowly transformed her shirt from white too black and red.

"I like your t-shirt." She said with a smile and a small blush. Superboy smile at the display while Robin elbowed him and Kid Flash put an arm over his shoulder. "Um is there something wrong?" Ms. Martian asked Naruto who was still staring at her. Then without another word he grabbed her chest.

…

…

…

…

…

"DUDE!" Kid Flash said as he slapped his hand down.

Today was the day

Line Break

"Cadmus changes today," Guardian said sitting down at his desk looking at the doctor and genomorph in front of him. "With Desmond out of the picture, the board's placed me in charge,"

"Dr. Spence, you're acting chief scientist." He said pointing to the woman to his right. She nodded in understanding. "No more g-gnomes suppressing our wills, no more secret Breeding projects,"

Slowly a smile grew onto his face. "This is a kinder, gentler Cadmus,"

"Then I will of course help in any way I can, brother," Dubblix said with a small bow.

Line Break

"Can the light afford to leave guardian in charge without the g-gnomes?" A mysterious voice on a screen asked as they looked at a video of Guardian.

"We have subtler means of control," Another screen reassured.

"What concerns me is the children," Another screen spoke up. "We now know The League is willing to employ young heroes to do their dirty work,"

"That's a dark twist," Another screen retorted humorlessly.

"Yes, but one that can be played to our advantage," The first screen said. "Even the temporary loss of the weapon may prove useful," He continued pulling up a picture of Superboy up.

"What about the new player," Another screen said pulling up a picture of Naruto fighting blockbuster.

"As if one color in the league wasn't bad enough," Another voice grumbled.

"If it comes to it we can always call on our own corps," The first one once again reassured. "But to think that ring we found held so much value,"

"It was a rather large power source,"

"None the less we will recover," The first one spoke again. "This may have been a dark day for us but eventually the dark must recede to the light,"

 **And there you go. Chapter 2. I apoloagize that it was a bit short but this chapter except the ending was all from my head plus I didn't have a big time window before the next episode.**

 **And quick thing if you read that eexcerpt about what larfleeze did let me tell you now…Naruto will not be godlike or OP…Maybe OP later but WAYYY later.**

 **Now unto questions.**

 **Ejammer-Fun question I gave a small hint can you gues what it is.**

 **Djberneman-You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Dnck-that's the point my friend ;) it'd be boring if I revealed too much.**

 **Guest-I am aware that Agent Orange was a Toxin but in the comics The orange lantern was deignated agent orange since there could only ever be one.**

 **Now unto pairings. First off this will not be a harem story though I am debating between doing a dc girl or a Naruto girl. Mostly because of the plans for the invasion arc but believe me that's a long ways away. I got 5 years to cover between now and then. And I might do two girls but definitely no more than two if I do go that route.**

 **WELL that's all for now I'll see you guys so soon. Sorry this one took so long. Youll see another chapter sooner. Until then…READ…REVIEW…and above all else….ENJOY.**


	3. Twister vs Vortex

"Did you ask him?" Robin asked as he ran up to Kaldur Miss Martian and Superboy.

"What did he say?" Wally asked next not giving them the chance to answer. He and Robin had just entered the cave and seemed to be excited for something.

"He's arriving now," Kaldur answered with a smile though he was as excited as his two friends.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Wally asked but ran in a different direction not really wanting an answer. Kaldur and Robin were right behind him. Miss Martian and Superboy looked at each other in confusion but soon followed behind them.

The five of them made their way out of the mountain and looked up to see Red Tornado landing close to them.

"Red Tornado!" Wally called as he landed.

"Greetings," Red Tornado greeted back. "Is there a reason you intercept me outside the cave?" He asked curiously.

"We hoped you had a mission for us," Kaldur answered. You could almost hear the pleading in his voice.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility," Red Tornado answered.

"But it's been over a week, and nothing-" Robin began

"You'll be tested soon enough," Red Tornado answered cutting the boy wonder off "For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company,"

"This team is not a social club," Kaldur scowled.

"No, but I am told social interaction Is an important team-building exercise," Red Tornado said not hearing the irritation in the young teens voice or ignoring it. "Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave," He suggested. Then without another word he walked off.

"Keep busy." Wally growled.

"Does he think we're falling for this?" Robin asked no one in particular.

"Oh, I'll find out," Miss Martian said eager to help her new teammates. She had only known them for a short while and hadn't really had a chance to interact with half of them. The two she had interacted with one of them tended to keep to himself and the other…

Miss Martian began trying to read Red Tornado's mind but found it extremely difficult. That's when she realized her mistake.

"I'm sorry." She apologized to the others. "I forgot he's a machine, inorganic, so I can't read his mind." She explained saddened that she couldn't help the others.

"Nice try, though," Wally reassured making Miss Martian feel better. Suddenly Wally got close to her and gave her a strange smile. "So, uh, you know what I'm thinkin' right now?" He asked moving his eyebrows up and down,"

"We all know what you're thinkin' now," Robin snorted hitting his friend upside the head.

"Ow," Wally groaned.

"And now we tour the clubhouse," Kaldur said with a deadpan expression.

"Well, Superboy, Naruto and I live here," Miss Martian said. "We can play tour guides," She suggested hoping to redeem her blunder with Red Tornado.

"Don't look at me," Superboy said with a raised eyebrow.

"We won't," Wally said waving him off without taking his eyes off of Miss Martian. "A private tour sounds much more fun," He said with a smirk.

"Sh-she never said private," Robin said looking at his friend weirdly.

"Team building," Kaldur said with a smile gaining their attention. He didn't want to admit it but maybe this would be better. He knew Kid Flash and Robin well but He had only known the others for a week and this was only his third time at the cave. "We'll all go,"

"Not all," Superboy said pointing out Naruto wasn't with them.

"Then we'll get him at the beginning of the tour," Kaldur said. You can show us to where the rooms are located. We can get him from there,"

Miss Martian and Superboy looked at each other.

"He's not in his room," Superboy said.

"Oh then where is he,"

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

"C'mon Wes you can beat him!" Naruto shouted as he looked at the TV. "Ha eat that Miracon!"

The others stood in the at the entrance to the den. All except Superboy and Miss Martian looked surprised at the display.

"Eric look out!" Naruto shouted.

"Ummm…" Wally began not really having anything to say.

"He discovered television the second day he was hear," Miss Martian explained.

Flashback

 _"AAAHHHH" Naruto screamed as he backed away from what he saw._

 _"Naruto what's wrong," Red Tornado asked hearing the boys distress call. Superboy and Miss Martian came running in next and looked ready to fight._

 _"There are people inside that box!"Naruto said frantically pointing towards the TV._

 _Superboy and Miss Martian promptly fell over._

Flashback end.

"Red Tornado then explained to him what the television actually was and how it worked," Miss Martian kept explaining.

"Then he found Netflix," Superboy growled.

Flashback

 _"You mean this has all the episode of every show." Naruto asked looking at Netflix._

 _"Not all shows but many," Red Tornado continued explaining. "And here you can fast forward and rewind here,"_

 _"Whats that?"_

 _"Fast forward means it can go faster," Red Tornado pressed the button and the movie began going faster. "And Rewind means to go backwards," He pressed the button and the movie began to move in reverse,"_

 _"Awesome!" Naruto shouted with stars in his eyes._

Flashback end.

"That's when he found Power Rangers," Miss Martian explained.

"He's been hooked ever since," Superboy growled.

"What's wrong with him," Wally asked looking at Superboy glare at Naruto.

"Weeellllll," Miss Martian began.

Flashback

 _"Naruto I want to watch something else," Superboy said. He had come in to watch television had been forced to watch power ranger for 4 straight hours._

 _"Yeah later," Naruto dismissed._

 _"You said that 3 hours ago," Superboy scowled. "Why do you watch this stupid show,"_

 _"What did you call it!" Naruto said whirling around angrily._

 _"I said this show is stupid,"_

 _"Well I can't expect someone like you to understand the show,"_

 _"Someone like me?" Superboy asked his anger rising as well._

 _"Yeah like you," Naruto said. "Always angry looking and shit," Naruto explained. "You better be careful a red ring doesn't come and find you,"_

 _"Screw you greedy boy!" Superboy shouted._

 _"Don't blame me for my color!"_

 _"Well it chose you so what does that say about you!"_

 _The two glared at each other for a second. Then fists started flying._

Flashback end

"Red Tornado broke them up moments later but ever since they can't help but glare at each other when they're in the same vicinity.

"HA suck it miracon you ain't got nothing on the rangers you piece of Shtako!"

"I see," Kaldur said sweat dropping at the display. "Naruto we're taking a tour of the cave you should come with,"

Naruto turned around to see the team. "Oh hey guys,"

"Hey," Robin said.

"Sup," Wally greeted.

"Thief," Superbpu growled.

"Clone," Naruto countered with ease. He then turned to Miss Martian. "Hey,"

Miss Martian looked away from him with a blush. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Um are you ok," Kaldur asked.

"Oh yes I'm fine," Miss Martian reassured. In truth she was ok. It was just that she was still recovering from what Naruto had done to her when they had first met. She had watched many earth shows and learned a lot about earth culture and it seemed that a man touching a woman's curves was one way to show he was attracted to her. Oh course it meant other things too but they all fell to that whether it was a good or bad touch. So the fact that the first thing Naruto did when they met was touch her chest was a little vexing.

She looked over at Superboy. 'Well maybe if he had done it,' She thought. Then she realized what she was thinking and blushed even harder.

Line Break

"And this would be the back," Miss Martian explained. "And this would be the end of the tour,"

It had taken about thirty minutes to go around the entire cave. The entire time Naruto and Superboy had glared at each other. The others had made it a point for the two of them not to talk to each other. "The cave is actually the entire mountain," She explained cheerfully.

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League," Wally said already knowing a lot of the information. He knew of the base just not the location.

"Then why abandon it for the hall of justice?" Superboy asked turning away from his glaring competition with Naruto.

"The cave's secret location was… compromised," Robin explained remembering what batman had told him.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap?" Superboy scoffed "Yeah that makes total sense," He drawled out.

"I like this place better," Naruto said. "Reminds me of my old home,"

"Where was your old home," Robin asked.

"I'll show it to you," Naruto said. "I have to go back there anyway,"

"What your leaving," Wally asked in shock.

"Not anytime soon," Naruto explained. "But there are items I need to go and retrieve from there,"

"Oh makes sense,"

"Yeah I'll take you guys with me when I'm able to go,"

"Wait what do you mean able," Kaldur asked.

"I mean I have no means to get back there right now," Naruto said. "I thought what I was looking for was at that place we met and if it had been then I would be able to get to places easier. But all I got was another ring," Naruto said.

"Ah that makes sense," Miss Martian said.

Suddenly Superboy and Naruto looked up and began sniffing the air.

"Anybody else smell smoke," Superboy asked. Naruto raised his hand.

'Smoke,' Miss Martian thought. 'But that would mean…" Miss Martian gasped. "My cookies!" She squealed. She immediately began flying towards the kitchen at high speeds.

The others soon followed after her. They arrived just in time to see her pull out a batch of burnt cookies.

"I was trying out grammy Jones recipe from episode 17 of—Heh Never mind," She said trying to throw them off for some reason.

"I bet they'd have tasted great," Robin said reassuring the Martian girl. "Besides he doesn't seem to mind," He said pointing a finger at Wally who was devouring the cookies.

"Hey I have a serious metabolism so layoff," Wally said glaring at Robin. Naruto slowly began to reach for a cookie but his hand was smacked away by Wally.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted.

"Mine!" Wally scowled.

"Hey give me one!" Naruto said as he began wrestling with the fastest teen alive.

"I'll make more?" Miss Martian said feeling better.

"It was sweet of you to make any," Kaldur said.

"Thanks, Aqualad," Miss Martian said taking the compliment.

"We're off duty, call me Kaldur'ahm," Kaldur explained. "Actually, my friends call me Kaldur," He said changing his answer.

"I'm Wally," Wally said as he got Naruto in a chokehold. "See? I already trust you with my secret I.D." He said with a smirk. He then glared at the boy wonder. Unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over 's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name," Suddenly he was flipped over by Naruto.

"Mine's no secret," Miss Martian said. "It's M'gann M'orzz. But, you can call me Megan," She said. "It's an Earth name, and I'm on Earth now," Megan said giddily. She saw from the corner of her eye Superboy getting ready to walk out of the kitchen.

 _"Don't worry, Superboy_ ," Megan said telepathically. Superboy grunted as he felt another presence in his head. ' _We'll find you an Earth name, too,'_

"Get out of my head!" Superboy shouted angrily catching her by surprise.

' _What's wrong? I don't understand,'_ Megan asked in concern noticing everyone looked to be in some kind of pain.

' _Huh this is a new one,'_ Naruto said looking up being the only one who seemed ok.

 _'Naruto do you know what's wrong with everyone,'_ Megan asked in concern " _Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically_ ,'

"M'gann, stop," Kaldur ordered and Megan obliged. After he recovered he began to explain. "Things are different on Earth. Here, your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

"Besides, cadmus' creepy little psychic genomes Left a bad taste in his brain." Wally said explaining a bit of Superboys history.

"I-I didn't mean to-" Megan said panicking at the realization.

"Just stay out," Superboy growled and walked out of the kitchen.

"Wait," Naruto said. "So voices in your head aren't normal?" He asked in surprise. Everybody just looked at him weirdly. "What I mean you've met one of mine," He said and then pointed hi ring out and Larfleeze came into existence.

"AH!" Wally shouted in surprise an everyone else backed up as well.

" **Why have you brought me out,"** The orange phantom said with annoyance looking at Naruto.

"Well I just found out having voices in your head isn't normal," Naruto said.

The Larfleeze blinked. " **Is that the only reason you brought me out,"** He scowled. Naruto simply nodded his head. The alien looked at glared at him a bit longer before disappearing.

"As always he's a fraking jerk," Naruto said with a deadpan expression.

"Language," Miss Martian said then she got an idea. "Hello, Megan. I know what we can do." She said cheerfully. Without another word she flew out of the room and into the hall and the others began to follow.

A moment later she turned back to get Superboy who hadn't left,

"Superboy, please," She said silently pleading.

"Don't talk to me," He said without looking at her. Megan looked down dejectedly and slowly left.

"Don't be an ass," Superboy looked up to see Naruto standing where M'gann had been moments earlier. Superboy glared at him but Naruto merely walked away. Superboy contemplated his options. Then he got up to catch up with the others.

They arrived in the bay hangers where a single red object in the room.

"It's my martian bioship," Miss Martian introduced.

"Cute," Wally said with a smile. "Not aerodynamic, but cute," He said as he analyzed the ship.

"It's at rest, silly," The green skinned girl giggled. "I'll wake it," She held her arm out and slowly the red object turned into a full blown ship. She opened the hatch and turned to look at the others who were surprised at the display. "Well, are you coming?"

"Dibs on center seat!" Naruto shouted as he ran in first.

"Hey no fair!" Wally said as he ran in next. A moment later the rest followed them in and took their seats.

" Strap in for launch," Miss Martian said. And as if on command the straps wrapped around the boys as they sat down.

"Whoa," Robin said.

"Cool," Wally said with a smirk.

"Red Tornado, please open the bay doors," Miss Martian requested.

A moment later the bay doors opened and the ship took off.

"Incredible," Robin said as he looked around.

"She sure is," Wally said dreamily looking at Miss Martian. Then he realized he said it out loud. "I-I mean the ship, Which, like all ships, is a she,"

"Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth," Robin snorted as he talked to Megan.

"Dude!" Wally shouted indignantly.

"This is sweet it's like we're in a zord ship," Naruto said as he looked around with stars in his eyes.

"You're really obsessed with power rangers aren't you?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I may not have psychic powers, But I can guess what you're thinking," Kaldur said as he talked to Superboy in a low voice. "You overreacted, and you don't know how to apologize," He explained. Superboy didn't seemed fazed but Kaldur noticed the slightest twitch of his right eye. "Just say sorry," He said.

Superboy looked at him. He looked like he was going to say something but decided against it.

"He'll come around," Robin said noticing Megan looking at him with a sad expression.

"He doesn't seem to like me much," Megan said dejectedly.

"His loss," Naruto said with a scowl.

"You guys remember he has super hearing, right?" Wally said with a smile. The three looked over at Superboy who looked at them from the corner of his eyes.

"Really?" Naruto said. Suddenly he began speaking in a low voice and the others looked at him trying to figure out what he was saying.

"Not on your life," Superboy grunted out without looking at Naruto. Naruto narrowed his eyes. He began whispering again.

"What the hell is meega nala kw-mmph," Before he could finish Naruto activated his ring and covered Superboy's mouth.

"Naruto!" Miss Martian shouted. Naruto looked away from her.

"Just what did you say," Robin asked.

"Don't worry about it," Naruto said with a cheeky smile.

Robin looked at them strangely but decided to change the subjects. "Hey, how 'bout showing us a little martian shape-shifting?" Miss Martian happily obliged and began transforming into the other. First Robin then Kid Flash.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" Wally said.

"Yes," Naruto said. "On so many different levels,"

"Impressive, But you know you're not exactly gonna fool anyone with those," Robin said.

"Oh yeah," Naruto said. "I've been meaning to ask," Naruto then pointed to Miss Martians chest.

"What are those,"

"Dude!" Wally shouted while Miss Martian blushed.

"What I'm serious," Naruto said as he noticed the others glaring at him. "I've never seen them on anyone before,"

"How have you not," Wally said. "All girls have them,"

"Girl?" Naruto questioned. "What's a girl?"

That caused everyone to blink.

"Wait have you never seen a girl before?" Robin asked.

"No," Naruto said.

"Weren't there any on your planet," Kaldur asked.

"I was the only living person on it," He answered. "There were animals yeah that's it,"

"…You were alone on a planet for 6 years," Kaldur asked.

Naruto simply shrugged not seeing the big deal. "Yeah, I mean there was the occasional visitor and I had Larfleeze to keep me company,"

"But he's dead,"

"He doesn't act like it," Naruto snorted.

"So who were the visitors,"

"Usually people that tried to take my stuff," Naruto said. "They learned not to try that again," He said with an evil smirk.

"Anyone rememberable that came by more often," Megan asked.

"Well there was-" Naruto began but was cut off by a beep.

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian," Red Tornado said over the intercom catching everyone's attention. "An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor power plant," He informed them. "I suggest you investigate covertly," He continued. "I'm sending coordinates," A moment later a map appeared on the screen with a red and green dot.

"Received," Megan said confirming the coordinates. "Adjusting course," She said as she turned the ship to the proper direction. Megan seemed excited at the opportunity to work with the others. The others weren't as enthusiastic as her.

"Tornado's keeping us busy again," Robin scoffed angrily. Wally and Kaldur didn't say anything but they felt the same way.

"Well, a simple fire led you to Superboy," Miss Martian said.

"And me," Naruto said raising his hand excitedly.

"That's true," Kaldur said.

"Besides it's gonna be interesting," Naruto said as he looked out the window.

"What makes you say that?" Wally asked.

"I have a feeling it has something to do with the tornado about to hit us," Superboy said looking out the same window as Naruto.

The others turned to see indeed that a tornado was heading towards them.

"Oh," Wally said as he and the others looked out the window as well.

…

…

…

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The teens screamed in panic as the tornado hit the bio ship and sent them spinning. Miss Martian was the first to recover. She focused and manages to steer the the bio ship out of the tornado and made a rather harsh landing.

The others recovered and one by one charged out of the ship to find out what was happening.

Imagine their surprise to see a giant tornado terrorizing a factory.

"Robin, are tornadoes common to New England?" Kaldur asked as he looked at the scene with shock. When he didn't get an answer he turned to see that the boy wonder was gone. "Robin?" He called out to looking around for him. Sudenly Robin laugh could be heard everywhere.

"He was just here," Megan said looking around for him.

"I gotta get him to show me how to do that," Naruto said with a smile before flying towards the factory.

He arrived just in time to see Robin get thrown back and slammed into a pillar.

The others arrived to see that the culprit was wearing a red armored suit with a single black line going down the center. On top of the armor was yet another set of greyish blue armor connected to two pipes on the shoulders.

"Who's your new friend?" Superboy asked landing next to Robin

"Didn't catch his name, but he plays kinda rough," Robin said recovering from the hit he took.

"Find by me," Naruto said. Then he along with Superboy charged at the mysterious man.

"My apologies," The man said in a deep voice. "You may address me as Mr. Twister," He said. To prove the point of his name he created two tornado's that caused Superboy and Naruto to struggle to reach him.

He blasted a second current into the wind that sent Superboy spinning and flying back but Naruto seeing this reacted. He constructed an arm to catch Superboy. Unfortunately, this left him open and Mr. Twister took advantage of that. He sent a Tornado at Naruto blasting him in the side and sent him flying.

The others seeing this finally reacted. Wally ran at him at full speed but Twister was ready. Wally leaped into the air to kick him in the face but Twister countered him by creating a small tornado then flung him outside in a spin.

Kaldur and Megan went in to try and double team him but Twister set up two tornados in front of him catching them and sent them into a rail.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero," Twister said as he stared down the boy wonder. "I was not, however, expecting children.

"We're not children!" Robin shouted as he threw a few of his shuriken at the tornado user. He threw the first one causing a small explosion and sent another right after so he couldn't see it. It pireced the armor the man was wearing but to his surprise he was unharmed.

"Objectively, you are," The man said condescendingly as he thumped the shuriken in his chest away. "Have you no adult supervision? I find your presence here quite disturbing,"

"Well, we hate to see you _disturbed,_ " Robin said mockingly as the others recovered and stood next to him. "Let's see if you're more _turbed_ once we kick your can," He shouted. Miss Marian activated her abilities and busted a pipe he was standing under creating a smoke screen.

He dissipated it just in time to see Superboy coming from above. He blew him back but he didn't see Naruto come in low. Naruto created a giant fist and hit Twister and sent him back. However he was quick to recover and flew back at Naruto and hit him with a tornado from point blank range.

"AAH!" Naruto shouted as he was sent flying once again.

Kaldur came in from the left and Robin from the right. Robin threw electrical churiken at him while Kaldur activated his tattoos to use his electrical magic but the armored giant seemed unfazed. He created two tornados and sent the two straight into the ceiling.

"Indeed," Twister said. "That was quite _turbing_ thank you." He mocked as he flew out of the building.

"Get back here!" Naruto shouted as he was the first to recover. He gave chase to the red armored villain.

As he exited Wally ran at him to attack. Twister attempted to use another tornado but the young speedster had learned his lesson. He backed up and kept at a safe distance while facing the man down.

"What have you done to my team?" Wally questioned.

"Embarrassed them, largely," Mister twister said mockingly.

"You sure about that!"

The foes looked up to see Naruto coming down at Twister like a comet as shrouded his entire body in a giant fist.

"Quite sure," Twister said as he lazily created a large tornado that consumed both Naruto and Wally and sent them flying. They were about to hit the building but suddenly they stopped mid spin.

"I got you, guys," They looked up to see Miss Martian had been the one who saved them.

"Sweet," Wally said.

"Alright you guys ready for round two," Naruto said as he stood with the others. There was no way he was losing this fight.

"I would have thought you had all learned your limitations by now," The tornado creating villain mocked.

"What do you want?!" Kaldur shouted in frustration.

"Isn't it obvious?" Twister said as he flew into the sky. "I'm waiting for a real hero,"

"Read his mind," Kladur commanded as he looked at Megan. "Find a weakness,"

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that," She said confused.

"It's ok with the bad guys," Robin yelled.

"And me," Naruto said.

Miss Martian took their advice and tried to reach into the villain's mind only to come to a shocking discovery.

"Nothing," She said in surprise. "I'm getting nothing," She said looking up. Then a thought came to her. "Hello, Megan, Mr. Twister is Red Tornado in disguise,"

"What?!" Naruto shouted in surprise.

"He's inorganic, an android. Or else I could read his mind," Miss Martian said. "And how many androids do you know that can generate tornados?"

"But wait, aren't his Tornado's red," Naruto muttered.

"Red Tornado sent us here," Kaldur said.

"After saying we'd be tested soon enough," Robin growled out. "This is his test, something to keep us busy,"

"Speedy called it," Wally scowled "We're a joke,"

"Unh!" Kaldud gruntee punching his fist in his hand as he began walking towards Twister.

"This game, so over," Wally said as he and Robin followed him. For the three of them this was a major blow. They had tried to form a team and were promised real missions. But to find out this was just a hero testing them. Their mentors still didn't believe in them.

" **That is not Red Tornado** ," Larfleeze said popping out of the ring.

"What?!" Naruto asked gaining Superboy and Miss Martians attention.

" **I remember fighting him** ," The construct said as he looked at the three young heroes. " **He does not fight how this mister Twister has been,"**

"How can you know for sure?" Superboy asked and the construct looked at them.

" **Where did he attack?** " Larfleeze asked.

"At a factory," Miss Martian said. "Full of…people," She whispered as she began connecting the dots.

"And even if they wanted to test us," Naruto said.

"They wouldn't endanger lives," Superboy finished. "Any other reason," Superboy asked.

Larfleeze stopped to think then he looked up.

" **Well…there's that,** " He said and the three turned around to see Twister sending down a lightning bolt causing a huge explosion.

When the dust cleared only Naruto and Superboy were standing. Naruto had managed to create a fist to protect himself but hadn't been able to protect Miss Martian as well. While Superboy didn't get all of the powers of superman he definitely had his invulnerability. Naruto leapt first as Superboy followed him.

Mr. Twister sent down another bolt of lightning but Naruto simply absorbed it into his ring. Unfortunately, his ring couldn't absorb the wind tornado Twister quickly sent right after. He fell to the earth but before he landed he created an arm and grabbed Superboy and with a spin threw him to send him even faster at Twister. A moment later Naruto hit the earth hard.

Superboy with the extra momentum boost cocked his fist back and with a roar thrusted his fist forward to punch the red robot. He would have hit too but Twister was just barely able to react. He created a small tornado that pushed against Superbys momentum so when the punch landed it was barely a tap.

"Nice try," The robot said before electrocuting and blasting the clone towards the earth.

Naruto was slowly getting up. He looked to see Twister heading towards them to finish the job. He lifted his ring and got ready to send a fist at the villain but suddenly he stopped. He seemed to be looking around for some reason.

"Fine, then," Twister said. "I won't deny you children have power, but playing hide-and-seek with you would not help me achieve my objectives, so stay concealed,"

Naruto turned around to see Miss Martian holding her arm out focusing.

"If you confront me again, I will show no mercy," Twister threated and without another word he flew off.

"What happened?" Wally groaned out as he slowly got up.

"I placed the bioship between us," Miss Martian explained as the other recovered.

"Unh! Unh!" Supeboy grunted as he hit the ground. "And that's supposed to make it right? You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado," He shouted as he stormed towards the teenage martian.

"Hey don't yell at her!" Naruto said.

"And what were you doing?!" Wally yelled walking up to Naruto. "I thought lanterns could create anything,"

"Yeah so?" Naruto asked confused.

"Well why didn't you create like a gun or something or some kind a weapon,"

Naruto blinked. "I can do that?!"

"Doesn't matter," Superboy said. "She's more at fault then anyone,"

"She didn't do it on purpose," Kaldur said defending her.

"I-it was a rookie mistake," Robin said. "We shouldn't have listened,"

"You are pretty inexperienced," Wally said. "Hit the showers, We'll take it from here."

"Stay out of our way," Superboy growled.

" **Pathetic** ,"

The group turned around to see Naruto standing next to Larfleeze.

"What was that!" Superboy shouted.

" **I said pathetic all of you,** " Larfleeze said. " **You blame her for** ** _your_** **actions** ** _,_** "

"We're not blaming her," Wally defended.

" **Yet you call her out as the only inexperienced one,** " Larfleeze said.

"We have plenty experience," Robin defended.

" **Really?** " Larfleeze mocked. " **So explain why instead of actually being on the justice league your only allowed covert missions** ,"

Robin didn't have a comeback for that.

" **And you** ," Larfleeze said looking at Superboy. " **You have no right to talk. You've been in one fight your entire life,** "

"How would you know?!" Superboy questioned.

" **I see everything he sees,** " Larfleeze said pointing as Naruto who had remained quiet. " **Don't act like you're better than her just because she made mistakes.** "

"Like we're going to listen to a bad guy," Wally snorted.

"Wally," Kaldur warned.

" **Yeah a 'bad guy that fought all of your mentors to a standstill,** " Larfleeze retorted. " **You claim her as inexperienced but to me you're all inexperienced,"**

"I've been active for four years!" Robin countered.

" **And I've been training him for six,** " Larfleeze said pointing at Naruto. " **And as I recall you were the first to go down,** "

Larfleeze looked around at all of them. " **You two just ran at him without a plan,"** He said pointing at Wally and Robin. " **You were too eager to please your allies,"** He looked at miss Martian who looked down in shame. " **You let your frustration at being tested get the better of you,** " He said to Kaldur. " **You have to much rage inside of you,** " Larfleeze said to Superboy. " **You're a perfect member for Atrocitus's corps,"**

"Larfleeze!" Naruto warned. The phantom glared back but conceded.

 **"None of you are worthy of your status as heroes in training."** Larfleeze said.  
 **Instead of trying to shift the blame on who's at fault your mentors would look for a different solution and trust each other. As far as I'm concerned none of you deserve to be heroes,"**

Then with his piece said the alien disappeared. And no one could think of a single comeback.

"He's right," Kaldur said. "We were reckless,"

"He's not right," Wally tried to defend.

"Really?" Kaldur countered. "Where's Twister," Wally closed his mouth.

"Damnit," Robin said.

"He may be right," Naruto said. "But maybe we can prove him wrong,"

"What do you mean," Miss Martian asked.

"I don't like loosing," Naruto said. "And I don't like proving that old phantom right. I say we find Twister and the six of us take him down,"

"But he beat us already,"

"No he's right," Kaldur said. "We were reckless and we weren't really working as a team. We had no plan, no strategy,"

"So this time we make a plan," Robin said.

"And we take him down," Superboy said.

"And I think I may have an idea," Miss Martian said. "But you're going to have to trust me."

"We do," Kaldur said. And slowly the others nodded in agreement.

"Alright," Naruto said. "Let's get ready for round three!" 5453

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

All around Happy Harbor people were running in panic. Why one may ask. Because a plethora of tornados were moving around the small normally quiet town.

"Certainly this will get the required attention," A lone figure said. He was revealed to be the source of the chaos. Mr. Twister.

"You got ours, Full and undivided!" Twister turned around to receive a spearkick from kidflash causing him to stumble.

"Immaterial and insufficient!" Twister shouted in anger. "You are a distraction I can no longer tolerate!"

"Get turbed!" Robin said as he threw a handful of shuriken. They were blown back lazily.

"I tire of your presence," Twister said sending a tornado towards Robin but he was pulled out of the way by Aqualad with a water whip.

"Too bad!" Twister looked up too see Naruto coming down at him. Twister created a Tornado to block but Naruto was ready for it this time and simply changed his course slightly to go above Twister. As he passed over the villain however he dropped a gift in the form of Superboy.

Twister didn't have enough time to set up a tornado so he could only dodge the oncoming kryptonian. Twister got ready to fight the boy of steel but Superboy jumped back and landed next to the others.

Naruto walked up. "Ready to lose you piece of Schtako," He growled.

"Haven't we been down this road before," Twister said as he created a tornado and sent it at the team. Wally stepped up and spun in reverse and created a tornado that dissipated the tornado Twister sent.

"Trust me," Wally said as he stopped spinning. "It won't be the same,"

"Because this time they have back up,"

Twister looked up to see Red Tornado coming down to stand in front of the boys.

"Finally!" Twister shouted with vicious glee. "I was wondering what it would take to get your attention,"

"You have it," Tornado said as and then he went on the attack. He created a tornado and sent it at Twister who quickly countered with his own. The two charged at each as they made small tornado's in their hands and collided them at each other causing a blow back.

Red Tornado sent a created a tornado from under Twister sending him flying up in a frenzie but Twister recovered by creating a small tornado around him to balance himself. Then he upped the speed of the tornado around him and dived down to crush Tornado. Tornado flew back as Twister hit the earth. Rocks began to fly everywhere but Tornado managed to gather most of them up and sent them all at Twister. The ones he didn't get thankfully only destroyed a couple of boats.

Twister seeing the rocks began shooting electricity destroying them all and began shooting at Red Tornado who unfortunately took a hit and fell back in an explosion.

When the smoke cleared it showed Tornado missing a leg and damaged.

"Did you really think we were evenly matched," Twister mocked. "I was designed to be stronger then you," He continued as he held his hand out and wires began to come from his fingers and connect to the back of Red Tornado's head. "The reprogramming will be quick,"

"No it won't," Red Tornado said as his head morphed into Miss Martian who smirked at him.

"NO!" Twister shouted in shock and outrage.

"Yes," Wally said as he grabbed Twister and began spinning before letting go and throwing him. Twister attempted to catch himself but Naruto didn't give him a chance. He created an orange hand to grab Twister and started smashing him up and down. He tossed Twister up and Superboy was their to catch him. He began punching in the stomach and eventually through the armor.

"Batter up," Kaldur said as he picked up the rotor from one of the destroyed boats. Superboyu smirked as he spun and tossed Twister towards Kaldur. The rotor made full contact and the blades hooked one of arms keeping it as the rest of the body went sailing. Robin jumped over Kaldur and sent shuriken towards Twister causing an explosion. When the smoke dissipated It showed Twister standing with a missing arm. He activated his lighning and sent it towards Kaldur.

Before it could land however Naruto stepped up and absorbed the energy.

"You will all die here!" Twister shouted.

"No just you," Naruto said. "Because I learned something earlier,"

"And what's that," Twister questioned.

Naruto's smile grew as his ring began to blow and he started constructing something. Something new.

"I can make anything I imagine with my ring,"

Flashback

 _"_ _ **It's true**_ _," Larfleeze said answering Naruto's question as they planned how to take on Twister._

 _"Really," Naruto said. "Anything,"_

 _"_ _ **As long as it's something you can imagine and your emotion is strong enough**_ _,"_

 _Naruto looked shocked but slowly began to smile._

 _Oh he was going to have fun with this._

 _Flashback end_

Slowly a strange machine began to form.

"What's that," Robin asked in shock and Kid and Aqualad could only look in confusion as well. But Miss Martian and Superboy recognized the thing Naruto had created.

"Vortex Blaster," Naruto said maniacally. "Lock on target,"

Then he blasted a large orange ball of energy at Twister who hit him dead center causing an explosion.

When the Dust cleared it showed the remains of Twister. Slowly his chest began to open and somebody came out. He was a thin caucasian man with longish brown hair and thick sideburns. He was wearing some kind of bio suit.

"Foul I call foul," He said completely destroying the illusion he had created while inside the suit.

Megan was the first to react. She lifted a giant rock and smashed the man before anyone could react.

"MEGAN!" Kaldur shouted.

"We don't execute the villains!" Robin reprimanded.

"I thought you trusted me," Megan said with a smile. She lifted the rock to show the remains of…another robot.

"Oh," Wally said.

"Well this was fun," Naruto said. "Another win for the power rangers!" He cheered.

"We are not calling ourselves that," Superboy grumbled.

YJYJYJYJYJ

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you," Kaldur as they looked at the remains of Mister Twister and the mysterious man.

"Agreed," Red Tornado said.

"Actually I think it was something," Miss Martian said.

"Explain," Red Tornado said.

"Well when he came at me he said he was trying to reprogram you," Miss Martian explained. "I think he had an alternative goal,"

"But the question is what?" Robin wondered aloud.

"Regardless I believe this worked out well in the long run for you,"

"So how do we go about solving this then," Naruto asked.

"We don't," Red Tornado said. "Or more accurately _you_ don't,"

"What why?" Wally asked.

"This is a problem for me you shouldn't solve it for me," Tornado said.

"But if you're in danger-" Kaldur began.

"Consider this matter closed," He interrupted before walking off.

"But overall we did good right," Naruto asked looking at Red Tornado who looked back. Naruto notice the others looking at him. He simply shrugged. "Larfleeze never does or says anything nice, grozit I would take a head pat," Naruto explained. Then to his shock Red Tornado ruffled his head gently shocking him. Then without another word walked off.

"Batman, Aquaman, and Flash, They'd have jumped right in to fix things," Wally mumbled.

"Guess if we're gonna have a baby sitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need,"

"Dude! Harsh," Wally said.

"And inaccurate," Red Tornado called out. "I have a heart, Carbon-steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing."

"Sorry." Robin winced. "I'll strive to be more accurate."

"And more respectful," Kaldur said.

Speedy was so wrong." Wally said with a smile. "This team thing, might just work out,"

"Wait who's speedy?" Naruto asked as he walked off. Superboy began to follow them but before he did he turned to look at Miss Martian.

"You comin," He asked. Miss Martian looked at him and smiled and began walking with him. "Sorry," he whispered with a small blush without looking at her. Miss Martian smiled even bigger.

"Hey let's watch Power Rangers," Naruto suggested.

"NO!" Superboy and Megan yelled as they began running towards the others.

 **YO! And here is the next chapter. Hope you enjow. As you can tell we didn't differ to far from the actual episode though I did make the final confrontataion with Twister as original as possible. So we got a look into Naruto's past. Turns out he's not a pervert he's just had no real contact with any other living thing that he didn't eat or fight. Minus the mysterious people who he welcomed. But who were they? We may never no…for another 5 or 6 chapters hint hint.**

 **And Naruto gets a taste of television in the form of Power Rangers. Straight up look up the monster i mentioned this was an actual episode. And as you can guess i'm going to have a lot of fun with his constructions.**

 **Well that's all for now get ready for the next chapter because we will be seeing a familiar face in it.**

 **Tom2011- that will be explained next chapter. (The clothing)**

 **Any questions you may have my dear readers just send them my way.**

 **Well then as always…READ…REVIEW…and above all else…ENJOY!**

 **P.S. get the title now ;)**


	4. Drop Zone in space

**Location Santa Prisca June 19, 00:43**

There was a facility on this island. And the alarm was going off. Running around the base were people in black masks and uniforms and red cloaks, They, were all running towards the same location when the alarm went off. Something was about to happen.

Some of the soldiers were surrounding a group of men in black and grew camouflage clothing. All of them aimed their guns at them.

One of the red cloaked soldiers walked forward to address the other group.

" _Our Sublime Leader proclaims_ _he will depart this facility,"_ The man said as he spoke in spanish.One of the men surrounded raised their eyebrows at the statement the other had made " _If,"_ Ah there it was. " _One of you defeats his champion in single combat."_ He continued.

The biggest soldier stepped forwasr shoving past his cmrades. He was dressed in a black tank top, grey pants, black combat boots, and black fingerless gloves. His face was covered by a black and white Lucha Libre Mask.

 _"Just make it interesting,"_ He said calmly as he walked past the man and entered the makeshift arena and the gate closed behind him. He didn't see the smirk that came across the man's face. He looked across the arena to the other gate as it opened and spotted his opponent.

It was a lean, pale teenage boy with shocking red hair. He was wearing a blue tank top that exposed his abdomen and a black collar with black pants and boots.

This was the champion.

By him was young woman with short, red hair and green eyes. She was wearing blue lipstick and wears several earrings. She wore sleek, black pants and a blue top with long, black gloves connected to her shoulders. The right half of her head was bald and adorned with a black tattoo that looked like the masks the others were wearing. As the Masked man looked he realized were he had seen the mask before.

Kobra.

The masked man narrowed his eyes before he heard something drop next to him. It was a wrist bracer connected to a tube with vials filled with red liquid on the side.

 _"You give me back my greatest weapon,"_ He asks as he picks up the device. _"Whats the catch,"_

 _"No catch,"_ The translator said. " _It would hardly test his champions prowess if you were not at your best,"_ The masked man really didn't like the smirk he was sporting. It had never left his face since he had started speaking.

 _"You want my best,"_ The masked man asked as attached the device to his wrist and the tube to a whole in the back of his head. Suddenly the red liquid began flowing into the tube and into his head. His body slowly got buffer and he got bigger. _"You got it,"_ He said as he turned around to face the champion.

Across the field the girl injected some sort of purple substance into the champions shoulder.

The champion whimpered out in agony and the man narrowed his eyes as the champions body transformed.

After the transformation was complete, his skin was changed to a greenish-brown color, but he kept his red hair. His teeth were now pointed. His skin was cracked in places, exposing red muscles underneath. He was bigger than him.

He took in a few breaths and charged.

The champion charged forward and made a wide swing the masked man blocked but was pushed back. The masked man went for an uppercut and a couple punches to the chest.

The champion wasn't even fazed.

He grabbed his opponent by the neck and sent a punch to his sternum knocking the breath out of him. He then went for an uppercut and punched him back down before he could go flying. As the masked man stumbled he was grabbed by the champion and with a spin thrown at a pipe. He tried to get up to defend but the champion didn't give him a chance.

He tackled him into the same pipe busting it. The masked man slid down but the champion wasn't done. He grabbed him by the head and threw him across the arena. The champion jumped onto him and sent a punch to the head knocking him out.

The champion had won.

"Hail Kobra," The translator began. "Hail Kobra,"

Slowly the others began to join in.

A pale skinned man wearing a cloak looked down into the arena. This was Kobra

"That was rather quick,"

The man turned to his left to his companion.

"It is no surprise," Kobra said turning back as the others continued chanting. "Bane had no way of knowing it was his own formula that helped defeat him,"

"Your champion seems rather happy," The mysterious person said as he and Kobra looked down at champion who seemed excited.

"Mammoth is young and has proven useful," Kobra said. "But I would have still preferred you fighting,"

"I'm not your champion," The person retorted. "Nor am I in your cult,"

"True enough," Kobra agreed. "Perhaps you would like to take a swing at Mammoth,"

The person looked at Kobra revealing Onyx eyes before simply walking away.

"Too easy," He said simply.

 **YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

"Isla Santa Prisca," Batman said as he pulled up the holo-screen to show a picture of an island. "This island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal neosteroid," He explained before changing the screen to a red substance. "A strength enhancing drug sold under the street name "Venom,"

Naruto looked on with a somewhat far off look as Batman continued explaining to him and the team their mission parameters. He had been on the planet for about 2 weeks and so far, he was loving just about everything.

Especially the new thing Wally had showed him called music.

Flashback

" _What's this?" Naruto asked as he looked at the small item Wally had just handed him._

 _"It's an ipod," Wally said. "You can play games watch movies, play music and a lot of things with it,"_

 _"Music?" Naruto asked looking up at the taller and older teen. The speedster looked at him in surprise before remembering something._

 _"Right you were on a planet by yourself for years," He mumbled out. "Here I'll show you," Wally said as he took the ipod and began going to the music selection. "Here try it out," He encouraged as he handed the blond back the ipod along with a pair of headphones._

 _Naruto put them on and Wally pressed the play button._

 _Naruto's life changed forever after that moment._

Flashback end

After that Naruto had demanded Batman let him get a pair of headphones. He had gotten a pair of Studio beats. (Type in Fabulous Orange Beats it'll be the one that looks like fire or something)

Ever since it was rare to see him without them.

"That's where this team comes in," Batman said bringing Naruto back to reality. "This is a covert recon mission only, observe and report." Batman explained. "If the Justice League needs to intervene, it will, the plan requires two drop zones all but Naruto will be attending this mission,"

Wait what?

"What why?!" Naruto asked.

"Because of your lantern color," Batman explained. "It's bright orange and as far as we know can't be altered. It brings to much attention," Batman finished. "Now get-Wait!" Naruto yelled cutting off the dark knight.

"The problem is me using my ring right?" Naruto asked. Batman simply nodded. "Then I won't use them,"

Batman narrowed his eyes. "Explain,"

" **I will do that,"** Larfleeze said as he appeared out of the ring. " **He was on a planet by himself as you know,** " The specter explained and batman nodded. " **Well while he was the only humanoid on the planet, he wasn't the only living thing on the planet,"**

Batman caught on quickly. He turned to Naruto. "Are you up to know powers,"

"Nothing I'm not used too," Naruto shrugged. Then he began to deactivate his ring.

" **STOP!"** Larfleeze said catching everyone by surprise. " **Batman, before you send them off it's best you bring a change of clothes for Naruto,"**

"Why?" Wally asked. "Does he not wear clothes other than the uniform,"

" **You would be correct,"** Larfleeze answered.

"What!" Wally shouted in surprise. "Why not!"

"Wally he was on a planet by himself I don't think clothes were an option for him," Kaldur said calmly.

" **You would be correct water user,"** Larfleeze said simply.

"As long as it won't be a problem then I see no problem with him going but remember _no powers,_ " Naruto nodded in understanding.

"So who's in charge?" Robin asked. Naruto looked at him weirdly.

Batman and Red Tornado looked at each other briefly before turning back to the team.

"Work that out between you,"

Robin nodded but the smirk on his face was evident.

'Huh I thought there was already a leader,' Naruto thought.

Line Break

"Drop zone "A" in 30," Miss Martian said as they approached the small island. Aqualad stood up and walked towards the pole in the middle of the bio-ship and grabbed on. He pressed on his belt buckle and his red clothing instantly turned black.

"Ready," Aqualad said.

"Putting bioship in camouflage mode," Miss Martian said and the bio-ship turned invisible. She opened a hatch and Aqualad dived into the ocean. He swam to the surface and saw his target.

He stealthily wan towards it and attached a device that beeped 4 seconds later.

"Heat and motion sensors are patched," Aqualad confirmed. "Data is now on a continuous loop, move in,"

Overhead the Bioship flew to their destination.

"Drop zone 'B'" Miss Martian confirmed and everybody strapped into a hook except Superboy.

Kid Flash pressed on the logo on his chest and much like Aqualad's his entire outfit turned black. He admired it for a moment before turning to Miss Martian.

"How cool is this?" He said smugly as he looked at her.

"Very impressive," Miss Martian complimented simply. Then her clothing began to morph into a skintight black bodysuit and her blue cape added a hood to it. She kept the red X on. She put her hands on her hips and looked at Wally to as if to ask what he thought of it.

"Uh, that works, too," Wally said dumbly. He then turned his attention to Superboy. "Hey, Supey, not too late to put on the new stealth tech,"

"No capes, no tights," Superboy said crossing his arms. "No offense,"

"It totally works for you," Superboy turned to see miss Martian staring at him dreamily. "In that you can totally do good work in those clothes," She said hastily.

Superboy looked at her weirdly before turning away.

"At least you got the option of stealth tech," Naruto said grumpily. "He wouldn't even let me choose my stealth option," Robin glared at him.

"He was not about to let you come on a mission dressed as a power ranger," Robin said looking at the blonde.

Flashback

 _"Alright I'm ready," Naruto said as he walked to the others._

 _The others were shocked at what they saw. Naruto was in the uniform of the black ranger from power rangers in space._

 _Batman narrowed his eyes slightly._

 _"No,"_

Flashback

"Well, I guess my second choice is just as good," Naruto said. Naruto was wearing a pair of black camouflage pants, an all-black zip up hoodie. "And besides, he couldn't stop me from bringing this!" Naruto cheered as he pulled out the helmet of the black ranger,"

"Where were you hiding that?" Wally asked as Naruto rigged the helmet to fit the hood.

"Trade secret," Naruto said. Then without a word he dropped down without a hook and landed in a roll. The other followed his lead.

As they landed they looked up just in time to dodge as Superboy had taken after Naruto and landed without a hook creating a crater.

"Knew I didn't need a hook," Superboy said with a smirk. But it went away when he felt a hand smack the back of his head.

"Don't be stupid," Naruto said. "We're covert so _that_ didn't exactly portray stealth,"

"Whatever," Superboy grunted out before shoving Naruto away. Narutoi glared at him but let it go.

"Aqualad, drop "B" is go," Miss Martian said communicating to their missing ally.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

"Head for the factory," Aqualad said as he climbed a cliff. "I'll track your GPS and rendezvous ASAP,"

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

"Roger that," Robin said as he and the others looked at a map he had pulled up.

"I'll take to the tree," Naruto said over the coms to Aqualad as he took of his shoes and handed them to Kid Flash.

"Why did you take them off?" Wally asked.

"Too much noise," Naruto answered before speaking into the com. "Aqualad I'll take note of anything I might see ahead,"

"Alright but be careful," Aqualad said over the coms. Naruto simply nodded and began climbing up a tree with relative ease before disappearing in the branches.

Naruto began to leap from tree to tree as the others followed behind him. As he looked ahead.

He stopped momentarily when he heard something in the distance. He stilled himself and waited. Only to hear a twig snap in the distance. Not too far from them. He turned around to tell the others but it seemed Superboy picked up on it too.

Wait where was Robin. Naruto looked around and saw the boy wonder a few branches away from him.

He looked ready to call out to him but stopped himself when he heard a loud pop multiple times. Naruto looked around and realized it was coming from the same direction that he heard the twig snap. Kid Flash suddenly sped off in the direction of the sounds.

And from the looks of the others that wasn't the plan.

' **Follow him so he doesn't get killed,** ' Larleeze said in his head. Naruto noded and began to leap after the speedster.

As he headed towards the sounds he noticed them becoming more erratic. It seemed Kid Flash had made it there. Naruto arrived moments later to see Superboy punch some big guy wearing a mask.

Naruto smiled this would be fun as he put the helmet on. He dove down and drop kicked a man in a red cloak. Before speeding forward and punching another one in the gut. He looked around to see that Robin had arrived just after him.

"What is wrong with you guys?!" Robin shouted as he sent a roundhouse to an opponent. "Remember covert? Why didn't you follow my lead, vanish into the jungle?"

"That's what you were doing?!" Wally accused as he ducked under a punch and grabbing the guy and throwing them. "Way to fill us in like Naruto did," He said sarcastically. "We're not mind readers, you know,"

"Unh!" He turned around to see Miss Martian pushing another enemy into a tree with her mind.

"Er, I'm not anyway," He corrected.

"You told me I could only read the bad guys' minds," Miss Martian defended a little miffed.

Robin turned to see one of them trying to escape but he was stopped by Aqualad who electrocuted him knocking him unconscious.

He stomped on the walkie talkie and headed towards the others.

"Hey Aqualad," Naruto said. "You missed all the fun,"

A few minutes later the bad guys were tied up and Kid Flash was looking at Naruto strangely.

"You were really determined to where that thing weren't you," He asked rhetorically.

"Yep and I gotta say I feel powerful," Naruto said from inside the helmet. Then he began making random extravagant poses.

"More power to ya then," Wally said with a shrug.

"I recognize these uniforms," Robin said with narrowed eyes. "They belong to the cult of the Kobra,"

"Cult of what?" Naruto asked.

"This group that worships this guy like a god," Wally explained. "It seems weak but he's managed to amass an army of followers that will do anything for him,"

"I am certain Batman would have mentioned it If he knew a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca's Venom operation," Aqualad said as he looked down at the unconscious foe's.

"Agreed," Robin said. "And since there's clearly no love lost between the cultists and those goons, I'm betting Kobra came in and tossed them out," Robin said with confidence." That's why normal supply lines have been cut off,"

"We get it," Kid Flash drawled. "Kobra wanted super cultists, mystery solved," As he crossed his arms. "Radio Bats, and we'll be home in time- - These cultists aren't on Venom," Wally began but got cut off by Robin.

"Kobra's hoarding the stuff," Robin explained. "We don't leave, not until I know why,"

"Until _you_ know why?" Kid Flash mocked with a raised eyebrow.

"This team needs a leader," Robin countered.

"And it's you?" The speedster mocked. "Dude, you're a 13-year-old Kid, who ducked out on us without a word,"

"Ha, and you're a mature 15?" Robin retorted getting into the older boys face. "You blew our cover first chance you got,"

As the argument continued Superboy and Miss Martian looked at each other.

"Don't you want to lead?" Miss Martian asked the young kryptonian.

Superboy merely shook his head. "You?" He asked.

"After the mister Twister fiasco?" She said holding her arms in surrender.

"You did all right," Superboy complimented. Miss Martian blushed before looking up.

"What about you Naruto," She asked looking at the boy who was still making poses. He stopped to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I mean do you want to try and lead," Miss Martian asked.

Naruto blinked in confusion. "I thought the team leader was-" Naruto began but a harsh laugh cut him off.

"Such clever ninos," Bane said as he looked up at the teen heroes. "But you only know half the story,"

The others got quiet and looked at the masked villain.

"Let me show you the rest," He encouraged. "Get you into the factory via my secret entrance,"

"There is a secret entrance," Miss Martian confirmed as she read his mind. "But he's also hiding something," She said as she tried to look deeper.

"Ah, ah, ah, chica," He said with a smile. "Bane is not that easy,"

"Ohh," Miss Martian said in frustration. "He's mentally reciting futbol scores en espanol, this could take a while," She said.

"It's not complicated," He explained. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"That doesn't make sense,"

Bane turned to look at the one who said to see…

"A power ranger?"

"In space!" Naruto said making another pose. Everyone around him sweat dropped. "But like I said your phrase doesn't make sense, because your still an enemy,"

"Temporary alliance," Bane said. "We both want something from the other group here so working together would make senses he explained with a smirk,"

Naruto remained quiet, his face unreadable due to the helmet on his face.

"Alright I get it," He began. "But let me be clear," He continued and their was an edge to his voice all but Miss Martian was familiar with. "I'm a greedy person by nature and these guys," He said pointing to the team. "Are **mine…** Except him." He said looking at Superboy who snorted. **"** And I don't like it when my possessions are hurt or stolen so," He continued as he crouched down and got to eye level with Bane. "Should anything happen to them because of _you_ ," Bane didn't know why but the mask was actually adding on to the intimidation. "Then I'll show you exactly why I was chosen by this ring," He finished holding the orange lantern ring up as it glowed ominously.

 **YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

"Sublime master, he approaches," A soldier said as they approached Kobra and the mysterious shadow.

"Activate the radio jamming net," Kobra commanded. "Nothing must interfere," He gave a look to his companion who nodded and walked off.

 **YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

Elsewhere on a cliff the Robin was scoping out the factory as Kobra cultists were moving vrates around.

"Look at all that product," Robin marveled as the others looked over his shoulder. "A buy is going down," Robin confirmed. "But if Kobra's not selling to the usual suspects, then…"

"We need to identify that buyer," Kaldur said.

"Just what I was thinking," Kid Flash said standing straight up.

"Yeah, you're the thinker," Robin mocked.

"Sarcasm dude," kid Flash said. "A _real_ leader would focus on getting answers," He said smugly.

They turned to see Bane moving a rock to reveal a tunnel. "Answers are this way," He said as he began walking in.

"So, now el luchador is our leader," kid Flash said before getting smacked upside the head by Robin. Soon the others began following but before he entered Naruto left his shoes in a bush by the tunnel entrance. Soon they reached door that Bane opened,"

"All clear," Robin said before rushing out. The others followed but Naruto caught Kaldur by the arm.

"I'm going to go around to get a better look at where their loading these crates,"

"Keep in touch and don't go too far," Kaldur commanded and Naruto nodded before heading around.

Naruto seeing a pipe began to climb up it so to get to higher ground. When he landed on the catwalk he silently snuck behind one of the cultists and got them into a chokehold and strangled them into unconsciousness.

After that he continued moving.

" **This whole leader thing is nonsense,"**

"What do you mean," Naruto asked in a low voice as he snuck around the base.

" **You and I both know who the leader of the team is but the fast one keeps fighting with the apprentice of the bat,"**

"It's fine," Naruto said.

" **It's not when you're in the middle of a mission,"** Larfleeze retorted.

"Shh," Naruto hushed him as he heard something in the distance. He climped to the ceiling and began to make his way to the sound on one of the pipes.

He made his way to a window ledge an perched himself there. He had a complete view of what was happening.

Some strange machine he had never seen had landed and a man in a blue shirt with a mask on was walking towards a man in a red cloak.

"That must be Kobra," Naruto muttered.

On either side of Kobra was a girl with orange hair, a giant beast that looked like a bigger version of the guy he met when he landed on earth, but the one that had Naruto's attention was the one with a hood covering them.

"Looks like he's got some allies," Naruto muttered. He kept his attention on the hooded man before he saw him tense up. It was slight but it was there.

Then the man turned around to look straight at Naruto.

 **YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

The man turned around to look at a window.

No one was there.

"Finally, we can go mano-a-mano with the Justice League," The man in the mask said getting the person's attention back.

"Is everything alright?" Kobra asked noticing his change in focus.

"I'm fine," He responded. "Thought I saw something," He answered.

Kobra narrowed his eyes.

 **YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

"Sportsmaster," Aqualad said. "He is the buyer?" He said in shock before reaching for his comm. "Aqualad to Red Tornado do you read?" He said only to get static. "Can't reach the League, Robin, or Kid. Comm's jammed,"

"Got any ideas," Superboy asked.

"I have a suggestion," Bane said with a smirk.

Everything went to hell after that.

 **YJYJYJYJYJYJ**

The villains turned around to see Bane attacking the cultists. But the hooded one looked in a different direction he looked into the sky and saw the shimmer.

"We're under attack," He said and leapt into the air towards Miss Martian to her surprise. She flew higher to avoid the boy and flew back into the factory. But he had a track on her now.

He wasn't the only one either.

Sportsmaster released a spear and threw it at the martian who dodged it. She didn't expect it to explode right then sending her flying back.

Mammoth was fighting against Superboy as the two tried to overpower each other in a contest of strength. Aqualad was using a shield to block the bullets aimed at him as he backed up slowly. He didn't see the ones coming from behind him but luckily Kid Flash had. He ran forward and knocked them away catching the atlanteans attention. The two began to fight off the cultists.

They would have continued but suddenly the hooded gigure landed between them and began attacking.

He sent a kick at Aqualad who blocked it with his arms. Kid Flash sped at him but he flipped up causing the speedster to run into his friend. The hooded figure held his hand up and leapt forward only for someone to grab his hand and flip him over. The hooded figure caught himself and looked at the attacker. Only to be taken by surprise.

"A power ranger,"

"Better believe it," Naruto retorted as he made a pose. Then the two charged at each other. Naruto shot a fist forward only for it to be blocked by the hood who sent a kick forward that Naruto barely managed to dodge. Naruto sent an uppercut at the figure who backed up to evade the attack.

The hood leapt forward and began an onslaught of punches and kicks at Naruto who barely managed to block them. This guy was fast.

He sent a right straight but Naruto reached out and twisted their arms and he reached for the hood. The hood was ready as he moved his foot and trip Naruto. Naruto released the man's arm and fell over.

Not one to be deterred he spun around and sent his legs at the man in a spin clocking him in the face but before he could recover Naruto got up and sent him flying with an uppercut. The man recovered and back flipped onto his feet. He eyed Naruto before cracking his neck.

"Ok," He said and Naruto could here the smirk on his face. "You might be a challenge," He said as he cracked his knuckles. "But why no shoes?"

"Make too much noise," Naruto responded.

The boy didn't say anything, he just got into a fighting position. Then lighting began to course around his hands and he sent the element forward.

Naruto smirked. He lifted his fist up and absorbed the lighting into his ring. The boy looked shocked.

"Yeah that doesn't work," He smirked.

The hooded boy frowned for a second but the smirk came back. "Then try this," Then just as before lightning around his body but before he could try something new a group of cultists turned the corners and began shooting at him forcing him to back up.

The hooded boy looked at the cultists with frustration.

"Stay out of this," He shouted but they didn't listen. They continued shouting forcing Naruto to retreat.

' _Naruto are you online!"_

Naruto paused and realized Kaldur was talking to him telepathically. Megan must have linked them up.

' _Yeah I'm here!'_ Naruto responded.

' _We're retreating back the way we came hurry!'_

' _On my way!'_ Naruto responded before running back the way he came.

He took on last look at the boy and continued running. The boy did not pursue.

He made his way into the tunnel just after Kaldur and the others entered.

"Superboy the pillars," Aqualad commanded and the Kryptonian began knocking the pillars down causing the tunnel to collapse.

A moment later Robin created a red light so the others could see.

"How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?" Robin muttered out.

"What?" Naruto asked out loud. "You're the leader?"

"Obviously," Robin retorted angrily.

"Oh," Naruto said. "I thought-"

"You thought what that it was you. Robin mocked.

"What no!" Naruto said. "I thought it was Aquala,"

"Me?" Aqualad asked in surprise.

"Well obviously," Naruto said. "You do realize I was only really telling you what I was doing beforehand right," he looked at the others. "I'm not the only one who thought he was the leader right?"

"Hello, M'gann," Miss Martian said. "It's so obvious," She said.

"Could have told you," Superboy said with a shrug.

"Please I have more experience," Robin defended.

" **That doesn't mean you have earned the right to lead,"**

"Oh great," Wally muttered seeing what was coming.

Larfleeze appeared out of the ring and looked at all of them. More specifically Kid Flash and Robin.

" **Neither one of you possess the skills to lead properly,"** He looked at the boy wonder **. "You ran off without making a plan or telling anyone anything, you just disappeared on your friends,"** He then faced the speedster **. "You were so focused on trying to outdo him as the leader you exposed your team to danger on a recon mission,"** Neither one could deny these claims. " **Whereas the water user took control and made a plan with the others and they reported to him, he is the leader of this team,"** Then Larfleeze gained a far off look as he continued talking. " **You must realize that when it comes to leading a team then you must treat it as such and not as if they were baggage like you were doing,"** He said pointing to Robin once again. **"Or a completion to show off,"** He said looking at Kid Flash.

Neither could speak against his words as they both knew they were true.

"Perhaps not now," Aqualad said speaking up. "But one day on the future, they can,"

" **That is why you are fit to lead,** " Larfleeze said looking at Aqualad. " **I've been around longer than your justice league and even longer than most if not all of their life spans together,"** He explained addressing the others. " **And you all have potential to lead and more than likely will have too in the future. You are the first generation of this team and you will not be the last, your Justice league is proof of that. There will be others that come after you and they'll be like you all are, raw, inexperienced, young, and when they arrive it will be up to you all to show them the way,"** Larfleeze said. " **So I suggest before that time comes you all work on yourselves, or else you'll fail them all,"** Then without another word he disappeared back into the ring.

"Shtako he gives long lectures," Naruto muttered. "At least I'm not the only one who has to deal with it anymore,"

"He's right you know," Superboy said speaking up. "The G-gnomes taught me everything including the history of the Justice league and they just grow in size every few years," Everybody looked at him as he continued talking. "I mean it's happening even now," He continued. He pointed to Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Robin. "You guys are the first generation of sidekicks, and Miss Martian, the idiot and I can be considered the second to some degree, Its foolish to not think there will be more,"

"Who you calling idiot!" Naruto shouted angrily, a tic mark on his head.

"You," Superboy said without missing a beat.

We'll do it," Robin said interrupting the two of them. "We'll become better and how can we not with our leader," He said with a smile and everyone looked at Aqualad.

"I will take the mantle," Aqualad said. "Until someone who I think is more worthy is ready," He looked at no one in particular but his eyes lingered on Robin and then Naruto for a brief moment longer.

"Our first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving this island,"

"Funny," Robin chuckled. "I had the same thought,"

"Sabotage," Sportsmaster said as he walked out of the nonworking copter. "Robin?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Undoubtedly," Kobra muttered. "Find the problem and fix it," He ordered looking at one of his cultists who nodded and walked off.

"I counted five of them," Sportsmaster said as he talked to Kobra.

"Six," Kobra and Sportsmaster turned to see the hooded young man who fought Naruto walking towards them. "I fought one of them one on one he was wearing a power ranger mask,"

"Power Ranger?" Sportsmaster questioned. "Bullshit,"

"See for yourself when he comes back," The boy said.

"I'll pay you ten bucks if he really is," Sportsmaster said as he walked back into the helicopter.

 **YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

"Sportsmaster's the supplier/buyer," Robin said as they walked towards the exit tunnel. "But it still doesn't track,"

Yeah, he doesn't have the juice to acquire the blockbuster formula," Kid Flash agreed. "Or to get Kobra to do his dirty work,"

"And neither of them have the chops to bond blockbuster with Venom," Aqualad agreed.

"That took some major nerdage," Kid Flash said.

"Is that what created that giant beast thing?" Naruto asked.

"That is the likely result," Miss Martian said.

"It's stronger than Desmin," Superboy said. "And the venom brings up the reflexes and senses. Fighting will be tough,"

"Same goes for the guy in the hood," Naruto said. "But he shoots lighting so I can absorb it into the ring,"

Kaldur nodded to both statements.

"You got a plan?" Kid Flash asked.

"I think I do," Aqualad said as they saw the exit.

"Halt, ninos,"

The team looked up to see Bane at the entrance with something in his hand. A detonator.

"I'm feeling explosive,"

"You betrayed us," Aqualad said sounding shocked. "Why?"

"I want my factory back," Bane said simply.

'Kid, you'll need a running start,' Aqualad said through the link and Kid Flash slowly backed up to not be seen.

"So I forced you into a situation where you would either take down my enemies or die trying," Bane explained. "If the latter, the Justice League would certainly have come to avenge their sidekicks. And when the smoke cleared, Santa prisca would be mine once more," As Bane continued Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Blowing the tunnel with you inside should have the same effect," Bane said lifting up the trigger.

Kid Flash saw his chance.

"With what?" Kid Falsh asked as Bane looked at his hand in confusion. "This trigger thingy?"

Then Miss Martian activated her powers to make Bane float leaving him defenseless.

Superboy walked up but Naruto stopped him. Superboy looked at him but went with it.

"I told you what would happen if any harmed came to my possessions," Naruto said as he looked up at Bane. "And while everyone's ok you were the reason we got caught and had to fight going by what Aqualad told me," Naruto continued. "Now I _was_ going to beat you down and show you some things that could get me in trouble with bat guy, but the only one that I don't consider mine," Naruto said as he looked at Superboy. "Wanted a crack at you before I did and since you'll most likely be taken down in one hit I'm going to settle for a different punishment,"

"And what would that be," Bane questioned.

Naruto gave an evil grin. " **You harm my possessions I harm yours,"** He answered ominously and without another word he walked away.

"Finally," Superboy said cracking his knuckles and then cocking his fist. "Drop him," Miss Martian obliged.

 **YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

"The helicopter is operational, exalted one," One of the cultist said looking at Kobra who nodded to Sportsmaster.

Sportsmaster began to make his way to the helicopter when a black blur sped by knocking through a group of the cultists. It stopped by a crate revealing it to be Kid Flash.

They had returned.

"Take the shipment!" Kobra commanded.

The cultist began to go for the crates when something landed between them. Superboy looked up and eyed mammoth with a smirk.

"Go again?" He questioned getting into a fighting stance. Mammoth roared and charged forward. Only to be hit by a torrent of water pushing him away.

"Sorry not the plan," Superboy mocked. Superboy turned just in time to see the raven haired boy sending a kick at him that he managed to black by grabbing the offending leg. With little ease he turned and threw the boy at the helicopter. The boy recovered and flipped in the air so his feet would hit the helicopter allowing him to leap forward at Superboy. He cocked his hand back to strike as lighting covered his arm but he was intercepted.

The hooded boy looked to see that it had been his previous opponent.

"Don't worry," Naruto said below the mask. "Our fight is,"

"Huh he really is wearing a power ranger helmet," Sportsmaster said as he walked next to the hooded boy. "Be at the extraction in 15," He ordered.

"Oh are you here to protect him," Naruto mocked.

Sportsmaster stared at him for a moment.

"In space sucked,"

…

…

…

…

…

"You die," Naruto hissed.

"Sorry," The hooded figure said. Stepping in front of Sportsmaster who ran off a moment later. "It's been awhile since I've had a challenge, so you gotta fight me first" Then without warning shot another bolt of lightning at Naruto who absorbed it.

"Didn't I tell you last time," Naruto mocked. "That won't work,"

"Well what about this," Sasuke said and just like before lightning began to course around his arm. But it was different.

This lightning was black.

He shot the bolt forward and Naruto held his ring forward to absorb it. Imagine his surprise when the lightning hit him.

"Ugh!" Naruto grunted as he felt it go through his body painfully. He couldn't absorb it.

That should be impossible.

"Wanna try again?" The boy mocked as he prepared another bolt.

Naruto took in a few breaths as the pain subsided.

 _'Aqualad We're on the edge of the factory entrance,'_ He said through the link.

' _Not yet Naruto Miss Martian isn't in place yet,'_

Naruto grunted but he ran forward and stuck to the plan. He sent a left straight at the hooded figure who dodged easily and kicked him back into the factory. Naruto rolled into a knelling position and looked up. He rolled to the side just in time as the hooded figure sent another black bolt at him.

"Come on I know you have more fight then this," The hood mocked as he sent a fist at Naruto. Naruto blocked it barely and sent his own fist forward. The figure moved his head to dodge the punch and sent a kick to Naruto's left ribs.

"Damnit," Naruto grunted out.

"Is this really it," The figure asked and there was disappointment in his voice along with…something else.

"Trust me it's not," Naruto answered. "I'm just waiting.

"Waiting for what,"

 _'Naruto Miss Martian did it,'_ Aqualad answered. _'Your clear,'_

Below the mask he grinned madly.

"For the signal," Naruto said. Then he activated his ring. A moment later he was in his orange lantern outfit with the helmet being the only thing that stayed the same.

' **You look ridiculous with that thing on in your uniform,'** Larfleeze criticized.

"Ready for the final round," Naruto said tilting his head in a mocking manner.

"Been ready," The hooded boy said and lightning began coursing through his body but he didn't release it. Then in a surprising show of strength the hooded boy picked up a large crate with one hand and threw it at Naruto.

But Naruto didn't dodge. He pointed his ring forward and a giant fist came forward destroying the crate along with the venom inside of it.

"So you're a lantern," The hood said observing the construct. "Didn't know there were orange ones,"

"Believe there is only one of me," Naruto taunted. "I see your stronger than you look.

"Ionkinesis," the boy explained. "Along with sending lighting I can use the electricity to stimulate my muscles,"

"So you can fight in any range," Naruto said.

"So can you,"

"Let's see who's better," The hooded boy said as he took his hood off revealing a pale skinned boy with raven colored hair sticking up in the back. But the thing that concerned Naruto were his red eyes. "Sasuke Uchiha," The boy said giving his name.

Naruto stared at him for a moment before taking his helmet off. "Naruto Uzumaki," He responded. "Call me Orange Lantern,"

"Then call me…Ion," Sasuke said.

"Lame," Naruto responded.

"Oh and Orange Lantern isn't," Sasuke snorted.

Naruto set the helmet down and glared at his opponent.

Then the two leapt at each other. Sasuke created black lighning to course aroud his arm as he cocked it back. Naruto mirrored him as he created a gauntlet over his arm. Their fists collided.

A shockwave was created and all the windows broke. Naruto's construct shattered as Sasukes lighting dissipated.

"Let's go wild," Naruto said. Then he back flipped and sent a giant fist at Sasuke who dodged causing the construct to destroy the wall. Sasuke having dodged charged lighting into both of his hand and combined them sending the arge bolt of energy forward. Naruto put up a shield around his body but the lightning sent him back destroying several pillars in the structure as he went flying back.

The battle went on as they blasted lightning and constructs at each other destroying everything in sight.

' _Naruto Miss Martian completed her task end it!'_ Aqualad said in his head.

 _'Times up sparky you got five minutes to get here or I'm leaving you,'_

Both fighters scowled.

Naruto slowly landed on the floor and stared at Sasuke across the factory. Sasuke began coursing lightning around his body and focused it onto his arms. At the same time Naruto cocked his fist back as he began to focus a lot of energy into the ring.

Then the two shot their hands forward. A large burst of orange energy shot forward from Naruto while the biggest black lightning bolt came from Sasuke. The two blast collided in a large explosion. The two boys were sent flying back. Naruto through the entrance and Sasuke through a whole they had created. The factory was not so lucky. The explosion took out all the supporting pillars causing it to cave in.

The factory had been destroyed.

 **YJYJYJYJYJYJ**

Bane looked on in rage as he watched his factory crumble. He remembered the ranger's words.

 _"You harm my possessions I harm yours,"_

Bane scowled.

 **YJYJYJYJYJYJ**

Naruto got up and looked to through the smoke. He could tell Sasuke was looking at him. They stared at each other. Then without a word Sasuke turned and headed into the forest.

Naruto then turned around to look at his surroundings. Everything was in shambles.

" **The bat will not like this,** "

 **YJYJYJYJYJYJ**

"A simple recon mission, observe and report," Batman said harshly as he looked at the teens.

"He tried to hurt my possessions," Naruto said simply. Batman stopped to glare at him. "Don't look at me like that," Naruto defied. "You should know what happens when it comes to our stuff," Batman glared at him but said nothing.

"You'll each receive a written evaluation detailing your many mistakes," Batman continued "Until then, good job," He finished catching everyone by surprise.

"No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy," He explained. "How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success," He then looked at Kaldur. "And how you choose who leads determines character,"

Kaldur smiled as Robin put an arm over his shoulder.

 **YJYJYJYJYJYJ**

"All I recovered is a single ampoule of Kobra Venom," Sportsmaster said as he looked at the images.

"Peut-etre the drug can be reverse engineered," One said with a french accent. "Mais, what of our young heroes? First, Cadmus, then mister Twister,"

"Now, Santa Prisca," Another voice spoke up.

"Once is happenstance, twice is coincidence," A deep voice said. "But 3 times is enemy action, and enemies of the light must not stand,"

 **And here's the next chapter. And now we see a familiar face. And whats more he can use an energy that Naruto can't absorb. What's next for our blonde lantern.**

 **As you can tell by now Larfleeze is going to be a bit of a voice of reason. I know in the comics he just seemed to only think about greed but remember that was due to the ring. And on top of that he is millennia years old so the chances of him not being wise our slim.**

 **superwonder-As you can tell his constructs are stronger. Larfleeze taught him a lot but you have to realize that they can only construct what they imagine and he's never seen technology or weapons so he couldn't imagine them before he landed on earth.**

 **Basically he's like a child. He's seeing a bunch of new things that he likes and he's young enough to adapt. Don't worry the construct will get crazier, and I'm addressing all of my readers.**

 **Oh and to my guest who told me to die.**

 **I honestly laughed at what you said. Though you confused the fuck out of with the whole sexual satisfaction thing. I didn't get that one. You wanna explain that one.**

 **Anyways that's all for now everyone. Look forward to my next chapter.**

 **Until then…READ…REVIEW…..and above all else…..ENJOY!**


	5. Let's all do the robot

A school bus was entering metropolis from a bridge. It was heading towards the elementary school. Traffic was moving at a steady pace and the bus driver could hear the kids laughing and having fun in the back.

He smiled to himself. Just another day on the job.

That's when two of the cables holding up the bridge snapped and crashed into the bridge.

Or not.

The driver reacted just in time and turned the bus to the side running into the sidewalk. Behind him a truck turned into oncoming traffic to avoid hitting him. The red car behind it did not.

It came in hot and pushed the bus over the edge causing it to tilt.

The kids began screaming in panic.

In a nearby building a man was looking at the scene with a serious face.

This man was none other than Bruce Wayne.

He turned to his desk and flipped the top of a bust up revealing a button he was getting ready to press.

He was stopped when he heard a distinct sound in the distance.

The sound of the sound barrier being broken. He turned to see Superman flying straight towards the bridge.

When he arrived he immediately went under the bridge and tried to push it upward. He looked around and noticed a few of its supports damaged. He activated his heat vision immediately stabilizing the supports making his job easier.

Then he began lifting the bridge slowly.

It was working too.

Until someone landed down on the bridge roughly pushing more pressure on him.

'What now?' The kryptonian thought.

 **YJYJYJYJYJYJ**

Superboy landed on the bridge and immediately got to work. He began pulling cars close the edge back to safety.

One consisted of a husband and wife and their toddler son.

"Thank you, young man," The husband said. "Thanks to you my families safe," He said looking at his child fondly.

Superboy didn't show it but he felt a pang of jealousy. Instead he smiled calmly and nodded before running to the school bus that looked ready to tip over.

He began latched onto it and began pulling backwards with all of his strength. He had it he was going to pull them to safety.

Suddenly the bus seemed to get lighter. He looked up and frowned. Superman had grabbed the other end of the bus and lifted it up.

'So much for proving myself,' He thought bitterly.

"I had that," He scowled as he walked up to the hero.

"I didn't want to take the chance," Superman responded. "As it is, your landing could have destabilized the entire bridge,"

"It didn't," Superboy defended.

"But it _could_ have," Superman said calmly. "We don't yet know the limits of your powers," He continued. "Better not to risk it,"

Ok that _was_ a fair point.

Maybe this was his chance!

"Well maybe you could, you know, help me figure that out," He said hesitantly but the hope in his voice was clear.

"Batman's got that covered," Superman replied quickly.

Superboy stop the wince from the quick shut down.

"I know, but-" He tried

"Superman," Superman said in a com cutting him off. "Wait, Arrow Slow down," He continued turning his back to the clone. "What's attacking? No, I'm definitely available,"

Superboy once again ignored the pain in his chest.

"Coordinates? Acknowledged, on my way," Superman said before turning back to him. "Sorry, Super…Boy," He hated the hesitation in the heroes voice at his name. "Duty calls," He explained and flew off.

He completely missed the look of hurt from rejection on the young clone's face.

 **YJYJYJYJYJYJ**

"Already got the alert, Bruce," Clark said speaking into his com as he flew.

"I know, Clark," Bruce said as he looked down at the bridge. He had seen everything. "But we need to talk,"

 **YJYJYJYJYJYJ**

Kaldur looked down in slight irritation as the virtual puck went into his goal. He had lost. He looked up too see Wally mocking him by eating a banana in his hand and looking away from the board. Like he basically had the entire time. He couldn't help the tic mark that formed on his head.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Naruto staring at him with conviction. Kaldur nodded and let Naruto take the controls.

Wally scoffed and continued eating his banana.

Naruto looked over at M'gann. She nodded. He nodded back.

She too had lost to Wally at the game. Everybody had.

Somebody had to put his reign to an end.

A new game started and Wally slid the puck forward. This would be too easy.

Then he heard the sound that alerted that a puck had gone in. He looked over to give Naruto a smirk. Naruto frowned before he gave an evil smile and pointed to the scoreboard.

Wally looked. He nearly did a spit take. Naruto had scored on him!

HOW!?

Around him the others looked up in surprise but couldn't help but smile.

"So much for a perfect no point streak," Robin chuckled out. This was the first point anyone had scored on the speedster

He looked over at the blonde lantern. He merely smirked at him as he got ready to hit the puck towards him. He launched the puck and Wally sent it back. Not letting up Naruto hit it back as it hit a wall and went in between the crevice of Wally's hand and the goal.

The sound board went off again. Two points to Naruto.

"What the hell?!" Wally cried out. He had superior reflexes do to his super speed so how was he losing?!

"Naruto's been playing this game every day," Miss Martian whispered to Kaldur and Wally. "If he wasn't playing with me or Superboy then it was Red Tornado or Larfleeze,"

"How'd he, get them too play?" Robin asked.

Miss Martian giggled.

Flashback

 _"Let's play," Naruto said looking up at Red Tornado. The red robot looked down at the orange lantern._

 _"Perhaps another time," He responded simply before walking off_

 ** _YJYJYJYJYJ_**

 _"How about now," He asked as Red Tornado entered the cave._

 _"I have work to do," Red Tornado responded as he continued walking._

 ** _YJYJYJYJYJYJ_**

 _"Let's play," He said hanging upside down from a tree outside as Red Tornado analyzed something._

 _"Later,"_

 ** _YJYJYJYJYJYJ_**

 _Red Tornado entered his private quarters and began typing on the computer._

 _"How about now," Naruto asked with a grin turning on a flashlight under his chin._

 _"No," Unfazed by the classic scare tactic._

 _ **YJYJYJYJYJYJ**_

 _"Let's play," Naruto said._

 _Red Tornado looked down at him._

 _"You're going to keep bugging me until I say yes aren't you,"_

 _Naruto gave a big grin._

 ** _YJYJYJYJYJYJ_**

"What about Larfleeze,"

"Well," The martian said with a smile.

Flashback

 _"Play with me," Naruto said._

 _"No," Larfleeze scowled._

 _"Yes," Naruto bit back._

 _"No,"_

 _"Yes,"_

 _"No,"_

 _"Yes,"_

 _"No,"_

 _"Yes,"_

 _"No,"_

 _"Yes,"_

 _"HA!" Naruto cheered. "You just agreed._

 _Larfleeze narrowed his eyes._

 _"To the void with these tricks you've learned on earth,"_

 _"So let's play,"_

 _"…Okay,"_

 _Flashback end_

Robin was struggling not to laugh.

"And Superboy?" Kaldur asked though he might have a clue on that one. From the way Miss Martian raised an eyebrow his theory was confiremed.

Flashback

 _"Hey wanna play," Naruto asked the clone._

 _"Why would I play with you," Superboy growled._

 _"Cause I need an easy win," Naruto responded._

 _"What was that," Superbow growled louder._

 _"You heard me, you piece of Schtako," Naruto responded._

 _"And here I was hoping to spare you the pain of losing to me,"_

 _"Me lose to you!" Naruto scoffed. "As if,"_

 _"Oh is that right?!" Superboy retorted._

 _"Yeah it is!" Naruto countered as the two began butting heads. Their eyes big and white with anger._

 _"Well lets se about that!" Superboy shouted._

 _"Bring it!" Then the two headed to where the game was._

Flashback end

"And if he wasn't playing with one of us then he was playing against the computer on the highest difficulty,"

"I see," Kaldur said as the puck once again went into Wally's side. Wally had eaten the entire banana and began facing Naruto seriously. He had managed to catch up with one point behind.

"Take this!" Naruto said as he shot the puck off. Wally realized he wasn't going to make it.

He activated his power.

The puck went into Naruto's side.

"Hey no powers!" Naruto said.

"Never said that earlier," Wally said back.

"BOO!"

"Cheater!"

"Disappointing,"

Wally looked to the side to see the other jeering at him.

"Oh so we're playing like that," Naruto said. He activated his ring and he created multiple hands and got them ready.

"That's not fair!" Wally said.

"Robin," Naruto said simply.

"Since you used your powers he's allowed to use his," Robin answered smoothly. "Any more complaints and you will be forced to give up you crown,"

Wally gritted his teeth. Then he looked at Naruto.

The next goal would win it.

Wally and Naruto eyed each other as the puck formed on Naruto's side. The others looked on with anticipation. Then Naruto hit it forward. The puck went back and forth and eventually their arms and hands became a blur as they knocked the puck back and forth.

"This is the most intense game I've ever seen," Robin muttered as they stopped trying to keep up with the puck and simply decided to watch the two got at it. Miss Martian couldn't help but giggle

Then for some reason Naruto deactivated his ring and the hands disappeared leaving only his real one. He swiped his hand from side to side and knocked the puck forward but for some reason it was spinning as it moved towards Wally. Wally watched it head to him in slow motion.

"Looks like my reign continues," He thought cockily as he hit the puck. Only to see it spin around his paddle and enter his goal.

The beeper went off.

"What?!" Wally asked.

"Special technique," Naruto said making a pose. "Curve shot!"

"And we have a new champion!" Robin said in a mock announcer voice. "this is the upset of the century ladies and gentlemen," He continued. "Kid Flash has lost his title of air hockey champion!"

"Noooo!" Kid Flash shouted as he got on his knees.

"Naruto as the new champion anybody you would like to thank," Robin asked holding his hand to his face. Naruto blinked in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Superboy, B04" The others turned to se Superboy walking into the cave.

"Hi, Superboy," Miss Martian greeted eagerly. "How was Metropolis?" The clone simply walked past them ignoring her question. He was heading to his room when another voice spoke up.

"Ready for training, everyone?" The teens turned to see a blonde woman in a blue jacket and black outfit along with Martian man hunter walking up to them.

"Black Canary!" M'gann greeted ecstatically. "Uncle J'onn!" She continued giving him a hug.

"M'gann," The older martian greeted back affection in his voice. "I was in the neighborhood, so I thought I'd see how you were adjusting,"

"A few bumps, but I'm learning," She answered happily.

"That's all I can ask,"

With every word Superboy felt a stab in his chest.

Why couldn't he have that?

It wasn't fair. He began to make his way to his room.

"Stick around," Black Canary said casually catching his attention. "Class is in session," He scowled but stayed.

"I consider it an honor to be your teacher," She said as the arena began to glow.

"I'll throw a lot at you," She continued as she began to take off her jacket. "Everything I've learned from my own mentors-uh!- and my own bruises," She said revealing a bandage on her left arm.

"What happened?" Miss Martian asked in concern.

"The job," Black Canary said, humor in her voice.

"Oh so you're a girl too,"

Black Canary eyed the blond teenager who looked at her curiously.

"Dude did you not realize there were other girls out there?" Wally asked.

"I've only ever seen Megan," He said.

"What about in Santa Prisca," Robin asked.

"To be fair all but shimmer had cloaks on," Kaldur said. "And I don't think they saw each other,"

"What about power rangers,"

"But that's not real," Naruto said sadness in his voice.

"The people are," Wally said.

"Really!" Naruto asked stars in his eyes.

"I feel like your missing something here," Robin muttered.

"Ahem,"

The others turned back to Black Canary.

"Sorry," Miss Martian said sheepishly.

"Now, combat is about controlling conflict, putting the battle on your terms," Black Canary began explaining. "You should always be acting, never reacting," She continued. "I'll need a sparring partner,"

"Right here," Kid Flash answered with a sly smile. "Yeah! After this," He sped in front of her catching her slightly by surprise. "I'll show you my moves," He said flirtatiously.

"That doesn't make any sense," Naruto said. "Aren't you doing that now," The others chuckled slightly.

Then the fight began.

If you could even call it that.

Black Canary sent a right straight at the young speedsters face which he blocked easily. Then she got low and swiped his feet from under him. He hit the ground heart.

"Hurts so good," Wally groaned.

"Doesn't sound like it," Robin chuckled.

"Oh now I get it," Naruto said. "Since she beat you easily she showed you her moves now your going to do the same to her,"

"Not exactly Naruto," Kaldur said. Behind him Robin was having a hard time holding in his laughter.

"Good block," Black Canary chuckled. "But did anyone see what he did wrong?" She asked as he walked out of the arena.

"Ooh, ooh," Robin called out raising his hand. "He hit on teacher and got served?"

"Dude!" Wally complained.

"He allowed me to dictate the terms of- - Oh, please," Black canary began explaining but was interrupted. She along with the others turned to give their attention to Superboy.

"With my powers, the battle's always on my terms," Superboy said confidently. "I'm a living weapon, and this is a waste of my time,"

"Not true,"

The others turned to look at Naruto.

"If they were always on your terms you would have been able to take out all the people we've fought by yourself," He said. "But that was never the case was it," He asked rhetorically though no one missed the mocking tone.

"Wanna test that," Superboy growled.

"Sure," Naruto countered. Simultaneously the two looked at Black Canary.

"I'll allow it," She responded simply. They both smirked.

Superboy walked into the arena.

"Ready or are you backing out," He mocked.

"No just getting ready," Naruto said simply. Then to everyone's shock he put his earphones on and began playing music as he walked into the arena.

"Come at me," Naruto said as he began moving his head side to side to the beat of the song he was playing.

It seemed that pissed Superboy off.

He lunged forward he threw a right hook but to his surprise Naruto merely moved his head back as he continued dancing. Superboy wasn't done yet. He sent his left fist forward but Naruto pushed away from it as he continued dancing without missing a beat.

Superboy was getting frustrated. He bent down to tackle the lantern but he began moon walking before spinning around him as he passed by and kicked him in the back for good measure. He swayed side to side with the beat as he looked at Superboy. Superboy charged forward and began throwing wild punches at Naruto but he merely moved with the flow of the strikes as he continued dancing dodging every punch.

Superboy threw one last punch but Naruto caught the offending appendage and pulled Sperboy towards him before spinning him and then dipping him. Superboy looked up at the boy in shock. Naruto simply smirked. Then he released the boy of steel who was off balance from the dip and hit the floor.

"I believe _that_ proves my point," Naruto said with a smirk. Superboy glared up at him before he got up and turned to walk away.

"I'm done," He said simply.

"Training is mandatory," Black Canary said and there was a small edge in her voice. Superboy glared at her.

"Batman to the cave," The others looked up to see Batman on the holo-screen. The others gathered to see what was going on.

"Five hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary," Batman explained. A small sbox appeared and a video began playing.

"The attacker was capable of studying, then duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponents," Batman explaine das the video continued playing. "Arrow called in reinforcements, which nearly proved disastrous, as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant,"

"Whoa," Kid Flash understanding the implications of those words.

"One guy with the powers of the entire League?" Robin said out loud.

"In the end, it took 8 leaguers 4 hours to defeat and dismantle the android," Batman continued.

"An android?" The boy wonder, questioned. "Who made it, T.O. Morrow?" Naruto looked up in question. He didn't know who that was.

"Good guess, Robin," Batman complimented. Superboy once again felt another stab in his chest. "But Red Tornado doesn't think so,"

"The technology bears the signature of professor Ivo," Martian man hunter said hollowly.

"Ivo?" Kaldur asked in shock. "But Ivo's dead,"

"So we all thought," Black Canary spoke up "Or hoped,"

"To make certain this threat is permanently neutralized; we're sending two trucks carrying the android's parts to two separate S.T.A.R. lab facilities in Boston And New York for immediate evaluation," Batman explained. "Every precaution is being taken," He said.

"We'll have 4 additional decoy trucks to create confusion in case Ivo or anyone tries to recover the remains," He said. "You will split into undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks,"

"Yes!" Wally cheered. "Road trip,"

"So now we take out your trash," Superboy scowled.

"You had something better to do?" Batman retorted. The boy of steel had nothing to say to that.

"Gertting his but whooped by me," Naruto answered. Batman and Superboy glared at him but the blond was unaffected. "I'm only telling the truth," He shrugged.

"Coordinates received," Kaldur said speaking up. "On our way,"

And the other began running to their next destination.

Superboy began walking but was stopped by Black Canary.

"When you're ready, I'll be here," She said with a smile.

Superboy ripped from her grasp and continued walking forward. He ignored the small warm feeling he got.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

The team were on motorcycles as they got ready to split off.

"I hate this," Naruto grumbled as he sat in a side car connected to Superboys bike.

"You haven't learned how to ride one yet," Aqualad said calmly.

"Ha!" Kid Flash mocked. "Too bad for you,"

"You dare mock your kind," Naruto shot back making the speedster shut his mouth and scowl. "Why couldn't I just fly?"

"Because we want to keep a low profile," The Atlantean explained. "And at least it's a side car. Or would you rather have to ride behind Superboy while holding on to him,"

"NO!" Was the shared response of the two young heroes in question.

"Once you learn then you won't have to use a side car again," Miss Martian reassured.

"S.T.A.R. Boston is a go," A voice said into the coms.

"S.T.A.R. Manhattan is go," Another said.

That was the signal.

The trucks hit the road in different directions and the teams split off. Robin Superboy and Naruto followed one and Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Miss Martian followed the other.

The older heroes began going their separate ways. Superman got ready to fly off but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"I told you, we need to talk," Batman said.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

"If dislike is the opposite of like, Is disaster the opposite of aster?" Robin asked out loud. "See, instead of things going wrong, they go right,"

"That makes sense," Naruto answered. He had an earphone in one ear but kept the other out because of his com. "Wait I thought that was already a word on this planet,"

"No," Robin answered.

Superboy growled.

"Uh, clearly you're not feeling the aster," Robin said observing the clone. "What's wrong?"

"Canary," Superboy answered roughly.

"What about her?" Naruto asked.

"What business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy with super strength?"

"I guess the same business with teaching one with super speed," Naruto asnswered.

"Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig," Robin answered simply. "Canary learned that the hard way." He continued. "Same with Batman and, well, …me," He said opening up to the kryptonian.

Deciding he had heard enough he sped forward.

"He's right you know,"

Superboy looked down at the lantern.

"Larfleeze has told me multiple times that there are beings out there stronger than me," He explained. "But as long as you can out smart them then there's nothing to worry about most of the time,"

"Most of the time?" Superboy questioned.

Naruto hesitated in answering. But he didn't have too. "What are those," Superboy turned to see what he was talking about.

Robot monkeys appeared out of the fields and flew to the truck and latched on.

" _Robin are truck is under attack,"_ Aquald said over the coms.

"Kinda figured," Robin muttered.

"I hate monkeys," Superboy scowled.

The truck began swerving around. Some of them must have gotten to the front.

"Robot monkeys! Ha ha!" Robin laughed humorlessly. "Totally Ivo's tweaked styl,"

He pressed a button on his bike and it began transforming.

"Hey, hey," H esaid trying to get Superboy's attention. "Switch your ride to battle mode," He suggested eager to see what his could do.

"No point," Superboy answered before jumping off.

"I see a point!" Naruto shouted as the bike began tilting forcing him to jump out. He activated his ring and flew towards the truck.

Robin seeing the oncoming vehicle jumped off and shot a grappling hook to the towards the truck reeling him in. When he reached the side of the truck he knocked one of the bots down and began attacking the other ones on the side. Behind him part of his bike was shooting down multiple of the monkeys destroying them. It would have continued but a few jumped on it intending to take it down.

Naruto wasn't having that. He aimed his ring and shot off two energy blasts rmoving the monkeys from the battle bike.

He continued flying in the air destroying as many of them as he could.

On the truck Superboy used his Super strength to his advantage by taking out all of the bots in one hit. He smashed through multiple bots that charges at him taking one or two out with every punch. He crushed one in his hand but before he could drop it it looked up at him and shot of a blast directly in his eyes blinding him.

Taking a chance four of the monkeys latched on to him and lifted him high into the air before dropping him. Naruto saw him falling and created an orange hand to catch him butr he was stopped when he was forced to turn and smash a group of the bots that were attempting to enter the truck.

"Ok that's it!" Naruto said as he cleared the top of the truck. He looked up and saw all of the monkeys that began diving towards them. He created a construct and Robin nearly laughed at what he created.

A mini gun.

"Meega nala kweesta you, shazbots!" He shouted. Then he began firing. The gun went off and multiple bullets hailed upward towards the oncoming horde. Robin deciding to help began throwing explosive shuriken into the swarm taking out multiple bots.

And like an avenging angel Superboy came crashing down onto the truck taking out multiple bots and destroying any others that got close to the truck. It seemed like they were going to win.

Too bad they didn't see the monkeys that crawled on the side and destroyed the wheels.

Realizing what was about to happen Robin ran to the front and looked at the driver.

"Get out!" He commanded. The driver opened the door and Robin grabned him and shot into the fields. Naruto had just enough time to sheield himself and Superboy as the truck began rolling before landing on its top.

The back exploded out and the robot monkeys flew off with the robot remains.

Superboy not far behind. Charged threw a side destroying it. He saw which was the monkeys went and began to give chase. Naruto got up slowly to see where he was going.

"Superboy!" Robin shouted trying to get him to stop. "Damnit," Robin growled.

" _Aqualad to Robin_ ," Aqualad called speaking into the com. " _We've lost our cargo_ ,"

"Ours is gone too," Robin said with frustration. "And so is Superboy,"

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

" _Aqualad to Superboy_ ," Aqualad said trying to contact Superboy. " _Radio your position so we can help you_ ,"

"I don't need help!" Superboy shouted angrily. "Don't want any!" Then he took out his com and dropped it

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

" _Superboy?_ " Aqualad spoke into the com.

"I think he ditched his com," Miss Martian spoke.

"Super," Kid Flash said sarcastically. "Now we can't even track him,"

"He's out of my telepathic range," Miss Martian said trying to contact the clone.

" _I'll follow him_ ," Naruto said into the com.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

Naruto had one ear pressed to the ground. "I know the general direction he's going in due to the vibrations from him jumping,"

He got up and began flying towards the clone hoping to close the distance.

" _We'll track your coms and follow behind you_ ," Aqualad said.

"This professor Ivo, if he is alive, seems to be two steps ahead of us," She hesitated before making a suggestion. "M-maybe w-we should contact Red Tornado?"

"Tornado always tells us to handle things ourselves," Kaldur said calmly. "And the mission can still succeed if we recover the parts before they're reassembled,"

"Well, that's a great plan, except for the part about us not knowing where to look!" Kid Flash pointed out angrily.

" _Maybe we do_ ,"

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

"We'd have heard by now if the decoy trucks had been attacked," Robin explained. "So how did these monkeys know exactly which trucks to target?" He opened one up and began hacking into its programming. "Ha!" He shouted triumphantly. "The parts have gps," He explained. "The monkeys can track the signal, which means I can track them with the one I captured," He said before he began typing something in.

"It looks both sets of parts are converging on Gotham city," He said in shock. They were heading to his home.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

"That far south?" Aqualad said in surprise. "M'gann and I won't get there anytime soon," He said before looking at the speedster.

"I'm sending kid on ahead to meet you," He said. "Reroute Naruto to give im a more accurate direction," He commanded. "Aqualad out,"

The speedster gave a nod and began running towards Gotham.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

"Damnit where the hell is he?" Naruto muttered. He had been flying for over an hour now and was looking for Superboy. He had headed in the general direction Robin had told him to go too. But when he arrived to the point nothing was there. So he began heading to the city hoping to find him there. "I am so kicking his ass again when I see him,"

"Damnit where the hell did he go!" He shouted in frustration.

Crash!

Naruto turned around in time to see Superboy flying through the air before he landed in a building.

"Found him," Naruto muttered. He preceded to fly towards the building. And into the hole Superboy had made. Just before he entered something caught the corner of his eye. He looked to see someone running towards the building.

'Worry about that later,' he thought to himself. He landed in the hole just in time to see Superboy getting up

"Following you is a pain," Naruto grunted.

"I didn't ask for your help!" Superboy shouted.

"Oh shut up you piece of schtako!"

"What'd you call me!" Superboy shouted as the two began bumping heads.

"You heard me!" The two growled at each other as they tried to overpower the other with their heads before moving away from each other in a huff.

"Look I don't like you," Naruto said bluntly. "And you don't like me,"

Superboy nodded in agreement.

"But we're on this team together," Naruto said. "And as long as that's a thing than we're going to work together and take down any enemies coming our way,"

Superboy nodded one again. "Agreed,"

As if on cue something jumped into the room.

"Speaking of," Superboy muttered.

"This the thing that shot you into this building," Naruto asked rhetorically.

"Yep,"

"Are we about to get our asses handed to us?"

"Most likely,"

"…Bring it on,"

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

"So you changed, too?" Robin said as Kid Flash ran up next to him. They were on the outskirts of Gotham city and were about to enter

"You kidding?" The speedster asked rhetorically. "I feel naked in civvies," He explained. "You still tracking the parts?"

"They were heading through Gotham, but they veered," Robin said as he looked at his map. "Wait," He muttered as he narrowed his eyes at the map. Then they widened as he realized where they were. "Dude, they're at my school," He shouted in shock.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

"Gah!" Naruto grunted as he was slammed into a locker. "Schtako he hits hard," He muttered. He shook it off and got ready to charge only to get slammed into by Superboy knocking him into a glass case of some kind. "Oh my everything," He nearly whined.

"Shut up," Superboy grunted. "Your complaining to much.

"Shut the frak up you shazbot I'm not invulnerable like you are," Naruto retorted.

"And don't forget it,"

"You know what forget the team thing go get yourself killed,"

"Access Captain Atom," The boys looked up in time to see an energy blast heading towards them. Naruto held his ring out and absorbed the energy.

"Gonna have to try harder than that," Naruto said smugly. He looked down into his ring and created something. It was machine of some sorts. He nodded at it and the machine flew off.

"Access Flash," The robot ran forward and grabbed both boy. "Access Superman," He lifted them up by the scruff of their necks and slammed them into each other before throwing them down the wall.

Naruto rolled on the floor to catch himself he looked up to see Superboy scowling at a picture before punching it.

"Wrong target," He said.

"Shut it!" Superboy said. The clone leapt forward but the robot grabbed the offending fist easily and kicked Superboy towards Naruto who dodged to the side and tried to go in low. He created a giant arm and sent it forward.

"Access Martian man hunter," The robot said and the hand went right through him. It moved out of the construct. "Access Flash. It charged forwards and sent multiple punched to the young lanterns stomach knocking the breath out of him before kicking into another room. Naruto got up slowly. He looked to his left to see Superboy getting up himself.

The robot slowly made its way towards them before staring down at them.

"That all you got," Superboy taunted between breaths.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. "I'm just warming up here," He huffed out.

Amazo looked at them.

"Access Captain Atom," he said before blasting Superboy through another wall.

"Sorry doesn't work on me," Naruto said as he absorbed the blast meant for him.

"Access Superma," The robot said as it sent a round house kick at Naruto who barely created a shield to protects him. He went flying through the wall and then a window.

He groaned and looked up and realized he was outside.

He slowly got up.

"Frak that hurt," He groaned.

"Hey you alright?"

Naruto turned around to see someone approaching him. They had blonde hair tied into a pony tail along and was wearing an all dark green outfit. On further observation he came to a realization.

"Oh you're a girl," He said out loud.

The girl raised an eyebrow at him. "And you're a boy," She bit back an edge in her voice.

"Yep," He agreed with a smile. The girl blinked.

"You're not all there in the head are you,"

"Huh," The orange lantern asked in confusion.

Before they could continue their talk they heard a very familiar screech.

The two of them looked up to see the robot monkeys heading towards them intending to attack.

"Friends of yours," The girl asked.

"Not even close," Naruto growled out.

"So I can destroy them then,"

"Have at it," Naruto said. Then he created another mini gun and began shooting down any that came into his vision. He looked to see how the girl was doing. She fired an arrow that pierced three of them in a row before shooting another one that exploded when it landed in a large group of them.

Yeah she was good.

The two fought in tandem watching the others back. But there were to many and they seemed never ending.

"Damnit where are they coming from," The girl shouted.

'Damnit my rings running low on energy,' Naruto realized. 'What the hell do I do,' He stumbled forwards and turned to see a monkey trying to grab his earphones. He aimed his ring and fired a blast.

"Back off the headphones!" He shouted. 'Wait!' He looked at his head phones. The he smiled. He had an idea.

"You're a good shot right!" Naruto asked the girl. Her response was the shoot a monkey down. The arrow between its eyes "I'll take that as a yes," Then he put on his headphones and played his music. Then he began dancing while emitting a bright orange light. The monkeys all turned to him. Then they attacked.

The archer looked at him and got ready to shout in warning but stopped at what she was seeing.

The boy was dancing while easily dodging and blocking the swarming robots that tried to attack him.

"Get ready!" Naruto shouted. He began spinning on his head as the monkeys latched onto him throwing them off. He landed on his feet and began moonwalking as they tried to leap on him again. He began moving body and spinning as they tried to attack from al sides but they all missed.

'Is this really happening,' The blonde archer thought skeptically not really believing what she was seeing. 'Wait is he…JERKING!'

Naruto was indeed as he kicked the monkeys back and dodged their laser eyes that were aimed at him. Deciding they had enough they launched at him from all sides.

Just what he was waiting for.

He sent a blast upward destroying the ones directly above him. When he leapt into the air he created a large barrier trapping them in it.

"You got anymore, explosive arrows," He asked.

The girl looked at him and smirked. She grabbed four of them and notched them. "Make a hole,"

The orange lantern obliged. She fired into the barrier and Naruto closed it. The arrows went off consuming the robots in a fiery blaze.

When the smoke cleared the barrier was filled with nothing but scrap metal.

"Well that was a thing," The girl commented.

"Can I have one of your arrows," Naruto asked.

"What why?!" The archer asked.

"Cause, I want one!" Naruto said back.

"No!"

"Give me one!" Naruto said as he began reaching for an arrow.

That's when they heard the building shake. They both turned around.

"Oh crap Superboy still fighting the big one," Naruto realized. He got ready to leap up but he heard something.

Oh no.

"There's more of them," Naruto asked in surprise.

"Go!" The archer said. "I got this,"

"You sure?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah there aren't as many this time around," She said. "Go help my white rabbit,"

"Your what?" Naruto asked.

"Go help your friend!" She said.

"Geez fine no need to yell," Naruto cringed before flying through the window. "I'm coming back for an arrow!"

The archer gave a light smile.

"Looks like I also found my mad hatter," She said before firing an arrow at the oncoming robots.

When he went through he was met with the sight of Superboy getting thrown across the large room.

"Where the hell have you been!" Superboy shouted in anger as Naruto landed next to him.

"Busy dealing with robot monkeys," He retorted back

"Access Captain Atom,"

Naruto didn't even look up as he absorbed the energy sent there way.

"Thanks I needed that," Naruto said. Then he leapt into action. He created an metal arm around his and launched it forward.

"Access Martian man hunter," Amazo turned invisible and Naruto went right through him. When he passed by the robot turned around and stretched an arm out grabbing Naruto by the scruff of his neck and slamming him on the ground multiple times.

Taking that as a chance Super leapt at Amazo from behind but it once again turned in tangible releasing Naruto. As Superboy passed through it, it grabbed him into a chokehold.

"Access Superman," It began choking the young clone with the added strength.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto shouted as he leapt forward and sent a fist towards the robot.

"Access Martian man hunter," He said simply turning intangible. Just what Naruto wanted. The constructed hand opened up and grabbed Superboy pulling him towards the lantern. The two stood side by side and looked at each other briefly.

"Ok," Naruto said. "Time for round two," Then he created a vortex blaster and shot it off.

"Access Martian man hunter," Amazo said turning intangible once again. The blast went right through him and hit the wall behind it. He turned back too normal and got ready to charge forward. He didn't see Superboy behind the blast. The young kryptonian began hitting it ruthlessly.

"Access Superman," The bot said as it took on the onslaught of punches. It grabbed the clones fist and began spinning him before throwing him back.

"Let's try that again!" Naruto shouted as he created a hand and caught Superboy and spun him back towards the robot with his fist cocked back. He launched it forward and Amazo was pushed backward considerably but otherwise undamaged.

"Impressive,"

Naruto turned to see an old man looking in the bleachers observing the fight.

"But it's going to take more than that to take my amazing Amazo down,"

"Wait your Ivo?" Naruto asked. "…I'm whelmed," He responded.

"Funny," Ivo said with a deadpan look. "He said the same thing pointing at Superboy who was kicked back by Amazo. Amazo began hitting the clone before he got ready to bring both fists down on his head.

"Yoink!" A yellow blur said as it grabbed Superboy getting him out of the way of the attack.

Kid Flash had arrived.

"Access Martian man hunter," The robot turned intangible as a couple of shuriken went through him.

Looks like Robin was with him.

"Bout time you guys showed up!" Naruto said as he stood up.

"Well this wouldn't have happened if someone had run off," Wally answered looking over at Superboy.

"Oh shut up," Superboy grumbled out

"So no one's feeling the aster I take it," Robin chuckled out as he walked next to the others.

"Alright let's try this again," Naruto said as they all got into fighting stances.

(Blue Encount: Survivor begins playing)

"Access Flash," Amazo began running forward and Kid Flash took that as his cue. He ran forward and met the robot head on. Superboy followed him and Robin and Naruto began firing off shuriken and energy blasts to provide cover.

Kid Flash knowing he wasn't going to stand a chance in a head on speed contest ducked down and ran past the robot. Amazo looked up in time to see Superboy attempting to clothesline him.

"Access Martian man hunter," The clone went right through him. "Access Black Canary," Amazo said before jumping into the air and firing a sonic screech off taking out all four of the sidekicks.

It landed in front of Superboy and punched him onto the bleachers. Robin began throwing shuriken to attack but he turned intangible once again.

"Access Martian man hunter," Amazo turned around and sent out its stretched arms towards the boy wonder but he managed to get out of the way.

"Access Red Tornado," Then it generated a tornado that made its way torwards Naruto and Kid Flash.

Naruto smirked.

He knew how to counter this. He encased the bot in a bubble and swung him around towards Kid Flash who had generated a tornado of his own.

Unfortunately, Amazo was prepared and turned intangible as the attack made contact with him and hit Naruto instead.

"Oh, yawn," Ivo said as he continued watching the fight. "Normally, Amazo would study and mimic your abilities during battle, but what's the point? You're all such poor copies of the originals,"

"Sorry but I'm unique!" Naruto shouted as he shot an energy blast at the evil inventor. The man screamed and ran out of the way of the blast.

"I'm nobodies copy!" Superboy shouted out angrily but there was something different. He leapt towards the other bleachers trying to slam down on Izo but his monkeys pushed him out of the way. "Want to see what a _real_ kryptonian can do!"

"Great," Kid Flash muttered. "He's gone ballistic again,"

"No he hasn't," Naruto shouted. Then he charged forward in an attempt to attack the genius. He shot off a giant hammer and slammed it down but Ivo managed to roll out of the way.

"Amazo, protect your master," Ivo shouted, panic in his voice. "Priority alpha,"

"Captain Atom," Amazo said shooting at Superboy but Naruto jumped in the way in time to absorb the attack.

"Amazo scan the lanterns power!" Ivo commanded. "Priority Beta!"

Amazo looked over at Naruto and began scanning but he didn't get to finish. Robin threw a shuriken in front of it creating a smoke screen.

"Anyone want to play keep-away?" Robin asked as he kicked Ivo.

"Me, me!" Kid Flash said eagerly grabbing the inventor and throwing him just as Amazo grabbed him.

"Access Superman," It said and began crushing Kid Flash.

"Aaaaaah!" The speedster cried out in pain.

"Martian Manhunter," Suddenly he let go of the young hero. Naruto looked and saw why. An arrow had been aimed at him. He looked at the window and saw her for a moment. Then he saw the machine he had created earlier. It blinked three times at him. He smirked.

"Superman," Amazo said. But before he could go through the process Superboy leapt down and shot his fist throw the robots head. As it solidified it was destroyed. The now headless Amazo fell, over defeated.

"Help me disassemble him now!"

"Frak that!" Naruto shouted. Robin rolled out of the way in time as Naruto brought down a giant fist onto the robot shattering its chest. He then created armored gauntlets for his hands and arms and began smashing the remains into pieces.

"Naruto stop!" Kaldur called out as he entered the gymnasium but it was already too late. Amazo was nothing but a pile of scrap.

"Superboy, are you all right?" Miss Martian asked helping the young clone up.

"I'm fine," Superboy reassured. "Feeling the aster," He said getting a smile from Robin,

"What were you thinking?" Kaldur reprimanded the lantern gaining everyones attention. "Amazo was down, so it could be scanned and we knew it had a gps,"

"So," Naruto asked. "That thing caused _so_ much grief," He said pointing to the remains. "This was the best course of action,"

Aqualad glared at him before taking a look around and rembering all of the destruction he and Miss Martian had seen on the way.

"Perhaps you are right," Kaldur said. "I wasn't here to see it fight,"

"The leagues still going to be pissed though," Kid Flash pointed out.

"No they won't," Naruto said giving a cheeky grin. He held his hand out and the orange machine from earlier landed in his hand before disappearing back into his ring.

"Full scan and analyzation of Amazo complete," His ring spoke out.

"I don't understand?" Miss Martian said.

"I knew what the mission parameters were," Naruto began. "But after getting thrown around by that thing and everything that happened when this mission started I thought it would be too much trouble to take this thing apart and send it to labs, so I had my ring scan it while it was fighting us," He finished.

"So now all we have to do is transfer the data to a computer," Robin said in realization.

"Yep,"

"Wait if you could o that then why not earlier before the mission," Kid Flash asked.

"It seemed like an easy mission," Naruto answered simply. "It seemed like it would be aster," Robin smirked. "Plus I felt it would help you take your mind off the fact that your no logner the king of air hockey.

Robin laughed out loud at that one. Soon the others began laughing at the expense of the speedster.

"You guys suck," He grumbled.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

"S.T.A.R. labs is analyzing the data Naruto provided about the robot," Aqualad explained to the dark knight of Gotham. "But Ivo escaped, and since he originated the tech, he's arguably more dangerous than the android,"

"Capturing the professor will be a League priority," Batman said simply.

"But we understand your mission encountered other complications," Martian man hunter said.

As one the team looked over at Superboy who looked away from them.

"Complications come with the job," Batman said. "Your ability to handle them has impressed the League,"

"The whole League?" Superboy asked.

"Given time, yes," Batman answered. "Kryptonians, as you know, have very hard heads," He said and you could almost see the slightest of his mouth turning upward if you looked hard enough.

"I'll say," Naruto muttered. Superboy turned to glare at him and he glared back. Static emitted between the two of them.

"Of course, there's no shame in asking for help," Batman continued ignoring the display.

"That's why the League exists," He explained looking at the younger heroes. "Because there are some problems even we can't handle individually,"

"Please," Robin scoffed. "If we needed help, we'd never get the chance to ask," He said walking up to his mentor and presenting an arrow to them.

"Look familiar? You were following us! Babysitting!" He accused angrily. "You still don't trust us,"

"Wait that archer was with you?" Naruto asked. Robin turned to look at him in shock.

"What are you talking about?" Kid Flash asked.

"When Amazo kicked me out the building I ran into another archer," he explained. "He worked together and fought off a group of those robot monkeys,"

"Wait if it wasn't you," Robin said looking at Green Arrow. "Speedy!" He shouted out in glee

"Seems like that archer has our backs after all," Aqualad said with a smile.

'Oh so that's her name,' Naruto thought to himself.

"Souvenir!" Kid Flash cheered grabbing the arrow.

"Actually that's mine!" Naruto said. "They promised to give me one,"

"Too bad," Kid Flash said speeding off.

"Hey get back here!" Naruto said running in the general direction kid Flash ran off in. "Your king commands it!"

Slowly the others began going their own way. Superboy eyes his target and walked up the them. He put his hand on their shoulder and they turned around.

"I'm ready," He said looking at Black Canary.

"Good," The heroine answered with a smile. "Because I'm here,"

 **And done! That's another chapter done. It took a lot of effort but they managed to beat the amazing AMAZO**

 **I love that so many of you like the story. Especially the references. I hope you're not to saddened by the lack of power rangers this chapter. Don't worry they'll be back. I thought I'd let you see him and his interaction with other forms of media. In this case dancing and dodging. You're a jerk 'I know' Which reminds me we get out first look at a certain archer. She considers Naruto the mad hatter while Superboy I her white rabbit if any of you read the comics you'll understand the meaning behind it.**

 **And she won't be the only character we see in the near future hint hint.**

 **And i hope you all enjoyed the chapter title if you got it**

 **Well that's all I have to say for now.**

 **Well as always…READ…REVIEW and above all else…ENJOY!**


	6. Round 2

(Survivor blue encount (Gundam iron blooded orphans opening 2))

 _mawarimawatte saa ima kasanariatta mirai_

It shows Naruto as he looks down at the orange lantern ring in his hand.

 _We are saigo no sabaibaa_

He turns around to look in the distance. The camera zooms back revealing a crumbling temple behind him with the orange lantern symbol on it.

 _dounika narisou dayo_

It shows Artemis and Kid Flash as they walk through the cave arguing about something.

 _gisou shita risou shisou_

The two pass by Aqualad and Robin who seem to be discussing something before Robin says something with a smirk making Aqualad chuckle.

 _dounika shitekure yo_

It changes to the kitchen as Miss Martian looks at Naruto as he seems to be saying something to Red Tornado who ruffles his hair gently. Naruto smiles at the display of affection.

 _busou shita yabou kibou_

Superboy mutters something that causes Naruto to look at him and the two begin butting heads causing Miss Martian to giggle.

 _kikai no you na yatsura ni_

It shows the team individually as they put on their costumes and make their way to the main room.

 _(Instrumental)_

After a small briefing from Batman they turn and head out.

 _shihai sareru mae ni ibasho_

It shows them walking into a field as they look forward to see multiple enemies in front of them.

 _sagase yo!_

Naruto activates his ring and he transforms into his Orange Lantern uniform and gives a wild grin.

 _mawarimawatte saa ima_

Naruto leaps forward and the others follow his lead as they leap into action as well.

 _kasanariatta mirai_

It shows Kid Flash as he runs around Sportsmaster who manages to block the speedster hits, then the camera moves too Artemis firing arrows at Cheshire who deflects the them before the two collide.

 _te wo toriatte bokura_

Robin is going hand to hand with Bane and above them Aqualad and Mister Twister meet in a collision of water and wind.

 _chi wo hai tachimukau yo_

It shows Miss Martian destroying multiple Monqi's as they approach her before it changes to Superboy who defends her as he and Amazo clash fists.

 _mawarimawatte saa ima_

Naruto is fighting against Sasuke as they exchange blows up close using their powers before Sasuke manages to blast Naruto back.

 _sora ni hanatta negai_

Naruto gets in a crouching position as he looks up at Sasuke before leaping off and running at him.

 _ma_

It changes to Robin as he takes a stance crossing his arms holding shuriken that he's getting ready to throw as he shouts.

 _ke_

Aqualad replaces him in the exact same position as his water bearers forward with one slightly behind the other as he shouts.

 _te_

Artemis replaces him in the exact same position as she pulls the string back on her bow and aims with a shout and releases the arrow.

 _ta_

Kid Flash replaces the arrow as he begins to run forward at top speed as he leaps up slightly as he yells.

 _ma_

Ms. Martian shouts as she takes his place as she begins flying forward with a shout as she lifts her fist.

 _ru_

Superboy takes her place as he cocks his fist back as he shouts.

 _ka!_

Naruto replaces him as he thrusts his fist forward with a shout colliding with Sasuke's own stretched out hand causing an explosion.

 _yagate kanatta yume wo_

Naruto is back on the planet with the temple watching the setting sun as the wind blows.

 _mamoritsudzukeru kara_

he senses a presence behind him and turns around to see the team along with Red Tornado smiling at him (The setting changes to him back on earth on top of the cave.)

 _We are saigo no sabaibaa_

Slowly he smiles before he runs towards them.

 _(Instrumental)_

The camera moves back to the temple and focuses on a lone orange ring on the ground that glows before it dies down.

(Opening ends)

The door to the cave opened and the team walked out. They were all dressed in swimsuits as they looked out at the ocean with smiles and anticipation.

"Hello, Megan," The Martian said cheerfully. "We should hit the beach every day,"

"First a moment of silence for our absent comrade," Robin said in mock sadness. The Miss Martian looked down in sadness while Kaldur shook his head.

"Poor Wally," Miss Martian said sadly. Naruto looked over at Superboy with a raised eyebrow but the clone merely shrugged.

"Now!" Robin said loudly moving on from the silence. "Let's hit the beach," Then he ran towards the water. The others quickly followed his lead.

They ran into the water and Naruto immediately went under. He looked around and saw fish of all sizes and shapes swimming around. He smiled.

'Looks like I found another food source,' He thought happily.

As the day went the young heroes tried to make most of the day.

Naruto and Superboy glared at Kaldur as the three sat underwater trying to see who could hold their breath the longest. Kaldur looked at them with a smirk.

Damn his gills!

The two glared at each other. They refused to be the first one to go up. But eventually the succumbed to the lack of oxygen and they both went up for air. Kaldur chuckled lightly and soon followed them.

At some point they had a chicken fight as Kaldur held up Naruto and Superboy held Robin while Miss Martian cheered for all of them.

They splashed water at each other for fun. Superboy smirked as he got an idea. He added his super strength and sit a large wave at Naruto sending the blonde back. The others looked on in shock while Superboy smirked.

Naruto floated through the water with a tic mark. 'Oh so that's how you wanna play it,'

He activated his ring.

"Hey Superboy!" he shouted. Superboy turned to look at the others. "How about this!"

Then he swung his arm around and Superboy looked in shock as Naruto had created a giant scooper that gathered up water and sent it at him. He was sent to the shore but he got up quickly.

He leapt into the air and did a cannon ball near Naruto and Robin splashing the both.

"Super water fight!" Robin shouted and threw a few shuriken into the water that exploded sending water upward causing a geyser sending Miss Martian and Kaldur into the air before landing back into the ocean.

"Oh yeah," Megan said. She focused her powers and water began splashing all the boys in the face.

The others countered with their own water attacks as well as they splashed each other.

"Hey?" Naruto said. "Where's Kaldur,"

As if on cue the atlantean appeared out of the water.

On top of a giant whirlpool that was rising.

"Sorry but in terms of water," He began. "I have the advantage," Then he sent the wave towards the other.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto shouted as he created another scoop even bigger then the last and created his own wave. The two water attacks met head on consuming all of them within it.

When the waves calmed down the others were washed ashore. Naruto got up first and looked at the others as they got up as well. They glared at each other slightly before they all started laughing.

It was a good day at the beach.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

After the fun came to an end Batman called them for a meeting.

When they all arrived in their usual outfits they were met with Batman, Green Arrow and someone else.

"Oh hey speedy," Naruto said.

"I'm not speedy!" The young archer said.

"Oh you're not," Naruto said. He looked over at Robin. "He said that's what your name was,"

"No I didn't!" Robin defended.

"Yes you did," Naruto retorted. "When I told you about the archer that helped me you called her speedy,"

"Wait she's the one who helped you?" Miss Martian asked.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded in confirmation.

"Oh," Robin said and there was a small amount of disappointment in his voice. He had really hoped his friend was watching out for them when he could.

"So you still not all there in the head or what?" The female archer asked Naruto.

"Still don't know what that means?" Naruto answered.

"That answered my question," She said with a chuckle.

"So can I have an arrow now,"

"I already gave you one," Artemis said.

"Kid Flash took it," Naruto grumbled.

"Well I'll have him give it back to me since it's my arrow," The girl said.

"Then you'll give it to me," Naruto asked.

"Probably not,"

Naruto bent down in sadness.

"The wall-man is here!" A voice said. The others turned to see Wally run in with beach stuff. He had an excited look on his face. "Now let's get this party star- Unh!" He began but tripped over himself. He looked up and came face to face with the others in uniform. "Ted," He finished sadly realizing what was about to happen.

"Wall-man, huh?" The green archer scoffed. "I love the uniform," She said sarcastically. "What exactly are your powers?"

"Oh he can run really fast," Naruto explained.

"Uh, who's this?" The young speedster asked getting up.

"Artemis, your new teammate," The girl introduced.

"Kid Flash," Wally introduced.

"Wait your Kid Flash," Artemis asked rhetorically.

"Yeah," Wally confirmed. Artemis stared at him for a moment.

"…I don't believe you," She said with straight face. Wally sputtered.

"That's what _I_ said," Naruto said looking at Artemis. The girl looked over at him and gave a light smile.

"Well believe it," Wally shot back. "And I've never heard of you," He retorted.

"She's my new protégé," Green Arrow explained.

"What happened to your old one?" Kid Flash asked angrily.

"Recognized-Speedy, b06,"

"Well, for starters, he doesn't go by Speedy anymore," A gruff voice answered. "Call me Red Arrow," The team turned around to see Speedy walking over to them.

"Roy," Green Arrow greeted in surprise before smiling. "You look," He began.

"Replaceable," The Orange haired teen asked angrily.

"It's not like that," Green Arrow explained. "You told me you were going solo,"

"So why waste time finding a sub?" The red clad hero asked rhetorically. "Can she even use that bow?"

"Yes, she can," Artemis said with an edge in her voice.

"She's pretty good with it," Naruto added in looking over at Robin who nodded on agreement remembering the headshot at Amazo.

"Who are you?" Kid Flash asked the female archer

"Artemis," Naruto said. "Weren't you listening,"

"You stay out of this," Kid Flash said pointing at the blonde lantern.

"I'm/She's his niece," Artemis and Green Arrow said at the same time.

"Another niece?" Robin scoffed with a smirk.

"But she is not your replacement," Kaldur said walking over to his friend. "We have always wanted you on the team," He explained. Then he looked at both of them. "And we have no quota on archers," He wanted to make Artemis feel welcome.

"And if we did, you know who we'd pick," Wally said looking at him.

"Whatever, Baywatch," Artemis muttered. "I'm here to stay,"

"I'd pick her," Naruto said.

"Dude!" Kid Flash said looking over at Naruto.

"What I would," Naruto answered with a shrug.

"You came to us for a reason," Kaldur said getting the conversation back on track.

"Yeah," Row said. "A reason named Dr. Serling Roquette," He explained pulling her up on the holo-screen.

"Nanorobotics genius and claytronics expert at royal university in star city," Robin spoke up looking over the file on the screen. "Vanished 2 weeks ago,"

"Abducted 2 weeks ago by the league of shadows," Red Arrow corrected.

"Whoa," Kid Flash said.

"You want us to rescue her from the shadows?" Robin asked with excitement in his voice.

"Hard-core," Kid Flash said ecstatically.

"I already rescued her," Red Arrow said shooting down their expectations. "Only one problem," He continued as he pulled up a machine onto the screen. "The shadows had already coerced her into creating a weapon," He explained. "Doc calls it the fog, comprised of millions of microscopic robots, nanotech infiltrators capable of disintegrating anything in their path- concrete, steel, flesh, bone,"

The others understood the implication of those last two.

"But its true purpose isn't mere destruction," Roy continued. "It's theft. The infiltrators eat and store raw data from any computer system and deliver the stolen intel to the shadows providing them access to weapons, strategic defense, cutting-edge science and tech," He finished.

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking," Artemis began listing off before narrowing her eyes. "Yeah sounds like the shadows,"

"Like you know anything about the shadows," Kid Flash mocked. Her response was to give him a sly smile that unnerved him.

"Who are you?!" He asked frustrated.

"Artemis," Naruto said again. "Are you not paying attention?"

The speedster glared at him.

"Roquette's working on a virus to render the fog inert," Red Arrow explained.

"But if the shadows know she can do that," Kaldur said slowly and the archer nodded.

"They'll target her," He turned back to the screen and pulled up a picture of a school. "Right now, she's off the grid. I stashed her at the local high school's computer lab,"

"Ugh why a school," Naruto groaned.

"Got a problem with where I put her," Red Arrow challenged.

"Considering I just got tossed around by a copycat robot a couple days ago in a school," Naruto began. "Then yeah I'd say I do," Superboy grunted in agreement while Artemis simply smiled holding in her laughter.

"Wait you left her alone?" Green Arrow asked as the words kicked in.

"She's safe enough for now," The young archer said with a shrug.

"Then let's you and I keep her that way," Green Arrow suggested taking a chance. "You and I?" Red Arrow looked up at his former mentor and a part of him was tempted to go along with it. Despite how he left he still cared for his friend. But he couldn't. He couldn't take a step backwards.

"Don't you wanna take your new protégé?" He asked. Green Arrow looked down sadly. Batman put a hand on his shoulder and he looked at the Dark Knight. Then he gained a serious face in understanding.

"You brought this to the team," He said. "It's their mission, which means it's hers now, too,"

"Then my job's done," Red Arrow said. Then he walked over to the zeta tube.

"Recognized—Speedy-" The computer began.

"That's Red Arrow, b06," Red Arrow corrected. "Update," Then in a red flash he was gone.

The others watched him leave. The three original sidekicks looked sad at his leave.

Naruto turned to Artemis.

"So," He began gaining her attention. "You ever watch Power Rangers?"

Artemis looked over at him with a smirk.

"Ninja Storm for life,"

Naruto's smile just got bigger.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

The team had met up with Roquette at the school.

"Miss Martian, link us up," Kaldur ordered. 'We do not want the shadows intercepting our com,' He said in his mind after feeling the link. "Everyone online?"

'Ohh,' Artemis groaned as she looked around. 'This is weird,'

"And distracting," The blonde doctor grumbled out. 'Coding a distributive algorithm virus on a kiddie computer with less ram than a wristwatch is hard enough,' She ranted. 'Now I have to hear teen-think in my skull?'

'I understood half of that,' Naruto said.

'Let me guess the last part,' Artemis said.

'Yeah!' Naruto agreed.

'Lady, do you always complain when someone tries to help you?' Kid Flash asked.

'Pot, kettle,' Artemis said looking at Kid Flash then Roquette. 'Have you met?'

'Hey, I do not need attitude from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the team,' Kid Flash accused.

'That is so not on me,' Artemis argued back.

'Fate of the world at stake,' The doctor yelled getting their attention.

'She started it,' Kid Flash accused.

'What are you three,' Artemis accused. Then she sighed. 'How 'bout I just help Miss Martian and Superboy patrol the perimeter?'

'Good idea,' Kaldur agreed. 'Your skills might be of better use out there for long distance,'

Artemis looked at him with a small smile. 'Yeah that's it,' Then she walked out.

After she walked out Naruto smacked the speedster on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Kid Flash shouted before glaring at the lantern who simply glared right back.

'Be nice!' Naruto said simply.

'Why are you so chummy with her,' Kid Flash accused.

'She helped me,' Naruto said simply. 'Nothing brings two people closer together then killer robot monkeys,'

'Tch whatever,' Kid Flash said.

'You might cut her some slack,' Robin agreed. 'It was her arrow saved your butt against Amazo,'

'What?' Kid Flash asked. 'No, that was Speedy's- I mean Red Arrow's Arrow, right?'

'Not so much,' Robin explained.

'Speaking of she said to give me the arrow,' Naruto added.

'As if,' Kid Flash said looking at Naruto. 'And I'm still not giving her the satisfaction,'

'You know I can still hear you,' Artemis pointed out through the link.

'Dangit!' Kid Flash said out loud.

'And that arrow was meant for Naruto so give it to him,'

'What!'

'HA!'

'I couldn't get the justice league,' Roquette muttered.

'The virus won't be of much use if we cannot find the weapon,' Aqualad pointed out. 'Can you track it?'

'My utility fog is not a weapon,' She defended angrily. 'It's science, brilliant science, and of course I can track it, but I'd have to go online,' She explained. 'Might as well rent a billboard with this address and "assassinate me" written in neon,' She ranted.

Aqualad looked at the blonde woman and put a hand on her shoulder.

'I'm sorry if I offended,' Aqualad apologized. 'But as long as it's in the shadows hands it is a weapon,' He explained. 'I understand that you are in a fearful situation but rest assured we _will_ protect you,' He finished with a small smile. Roquette looked at the atlantean before sighing. She typed something into the computer.

"Tracking the fog now,"

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

A man was on a plane getting ready to go to his next destination when his computer went off. He looked over at it and realized what the alert was. He pressed a button and a screen in the wall turned up revealing an older man in a meditative stance.

"Roquette has surfaced to track us,' The man explained. "But that link's a 2-way street. Sending her location now,"

The older man looked at the message he received. He turned to one of his servants.

"Who do we have near Happy Harbor, Rhode Island?" He asked.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

Superboy landed next to Artemis and Miss Martian and began walking away. He had heard something.

'Mmm, that boy,' Artemis in a sultry tone.

Superboy turned to look at her weirdly.

'He can hear you,' Miss Martian said anger in her voice. 'We can _all_ hear you,'

'Oh, I know,' Artemis said nonchalantly.

'Miss Martian, Dr. Roquette has located the fog,'Aqualad said. 'Reconfigure the bioship so that Robin and Superboy can pursue,'

Miss Martian focused on her bioship and a moment later it landed.

'Ready,' She confirmed.

Superboy and Robin ran out of the school and headed towards the bioship. After they entered the ship took off.

Artemis and Miss Martian looked on as the ship left before they returned to their posts. Neither seeing the two figures in the shadows.

'You embarrassed Superboy,' Miss Martian accused the archer.

'Didn't hear him say that,' Artemis retorted.

'Must you challenge everyone?' The Martian asked angrily.

'Where I come from, that's how you survive,'

So caught up in their argument neither noticed the figure that got passed them.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

Kid Flash was standing outside the room as when he saw a shadow. He walked towards it as it disappeared around the hall. When he reached it he saw at the end of the hall once again seeing it as it disappeared. He followed once again to see it enter the pool room.

Tired of missing the shadow the speedster sped forward. This proved to be his downfall as on the ground were black beads that the speedster slipped over hitting the floor hard.

As he slowly got up his face was met with a foot knocking him unconscious. The figure looked down at the unconscious teen and kicked him into the pool. Then it ran off heading towards its destination.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

Dr. Roquette typed away at her computer as Aqualad walked around her.

A figure in the shadows waited for his back to be turned. Then it threw a shuriken towards the Doctor.

"Doctor, get down!" Aqualad shouted as he leapt in the way of the projectile.

The figure was going to try and stick to the shadows but someone grabbed her.

"Found you," Naruto said with a smirk before throwing them. The attacker caught themselves in the air and landed on their feet. They landed on their feet and stood up slowly. From their figure it was clear it was a woman. They were wearing a dark green colored kimono, with rips on the outer edges. The kimono was tied around her waist, where its length reached just above her knees. Her legs were covered with black knee-high boots.

On her face was a white mask, resembling a cat's head with red stripes and a wide grin. Around it was a mane of unkempt thick black hair.

"Hmm," She said as she pulled out two sais "I didn't even see you, impressive," She complimented

"Thank you," Naruto commented

"Especially wearing that,"

"Hey what's wrong with my uniform?!" Naruto shouted before Aqualad ran in front of him and attacked the masked fighter.

"That shuriken hurt?" She asked rhetorically as she blocked his water swords and attempted to stab him.

"Atlantean skin is quite dense," Aqualad said simply as he blocked the stabbed and slashed his other sword at her causing her to back up.

"And my shuriken are quite poisonous," She commented back before she back flipped away.

'Naruto stay near Roquette and create a barrier,' Aqualad ordered.

'M'gann, Kid, Artemis,' Aqualad called out through the link. 'We are under attack in the computer lab,'

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

'On our way,' Artemis said as she ran with Miss Martian behind her.

Suddenly Miss Martian gasped and turned around. She flew into the pool area and saw Kid Flash unconscious. She lifted him out and set him down.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

Kaldur landed on the floor near the two blondes.

The assassin threw a shuriken at the barrier but it simply bounced off

"Well that's just not fair," She muttered before blocking an attack from the now recovered Aqualad.

"Poison slowin' you down?" She mocked as the two clashed again and tried to overpower each other.

"Jellyfish toxin," Aqualad said recognizing the poison. "I'm largely immune," The masked assassin head butted the atlantean when she realized she was going to lose in a contest of strength.

"Largely," The assassin said as she got ready to stab the downed hero. Naruto got ready to deactivate the barrier but someone beat him to it.

Clang!

"Uugn!" The assassin grunted out as her sai was shot out of her hand with an arrow. She turned to see Artemis aiming her bow at her ready to fire again.

"Don't move," She said with narrowed eyes.

"Heh," The assassin chuckled. "This gig's getting interesting," She said pulling out a collapsible sword.

'Oh that's cool!' Naruto said through the link looking at the sword. 'Artemis get her sword!'

"Easier said than done," Artemis said. Every arrow she fired the assassin easily deflected it with her sword. When got ready to pull out another arrow but realized she had one more left.

Seeing this the assassin reacted by throwing shuriken at the archer. Artemis got ready to dodge but Kid Flash ran in and grabbed the shuriken and threw them back. The assassin dodged and observed her surroundings.

She was surrounded.

"Maybe a little too interesting," She said as the heroes closed in on her. "Good thing I brought my own backup,"

Naruto saw it before everyone else. He realized instantly what was about to happen.

'Protect Roquette!' Naruto shouted threw the link at Kaldur. He dropped the barrier and the Atlantean could only do what the blonde said as he leapt forward forcing Aqualad to create a water shield around the doctor similar to the one Naruto had made.

Naruto turned mid-air and held out his ring just as the lighting struck through the window and nearly hit the ground in front of Artemis and the others. His ring absorbed the blast but the assassin took that as her cue to run.

Naruto got up and looked towards the direction had come from. He narrowed his eyes but couldn't help the smile that formed on his face.

'Sasuke,'

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

'Naruto,'

The lightning user looked at Naruto with a smile full of bloodlust.

"Friend of yours,"

Sasuke looked to see Cheshire landing next to him.

"No," He answered seriously. "Just a challenge,"

"Still can't believe he snuck up on me in bright orange," She muttered. "I'm going to call in a few allies to help,"

"Do what you want," Sasuke said with a shrug. "But the orange one is mine,"

"Oh I didn't know you were possessive," The assassin teased. "I'm jealous,"

"Tch," Sasuke answered simply before walking off.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

"She's getting away! You're letting her get away!" Kid Flash yelled looking over at Artemis "This is all your fault! You were on perimeter! How'd that Shadow get in?!" He shouted accosting her with multiple questions. Artemis narrowed her eyes and sneered at the speedster.

"How'd she, get past you," Naruto retorted looking at the speedster. "You were supposed to be watching the halls,"

"And that's not really fair," Miss Martian said coming to her defense as well. "I was outside, too,"

"Outside being distracted by her," He tried to defend. "Besides, I can't be mad at you," He said smiling at the Martian.

'You gave me mouth-to-mouth,' He explained through the link.

'We heard that!' Everyone yelled.

"Dang it!" Kid Flash huffed remembering they were still linked up.

"What's mouth-to-mouth?" Naruto asked. Miss Martian walked over to Artemis and gave a reassuring smile.

"I didn't do half as well during my first battle," She said. "And I know you can't have been Green Arrow's sidekick for very long," Artemis looked at her but simply nodded in understanding.

"Focus, everyone," Kadur said. "The shadows will be back,"

" _Robin to Aqualad_ ," Robin said speaking into their coms.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

"We're over Philadelphia," Robin said. "We've located the shadows' next target, Star Labs,"

He looked up to see a building crumble to the ground.

"We're too late," He said as he and Superboy watched in horror at the destruction. "It's destroyed, totally destroyed," Robin continued "The fog decimated it,"

"This is bad," The boy wonder continued looking over at the kryptonian. "Star Labs is cutting-edge science, and now their secrets are in the hands of the enemy," He continued. "What's our next move?"

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

"Rescan for that fog and find it," Aquald ordered. "We're moving the Doctor,"

" _Before that?"_ Robin spoke up once again, _"Can you send us Naruto,"_ The boy wonder requested. _"With his constructs we can contain the fog in a barrier. And we can have him recover the data with his ring,"_

"That's going to be a negative," Aqualad said. "We need Naruto due to the assassins the shadows sent and something tells me they're going to be back with more allies,"

 _"Then what do you suggest,"_ Robin asked. _"We can't let the Shadows have that information to themselves and I doubt anyone in Star labs remembers everything they had stored there,"_

Robin was right. Sending Naruto was a smart play but so was keeping him here. And if that lightning user was there then Naruto was the only one who could really counter his lightning.

Damnit what should he do!

"I have a suggestion,"

Aqualad looked over at Naruto and noticed the grim look on his face.

"But for this to work you have to listen to my instructions _very_ carefully," He said.

 **"NO!"**

"What the hell was that!" Artemis shouted in shock.

"Oh great," Kid Flash muttered realizing what it was. Naruto's ring began glowing and Larfleeze appeared.

" **I will not allow this!"** The phantom shouted.

"You can't stop me!" Naruto argued back angrily. "And we don't have much of a choice,"

The two glared at each other intensely.

" **Do not blame me if you end up killing one of them,"** Larfleeze said before he disappeared.

"What did he mean by that?" Aqualad asked. "What are you planning,"

Naruto sighed before he lifted his ring to his face. "Level 1 Deputization sequence activate,"

"Deputization active" The ring spoke.

"Activate nearest deactivated ring," Naruto said. "Deputize Robin and Schtako,"

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

Back in the cave in Naruto's room an orange ring was set on a shelf. It began glowing before floating.

"Level 1 Deputization sequence activate,"

"Locating Deputies Robin and Schtako," Then the ring flew out of the room and headed straight for Philadelphia.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

"Ring activated" The ring on Naruto's hand indicated. Naruto nodded before speaking into the com once again.

"Robin my ring is heading towards you guys," Naruto explained.

" _What?!"_ The boy wonder asked not really believing what he heard.

"I'll explain later," Naruto said. "But I need you to listen,"

" _Ok_ ," Robin answered.

"The ring will listen to anything you tell it," He explained. "So when you get to the fog you can use it to analyze and copy all of the information it took,"

"That's great!" Kid Flash said. "But what ring? Yours is still on your finger,"

"The one I found when I met you guys,"

"Oh yeah the one from Cadmus," Kid Flash said. Naruto nodded

" _Great when it gets here one of will put it on and-_ ," Robin began.

"NO!" Naruto shouted. "Under no circumstances are you to touch the ring do you understand,"

" _Why?_ " Robin asked.

"Just trust me on this," Naruto said dodging the question. "Do _not_ touch it under any circumstances," Robin didn't say anything for a moment over the com.

" _Ok I understand_ ,"

"Good," Naruto said. "What's our next move," He asked looking over at the team leader.

"Now we move" Aqualad answered simply.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

The team relocated to a nearby coffee shop. Aqualad and Naruto were stationed outside while Artemis and Kid Flash were in the store with Roquette.

'Stop it,' Aqualad said through the link.

'What?' Kid Flash and Artemis asked at the same time.

'We can hear you guys glaring at each other,' Naruto answered as he sat on the roof. 'It's really weird. Like a constant buzzing sound,'

"Miss Martian, stay in camouflage mode and make a wide perimeter sweep," Aqualad said out loud as he moved to another tree.

He looked around when he felt something on his shoulder. Before he could react he was pulled up into the tree.

He tried to defend himself as the assailant attacked him but they had caught him completely off guard. A moment later he found himself flying towards a truck and hitting it.

Naruto seeing the atlantean in danger got ready to go at him but he was halted when a lightning bolt passed in front of him. He turned to see Sasuke across the roof staring him down.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

Cheshire landed down next to Hook and Black Spider as they looked down at the unconscious atlantean.

"The martian could return any second and I'm not keen on evening their odds," She said. "We end Roquette now,"

"What about the new guy," Hook grunted out.

"He'll deal with the lantern," Cheshire said. "Seems they have some unfinished business," The two assassins nodded in understanding. "Let's get to work,"

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

Naruto dodged as Sasuke shot another black lightning bolt at him. After dodging he shot orange energy that the assassin dodged easily. He began charging energy threw his body and charged forward.

Naruto created an orange armor for his arms and boots and ran at Sasuke and the two began fighting close range.

Sasuke leapt into the air and attempted to drop kick him. Naruto countered by uppercutting his left fist colliding creating a small shock wave. Naruto left gauntlet was destroyed in the process. Then he spun around doing a backwards roundhouse into Sasuke's side.

Sasuke quickly recovered and sent another black bolt towards the orange lantern. Naruto lifted his right leg up taking the hit destroying the armor on his leg.

Taking a chance Sasuke leapt forward and sent a kick towards Naruto's face but the blonde deflected the hit. Both spun once and sent their fist's towards each other once again cross countering each other. When their armored and electrical stimulated fists hit their marks they were sent flying.

Sasuke rolled on the ground and recovered while Naruto caught himself mid-air.

"So you got a better name then Ion?" Naruto asked as he stared the raven haired boy down.

"Not yet," Sasuke answered. "It's still better than Orange Lantern though"

"It's what I am," Naruto defended.

"Doesn't change the fact that the name sucks," Sasuke retorted back.

"Frak you, you shizno" Naruto bit back. Then the two charged back at each other.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

"The next target's a Waynetech facility," Robin said as they saw the building. "In theory, its systems software could be used to hack the," The boy wonder stopped realizing he wasn't the only one in the ship.

"The what?" Superboy asked looking at him.

"Doesn't matter," Robin answered quickly. "What matters is Waynetech operates a 24-hour workforce. We'll never evacuate the building in time," He said.

That's when something blipped on the radar. It was heading towards them.

"That must be Naruto's ring," Superboy said. "Open the back hatch," Robin nodded and the hatch opened and the ring flew in.

Temporary deputies Robin and Schtako found.

Superboy growled at the name he was given.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

"You'll never find Dr. Roquette," Miss Martian said staring down Cheshire.

The assassins had tried to create a distraction while Cheshire attempted to kill the doctor from the window.

Too bad the doctor had actually been Miss Martian in disguise.

"Nevers such a long time," Cheshire said looking at the Martian. "Pursuing target, keep 'em busy," She ordered before running off.

Miss Martian attempted to follow but was stopped when Hook launched his metal arm towards her.

"Pursuing their leader," Artemis shouted as she ran after the masked assassin. "Take the rest down," She said as she ran past Kid Flash.

"You are so not the boss of me," The speedster shouted glaring at the retreating blonde.

"Just do it!" She shouted over her shoulder.

When Cheshire reached the truck she saw that Aqualad was gone.

"Oh, I do not like being played," She grumbled out. She looked at the roof and while she couldn't see Sasuke or the lantern she could she flashing lights.

"At least one of us is enjoying themselves," She said as she activated a thermal scanner in her mask and followed the red feat on the ground.

Artemis turned the corner and saw Cheshire a good distance away. She aimed her arrow and fired. Cheshire turned around and deflected the arrow destroying it midair.

"I was hoping it'd be you,"

Artemis gave chase and eventually the two ended up on the roof of a building.

Artemis shot off another that hit the wall next to the masked assassin. Suddenly it released a gas near her face.

"Uhh!" She groaned out before falling over. Artemis approached her downed opponent slowly. When she was closer Cheshire spun on her back and kicked the archer.

"Mask has built-in filters," She said getting back on her feet. Artemis atemoted to subdue her but the Cheshire was ready. She pinned the Archer easily.

"Better luck next time, kid," The assassin said before knocking her out.

She turned around to continue towards her destination but was stopped when an orange blast hit the ground in front of her.

"Sorry try again," Naruto said from the air as he stared the assassin down.

"So you beat lightning boy," Cheshire observed.

"Like hell he did,"

Cheshire turned to see Sasuke landed next to her.

"He just ran off when he saw you," Sasuke explained.

"Oh I didn't realize I had a fan," Cheshire said. "Maybe I'll take you out some time,"

"Take me out where?" Naruto asked.

"You know make the beast with two backs," She said seductively.

"Oh frak that!" Naruto shouted. "I've met one of those things no thank you,"

Cheshire and Sasuke looked at the lantern weirdly.

"You're not all there in the head are you?" Cheshire asked.

"Huh she said the same thing," Naruto said looking at the unconscious archer. Then he attacked.

"Keep going," Sasuke said as he shot off another lightning strike forcing Naruto to dodge. "He won't get by me again,"

Cheshire nodded and continued towards her target.

Sasuke and Naruto eyed each other. Then Sasuke leapt into the air and Naruto dived down. They sent their fists at each other but they dodged by moving their heads slightly as their heads collided.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

"It's downloading!" Robin shouted as he saw Roquettes programming getting uploaded.

Superboy looked down and saw Ojo getting ready to activate the fog.

"Don't need it!" He shouted before jumping out of the bioship. The ring followed the clone.

"Superboy!" Robin called but was too late to stop the kryptonian.

Ojo looked up to see Superboy coming towards him. He scowled before activating his helmet and shooting a powerful blast at the kryptonian. Superboy took the whole attack and was blasted to the other side of the parking lot.

He turned and activated the fog. The cylinder opened and the nanites flew out and headed towards the Waynetech building.

"No!" Robin shouted before jumping out of the bioship and running into the building.

"What in the-" A security guard said as he watched the nanites fly past him. Then he saw Robin follow the fog. "Hey! You can't come in here!" He shouted but Robin ignored him. "Unauthorized entry!" He shouted into his walkie talkie.

Robin looked ahead of him and saw the security gates closing to prevent him from going farther into the building.

"Waynetech override, Archie 4," He shouted and the gates reversed.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

Miss Martian dodged the giant hook as the assassin shot it at her over and over.

'Kid Flash, we need to end this now,' She said through the link.

Kid Flash sped around as he dodged the web like material black spider was shooting at him.

'It's like you read my mind, beautiful,' He commented before black spider managed get him. Kid Flash smirked. He began spinning at a rapid pace pulling the spider like assassin towards him. When he was close enough Kid Flash sent a snap kick at his temple knocking him out instantly.

"Yaah!" Miss Mrtian called out as she telekinetically reversed the hook as it came at her making it hit Hook instead. "Whoo hoo!" She cheered as her opponent fell, over unconscious. "I got mine," She looked over to Wally who was tied up.

"Great," He complimented. Then he looked down at himself. "Uh, little help?" He asked referring to him still being tied up.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

"What's goin' on? What are you doing?" A teenage girl in a coffee shop shouted as she saw Robin run in.

He ignored her and attached a cable in his gauntlet into the computer. "Please be linked to the mainframe. Please be linked to the mainframe," he said repeatedly like a mantra as he typed something in.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

Superboy dodged to the right as Ojo shot off another blast at him.

'Damnit hurry up,' He thought. The ring had snuck by Ojo and had attached itself too the cylinder as that's where all the data was stored. The issue was that since the nanites were taking data from Waynetech computers it was taking information as it was being delivered.

So until Roquette program was done then he was stuck. He was lucky that Ojo's beams didn't hurt.

He rolled to the side as another beam was shot at him.

Didn't mean they weren't annoying though.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

"So you finished the virus, eliminating the reason for your elimination," Cheshire said walking over too Roquette. "Though not the entertainment value," She continued as she pulled out her sai.

She got ready to approach her but was stopped when Sasuke was flung through the window. He managed to recover and looked at Naruto.

Naruto got ready to attack but saw Aqualad unconscious and Cheshire heading towards Roquette. He flew past Sasuke and Cheshire and pulled Aqualad along the way. He activated a dome to protect them and eyed the two assassins.

"Come at me then!" Naruto shouted. "I'll take you both on!" He said confidently as he got ready to deactivate the dome and battle the two assassins.

Sasuke began charging a black bolt through his arms and got ready to fire. But he stopped when Cheshire held a hand up.

"As much as I love the thought of a threesome," Cheshire began causing Sasuke to glare at her and Naruto to look at her weirdly. "Are orders were very clear," She looked at Sasuke and nodded and the two prepared to leave.

"You live to program another day," Cheshire said, "After all, the shadows may find another use for you doctor," She finished ominously. Sasuke sent one last look towards Naruto before turning around.

Naruto was tempted to follow them but he couldn't risk Aqualad or the doctor's life. So he was forced to watch as the two walked out of the building and into the shadows.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

"Yes!" Robin cheered as the nanites fell to the ground deactivated. "The infiltrators have been outfiltrated,"

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

Superboy rolled to the side once again. "Damnit how much longer he grunted," As if on cue the ring flew towards him.

"Scan completed it spoke,"

Superboy gave a wild grin.

"Perfect,"

Ojo fired off another beam and Superboy held his hand out. The beam pushed him back a few feet but he recovered and began walking forward. Ojo looked on in shock and could do nothing when Superboy grabbed his head causing the energy to backfire.

"Unh!" He shouted in pain after the helmet exploded. He fell, over unconscious. "That takes care of that," Superboy said. He reached up and grabbed the ring ignoring Naruto's earlier warning.

And the minute he did he felt this urge well up inside of him. It was almost overwhelming.

On instinct he dropped the ring and looked down at it. He took in a few breaths.

"What the hell was that," He muttered out as he looked down at the ring in apprehension.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

Sasuke and Cheshire walked out of the building and were heading to the rendezvous point when a group of arrows were launched at the ground in front of them and exploded. The attack caused Cheshire's mask to fall off.

"Don't move a muscle," Artemis hissed as she aimed the two explosive arrows she had notched.

Sasuke turned his head slightly. Lighting began coursing through his right hand as he got ready to go on the attack.

"Wow," Cheshire said as she held her hand up indicating for Sasuke to stop. He glared at her but listened. "We are completely at your mercy," She said sarcastically as she stepped into the light. Artemis gasped at the face she saw.

"You," She whispered.

"I suppose now you bring us to justice and let your new friends interrogate us," Cheshire continued. "Though I'm more likely to talk about whatever and he's probably just going to stare them down," She continued. "But I wonder if your position's secure enough to survive them learning everything I know," She gave Artemis a knowing smile.

Artemis gritted her teeth in anger. Slowly she let her bow and arrow down.

"Didn't think so," Cheshire said smugly. "So like the Cheshire cat, I'll just disappear," She continued as she began walking away.

"Wait!" Artemis called. Cheshire looked at her over her shoulder. "Leave the sword,"

Cheshire looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Then she chuckled. She pulled out her collapsible sword and dropped it. Then she walked into the shadows disappearing.

"Tell the lantern to come up with a better name," Sasuke said staring at the archer. "And that it's two draws, next time it won't be," Then he too walked into the shadows disappearing. "Also tell the speedster to be more aware of his surroundings or else next time he might not be so lucky,"

Artemis waited for him to say something else but all she received was silent. She was alone.

"Artemis, where are the assassins?" Aqualad asked as Naruto supported him.

"They got away," Artemis answered quickly.

"Oh, from you?"

Oh great.

"Oh, big surprise," Kid Flash scoffed as he and Miss Martian showed up with two assassins in show. "Notice we got ours," He continued giving the archer a condescending look. Artemis glared at him.

"Weren't you knocked out by the same assassin without actually fighting her," Naruto pointed out causing the speedster to clamp his mouth shut. "Besides she managed to knock out Aqualad as well so you gonna mock him and me for letting the one I was fighting get away," Naruto asked.

"Well no but-" Kid Flash began.

"So why do it to her," Naruto asked. There wasn't anger in his voice just curiosity.

Kid Flash looked around and realized that while Naruto was curious Miss Martian and Aqualad were giving him stern looks. That's when he noticed the mask on the ground.

"Cool," He said changing the subject. "Souvenir," He continued picking it up. Naruto reached for it but the speedster moved his hand away. "This one's mine" He said.

"Her mask?" Aqualad said realizing what it was. "Did you see her, her face?"

"She stuck to the shadows," Artemis answered.

"It is fine," Aqualad said giving her a reassuring smile. "Robin and Superboy neutralized the fog, and Dr. Roquette is safe, thanks in no small part to you," He continued. "Welcome to the team,"

Artemis gave a small smile before she was suddenly brought into a hug by Miss Martian.

"I've always wanted a sister," Miss Martian said cheerfully. "Here on Earth, I mean, I have 12 back on Mars, but trust me, it's not the same,"

"I wouldn't know," Artemis answered diverting her eyes for a second. "But thanks,"

Kid Flash crossed his arms before remembering what Naruto asked earlier. He sighed.

"Yeah welcome," He said with a small smile holding his hand out.

"Alright get to the rendezvous point so Robin and Superboy can come pick us up," Miss Martian said and slowly the group made their way to the location.

Artemis looked over at Naruto who was glaring at Kid Flash.

"I want the mask," He growled.

"Don't worry about it," Artemis said. "I got you something better," She said as she tossed him the sword.

"Oh you got it!" Naruto cheered as his eyes turned to stars looking at the, weapon. He began flipping up and down making the sword appear and then collapsing it.

Artemis chuckled and the two walked in companionable silence.

"So," Naruto said as he walked next to Artemis putting his new possession away. "Nobody explained what mouth-to-mouth was,"

Artemis looked at him weirdly.

"Have you been raised on a different planet or something," She asked sarcastically.

"Yeah," Naruto answered.

"Wait seriously?!" Artemis asked not expecting that answer.

"Yeah I've been here for like a month,"

Artemis stared at him for a moment. Then she began laughing.

"You definitely are my mad hatter," She said between breaths.

"Your what?" Naruto asked but she didn't answer. She just slung an arm over Naruto's shoulder.

"So power rangers," She said.

"Wanna watch it with me," Naruto asked.

"Depends," She began. "Have you ever seen Alice in wonderland,"

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

 _Instrumental_

It shows the team all standing next to each other on top of the cave as they groom themselves doing their morning rituals. It passes by them and shows Naruto looking at mouth wash weirdly before putting it in his mouth before passes him to show Superboy gargling. It goes back to Naruto quickly as he spits the mouth wash out not liking the taste his eyes comically big.

 _A future lies before us waiting to begin_

It shows Aqualad with a serious expression on his face before his name passes by and shows Kaldur as he smiles calmly at the screen and waves.

 _Let's take to the wind! and search the world for answers_

It shows Superboy as he looks angrily at the screen while popping his knuckles before his name passes over him and changes to him giving a bored expression with his arms crossed.

 _to all the questions in our minds exploring day and night we'll..._

It shows Robin as he types something into his computer before his name passes over him and changes him in civilian clothes as he gives a mock salute with a smirk.

 _...live out our dreams in paradise! And that's why..._

It shows Miss Martian with her eyes closed and her hands on her head as she focuses before her name passes over her and it shows Megan in civilian clothes with a mixing bowl in her hand smiling.

 _We're running, and running, traveling along an open road_

It shows Kid Flash running as he looks forward before his name passes and shows Wally in civilian clothes fiving a flirtatious smile to the screen while winking.

 _Never letting go of what we came to do We're here to see this through!_

It shows Artemis in her uniform aiming her bow and arrow at the screen before her name moves over her and it changes to her in regular clothes as she gives a confident smirk to the screen.

 _We can't lose, can't lose, nothing on earth can stop us now_

It shows Naruto as he gives a greedy smile to the screen before his name goes over and shows him in civilian clothes making a power ranger pose as he smiles like crazy. Larfleeze is seen behind him with an irritated look.

 _'Cause we're not afraid of our own destiny We Dream_

It shows Red Tornado looking at the screen before it goes over him and shows him the exact same. It shows the team running behind him causing him to look over at them curiously.

 _and live our lives free! (Instrumental)_

It shows the team as they look at a camera that Naruto's holding, all of them smile.

 _(Instrumental)_

The picture gets taken and is shows them nearly falling over each other in the picture as they give shocked or irritated expressions.

 **AND DONE! This was fun to write. And we have our archer officially joining the team. I'm glad you guys aren't too disappointed with the lack of media references Naruto usually does. I felt this was more of a serious chapter since this was him protecting someone from being killed.**

 **And we see our little lightning user once again alongside Cheshire. Wonder what that holds for the future. Will Naruto find a better name for himself.**

 **Guest thank you for the alien word ideas. I've been working on a limited set. If any of you know some alien words I can use send them my way. I would love to expand his vocabulary.**

 **Oh and the ominous feeling Superboy got from holding the ring for that brief moment. Wonder what's going to happen if more than one where's it.**

 **And I hope you enjoy the opening and ending.**

 **Opening (Blue encount survivor[Gundam iron blooded orphans second opening])**

 **Ending (One piece ending 13 english)**

 **Well that's all for now. Until next time.**

 **READ….REVIEW…..and above all else…..ENJOY!**


	7. Denial doesn't make it less real

The forest was quiet. The wind blew gently in the air. The two suns shined brightly in the sky on the planet. Three figures were seen walking through the plain both of them shadowed in cloaked hoods. Two were the size of a person and the other was the size of a child.

They walked at a calm place before they reached the edge of someplace.

A temple.

It was in ruins and vines were growing all around it. The tallest one looked around at the path they took and could see the plant slowly moving towards them.

Nothing less from this place. It never stated down for long.

"I do not sense him," The taller one said in a feminine voice.

"Hmm," The shorter one said. "Strange for him not to be here," They said in a masculine voice.

"Do you think he's left," She asked the shorter one.

"It is possible," The short one said.

"That's not good,"

"Oh it'll be fine," The short one dismissed easily. "He probably just went out to get something that caught his eye," he continued with humor in his voice.

"But to do so now," She argued back.

"Now now," The shorter interrupted. "It should be fine," He explained. "We didn't wait until the last moment," He continued. "And he knows how to contact us if he needs too," The taller one looked like they wanted to say more but had to agree.

"Besides," The shorter one said with a smile. "I'm sure every he's doing fine,"

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

Naruto had his shirt off as he looked at his back threw the mirror. He didn't like what he was seeing.

"I'm in trouble,"

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

(Survivor blue encount (Gundam iron blooded orphans opening 2))

 _mawarimawatte saa ima kasanariatta mirai_

It shows Naruto as he looks down at the orange lantern ring in his hand.

 _We are saigo no sabaibaa_

He turns around to look in the distance. The camera zooms back revealing a crumbling temple behind him with the orange lantern symbol on it.

 _dounika narisou dayo_

It shows Artemis and Kid Flash as they walk through the cave arguing about something.

 _gisou shita risou shisou_

The two pass by Aqualad and Robin who seem to be discussing something before Robin says something with a smirk making Aqualad chuckle.

 _dounika shitekure yo_

It changes to the kitchen as Miss Martian looks at Naruto as he seems to be saying something to Red Tornado who ruffles his hair gently. Naruto smiles at the display of affection.

 _busou shita yabou kibou_

Superboy mutters something that causes Naruto to look at him and the two begin butting heads causing Miss Martian to giggle.

 _kikai no you na yatsura ni_

It shows the team individually as they put on their costumes and make their way to the main room.

 _(Instrumental)_

After a small briefing from Batman they turn and head out.

 _shihai sareru mae ni ibasho_

It shows them walking into a field as they look forward to see multiple enemies in front of them.

 _sagase yo!_

Naruto activates his ring and he transforms into his Orange Lantern uniform and gives a wild grin.

 _mawarimawatte saa ima_

Naruto leaps forward and the others follow his lead as they leap into action as well.

 _kasanariatta mirai_

It shows Kid Flash as he runs around Sportsmaster who manages to block the speedster hits, then the camera moves too Artemis firing arrows at Cheshire who deflects the them before the two collide.

 _te wo toriatte bokura_

Robin is going hand to hand with Bane and above them Aqualad and Mister Twister meet in a collision of water and wind.

 _chi wo hai tachimukau yo_

It shows Miss Martian destroying multiple Monqi's as they approach her before it changes to Superboy who defends her as he and Amazo clash fists.

 _mawarimawatte saa ima_

Naruto is fighting against Sasuke as they exchange blows up close using their powers before Sasuke manages to blast Naruto back.

 _sora ni hanatta negai_

Naruto gets in a crouching position as he looks up at Sasuke before leaping off and running at him.

 _ma_

It changes to Robin as he takes a stance crossing his arms holding shuriken that he's getting ready to throw as he shouts.

 _ke_

Aqualad replaces him in the exact same position as his water bearers forward with one slightly behind the other as he shouts.

 _te_

Artemis replaces him in the exact same position as she pulls the string back on her bow and aims with a shout and releases the arrow.

 _ta_

Kid Flash replaces the arrow as he begins to run forward at top speed as he leaps up slightly as he yells.

 _ma_

Ms. Martian shouts as she takes his place as she begins flying forward with a shout as she lifts her fist.

 _ru_

Superboy takes her place as he cocks his fist back as he shouts.

 _ka!_

Naruto replaces him as he thrusts his fist forward with a shout colliding with Sasuke's own stretched out hand causing an explosion.

 _yagate kanatta yume wo_

Naruto is back on the planet with the temple watching the setting sun as the wind blows.

 _mamoritsudzukeru kara_

he senses a presence behind him and turns around to see the team along with Red Tornado smiling at him (The setting changes to him back on earth on top of the cave.)

 _We are saigo no sabaibaa_

Slowly he smiles before he runs towards them.

 _(Instrumental)_

The camera moves back to the temple and focuses on a lone orange ring on the ground that glows before it dies down.

(Opening ends)

Superboy and Kaldur circled each other in the arena as they eyed each other. Then the two lunged at each other. Superboy sent a right straight that kaldur ducked under and sent his own thatSuperboy easily blocked. Superboy went for a one two-combo but Kaldur back flipped away. The two eyed each other before going at it once again.

On the side Artemis and M'gann were looking at the scene or more specifically one of the fighters.

"Kaldur's, uh, nice, don't you think?" Artemis spoke up suddenly looking over at the Martian. "Handsome, commanding, you should totally ask him out," She explained as she looked over at M'gann.

"He's like a big brother to me," Miss Martian responded easily with a kind smile. "But you know who would make the cutest couple? You and Wally," She said causing the two to look over at Wally who was stuffing his mouth with a hot dog.

"You're so full of passion," The green skinned girl explained. "And he's so full of, uh?" She struggled to find the right word.

"Schtako?" Artemis suggested causing the Martian to gasp and look glare at her lightly.

"Naruto's been teaching you cuss words," She said as more of a statement.

"Their fun to say," Artemis responded with a shrug.

"Oh what about you and Naruto then," M'gann suggested. "You too always hang out,"

And it was true. During most of their downtime Artemis would be seen with her fellow blonde if she wasn't with M'gann.

"Nah," She dismissed easily. "He's like the younger brother I never had," She explained. And it was true. Naruto was cute in his own way but there was the innocence of a child he had. He was curious about everything and every time he learned something new about the world it blew his mind. Artemis could only imagine what would happen if they took him to an arcade or amusement park.

"That goes for both of us," M'gann responded. The two looked over at where Naruto who was walking into the main room with a turkey leg in his hand. He looked at it for a brief moment. Then he shoved it into his mouth and when he pulled it out all that was left was the bone. He looked at the clean bone before tossing it behind him without any care of where it landed.

Which happened to be the side of Wally's head.

"Hey!" The speedster shouted indignantly.

The two girls looked laughed lightly and turned their eyes back to the match just in time to see Superboy throw Kaldur on his back.

"Black Canary taught me that," He said with a smirk before helping the atlantean up. Suddenly the hatch on the ceiling opened up and Red Tornado flew out of it and landed on the floor a moment later.

"Do you have a mission for us?" Wally asked as he ran up to the robot.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility," Red Tornado said as he had many time before.

"Yeah well, the Batman's with the Robin doing the dynamic duo thing in Gotham," He pointed out. "But you're headed somewhere, right? Hot date or a-a misión?" He asked rapidly.

"If we can be of help," Aqualad suggested. Red Tornado looked at the group of teens who looked back at him.

"This is Kent Nelson, a friend," He began as he pulled up a picture of an elderly man. "He is 106 years old,"

"Guy doesn't look a day over 90," Wally muttered with a smirk.

"And he has been missing for 23 days," Red Tornado said not being deterred by the speedster's comment. "Kent was a charter member of the justice society, the precursor to your mentors' justice league," He said pulling up a picture of a group of heroes. That Naruto had never seen before. Tornado zoomed the picture to focus on a man in a blue and gold costume with a golden helmet.

Naruto eyed the helmet hungrily.

He wanted it.

"Of course," Kaldur said remembering what he learned. "Nelson was earth's sorcerer supreme he was Doctor Fate,"

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"Pfft," Wally scoffed. "More like doctor fake," He mocked. He looked over at Artemis who was standing next to him. "Guy knows a little advanced science and "Dumbledores" it up to scare the bad guys and impress the babes," He said and Artemis merely shrugged her shoulders.

She wasn't against the idea of magic but she had yet to see any proof of it face to face.

"Kent may simply be on one of his…walkabouts," Red Tornado said. Superboy raised an eyebrow at the way the red bot said walkabout. "But he is caretaker to the helmet of fate, the source of the doctor's mystic might, and it is unwise to leave such power unguarded," He finished.

"He's like the great sorcerer priests and priestesses of Mars," Miss Martian gushed. "I would be honored to help find him," She said with a bright smile.

"Me, too," Wally said quickly causing Artemis to role her eyes. "So honored I can barely stand it, magic rocks,"

"I thought he said it was fake," Naruto said looking over at Artemis. She simply shrugged.

"Take this," Red Tornado said handing a golden key to Aqualad. "It is the key to the tower of fate," He explained.

"So if he's on one of his walkabouts do you want us to bring the helmet back?" The young Atlantean asked.

"That would be wise," Red Tornado explained.

"So if that's the case can I have the helmet?" Naruto asked. "Actually never mind I'm taking it if he's not there," The two looked at the blonde as if expecting this.

"What are the chances we both so admire the mystic arts?" Wally asked looking at Megan with a flirtatious grin.

Artemis rolled her eyes and left to get ready for the mission.

"Maybe I should get a mask or something," Naruto muttered to himself as he continued to look at the mask.

Batman eyed the lantern with narrowed eyes. He had seen the glint in his eyes before but this one was different. So far the boy had shown willingness to compromise. But something was different about this time.

The dark knight narrowed his eyes before walking off. Push comes to shove Fate could stop him.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

"So, Wally, when did you first realize your honest affinity for sorcery?" Artemis asked as they flew through the sky in the bio-ship. Wally looked over at her with a small glare before turning to look at Megan.

"Well, I don't like to brag, but, uh, before I became Kid Flash, I seriously considered becoming a wizard myself," He said simply looking smug.

Naruto looked over at him with narrowed eyes.

"I don't believe you,"

"Seriously!" The speedster shouted causing the others to chuckle lightly. Naruto merely shrugged.

"Not my fault you don't look the part," he muttered.

"We've reached Tornado's coordinates," Megan said as the team looked at the empty street.

"Nothing's there though," Superboy pointed out as they looked around.

"Take us down," Kaldur said. "We'll search the area,"

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

"Grant us access to the tower, and I promise an end to your suffering," Abra Kadabra growled as he looked at the pinned Kent Nelson. "Continue to refuse," He pressed a button sending volts of electricity through the elderly mans body.

"Aah!" The ond man cried out.

Sitting in a chair was a grey skinned teenager in a suit. He smiled as Abra continued to inflict pain.

"Meow," A orange cat cried as it walked over to the boy.

"Shush, Teekl!" The teen said. "I'm watching the show,"

"Enjoy it… while you… can Klarion," The man said slowly. "Soon enough… my friends… will come to… help me," He was met with another electrical charge. "Aaaahhh!"

"Encore! Encore!" Klarion clapped as he laughed at the mans pain. Teekl growled at him. "What?" He asked annoyance in his voice. The cat's eyes began glowing. "Ooohh," The witch boy responded with a smile as he caught on to what the cat was telling him.

They had guests.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

"Nothing," Wally said as he ran back to the rest of the team.

"I can't see anything strange from above either," Naruto said as he landed on the ground.

"This isn't simple camouflage," Wally agreed.

"So what do you think?" Artemis asked looking at the speedster. "Adaptive micro-opto-electronics combined with phase shifting?"

"I have no idea what that is," Naruto pointed out.

"Not talking to you traffic cone," Artemis muttered.

Naruto blinked. He didn't know what that was either.

"Absolutely!" Wally began before seeing Megan walk over to them. "Not," He corrected. Artemis frowned at him. "Clearly mystic powers are at work here," He said as if lecturing her. The blonde archer rolled her eyes and walked away. The others began following but Naruto stopped.

He turned around to look over at a boarded up building. He narrowed his eyes. He sensed something.

"Naruto come on," Artemis called. Naruto hesitated a moment before he turned around to catch up with the others. He gave one last glance to the building.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

After watching the teens leave the area in front of the boarded building distorted revealing Abra, Klarion and Kent.

'Well that's a sharp one,' Klarion observed watching the blonde boy walk away. But something was bugging him. The boy seemed familiar to him. He just couldn't figure out why.

"Hey, Abra Kadabra, aren't you using Adaptive micro-opto-electronics and phase shifting?" The witch boy asked with a mischievous smile.

"Yes," The muscular man admitted reluctantly.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

The stood in the field looking at the coordinate's Tornado had sent them too.

"Where is it?" Superboy asked.

"If we knew that we wouldn't be looking now would we," Naruto retorted. The two glared at each other as sparks began flying between the two.

'Hmm,' Kaldur thought as he looked down at the key. "A test of fate," He muttered. He walked forward and lifter the key up. "Stay behind me," He commanded. If this went wrong, he didn't want his team getting hurt. He pushed the key forward and suddenly half of it disappeared. He turned it. A brown bricked tower came into exsistence with a wooden door for them to enter.

The team looked up in shock at the sudden appearance. Slowly Kaldur opened the door and the teens entered the tower albeit hesitantly.

After they entered they looked around to see no doors. Even the entrance had disappeared.

"Anybody know how to get out?" Naruto asked.

The answer came in the form of Kent Nelson. Or at least a hologram of him.

"Greetings," The hologram said. "You have entered with a key, but the tower does not recognize you," It pointed out. "Please state your purpose and intent,"

Kaldur got ready to answer the question but unfortunately Wally beat him too it.

"We are true believers," Wally began as he began talking to the hologram. "Here to find Doctor Fate,"

"Wait I thought we-aaahh!" Naruto began but was cut off when the floor gave away. The teens began falling down a cavern.

And straight into a lava pit.

The teens acted quickly. Megan grabbed Wally while Artemis shot her crossbow with a grappling hook and swung out to grab Kaldur. Superboy braced himself against the side to slow his fall. He managed to stop but his feet landed in the lava.

"Yaah!" He grunted out in pain from the heat. He pulled out his legs to see his boots gone and the bottom of his jeans burned off. "Those were my favorite boots," He growled. "This Nelson guy better be worth it,"

"Oh you can always get more," Naruto snapped as he scooped the kryptonian up in an orange construction.

"Says the hoarder," Superboy bit back.

"I don't know what that is," Naruto defended. He grabbed the others up on the way and he began flying upward with the others in tow.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

"The tower may not appreciate trespassers," Kent pointed out as he and the two magicians entered the tower. "Wait never mind go ahead that way it can kick your ass," The old man said with a smirk.

"Mute," Abra said as he flicked his wrist.

"Ack!" Kent cried out as he suddenly found he couldn't use his voice.

They continued walking and when they entered a hologram of Kent appeared.

"Hello, Kent," It greeted. "How unlike you to bring guests to the tower, especially one with such potent mystic power," it finished as it eyed Klarion.

"My friends come to help me," A recording of Kent's voice answered. The real Kent frowned mentally beating himself for saying that earlier.

The hologram disappeared and a door opened revealing a maze of stairs.

Abra shoved Kent forward and the three walked on.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

"Guys we may have a problem," Naruto said.

"Whatever it is we can figure it out when we get back on solid ground," Artemis pointed out.

"That's the problem,"

"Huh," Artemis asked.

"It's moving," Naruto said.

"What do you mean it's moving?" Superboy scowled.

"Exactly what I said," Naruto shot back. "I've been flying this entire time at my fastest speed but I'm not getting any closer to the top," He explained.

"He's right," Kaldur panted out. "We didn't fall that far. We should have reached the top by now,"

"And you can't stop anyway," Artemis said as she wiped sweat from her head,"

"Why not?"

"Because that,"

Naruto looked down to see that the lava was rising as he flew up.

"That's just great," He muttered. "I blame you for this," He said looking at Superboy.

"Me," He shouted in anger.

"Yeah you were to close to the lava and it burned you," He shouted back. "Now that it's tasted flesh it wants more,"

"Lava doesn't work like that!"

"Tell that to the lava that's literally following us!"

"Well it's the holograms fault for collapsing the ground in the first place!"

"That's it!" Megan said as an idea struck her. And just in time too. She didn't know if she could last much longer. "We never actually said _why_ we were here," The Martian looked up and began talking. "Red Tornado sent us to see if Mr. Nelson and the helmet were safe!"

It seemed to do the because a moment later the lave was sealed off by a floor that appeared.

"Finally," Naruto said releasing the construct without warning. Everyone fell to the floor. "Oh my bad," He said realizing what he had done.

"This platform, it should be red-hot," Kaldur said as he got into a kneeling position. "But it is cool to the touch," He pointed out.

"Don't worry, megalicious," Wally said as he supported the still weakened Martian. "I got you,"

"Enough!" Artemis shouted having had enough. She shoved Wally and glared at him. "Your little "impress Megan at all costs" game nearly got us all barbecued!" She accused.

"When did this become my fault?" Wally defended glaring back.

"When you lied to that whatever it was and called yourself a true believer," The blonde girl hissed.

"Wally, you don't believe?" Miss Martian asked in surprise. Wally looked arund to see the others looking at him with varying looks.

"Fine! Fine! I lied about believing in magic," he admitted.

"I knew it!" Naruto cheered.

"But magic is the real lie, a major load," Wally continued ignoring the lantern.

"Wally, I studied for a year at the conservatory of sorcery in Atlantis," Kaldur explained calmly. "The mystic arts created the skin icons that power my water bearers,"

"Dude, you ever hear of bioelectricity?" Wally scoffed. "Hey, in primitive cultures, _fire_ was once considered magical, too," He crossed his arms and looked away. "Today it's all just a bunch of tricks,"

"You're pretty close-minded for a guy who can break the sound barrier in his sneakers," Artemis retorted.

"That's science," Wally scolded. "I recreated Flash's laboratory experiment, and here I am,"

"Magic is real," Naruto said.

"And how would you know," Wally sneered. Naruto simply held out his ring. "Oh please it's a power emitter that projects and solidifies your thought," Wally said. Naruto pulled the ring back.

"Ring, is magic real?" Naruto asked speaking into the ring.

"Yes," Was the rings answer.

"See!" Artemis said. "And I'm pretty sure that rings been around longer than any of us,"

"No that means it can be hacked and fed a load of bull," Wally snarled not giving up. "Everything can be explained by science,"

Kaldur looked down too see a handle on the floor. It hadn't been there before.

"Let us test that theory," He replied pulling the handle up.

"Wait!" Wally called out in panic. "The back-draft from the lava will roast us alive!"

Kaldur didn't listen. He lifted the handle too reveal…

"What is this?" Naruto asked slowly. He reached out his hand to touch some. When it hit his hand it felt…cold.

"It's snow," Miss Martian giggled out.

"Do you ever get tired of being wrong?" Artemis said smugly. The others jumped down the whole and came into a wide field of snow.

"Well?" Artemis asked.

"Ever hear of string theory?" Waly explained. "We're in a pocket dimension,"

"This stuff is awesome!" The others turned to see Naruto running around looking at the scenery with wide eyes and a bright smile. He tripped over and landed face first in the snow.

"Naruto you ok?" Kladur asked in concern.

"It's cold," Naruto said. Then he smiled. "I love it!" He began rolling around in it.

"Idiot," Superboy muttered as he scowled at the ecstatic blond.

'You're not very subtle my friend,' The Atlantean thought with a smile as he looked over at the kryptonian. The clone was purposely dragging his bare feet in the snow. 'This is a new experience for both of them,' He looked to his right to see a giggling M'gann as she held her hands out to catch falling snow. 'The three of them,' He mentally corrected. It was too bad they were on a mission or he would let them enjoy it fully. Good thing the winter months were around the corner. He would introduce them to snowball fights among other things none of them had experienced. 'They deserve to see everything this world has to offer,' He thought with a small smile.

That's when the cane showed up. It appeared in a flash light and hovered in one spot.

"What's that?" Miss Martian asked as everybody looked at it.

"Ooh, maybe it's Nelson's magic wand," Wally scoffed. Naruto didn't care what it was.

All he knew was that he wanted it. And he would get it. He flew towards it and grabbed it.

Only too see two other hands on it as well.

Wally and Artemis's.

"I got it," The two said at the same time.

"It's mine!" Naruto shouted angrily. He saw it first so he would take it. The three pulled on it only to come to realization.

"I can't let go," They all said simultaneously. Then without hesitation they were all pulled upward by the cane and disappeared in a flash of light.

"Umm where did they go?" Miss Martian asked.

"Better question how do we get out of here?" Superboy said looking around.

Kaldur on the other hand was thinking of something else.

Something was wrong with Naruto.

He didn't know what it was but something was…off.

The question was…what was it?

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

Klarion had been asking that for a while now and frankly it was getting on Abra's nerves. But it wasn't like he could do anything about it.

The witch boy would kill him.

"Tell us how to find the helmet," Abra commanded shoving Nelson. Nelson glared at him and emphasized the collar on his neck by lifting his head. Abra grabbed it and ripped it off without any hesitation. He was still bound, there wasn't much the old man could do.

"Can't," Nelson wheezed out. "Having too much fun," He said with a smirk. Oh so that's how he was going to play it.

Abra held out his wand and began electrocuting the man.

"AAHH!" He shouted out as he began writhing on the floor in pain.

"Still having fun?" Abra snarled.

"I am," Klarion responded with a sinister laugh. "Zap him again, or dump him off the side and watch him splat," He encouraged. Teekl nudged him to gain his attention.

"Yes, yes," Klarion sighed. "I suppose we might still need him," He noted dejectedly.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

"I don't understand Wally," Miss Martian said as she and her two companions trekked through the snow. "It's almost like he needs to believe the impossible can't happen," She continued.

"Wally uses his understanding of science to control what he cannot comprehend," Aqualad explained having known the speedster the longest. "Acknowledging the existence of magic would be to relinquish the last vestige of that control,"

"What do you mean the last?" Superboy asked.

"I'm sure the G-gnomes taught you about the history of the world right?" Kaldur asked. Superboy nodded. "Heroes didn't start showing up until recently," The Atlantean explained. "People with powers were rare but the first generation of a group was the justice society," He continued. "Then came the justice league and now us. Less than a hundred years ago all three of us were the impossible."

And he was right. _Especially_ with the three of them.

A Martian, a clone, and an Atlantean. They were nothing but theories or myths not that long ago.

They would have continued with the conversation but something caught Megan's attention.

"Look there," She pointed out and the others followed her line of sight. It was a door on top of a hill in front of them. They all looked at each other before making their way too it.

 **YJYJYJYJ**

"Uhg where are we," Naruto grunted out. The cane had transported the three young heroes to a location with…stairs. Lots and lots of stairs.

"Abra Kadabra," Wally scowled noticing the three of them weren't alone. The two blondes followed his line of sight to see Kent surrounded by the two wizards.

Naruto looked at Klarion for a moment with narrowed eyes. Klarion was doing the same thing too Naruto. Where had he…

Their eyes widened at the same time.

"YOU!" They shouted in anger remembering who they were eyeing.

Kent decided to take his chance with his two captors distracted. He flew towards the cane and took a hold of it. His binds disappeared freeing his hands. He held one hand out and an elevator door came into existence.

"In here," He said. Naruto had other plans. He got ready to head for the witch boy but he was stopped by Kent who dragged him into the elevator.

"No! No! No!" Klarion said in anger. "I want that helmet! I want it! I want it! I want it!" He continued as he threw his tantrum.

"I saw it first!" Naruto shouted as the elevator door closed.

"I'm Kent Nelson, by the way," Kent said introducing himself to the teens.

"No duh," Wally scoffed. He was met with an elbow from Artemis. "Ow!"

"I'm Artemis," The blond girl introduced. "Miss manners here is Wally," She continued. "And that-"

"I'LL TEAR HIM TO SHREADS!" Naruto roared as he slammed into the doors. "LET ME OUT SO I CAN DESTROY HIM!"

"Naruto," She finished a little disturbed by the lanterns outburst. He had never seemed so angry before.

'I haven't seen him like this since the night he came here, Wally noted mentally

"Well, Artemis, we're up against an opponent with tremendous mystic power," The old man responded.

"Abra Kadabra?" Wally asked. "Flash proved he uses futuristic technology to simulate magic. Guy's all show and no biz," The speedster mocked.

"Right you are," Kent agreed.

"He is?" Artemis asked in surprise. Wally had a smug look on his face.

"Abra is a charlatan," Kent continued. "But Klarion, the witch boy, the kid with the cat, he's an actual lord of chaos, the ultimate enemy of a lord of order like Doctor Fate,"

"And a thief," Naruto hissed.

"I take it you know him," Kent said rhetorically.

"He tried to steal from me," The lantern growled. "But I found it first,"

"Wait so you've fought the _witch boy_ before,' Wally asked mocking the title given to Klarion.

"Yeah," Naruto answered.

"And you lived," Kent asked. "I'm impressed," He complimented. "He's an ultimate enemy of a lord of order like Doctor Fate, so that's no easy feat much less get something he wants first,"

Naruto didn't mention that he had had help.

"Right," Wally mocked. "You're a lord of order,"

"Oh, no, not me," Kent responded nonchalantly. "I'm just an old coot fate used to put on until my wife Inza convinced me there could be more to life," He said. He pulled out a pocket watch and opened it. Inside was a picture of his wife. "Ah, she was a real pistol, that Inza," He said fondly.

"Anyhoo, Klarion's after the helmet," Kent continued. "If he gets his sticky little mitts on it, he'll turn the planet into his own personal playground of pandemonium,"

"He can't have it," Naruto said. "I saw it first," He growled. "It's **mine** ,"

Artemis looked up alarmed. Wally tensed up slightly.

Kent narrowed his eyes. Then he eyed the ring on Naruto's finger.

"Ah you're the orange lantern," Kent observed. "But somethings different,"

"Your telling me," Wally agreed. "He hasn't been this greedy since he first got here and even then it was in small bursts,"

"So you mean he relatively calm," Kent asked.

"Yeah," Artemis agreed. "Usually he asks beforehand for stuff,"

"He does?" Kent asks. "That's new,"

Then the elevator doors opened.

"Oh what's that!" Naruto asked with stars in his eyes looking at the giant bell in the middle of the room. Without waiting for an answer he ran up to it.

"What did you mean earlier?" Wally asked.

"I mean it's a wonder on how his emotion hasn't consumed him completely yet," Kent explained. "The last Orange Lantern was completely consumed by the ring's emotion on the spectrum,"

"So maybe Naruto has better control,"

"Impossible," Kent responded. "If that was the case the ring never would have picked him,"

"Then what do you think it is?" Artemis asked.

Kent got ready to answer but before they could a hole in the ceiling opened up.

And dropped Superboy and Aqualad to the floor. M'gann followed a moment later though she floated down.

Man flying was handy.

"Friends of yours?" Kent asked the speedster with a sly smile. Then there was a flash of light and Abra and Klarion revealed themselves.

"Friends of yours?!" Wally retorted pulling Kent out of the way as Abra sent a torrent of electricity at them. He sent another one but Naruto held his ring out to absorb the attack.

Kent held up his cane and tapped the bell causing it to ring. Klarion seeing this flew towards it. Naruto seeing him took off after him. The four of them entered the bell and found themselves on top of the tower.

And in the center was a floating golden helmet.

The helmet of Fate.

"Mine!" Naruto and Klarion shouted simultaneously.

Naruto flew towards the mask but he halted when he saw where the blast Klarion had sent was headed.

Wally.

Naruto changed directions to absorb the blast. Kent beat him to the punch. He shoved Wally out of the way and took the entire attack directly in the chest.

"Ungn!" The older man grunted out as he crumpled to the ground.

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. Wally looked up at him in panic. Naruto narrowed his eyes. This would not stand.

He shot towards Klarion.

"It's mine!" Naruto shouted.

"No it's mine!" Klarion roared as he shot off a blast of energy towards the lantern. Naruto held his ring out and absorbed the energy. He held his ring out and a giant fist popped out and rocketed towards the witch boy.

"Bring it on you, greedy brat," Klarion shouted as he easily destroyed the construct with a wave of his hand. He sent a torrent of red energy towards Naruto.

"Come at me you, piece of schtako!" Naruto shouted back as he absorbed the energy. When it dissipated Naruto rocketed towards the lord of chaos and created another hand and swung it with the intent to slap Klarion off the roof.

Klarion held his hand out stopping the fist and absorbing the energy.

"You're not the only one who can do that!" The witch boy taunted. He sent another blast towards the lantern. Naruto created a bat and smacked the ball of chaos energy sending right back to the thrower. "Gah!" Klarion shouted as he was sent back by his own blast.

"Bet you can't do that!" Naruto retorted. Klarion recovered quickly and charged flew towards the lantern who flew right back. They both roared and the two clashed creating an explosion of orange and red energy. The two gripped their hands as they tried to overpower the other. Their energy running wild.

Klarions features had become more demonic as he glared at the lantern. Naruto's eyes were glowing bright orange

" **You think you can take me brat!** " Klarion hissed.

" **I'm not down yet you trog!** " Naruto roared.

The two jumped back from each other and began charging their respective blasts. Naruto held out his ring while Klarion began emitting energy from his hands. He brought the two together and aimed at Naruto.

The two sent their blast towards each other and they met in a collision. They tried to overpower each other as the two sent more energy into their blasts.

Naruto gritted his teeth. For a brief moment his eyes turned orange before going back too blue. 'Not now,' He thought. Hi wavering emotion was sent into the blast weakening it. Klarion took his chance. He sent another large reserve of energy into his blast and it pushed Naruto's back easily. The blast hit Naruto sending him flying back towards the wall hard.

"This is gonna go like it did last time," Klarion said with a sinister grin.

"Really because I remember being the one who got the tablet," Naruto groaned out as he looked up at the approaching chaos lord.

"True," Klarion agreed. "But you took more damage than I did at the end of the fight," Klarion stated and Naruto had to concede that that was true. "And also this time you won't be leaving alive," He finished as he began emitting energy from his hands to finish off the lantern.

" **Not today witch-boy,"** Someone commented. Then Klarion was sent flying by a blast of golden light.

Naruto turned to see a golden helmet wearing man floating in the air.

Dr. Fate.

"NNNNOOOOOOOO!" Klarion shouted in anger. Naruto couldn't helo growling in anger himself.

He had wanted that helmet.

" **It's over Klarion,** " The lord of order said. " **Leave now or suffer my wrath,** " He commanded.

"Screw you!" Klarion shouted. "I'll just kill the host and take you for myself anyway!"

" **You can try** ," Nabu said ominously. " **But we both know you can't** " He sent another blast towards Klarion. Klarion was ready this time however and blocked the attack before sending his own. Nabu moved to the side to dodge the oncoming attack.

Klarion growled in rage before sending a plethora of chaotic blast back to back. Nabu created a golden cross that took all the blast and sent them right back at Kalrion who created a shield to defend himself.

"Fuck off Nabu!" Kalrion shouted as he began blasting at the sorcerer once again. "Order was never in style!"

" **This battle is pointless** ," Nabu stated as he once aain blocked the oncoming blasts. " **You sought to take the helmet before it claimed a host, but you are too late** ," He continued. " **But then again you chaos lords were never rational thinkers,** "

"Shut it, you, stupid old fart!" Klarion roared as he manipulated the building and sent two pillars towards Dr. Fate and crush him. Nabu easily tunneled out of the pillars and glared down at the Witch-boy.

" **Leave my domain you spoiled little brat** ," He retorted before slamming a golden cross down on Klarion destroying him.

Naruto looked up at the ashes and narrowed his eyes when instead of scattering too the wind they gathered back up behind the sorcerer supreme. The reformed and Klarion came back into existence and sent a blast towards the unsuspecting lord of order.

Naruto grunted as he slowly got up. This was not good and it looked like it was going to get worse.

Klarion sent a beast shaped blast towards Nabu who dodged and turned to block it as it came back around but in left his back exposed once again which Klarion took advantage of by blasting him in the back once again. Klarion's smile just kept getting bigger and bigger as the fight went on.

Naruto watched in fascination as the lord of order was being toyed with by the witch boy.

'Aren't they supposed to be evenly matched,' Naruto thought.

' **It's the host of Nabu's fault** ,'

'What do you mean,'

' **Do to his complete disbelief in the mystical arts he has no affinity for it** ,'

'I thought the bigger the non-believer the bigger the affinity,'

' **That is only on those stupid shows you watch** ,'

'Hey power rangers, is a great show!'

' **PAY ATTENTION BOY!** '

Naruto looked up too see Nabu on the ground crumpled struggling to get up. Klarion had defeated him.

"What was that earlier about me not being able to beat you," He said smugly. Once the host is dead than your mine Nabu which shouldn't be long.

Wait.

He was going to kill the host.

Wally.

He was trying to kill Wally.

He dared! Naruto began crawling forward. His strength was still gone. But none the less he crawled.

Wally was his!

'HE DARES!' Naruto thought with rage. 'HE DARES DESTROY WHAT'S MINE!' His were flickering between blue and orange once again.

' **Yes he does,'** Larfleeze responded.

"This will not stand," Naruto growled.

 **'Are you sure you saw** ** _it's_** **condition,'** Larfleeze explained. ' **It won't last much longer,** '

'I don't care!' Naruto shouted. 'I'll take care of it later,' He continued. 'But this chaos lord must pay for his insolence!' He explained. 'It's one thing to take my stuff but to destroy it is another matter entirely,' Larfleeze stayed silent but Naruto could feel the nod coming from the phantom.

 **'Then show him what happens when dares to destroy what is yours,'**

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

"What are we gonna do!" Wally shouted as he watched Klarion approach him slowly. "Use my speed so we can avade the attck!"

Wally had put on the helmet of Fate at Nelson's suggestion before he passed on. He had died in Wally's arms.

Wally was going to lose sleep over it. He had seen death before but he was still a fifteen-year-old teenager.

Imagine his surprise when he put the helmet on and found Kent in there claiming to be a spirit. Then he explained how putting on the helmet meant to render control to the lord of order known as Nabu. Oh and to add insult to injury since he was the host body every hit that Naby received he received as well since it was his body Nabu was using.

Wally hated to admit it but he was starting to come to the realization that magic was indeed a real thing.

And it was about to kill him.

"Nabu won't listen kid," Kent explained. 'He only relies on his mystical powers,' He continued. "Lords of order are selfish like that,"

"But _I'm_ the one about to die!" Wally protested.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Kent said with a smirk.

"And why not!"

Then the geyser of orange energy showed up.

"Because it looks like your friend is about to act like a true orange lantern," Then Kent frowned.

"Though I don't know how much of that is a good thing,"

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

" **You dare destroy what is mine,"** Naruto hissed as he glared at Klarion who glared back.

"The helmets mine you lousy greed lantern!" Klarion shouted.

"I don't mean the helmet," Naruto said. "I'm talking about the host of the helmet," Naruto growled. "He's **mine,"**

"Sorry kiddo but he's wearing the helmet so he has to die," The chaos lord said with a sinister smile.

" **Not before you** ," Naruto said. Then he emitted a large quantity of orange energy once again. Klarion emitted an equal amount of red energy as the two glared at each other. Then the two charged.

Naruto leapt into the air and created a giant hammer and brought down to smash the witch bow but Klarion blocked it before destroying the construct. He brought his hands together and sent a red bird towards Naruto. Naruto held his ring out and absorbed the chaotic energy easily and dived towards the witch-boy.

He covered himself in an orange construct.

"I can absorb too remember!" Klarion shouted as he absorbed the orange construct. Naruto had counted on that.

"But you suck as hand to hand!" He shouted as he slugged Klarion in the face. Naruto went for a kick but to his shock Klarion blocked it.

"Sorry I'm new school," Klarion answered with a sinister grin before throwing Naruto.

Naruto recovered mid-flight and flew back towards Kalrion. The two met in a collision of energy once again but this was on a much larger scale than the last time they had done this.

"You dare try to hurt what is mine!" Naruto yelled as he attempted to overpower the witch-boy. His eyes began shining pure orange and he seemed to be getting brighter. "Let me show w **hy that's a bad idea!"**

 **"** Bring it on you, greedy brat!" Klarion shouted back as his face became more demonic. "There's a re **ason I'm a chaos lord!"**

" **THE HELMET IS MINE!"** They roared at each other

 **"It's neither of your,"**

Then a single blast was sent out and hit a target. But it wasn't Naruto or Klarion.

It was Teekl. The cat screeched in pain and Klarion's figure faded.

"Gah!" Klarion shouted. He stumbled backwards as if in pain. "What are you doing!" He shouted glaring at the recovered Dr. Fate.

 **"It is difficult for a lord of order or chaos to maintain a presence on the physical plane,"** The lord of order said slowly. " **I am bound to the helmet and use a human host,"** He explained pointing to the helmet. " **But that is not your way,"** To prove his point he sent another blast at Teekl.

"Teekl!" Klarion shouted in concern. Naruto caught on quickly and an evil grin came onto his face. He shot past Klarion and held the cat in an orange construct but with a twist. Spikes were pointed towards the cat and slowly approaching it. "I can't believe you would assault a defenseless pussycat," Klarion growled glaring at Naruto.

"You started this **,"** Naruto hissed.

"We both know that creature is no cat, witch-boy," Nabu said glaring at Klarion. "And without your familiar, you have no anchor in this reality,"

"Fine!" Klarion relented. "Give him back!" He looked at Naruto in anger.

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Next time you try to take from me or destroy something that is **mine I will not hesitate like I did today** ," Naruto said venomously as he released the cat.

"I'll keep that in mind," Klarion said as he picked up the limping cat. "But next time I won't go so **easy on you,"** Klarion stated before he disappeared in a portal.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked down at his arm. Blood was dripping down from it. He remembered getting pushed a few inches back by Klarion but he had never even got the chaos lord to budge.

He had lost.

He hated losing.

'Next time I won't lose,' Naruto thought before the toll on using that much power suddenly got to him. He fell, over unconscious.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

"Yes! That's how we kick it on the earthly plane," Wally cheered as he watched Klarion retreat. He made to take the helmet off but remembered he couldn't and waited for Nabu to do it. But the lord of order never did.

"Uh, it's-it's over, right?" Wally said trying to confirm. "So why isn't Nabu taking off the helmet?"

"Because the earth needs Doctor Fate,"

"I will not release this body,"

"He can't do that!" Wally shouted in anger. "Wait _can_ he do that?"

"Can, but shouldn't," Kent answered simply. "This is the cost of working with a lord of order or at least _this_ lord of order," He explained. "Really the Green is much easier to work with,"

The _what,"_ Wally asked in confusion.

"You'll learn about it soon enough, the longer you stay in this line of work," Kent said nonchalantly. As well as its two vassals. Though one of them preferred seclusion and the other one…well Kent was gonna miss reading their books. 'Damn and the next one was coming out next week too,' He thought.

"So how do I get my body back!"

Oh right he had a situation to deal with.

"Nabu, this is not the right candidate," Kent explained. "The kid's soul belongs to the world of science, not sorcery,"

"True, but I do not appreciate being permanently hidden away, useless, and isolated for decades at a time," The helmet responded.

Ok he had a fair point on that one. Kent should have carried him around with him.

"Chaos must not be allowed to reign," Nabu continued.

"That won't happen again," Kent promised. "The boy'll take the helmet and make sure you're put to good use," He continued looking over at Wally who nodded quickly.

"Yeah!" Wally agreed quickly. "I may not be a believer but I know some people who are. So I'm sure we can find you a host,"

"And in the meantime, I'll stick around, keep you company," Kent said. "I left you isolated so it's the least I can do,"

"What about you ascending, seeing Inza?" Wally asked realizing what Kent was saying.

"So you believe now, eh?" The old man chuckled. "Don't sweat it, kid, I'll spend a few millennia here, then see Inza," He said before pulling out his pocket watch once again. "That's the great thing about eternity…it's eternal," And he gave a genuine smile.

"The bargain is acceptable," Nabu agreed. "But before I release you there is one more matter I must attend too,"

"What?" Wally asked.

"The boy," Nabu said looking over at Naruto.

"Yeah Naruto what about him?" Wally asked.

"He is the orange lantern," Nabu questioned. "He is a vassal of chaos yet there is a layer of order emitting from him,"

"What do you mean," Wally questioned.

"Do you mean he's found balance somehow?" Kent asked.

"I am not sure?" Nabu responded. "But I have felt the aura of order slowly get weaker as he battled Klarion,"

"Alright let's find out what happened," Kent said. Wally watched as Nabu approached the unconscious lantern and kneel next to him before putting a hand on his head. He began emitting a soft glow before he found something peculiar. He dug deeper and he realized what had happened.

"So that's how it is," Kent said as he felt what it was as well.

"What is it?" Waly asked.

"Not my secret to tell kid," Kent said. "That includes you Nabu,"

"Very well," Nabu said simply agreeing with Kent. "Now it is time to release you,"

"Some free advice before you go," Kent said looking over at Wally. "Find your own little spitfire, one who won't let you get away with nothin', dor example, that-" but he didn't get to finish as the helmet had been completely removed.

Wally looked around realizing his body was his and the helmet was in his hands. Wally looked over to see Naruto was still breathing. Kent on the other hand was not. He picked up his pocket watch and put it into the deceased mans hand and closed it.

They may have succeeded in their mission. But Wally wasn't dumb.

This was a loss.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

Wally placed the helmet on the shelf. Naruto had been extremely reluctant but since Wally had found it first it was his. And he figured that since he considered Wally one of his possessions than the speedsters stuff was his stuff by extension. He looked at the helmet with a small albeit sad smile. He knew Kent was in there. Hopefully they could find someone willing to put the helmet on once again.

"You never said what happened to you when you put on the helmet,"

Wally turned to see Artemis leaning against the entrance into the room.

"Energy from the thing rewrote my brain's beta waves," Wally explained. "I was bioscripted into becoming Doctor Fate for a few minutes," He continued. "No big,"

It was a load of bullshit.

"Wait," Artemis began looking surprised. "You're still claiming there's no such thing as magic? If that's how you feel, why keep it at all?"

But he loved messing with the archer.

"Souvenir," He said with a smile.

"Geek!" Artemis growled.

"Says the girl who watches power rangers," Wally retorted.

"Only with Naruto," She defended. "Speaking of where is he," She asked.

"I don't know actually," Wally answered. He hadn't had a chance to confront the lantern about what Kent had been talking about.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

Naruto looked at his back once again and sighed.

" **There's only one left** ,"

"You think," Naruto retorted sarcastically. "I have to call them,"

" **I know** ," Larfleeze answered though he didn't sound pleased about it.

Naruto gave one last look at the thing on his back.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

Naruto walked outside the cave and looked into the night sky. He held his ring upward and sent three orange blasts into the air.

The signal had been sent.

He made his way back inside. And he felt the urge slowly welling up in him.

He was _hungry_

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

One of the hooded figures looked at something as it began beeping. They had received a signal of some sort.

"Looks like he's sending us his location," The short one said simply. "We better make haste," The two taller figures nodded and the three flew into the sky and headed towards their destination.

Hopefully they would make it in time.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

 _Instrumental_

It shows the team all standing next to each other on top of the cave as they groom themselves doing their morning rituals. It passes by them and shows Naruto looking at mouth wash weirdly before putting it in his mouth before passes him to show Superboy gargling. It goes back to Naruto quickly as he spits the mouth wash out not liking the taste his eyes comically big.

 _A future lies before us waiting to begin_

It shows Aqualad with a serious expression on his face before his name passes by and shows Kaldur as he smiles calmly at the screen and waves.

 _Let's take to the wind! and search the world for answers_

It shows Superboy as he looks angrily at the screen while popping his knuckles before his name passes over him and changes to him giving a bored expression with his arms crossed.

 _to all the questions in our minds exploring day and night we'll..._

It shows Robin as he types something into his computer before his name passes over him and changes him in civilian clothes as he gives a mock salute with a smirk.

 _...live out our dreams in paradise! And that's why..._

It shows Miss Martian with her eyes closed and her hands on her head as she focuses before her name passes over her and it shows Megan in civilian clothes with a mixing bowl in her hand smiling.

 _We're running, and running, traveling along an open road_

It shows Kid Flash running as he looks forward before his name passes and shows Wally in civilian clothes fiving a flirtatious smile to the screen while winking.

 _Never letting go of what we came to do We're here to see this through!_

It shows Artemis in her uniform aiming her bow and arrow at the screen before her name moves over her and it changes to her in regular clothes as she gives a confident smirk to the screen.

 _We can't lose, can't lose, nothing on earth can stop us now_

It shows Naruto as he gives a greedy smile to the screen before his name goes over and shows him in civilian clothes making a power ranger pose as he smiles like crazy. Larfleeze is seen behind him with an irritated look.

 _'Cause we're not afraid of our own destiny We Dream_

It shows Red Tornado looking at the screen before it goes over him and shows him the exact same. It shows the team running behind him causing him to look over at them curiously.

 _and live our lives free! (Instrumental)_

It shows the team as they look at a camera that Naruto's holding, all of them smile.

 _(Instrumental)_

The picture gets taken and is shows them nearly falling over each other in the picture as they give shocked or irritated expressions.

 **AND DONE.**

 **Firstly, I must apologize to you all for the shortness of this chapter. I didn't have a lot to work with do t how this particular episode played out but I made up for it with as much as I can and the next chapter will definitely make up for it.**

 **So who are these mysterious figures looking for Naruto. And what is he worried about. How does he know Klarion? All questions for the future that will be revealed in time. Oh and did anyone pick up on the reference about the vassals of the green. If you did don't put it in a review. I don't want it spoiled for those who don't know. If you wanna guess just send me a PM. Oh and who can tell me the name of the place the three hooded figures were. Same thing no spoils just shoot a PM if you have a guess.**

 **And Klarion isn't a chaos lord for no reason. But this leads to motivation for our lantern to get stronger.**

 **Well that's all for now, Next time we finally find out what's on Naruto's back and why he hasn't been acting like a true orange lantern.**

 **Until then…READ…REVIEW…and above all else…ENJOY!**


	8. Hope

Naruto slammed into a wall in the warehouse before collapsing. A moment later Aqualad joined him. A few more seconds later Superboy skidded towards them.

"I hate this guy," The blonde lantern groaned out as he slowly got up to continue. The two looked up too see they're opponent approach them. It was some giant gray blob.

Clayface.

That's the name he had been given when he appeared yesterday in Wayne industries. After making a mess in the building Batman sent out the Team to find him when he escaped.

They had combed through Gotham in search of him. At one point they had found him in the sewers. Their orders had been to just simply keep track of him as nothing they had worked on him.

"It didn't help that you engaged him," Aqualad growled as he rolled to the side as Clayface tried to his him with his hand now shaped like a hammer.

"He had something I wanted!" Naruto shouted angrily.

"It was a chicken wing!" Superboy snapped as he threw on large box at Clayface who created a mace destroying it.

Clayface went around for a second strike on Naruto but the Lantern managed to fly out of the way. Taking that as a chance Aqualad tried to attack from behind but a third appendage appeared and grabbed his arms. Before he could react he found himself slammed into the ground multiple times before he was tossed to the side.

It was true. There cover had been blown when Naruto had seen the clay man eating a chicken wing he had found in the sewer.

"I was hungry," Naruto growled. He looked down at Clayface and began flying around avoiding the projectiles he was shooting at him.

"And because of your hunger we're the only 2 left!" Superboy shouted as he blocked another hit from a hammer created by Clayface before backing away. He realized that trying to hit the creature was out of the question after what happened too Wally.

"Two can play at that!" Naruto shouted angrily his arms burning orange before firing off his own blasts.

Unfortunately, they just went right through the strange creature who laughed lightly. The blasts ended up hitting Superboy who was behind Clayface.

"Watch it!" Superboy shouted.

"You watch it!" Naruto shouted as the two glared at each other.

This proved fatal as Clayface shot out two projectiles pinning Superboy and Naruto onto a surface in the warehouse.

"Let me go!" Naruto shouted. Clayface simply smiled before turning his attention back to Aqualad who was struggling to get up. He made a hammer with a spike in it and approached the downed atlantean. Naruto quickly realized what was about to happen. "Hey stope now!" He roared. Superboy followed the lanterns line of sight and understood within seconds. The boy of steel began struggling against his restraints will all his might slowly removing them from the surface it was stuck too. Meanwhile the goo pinning Naruto was being pushed away from him by the force of the orange energy he was emitting. But Clayface had already raced his hammer to finish off Kaldur.

"Don't y **ou DARE!"** The two teens roared, though Naruto's voice changed at the end.

His eyes began to glow bright orange and the clay kepping him pinned was completely pushed away while at the same time with a defiant roar Superboy managed to remove the clay. The two teens looked ready to barrel towards Clayface but someone beat them to it. They came through the window on the roof and landed next to Clayface.

Batman had arrived.

He threw down two batarangs that Clayface absorbed into his arm. Too bad he didn't know they were explosive. His arm was blown off causing him to stumble. It looked like the arm was about to regrow but the dark knight didn't give it a chance.

He aimed a taser with extremely high voltage that went through the creatures, body.

Clayface roared defiantly before slowly but surely he began to melt and destabilize. Eventually he was nothing but a puddle of clay on the floor.

Batman looked around calmly at the scene in front of him. The entire team was down having been subdued by Clayface.

" **You DARE hurt what is mine!"**

Almost all of them.

Naruto landed next to the dark knight and aimed his ring powering it to maximum capacity intending to evaporate the rest of the creature with an extremely concentrated last from point blank. From the corner of his eye he could see Superboy approaching with just as much anger as he grabbed a random box intending to smash and scatter the clay.

" **You dare!"** He repeated angrily his eyes glowing and his body emitting a bright orange aura.

But before he could go through with his attack a hand grabbed his wrist.

He turned to stare defiantly at the Batman who returned the glare. No hesitation in his eyes.

"Calm down," He ordered. He then turned around to look at Superboy. "Both of you,"

" **And why should I!** "

"Because with the amount of power your planning to use you might end up killing them too," Batman explained without missing a beat. That made the blond teen pause. He took a moment to analyze the situation and found the hero of Gotham was right. And he didn't want to hurt what was his. "And other then physical attacks there's not much more you can do or even _need_ to do he said looking at the young kryptonian who growled before looking away.

Slowly the energy faded and Naruto stopped pointing the ring towards the puddle. Batman continued staring down the bow who didn't back down in the slightest.

"I'm hungry," Naruto said simply.

The batman narrowed his eyes for a brief moment.

"We'll get something on the way back,"

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

"I need to speak to Naruto and Kaldur," Batman said as he and the team entered the cave. "The rest of you, hit the showers and head home," He ordered as they trickled in one by one covered in clay. Naruto came in first holding a large bucket of chicken the Dark Knight had gotten him

"Head home?" Superboy growled. "I _am_ home," Batman watched as he walked off. He was still angry about the superman situation.

That would have to be addressed at some point before it became a problem like it almost had with the Amazo incident. It had almost been a problem tonight but that was more riteous fury at seeing one of his friends nearly die.

As he walked off he bumped into Naruto who shoved him away. The two turned to glare at each other as Naruto held his chicken protectively. They looked about ready to come to blows but Miss Martian gave them both stern looks as she got in-between them They flinched at the look she gave them before turning away. Superboy continued to walk away while Naruto dug into his chicken.

"And I thought I ate a lot" Wally muttered, looking at Naruto who was tearing into a drumstick

"Back off!" the blond hissed his eyes burning bright orange. Wally flinched back at the hostile tone. Wally looked at him for a brief moment before walking off. Batman narrowed his at the interaction.

He turned back to see Robin standing with the other two.

"Just the two of them," He said to his side- protégé. Robin looked over at Aqualad before shrugging and walking off. As he walked away he attempted to snatch a piece of chicken but Naruto smacked his hand away and glared hard at him. Robin simply chuckled as he continued walking. He completely missed the orange glow coming from his ring.

Batman hadn't.

He moved himself to be in between Naruto and his target. Naruto glared at him and Batman glared back.

"I am sorry you had to intervene," Aqualad suddenly speaking up gaining the attention of the other two. Though Batman moved slightly so to have Naruto in his sight at all times. "I know the team performed poorly-" Kaldur continued before being interrupted

"The team performed adequately," Batman explained. Then he turned his attention to Naruto. "Most of them did," He corrected. Naruto merely stuffed a drumstick down his mouth before pulling out a clean bone. "The problem was you," He said looking at the atlantean. From the look on Kaldurs face Batman realized he needed to go into more detail.

"You're their leader, and your head wasn't in the game," He criticized.

"No! You are…" Kalur denied quickly but slowly he began to think all that had transpired. "…Correct," He said in a defeated tone. "Of late, I am not even convinced I belong on the surface world," He explained.

If the dark knight was shocked by any of this he certainly didn't show it.

"For so many years, it filled my every thought," Aqualad continued. "But now that I am here, my dreams are all Atlantis,"

"Atlantis," Batman questioned. "Or someone you left behind?" From the flinch Aqualad gave he was dead on. Naruto watched all of this transpire swerving his head listening to the two talk.

"You can split your time between the surface and the sea, but not your mind," Batman explained. "Either you're here 100%, or you need to _walk_ away," He said in a harsh tone. "Make a decision, Kaldur, and make it soon,"

Aqualad hesitated but nodded his head in understanding. Then he made his way to the showers. Soon it was just Naruto and Batman left.

"What's going on with you?" Batman asked bluntly. Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion before devouring a thigh. "Lately you've been more reckless and selfish and it's had an effect on your missions,"

"Well if people stop taking stuff o wont or try to damage my possessions then this wouldn't be a problem" Naruto scowled angrily.

"If you keep this up then I'm kicking you off the team," Batman threatened. "And you're getting dragged to OA,"

"Oh like I'm so scared of those old petaQ's" Naruto scoffed. "And there's no way I'm leaving,"

"Excuse me?" Batman scowled.

"I have to many possessions hear," Naruto said. "You're going to have to beat me to get me to leave,"

"That can be arranged,"

The two were staring each other down neither looking away. Naruto's ring began to glow and the dark knight reached into his pouch.

But before either could make a move a hand landed on the top of Naruto's hand. Naruto turned to see Red Tornado had been the perpetrator. He looked up at the tornado creating robot who stared at him with a vacant expression.

"Calm down," Red Tornado said simply. Naruto flinched as he stared up at the caretaker of the team before looking away. Slowly the fight drained out of him. The orange glow on the ring having disappeared. When this happened Red Tornado began moving his head ruffling the boys hair gently and slowly.

The blonde tried to fight it he did. But he quickly gave in to the androids petting as a bright smile graced his lips.

'He listens to Tornado,' Batman observed.

"I understand that around your age anger issues are mostly caused through something known as puberty," Red Tornado explained as he removed his hand much to the lanterns disappointment.

"What's that?" Naruto asked. But before he could answer Batman took over.

"I believe he's a little older than that Tornado,"

"I see," He acknowledged. "Then why have you been acting so angrily as of late Naruto,"

Realizing they weren't going to answer his question about puberty the lantern opened his mouth to answer there's instead.

"Well the thing is-" He began before a beeping could be heard. Naruto looked down and realized it was coming from his ring. It would beep three rapid times and two slow ones before repeating.

He recognized the signal.

Without another word he began flying towards the cave entrance.

"Where are you going?" Batman asked but the blond ignored him as he continued flying. That's when he and Tornado got the alert.

"Batman there's something headed our way from space," Flash said having been in the watch tower at the time. "I thought it was a meteor at first but it's giving off a signal,"

A signal. And Naruto's ring had gone off at something moments before.

Coincidence?

He didn't believe in such things.

"Are any of the green lanterns on earth currently?" Batman asked as he began coding in the Zeta coordinated for the watch tower.

"John sent me a message saying he a couple of galaxy's away so it's going to get here before him but he should be here soon,"

"Alright contact Superman, Zatara, and Captain Marvel," Batman ordered. "Me and Tornado will be there shortly,"

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

Moments later Batman found himself in the watch tower with Flash while Red Tornado had headed out to join up with Superman, Zatara, Captain Marvel, and Martian Manhunter to stop the approaching signal. Zatara and Marvel being covered in space suits seeing they weren't able to breath in space like their allies.

"Where is it?" Superman asked into his com.

"There," Martian Manhnter pointed as they saw three streaks heading straight towards them. And to their surprise they seemed to be slowing down. A few moments later the three streaks were revealed to be three being shrouded in cloak. They flew looking at the opposing heroes.

"State your name and business here," Superman commanded. "And depending on your answer's we might ask you to leave unless you make us use force," The man of steel growled.

"WAIT!" Naruto shouted as he flew between the two opposing sides.

"Lantern?" Zatara spoke up surprised at the arrival of the boy.

"Ah so you were here after all," The short one said as he floated forward.

"Hey good to see you too," Naruto greeted paying attention to the hooded being. He turned back to Superman and the others. "It's alright there here for me," Naruto explained. Looking at heroes.

None of whom seemed to let their guards down.

'Seems there's still some hard feelings from when Larfleeze came,' The short hooded being noted. Then they saw Captain Marvel and Red Tornado drop their guards.

"Oh cool," Marvel said simply with a shrug. Superman and Zatara groaned at the display of their fellow hero.

'Well there are some exceptions I see,' The cloaked being thought with a small smile.

"Tornado why did you stand down," Zatara asked noticing the red android had brought his hands to his side instead of in a defensive stance.

"Because he said they are not a threat," The android answered.

"And you believe him?" Superman asked skeptically. Red Tornado looked at his fellow teammates before moving himself closer to the orange lantern. Naruto looked at him as they floated through the atmosphere. Then he slowly reached out and began ruffling the blonds head like he had earlier. "I do," Was all the android said. The blonde beamed at the Tornado creating hero. Before…was he purring?

"Sweet!" Marvel chirped before making his way forward as well. Slowly the remaining heroes made their way over but they were more guarded than the other two.

"It seems you've met some fun people Naruto," The short cloaked one said. "Mind introducing us,"

Snapping out of his trance Naruto turned back to the three cloaked beings.

"Oh yeah!" He said. He turned back to the heroes and gestured towards the three of them. "These guys are from the blue group that won't let me have a ring,"

…

…

…

"What?" Zatara asked not really understanding what the orange lantern had said.

"Still as bad as ever at introducing people," One of the taller cloaked beings said. Their voice was feminine.

Then as one the two tall ones took off their hoods to reveal themselves. The tall one that had spoken had long blond hair wrapped in a ponytail. Her skinned was slightly tanned and her eyes were dark brown. The other one was also female but looked much younger. Probably around Naruto's age. She had cream colored skin and long indigo hair. The most distinguishable feature was her pupiless eyes.

"Hinata!" Naruto said with a cheerful smile. Before the girl could respond she found herself in a tight embrace as Naruto tackled her. "You came!" He said with a bright smile. "Does that mean you'll be mine now?!"

The now identified Hinata looked at the blond holding her and who's face was mere meters away from her. She could feel the heat race into her cheeks and eventually it overwhelmed her. A few moments she fainted.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked noticing she was unconscious. "Hey what's wrong?"

The tall blond sighed at the reaction having expected this.

The short one chuckled before removing their hood as well.

The short one was…

…

"A guardian!?"

The others turned to see John Stewart arrive a few meters away and looking shocked at seeing one of the guardians of the universe here. Wait he knew this guardian. He narrowed his eyes trying to remember which one he was. Then his eyes widened realizing who it was.

"Ganthet?!"

The now identified Ganthet chuckled before giving the green lantern a lazy wave.

"Good to see you again John Stewart," Ganthet greeted with a smile. "How's one of my favorite Green Lanterns,"

"But if you're here," He muttered. "Then that means these two are…"

"Names Yugito," The cloaked blonde said simply. Then she held her hand up to reveal something on her middle finger.

A blue lantern ring.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

(Survivor blue encount (Gundam iron blooded orphans opening 2))

 _mawarimawatte saa ima kasanariatta mirai_

It shows Naruto as he looks down at the orange lantern ring in his hand.

 _We are saigo no sabaibaa_

He turns around to look in the distance. The camera zooms back revealing a crumbling temple behind him with the orange lantern symbol on it.

 _dounika narisou dayo_

It shows Artemis and Kid Flash as they walk through the cave arguing about something.

 _gisou shita risou shisou_

The two pass by Aqualad and Robin who seem to be discussing something before Robin says something with a smirk making Aqualad chuckle.

 _dounika shitekure yo_

It changes to the kitchen as Miss Martian looks at Naruto as he seems to be saying something to Red Tornado who ruffles his hair gently. Naruto smiles at the display of affection.

 _busou shita yabou kibou_

Superboy mutters something that causes Naruto to look at him and the two begin butting heads causing Miss Martian to giggle.

 _kikai no you na yatsura ni_

It shows the team individually as they put on their costumes and make their way to the main room.

 _(Instrumental)_

After a small briefing from Batman they turn and head out.

 _shihai sareru mae ni ibasho_

It shows them walking into a field as they look forward to see multiple enemies in front of them.

 _sagase yo!_

Naruto activates his ring and he transforms into his Orange Lantern uniform and gives a wild grin.

 _mawarimawatte saa ima_

Naruto leaps forward and the others follow his lead as they leap into action as well.

 _kasanariatta mirai_

It shows Kid Flash as he runs around Sportsmaster who manages to block the speedster hits, then the camera moves too Artemis firing arrows at Cheshire who deflects the them before the two collide.

 _te wo toriatte bokura_

Robin is going hand to hand with Bane and above them Aqualad and Mister Twister meet in a collision of water and wind.

 _chi wo hai tachimukau yo_

It shows Miss Martian destroying multiple Monqi's as they approach her before it changes to Superboy who defends her as he and Amazo clash fists.

 _mawarimawatte saa ima_

Naruto is fighting against Sasuke as they exchange blows up close using their powers before Sasuke manages to blast Naruto back.

 _sora ni hanatta negai_

Naruto gets in a crouching position as he looks up at Sasuke before leaping off and running at him.

 _ma_

It changes to Robin as he takes a stance crossing his arms holding shuriken that he's getting ready to throw as he shouts.

 _ke_

Aqualad replaces him in the exact same position as his water bearers forward with one slightly behind the other as he shouts.

 _te_

Artemis replaces him in the exact same position as she pulls the string back on her bow and aims with a shout and releases the arrow.

 _ta_

Kid Flash replaces the arrow as he begins to run forward at top speed as he leaps up slightly as he yells.

 _ma_

Ms. Martian shouts as she takes his place as she begins flying forward with a shout as she lifts her fist.

 _ru_

Superboy takes her place as he cocks his fist back as he shouts.

 _ka!_

Naruto replaces him as he thrusts his fist forward with a shout colliding with Sasuke's own stretched out hand causing an explosion.

 _yagate kanatta yume wo_

Naruto is back on the planet with the temple watching the setting sun as the wind blows.

 _mamoritsudzukeru kara_

he senses a presence behind him and turns around to see the team along with Red Tornado smiling at him (The setting changes to him back on earth on top of the cave.)

 _We are saigo no sabaibaa_

Slowly he smiles before he runs towards them.

 _(Instrumental)_

The camera moves back to the temple and focuses on a lone orange ring on the ground that glows before it dies down.

(Opening ends)

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

After identifying them as friendly the heroes along with Naruto and the blue lanterns made their way towards earth. Soon enough they were in California where they took a Zeta tube to the cave. Though there were a few stops between California and the Cave. Batman had wanted to do it in a more disclosed location for the risk that they turned out to be hostile but Naruto had been adamant about it.

The fact that John even vouched that Ganthet was what made him relent. He just made sure that he took them there in a round-about way.

When they arrived they found the Cave seemingly vacant. The team had gone home. So that begged the question as to where Miss Martian and Superboy were.

"I'll take a look around," Red Tornado said before walking off leaving Naruto the Blue Lanterns, John and Batman in the main room. Hinata had managed to recover from her…ordeal but Yugito had made it a point to keep Naruto from touching her much to his ire.

"Start explaining kid," John said narrowing his eyes at Naruto who glared at him.

"I don't have to explain _anything_ to you _green,_ " Naruto growled his eyes flashing orange.

"Well considering what your predecessor did to them I'm inclined to wonder why they've come to see you," The Green Lantern bit back.

" **Because your guardians broke their promise!"** Larfleeze shouted coming into existence. John's ring began glowing in anticipation of a fight as he stared down the apparition. Naruto stood next to Larfleeze knowing he'd ultimately be the one to fight but he would definitely let the phantom get a few hits in.

Batman looked ready to intervene but the Blue's beat him to it. Suddenly orange and green were coated in a blue light being emitted from Yugito's ring. Batman looked on at the display and was surprised to see Naruto, Larfleeze and John calm down,"

Slowly the two sides backed away from each other Ganthet observing Naruto.

"Tch so did he attack you guys or something," John asked looking over at them.

"You greens," Yugito scoffed. "As pretentious as always,"

"What was that?" John growled.

"Y-Yugito," Hinata said speaking up for the first time.

"You heard me," Yugito continued ignoring the younger girl. "As always you have to assert your dominance,"

"Well as the protectors of the universe I'm pretty sure that means we must take all threats into account,"

"Oh you mean the title you gave yourselves," Yugito hissed.

"No the guardians did," John corrected. "And we didn't see anyone else trying to help protect people,"

"And that gives you an excuse to look down on the other colors," Yugito asked.

"Considering our color is at the center it means we are the strongest and best capable for it,"

"Yet _he,_ " Yugito gestured towards Naruto. "Can out last all of us with a fully charged ring,"

"Doesn't mean anything," John retorted. Yugito merely raised an eyebrow.

"Remind me again about how your entire corps beat Larfleeze when he attacked your headquarters,"

John scowled.

"That's what I thought," Yugito said triumphantly.

"Remind me how _you_ beat him," John asked firing her question right back.

"You mean after yours sic'd him on us,"

"Hey I am no one's pet!" Naruto shouted glaring at his fellow blonde.

"But you can't be trusted alone either," Yugito countered.

"Y-Yugito stop," Hinata tried again trying to defuse the situation as the three different colored lanterns stared each other down. Batman simply obderved the interaction taking a mental note of everything that was said. Ganthet simply looked over at Naruto.

"How bad is it my boy," Ganthet asked getting the orange lanterns attention. Naruto looked over at him before sighing.

"I'm hungry,"

Ganthet didn't say anything at first but simply gave a nod.

"What's going on out here?"

The group turned to see Red Tornado walking over to them with Miss Martian and-

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto began laughing with anime tears in his eyes as he looked over at Superboy. He was covered what seemed to be milk, eggs, tomatoes, etc.

"Shut up!" Superboy growled shoving the orange lantern. Naruto stumbled before catching himself and glaring at Superboy. But it was quickly turned into laughter after looking at the food covered boy once again. Superboy looked over at him with a tic mark.

"Greetings," Ganthet said to the two new comers. "I am Ganthet and these two behind me are members of my blue lantern corps,"

"Oh nice to meet you," Megan said with a wave and a smile. "I'm M'gann Morzz, and this is Superboy," She continued introducing herself and the boy of steel. Superboy merely grunted.

"Hello," Hinata greeted with a bow. "I-I am Hinata a-and this i-is Yugito," She said. Yugito nodded at the two teens before going back to her glaring contest with John.

Batman having observed the two blue lanterns decided to speak up and ask a question he had been pondering.

"You two are human aren't you?"

Yugito and Hinata turned to look over at the Dark Knight.

"You would be correct," Yugito answered while Hinata nodded meekly.

Batman nodded before looking over at Hinata.

"And you're a Hyuga,"

Hinata seemed to visibly flinch at the statement but nodded once again. Batman observed the girls' reaction to the mention of her family name and decided to stop his questioning. He knew a wound when he saw one. He turned his attention back to Ganthet.

"Why are you here?" He asked. Ganthet looked ready to speak but Naruto cut him off.

"Wait!" Naruto said gaining everyone's attention. He then pointed to the John. "I want _him_ gone,"

"Excuse me?" John growled.

"You heard me," Naruto retorted. He then turned his attention back to Batman. "He goes now or I fly off with them and come back later by myself,"

Naruto and Batman stared each other down.

"Lantern go," Batman said finally speaking.

"What?!" John said shocked at his friend's statement. "You can't be serious,"

"I am," Batman said simply looking at the lantern. John looked like he wanted to say more but he relented.

"Fine," He said before walking over to the Zeta Tube.

"Ta ta," Yugito said with a mock wave. He sent one last glare at the two blondes before he disappeared in a flash.

"He's most likely going to report this to the Guardians," Yugito noted after he disappeared.

"Let him," Naruto huffed. Before turning to Miss Martian and Superboy who had observed the interaction so far. Batman seeing this looked over at Naruto.

"Would you like them to leave as well,"

The two young heroes looked over at Naruto. Naruto hesitated when looking over at Megan but when his eyes landed on Superboy he siply glared. Superboy seeing this returned the glare easily, electricity emitting between the two and colliding.

"Whatever," Superboy scowled turning away from the glaring contest. "Like you have anything I want to see,"

"What just going back to the static channel," Naruto mocked. "Or better yet to get covered in food because your clumsy," Superboy whirled around and began making his way toward Naruto who walked to him as well.

"Do we really have time for this?" Yugito sighed irritably. The two turned to glare at her before back at each other.

"Hey Gathet before we go through this there's something I'd like to deal with first," Naruto said his eyes never leaving the clone.

Ganthet observed the interaction and turned to Batman as if saying your call.

Batman looked on at the two teens and thought back to the early days of the league with him and Superman. The two had been at odds even before the league had been formed now that he thought about it. And from his years of experience there was one thing he had learned in particular

Sometimes talking wasn't the best way to deal with differences.

"I have a place to settle this," Batman said.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

It was a nice sized clearing. Woods surrounded them and there were rocks and boulders in the area as well.

The others observed from a high vantage point created by Yugito's ring so to stay out of the way. Naruto and Superboy were in the clearing staring each other down. Both ready to settle this.

"When the batarang goes off," Batman spoke before pulling out one of his tools. He looked down at the two of them before throwing it into the air.

…1 second…

…2 seconds…

…3 seconds…

…

BOOM!

Naruto instantly began firing shots off from his ring using distance to his advantage. But Superboy wasn't fazed. The young kryptonian charged forward ignoring the hits as if they were nothing to the lanterns surprise. When Superboy was close enough he sent a right rook in that Naruto barely managed to dodge before pointing his ring forward and blasting out a giant fist pushing the kryptonian back.

Not letting up Naruto flew forward and created a giant bat singing it at the clone. He was shocked once again though as Superboy steadied himself and punched the construct and shattering it. Going with the momentum Supeboy turned and sent a round house kick toward Naruto who was still flying towards him.

The blonde hastily created a shied but like last time the boy of steel shattered the construct but it did its job of stopping the hit from connecting with Naruto.

Having caught his breath Naruto looked up and eye Superboy who smirked.

"That the best you can do," He scoffed. Naruto gritted his teeth,

"Not even close," The blonde held out his ring and created a Vortex Blaster. He began charging it up. Then he fired. Superboy didn't even try to run through that one. He dodged to the side letting the ball of concentrated energy fly by him. Then he ran forward before Naruto could fire off another one.

"Seems he's gotten more creative with his constructs," Ganthet observed.

"The other one is quite something to be able to run through his constructs," Yugito added.

"He's learned a lot here on earth," Miss Martian explained.

Crack!

The other looked down to see Naruto flying into a tree breaking it. Superboy smirked having gotten a solid hit in. Naruto holds out his ring and constructs a clamp that grabs the boy of steels legs. He lifts the clone into the air and slams him into the ground hard making a small crater.

Superboy recovers quickly and charges forward, Naruto seemingly realizing distance wouldn't do much creates a pair of gauntlets and boots before charging forward. The two thrusts their fists at each other hitting each other in the face causing a cross counter that sent them both flying backwards.

Naruto recovered first and noticed he was next to a few boulders as well as some of the trees they had destroyed. He grinned at the idea he got.

Superboy got up slowly having recovered next.

"Hey Schtako!"

Superboy looked over at Naruto in irritation and what he saw made him stumble. Naruto had made multiple catapults. All of them filled with either a boulder or destroyed trees.

"Fuck you!" Superboy shouted angrily.

"Oh my it seems they both have quite the mouths on them," Ganthet chuckled. Miss Martian frowned at hearing the two cuss at each other making a note to scold them afterward.

Naruto began firing off the catapults one by one but Superboy wasn't the boy of steel for show. He smashed through everything thrown at him as he punched or kicked it as it came at him. Deciding to give the lantern a taste of his own medicine He leapt into the air catching a boulder and using the momentum spun around throwing it back at Naruto. Naruto seeing this created a shield for himself stopping the boulder as it rolled a few inches away from him harmlessly.

That is until Superboy smashed through it and the shield to deliver a crushing blow to the lanterns stomach sending him flying backward into and through multiple trees. Superboy smirked at his successful plan. But the smile was quickly wiped away when he found a fist buried in his cheek. The next moment he was flying into a boulder.

Naruto stood where the clone had been with his fist still outstretched covered in the gauntlet construct he had created.

Slowly Superboy got up and the two eyed each other. Then the two were charging at each other. Naruto created the gauntlets and boots as the two met in the center. Neither no longer thinking about strategy anymore. This was just a simple slug fest at this point.

"So he hasn't caused to much trouble I take it," Ganthet said looking at Batman but megan had been the one who answered.

"Oh no not at all," She said. "A few things here or there but those were all at the Cave and they were minor," She explained. "He's actually made a few friends,"

Naruto uppercut the kryptonian but the clone recovered quickly before delivering a hammer shot to the top of the blond's head.

"Sure looks that way," Yugito drawled sarcastically.

Refusing to go down he delivered a harsh blow to the boy of steel's stomach catching him by surprise. Having recovered sent a left hook to the lanterns face but he recovered and grabbed the clones shoulder. It seems they had the same idea as they both reeled their heads back and slammed them forward colliding.

The two stood there for a brief moment. Then at the same time they both fell over. Neither moving as they found they couldn't.

"You…fell…first," Naruto huffed out.

"Bull…shit," Superboy said simply.

"I'd call this one a draw,"

The two teens craned there neck to see Batman and Red Tornado approaching them along with Megan and the blue lanterns.

"So can we proceed then Naruto?" Ganthet asked. Naruto stared at him for a moment before nodding his head. "Alright then, first let's get you two healed up before looking over at Hinata who nodded hastily and the two were enveloped in a blue light. Slowly the injuries the two had sustained began to disappear although their clothing remained damaged.

"So your ring can heal as well," Tornado observed.

"Oh yes," Ganthet answered. "While there are certain traits all rings share they also have ones that are unique to them,"

"Wow that's amazing Hinata," Megan said to the indigo haired girl who smiled.

"T-Thank you Megan,"

"Hinata is the best!" Naruto agreed causing the girl to blush.

"That reminds me Naruto," Megan said frowning. "I thought you said you hadn't met any girls before me," Naruto blinked.

"I haven't," He answered with a straight face.

"But Yugito and Hinata are girls,"

Naruto blinked.

Then he blinked again.

And just for good measure he blinked one more time.

"They are!"

Yugito looked ready to hit the boy as she had a tic mark on her head and raised a fist. Ganthet chuckled at the display.

"How can you not tell you idiot!" Yugito hissed.

"To be fair he's never seen any of you without a cloak," Ganthet supplied though the smirk on his face showed that he was enjoying this more than Yugito would have liked. Hinata remained focused though a part of her couldn't help but feel a bit dejected.

"Idiot," Superboy grumbled. Though there was the smallest hint of a smile if one were to look close.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

After healing up they had Zeta tubed back to the cave. Superboy and Megan looked ready to leave but Naruto stopped them.

"You guys can stay," He said catching them by surprise. "Someone on the team needs to know anyway just in case,"

"Just in case what?" Megan asked.

"Just in case you need to call them," He answered pointing to the blue lanterns. Megan and Superboy looked at each other in confusion before looking back at Naruto.

"What would we need to call them about?"

"Me," Naruto said. Then he deactivated his ring leaving him in the black t shirt and shorts he had put on this morning. Then he took off his shirt and turned around to show his back.

What they saw made Megan gasp while Superboy widened his eyes. In the center of his back was a blue circle that seemed to be glowing faintly.

"You were down to the last one I see," Ganthet noted.

"I told you I was hungry," Naruto muttered as he sat down on the floor with his legs crossed. Ganthet looked over at Hinata and Yugito and nodded. Understanding the message, the two got into place. Hinata sat crossed legged in front of Naruto and put her hands around his head. Slowly a faint blue glow began to emit from them and touched Naruto lightly.

Yugito moved away and pointed her ring towards Naruto's back and the symbol for her corps was projected onto Naruto's back. Batman, Red Tornado, Superboy, and Miss Martian moved back to give them space to work.

"What's happening?" Batman asked.

"He is residing on your planet so you do have the right to know," Ganthet sighed before turning to look at the heroes.

"What can you tell me about the emotion of the orange lantern and its effect on the wielder,"

"It's greed right?" Megan asked. "They want anything and everything that they find interesting,"

"That's correct," Ganthet complimented though from your description I'm guessing you don't know how extreme it is.

"What do you mean,"

"In terms of just raw emotion greed is the strongest," Ganthet answered. "Unfortunately it leaves the wielder in a state of mind of thinking about taking whatever it is they want and destroying anyone or anything that gets in their path.

Batman nodded at this having remembered the last orange lantern.

"But it does have its weaknesses," Ganthet explained. "Do you know what the blue lantern rings emotion is connected too. Megan and Superboy shook their heads. Ganthet gave a small smile. "Hope," The two teens certainly weren't expecting that as an answer. "Hope cannot be corrupted by greed and it can also clear the mind of a someone with one that is clouded,"

"I see," Megan said in understanding. "So you guys are able to make sure Naruto doesn't go down the path of a being consumed by his emotion,"

"You would be correct young lady," Ganthet said with a smile. "And remember when I said lantern rings have unique aspects to them,"

"Yeah," Superboy said deciding to be contribute to the conversation. Not much though obviously.

"Well two unique aspects that you are seeing today are mind alteration and Hope enhancement,"

"Mind alteration?" Batman asked narrowing his eyes. "Like mind control,"

"In a nutshell yes but with some changes," Ganthet continued. He gestured towards the ritual taking place a few feet away. "We are simply clearing his mind of his emotion so he can think clearly," He explained Hinata was shown concentrating as she held her hand around Naruto's head. "And the hope enhancement increases the affect," He then turned to look Batman straight in the eye. "We don't do anything more help keep his emotion subdued so it won't completely take over," Ganthet said still looking at the man. "All choices he makes are of his own free will including this ritual,"

"So he's completely ok with this," Batman said.

"He can refuse us anytime," Ganthet confirmed. "You can have Miss Martian or the Manhunter confirm it for you," The ex-Guardian replied helpfully.

"I will,"

Ganthet didn't flinch. He simply smiled.

"I'm glad he has someone like you looking after him,"

And just as their conversation came to an end so did the ritual.

The others turned to see on Naruto's back the blue ring was still there but this time so was the rest of the blue lanterns symbol Surrounded by an even larger blue circle. The faint glow was still there. As if pulsating.

"How do you feel," Yugito asked.

"The same," Naruto said. He then turned to Ganthet. "So can I have Hinata now,"

Yugito huffed while Hinata turned red once again.

"Afraid not," Ganthet answered with a chuckle. Naruto groaned.

"Well with that we must be getting back," Ganthet said. "Saint Walker will begin to worry if we're gone to long,"

"He should have come along with us if he was so worried," Yugito muttered. Ganthet didn't say anything to this. He simply turned to address Batman.

"We will be taking our leave now," He told the dark knight. "If you ever need to contact us just ask Naruto or one of the Green Lanterns," He explained. "Now if you'll show us the way out of here," Batman looked over at Tornado who nodded at the silent command. A moment later the entrance opened up for them. "Thank you," Ganthet replied.

"By everyone," Hinata said with a bow. "B-by Naruto," Hinata said looking at the Orange Lantern.

"See ya Hinata!" Naruto said happily. "Come by again and don't worry one day Ganthet will let you be mine!" Hinata turned completely red. Naruto attempted to hug her but Yugito put a stop to that.

"Oh no you don't," She growled. "We need her to fly," Naruto scowled at her but relented.

"I don't want you," Naruto growled.

"Fine by me," Yugito shrugged glaring at the teen.

"Now, now let's go you two," Ganthet said with a smile. The two blue lanterns nodded and began to float in the air. They each nodded one last time too the heroes and flew out the entrance and into the sky heading for their home. All that was left in the cave were the five heroes.

"Hey," Naruto began gaining everyone's attention. "Can you guys keep this a secret," The two teens blinked but Red Tornado and Batman looked impassive. "I'd rather everyone didn't know about my condition until absolutely necessary," He explained to the teens before looking at the adult heroes. "And I just don't want any Green Lanterns knowing," He scowled. Then he found his head being ruffled by the android for the third time that day much too his delight.

"Everyone is entitled to secrets," Batman responded. "Just make sure that they don't endanger those around you," If Naruto was listening to the Hero of Gotham he wasn't acting like it. Then the hand was removed from his head.

"I will depart now for I must recharge," Red Tornado explained. Then without another word he walked off heading towards his living quarters.

After the android departed that only left the three resident teens and the Dark knight who simply turned around and headed towards the Zeta Tube

"So," Superboy began. "Is power rangers really that good?"

"You bet," Naruto answered. "What about the static channel,"

"Reminds me of days in the pod," Suoerboy explained. "As much as I hate Cadmus there were days that were…peaceful,"

"Fair enough," Naruto said. "Maybe I'll watch it with you sometime,"

"Sure, and you can introduce me too a season of Power Rangers,"

"Sounds good,"

Megan looked between the two in confusion. This was certainly new.

"So how did you not know Hinata was a girl?" The green skinned girl asked.

"How was I supposed to know!" The blond defended. "I'd never seen one before and he-… _she_ always wore that cloak when she and the old guy came to see me.

"But you must be smitten with her to want her so much," Megan giggled.

"Yeah I want her," Naruto said bluntly. Megan blinked in shock at that answer. "I mean your great Megan and so is everybody else but I've wanted her as one of my possessions for a long time but stupid Ganthet won't give her to me," He pouted. "Shon either,"

"Oh," The Martian responded. "You want her as a possession,"

"Yeah," Naruto answered. "What else would I want her for,"

"Idiot," Superboy stated.

"What was that you petaQ!" Naruto asked angrily.

"Language!" Megan reprimanded but she was ignored.

"You heard be asshat," Superboy growled as the two butted heads.

"Language!" Megan repeated looking at Superboy.

"Whatever I'm going to watch Power Rangers," Naruto said heading towards the rec room.

"No I get the TV first," Superboy said shoving Naruto to get to the room before the blond.

"Like hell I'm watching that stupid static channel tonight!" Naruto said running past the clone.

"Hello Megan! What about a compromise!" Megan suggested as she flew behind the two teens. Batman watched the interaction between the teens as they departed before he was teleported by the Zeta Tube to his home.

If one were to look they would see the hint of a smile on the Dark Knights face before he disappeared in a flash.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

"I still don't get what you see in him," Yugito muttered.

"Yugito!" Hinata whined.

"Now don't go teasing Hinata, Yugito," Ganthet scolded. Then a mischievous smile came onto his face. "Besides I think it's rather cute,"

"G-Ganthet!" She whined once again.

"I'm just saying," Yugito defended. "Until today he didn't even realize you were a girl,"

"That's more my fault," Ganthet said. "I mean every time we went to go see him we never took off out cloaks and he was alone on that planet,"

"Whatever," Yugito muttered. Then she took a more serious tone. "Are you sure it's ok for him to be here?" She asked. "I don't think he's collected any of his possessions,"

"He will," Ganthet said seriously. "He knows his responsibilities,"

"But to leave _it_ defenseless," Yugito urged.

"Then we'll protect it in his place," Ganthet said simply.

"But why is he still here?" Yugito asked.

"I believe he's deciding," Ganthet answered.

"Deciding on what,"

The scene changed to show Naruto, and Superboy, sitting on the couch watching a movie they all agreed on.

"He's been alone for so long and he has no memories before a few years back," Ganthet explained. "Only ever taking what he wants,"

Miss Martian looks at the microwave before opening it and grabbing a large bowl filled with popcorn. She uses her powers to float the drinks over as she holds the large bowl in her hands making her way to the couch.

"I'm sure that the original reason he went to earth was because something caught his eye or was stolen from him," Ganthet continued.

Miss Martian sits between the boys and lands the drinks on the table in front of them. She holds the popcorn bowl in her lap.

"But now he's found something that he has never really had before,"

Naruto says something with a curious face as he stuffs a handful of popcorn into his mouth. Superboy says something and Naruto gains a tic mark and his eyes become big and white. He reaches into the bowl once again and throws a handful of popcorn at the boy of steel.

"And so he's deciding," Ganthet continued.

Not one to back down Superboy throws a handful back at the lantern. The two continue throwing popcorn at each other. Megan tries to stop them but she's met with simultaneous hits of thrown popcorn on either side of her face albeit accidently. Miss Martian looks at the two boys before grabbing two handfuls and throwing at them.

"Deciding on what?"

Soon the movie is forgotten as the three teens take cover throwing popcorn at each other.

It focuses in on Naruto's face who had a bright smile on it.

…

…

…

"He's deciding on if he should stay,"

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

 _Instrumental_

It shows the team all standing next to each other on top of the cave as they groom themselves doing their morning rituals. It passes by them and shows Naruto looking at mouth wash weirdly before putting it in his mouth before passes him to show Superboy gargling. It goes back to Naruto quickly as he spits the mouth wash out not liking the taste his eyes comically big.

 _A future lies before us waiting to begin_

It shows Aqualad with a serious expression on his face before his name passes by and shows Kaldur as he smiles calmly at the screen and waves.

 _Let's take to the wind! and search the world for answers_

It shows Superboy as he looks angrily at the screen while popping his knuckles before his name passes over him and changes to him giving a bored expression with his arms crossed.

 _to all the questions in our minds exploring day and night we'll..._

It shows Robin as he types something into his computer before his name passes over him and changes him in civilian clothes as he gives a mock salute with a smirk.

 _...live out our dreams in paradise! And that's why..._

It shows Miss Martian with her eyes closed and her hands on her head as she focuses before her name passes over her and it shows Megan in civilian clothes with a mixing bowl in her hand smiling.

 _We're running, and running, traveling along an open road_

It shows Kid Flash running as he looks forward before his name passes and shows Wally in civilian clothes fiving a flirtatious smile to the screen while winking.

 _Never letting go of what we came to do We're here to see this through!_

It shows Artemis in her uniform aiming her bow and arrow at the screen before her name moves over her and it changes to her in regular clothes as she gives a confident smirk to the screen.

 _We can't lose, can't lose, nothing on earth can stop us now_

It shows Naruto as he gives a greedy smile to the screen before his name goes over and shows him in civilian clothes making a power ranger pose as he smiles like crazy. Larfleeze is seen behind him with an irritated look.

 _'Cause we're not afraid of our own destiny We Dream_

It shows Red Tornado looking at the screen before it goes over him and shows him the exact same. It shows the team running behind him causing him to look over at them curiously.

 _and live our lives free! (Instrumental)_

It shows the team as they look at a camera that Naruto's holding, all of them smile.

 _(Instrumental)_

The picture gets taken and is shows them nearly falling over each other in the picture as they give shocked or irritated expressions.

 **IIIIIIIMMMMMMMM BBBBAAAAACCCCKKKKKKKK**

 **Good to be back everybody! Well we've been introduced to some new but familiar cases along with another corps. If you all saw there seems to be some form of animosity between all of them for different reasons.**

 **And we finally see why Naruto isn't a complete greed monster. Now to explain one thing. He is still greedy he just has it n check thanks to the blue sigil on his back. They couldn't take the urge because it's primal and on the spectrum. They can calm it but no more than that.**

 **And it looks like Naruto and Superboy get along better now that they've duked it out. Ah boys will be boys. And Naruto might be leaving and what is his responsibility. Only time we'll tell.**

 **Now to confirm one thing. Just because Hinata's in it doesn't mean the pairing will be NaruHina keep that in mind. Of course it could be her only I know after all mwahahaha**

 **Now I've noticed I've been getting some flak for my openings and as I think about it I can understand why. HOWEVER I will not stop doing them. Now that doesn't mean you don't have the option to skip it. Go right ahead. As it is I will only be doing 2 opening and endings. And I've done the word count. It's under 1000 for both opening and ending so my chapters will still be considerably long and you'll notice this if you look closely.**

 **Last thing if you'll notice all of my other stories have been updated as well. if you've never read them give them a shot tell me what you think.**

 **Well that's all for now**

 **READ…REVIEW…and above all else…HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	9. Memories of Rage

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. The first thing he saw was a small green plant in sand slightly wilted. The second thing he noticed was the heat.

Why was is so hot?

He slowly sat up to look around the area. He saw sand. Lots and lots of sand.

"Where the frak am I?"

He got up and began checking himself for any injuries. The only thing out of the ordinary was the pack on his back.

He took the pack off and looked inside.

He had no idea what he was looking at.

"What is this stuff," He muttered as he pulled at a capsule of some sort with clear liquid inside. He fiddled with it for a while before he touched the white thing at the top and realized it turned.

 _Right for tight left for loose._

He grabbed his head in pain. What was _that_?! He looked at the top again remembering the words.

He turned the top left and soon it came off.

"Ok then," Naruto mumbled. He looked at the liquid. He touched the liquid. He sniffed the liquid.

He narrowed his eyes and brought the item to his mouth.

Water.

He then realized he was thirsty. He began to greedily chug the bottle down his throat. After finishing it he reached for another but stopped when he looked down.

The wilting plant.

He opened another container and poured some water onto the plant. It was slow but he was sure he could see the wilting plant perk up a little.

"There ya go little guy," the blond said with a smile. "Now then," he said as he began floating into the air.

"Let's figure out where I am,"

He began to fly around looking at his surroundings.

"Seriously what's with all the sand," He muttered as he continued flying. Then something caught the corner of his eyes.

He turned to see someone that looked about his age lying down unconscious. He flew down towards them and knelt next to them.

"Hey you ok," Naruto asked as he shook the boy. The boy slowly opened his eyes and looked at Naruto. Then he seemed more alert of his surroundings and rolled backwards into a crouching position grabbing one of the strange rods on his back. Something told Naruto those were harmful. He immediately pointed his ring at the teen making it glow slightly.

"Who are you?" The dark skinned teen asked.

"Agent Orange," Naruto growled. "You?"

"Aqualad," He responded.

"Never heard of you," Naruto drawled.

"And I have never heard of you," Aqualad responded. He eyed naeruto critically taking every detail in. "You are a…lantern,"

"Yeah what of it," Naruto responded.

"Are you green?"

"One of those petaQ's!" Naruto practically spit the name. "Never,"

"Then you are red!" Aqualad responded gripping the rod tighter.

"I'm not one of those Shtako's either!" Naruto continued as his ring grew brighter noticing the tightening in Aqualad's muscles.

"Yellow?"

"Ha they _wish_ I was with them,"

"Then what is your color?"

"Orange," Naruto responded.

"I have never heard of there being an orange lantern,"

"You allied with the greens,"

"Yes," Aqualad responded.

"Figures," Naruto drawled. "They _never_ talk about the other ones on the spectrum," He continued as he dropped his hand down to show he wasn't hostile. "I've never met one but they really justify Larfleeze's and Yugito's rants about them,"

"I take it you have a problem with them," Aqualad responded.

"Not really," Naruto snorted "I've never even seen one. My predecessor on the other hand…well they really don't like each other,"

"So does me being allied with them make me your enemy,"

"Depends," Naruto asked. "You planning to take any of my stuff?" Aqualad raised an eyebrow at the odd question but slowly shook his head. "Then we're good," Naruto responded with a shrug.

"Good," Aqualad said. "Truth be told I don't know how long I could have lasted if I fought you," He explained. "I am dehydrated and this heat is especially dangerous for my species,"

"Here," Naruto tossing him a water bottle. "Don't need you blurking on me or something,"

"Blurking?"

"Yeah blurking,"

"I don't know what that is,"

"Really," Naruto said as the two began walking next to each other in the desert. "Well I guess another word would be doing what you were doing earlier,"

"Being passed out?"

"Yeah that,"

"I see," Aqualad said. "I hope you have more bottled in there,"

"Bottles?"

Aqualad held up the bottle in his hand.

"Oh that's what those are called," Naruto responded in realization. "Yeah I got a lot of them in here," He said opening the pack to show Aqualad.

"That seems…convenient," Aqualad responded with narrowed eyes.

"You…may have a point,"

 _Take this satchel it's full of water for Aqualad and rations for Kid Flash._

Naruto and Aqualad grabbed their heads in pain at the memories they were receiving.

 _I'm sure they're safe in your hands Naruto._

 _I got ya Kaldur!_

Then it stopped.

The two looked at each other slowly.

"Naruto?" Kaldur asked.

"Kaldur," Naruto asked back.

"We-we know each other," Kaldur said. "And Kid Flash is out here as well,"

"Who's that?"

"A friend," Kaldur responded. "He should be nearby,"

Suddenly Naruto's ring began beeping. He looked at it in curiosity. Then it projected a small symbol. Naruto's eyes widened. Then he began snarling savagely.

"What's wrong?" Kaldur asked alarmed at the shift in emotion.

"Your friends not the only one nearby," Naruto seethed as he looked at the symbol and showed it to Kaldur. His eyes widened as well at what he saw.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

In tent not far from the duo scientist were split off into small groups. One group was sending electrodes into a strange sphere that rolled every time it received a shock.

The other group was observing the specimen they had required as a bonus. It was shadowed but obviously humanoid.

"He still doesn't respond to the jolt," One scientist said. "We need him to tell us where he sent _it_ or call it back _,_ "

"Give it time," Another said. "We'll break him,"

Then the shadowed figure began chuckling.

"Go ahead and keep giving it a try," They chuckled. "And we'll see what happens first," They continued. "Will you make me call it back or…."

It showed their mouth as they gave an easy smile revealing them to have extra-long fangs.

"Will you make me unleash my rage,"

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

 **(Survivor Blue Encount)**

 _mawarimawatte saa ima kasanariatta mirai_

It shows Naruto as he looks down at the orange lantern ring in his hand.

 _We are saigo no sabaibaa_

He turns around to look in the distance. The camera zooms back revealing a crumbling temple behind him with the orange lantern symbol on it.

 _dounika narisou dayo_

It shows Artemis and Kid Flash as they walk through the cave arguing about something.

 _gisou shita risou shisou_

The two pass by Aqualad and Robin who seem to be discussing something before Robin says something with a smirk making Aqualad chuckle.

 _dounika shitekure yo_

It changes to the kitchen as Miss Martian looks at Naruto as he seems to be saying something to Red Tornado who ruffles his hair gently. Naruto smiles at the display of affection.

 _busou shita yabou kibou_

Superboy mutters something that causes Naruto to look at him and the two begin butting heads causing Miss Martian to giggle.

 _kikai no you na yatsura ni_

It shows the team individually as they put on their costumes and make their way to the main room.

 _(Instrumental)_

After a small briefing from Batman they turn and head out.

 _shihai sareru mae ni ibasho_

It shows them walking into a field as they look forward to see multiple enemies in front of them.

 _sagase yo!_

Naruto activates his ring and he transforms into his Orange Lantern uniform and gives a wild grin.

 _mawarimawatte saa ima_

Naruto leaps forward and the others follow his lead as they leap into action as well.

 _kasanariatta mirai_

It shows Kid Flash as he runs around Sportsmaster who manages to block the speedster hits, then the camera moves too Artemis firing arrows at Cheshire who deflects the them before the two collide.

 _te wo toriatte bokura_

Robin is going hand to hand with Bane and above them Aqualad and Mister Twister meet in a collision of water and wind.

 _chi wo hai tachimukau yo_

It shows Miss Martian destroying multiple Monqi's as they approach her before it changes to Superboy who defends her as he and Amazo clash fists.

 _mawarimawatte saa ima_

Naruto is fighting against Sasuke as they exchange blows up close using their powers before Sasuke manages to blast Naruto back.

 _sora ni hanatta negai_

Naruto gets in a crouching position as he looks up at Sasuke before leaping off and running at him.

 _ma_

It changes to Robin as he takes a stance crossing his arms holding shuriken that he's getting ready to throw as he shouts.

 _ke_

Aqualad replaces him in the exact same position as his water bearers forward with one slightly behind the other as he shouts.

 _te_

Artemis replaces him in the exact same position as she pulls the string back on her bow and aims with a shout and releases the arrow.

 _ta_

Kid Flash replaces the arrow as he begins to run forward at top speed as he leaps up slightly as he yells.

 _ma_

Ms. Martian shouts as she takes his place as she begins flying forward with a shout as she lifts her fist.

 _ru_

Superboy takes her place as he cocks his fist back as he shouts.

 _ka!_

Naruto replaces him as he thrusts his fist forward with a shout colliding with Sasuke's own stretched out hand causing an explosion.

 _yagate kanatta yume wo_

Naruto is back on the planet with the temple watching the setting sun as the wind blows.

 _mamoritsudzukeru kara_

he senses a presence behind him and turns around to see the team along with Red Tornado smiling at him (The setting changes to him back on earth on top of the cave.)

 _We are saigo no sabaibaa_

Slowly he smiles before he runs towards them.

 _(Instrumental)_

The camera moves back to the temple and focuses on a lone orange ring on the ground that glows before it dies down.

(Opening ends)

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

"Hey,"

Artemis could hear someone talking. Probably her mom trying to get her up for school.

"Wake up,"

Artemis opened her eyes slowly to send her mom the stink eye. That is until a thought occurred to her.

Her mom didn't sound like a boy.

And now that her eyes were opened she realized that her mom also didn't have red hair.

Or could walk.

"Who are you!" Artemis gasped as she rolled away and was immediately on guard.

"Hey, it's ok, I won't hurt you," the boy reassured trying to make himself look friendly as much as possible. Kind of hard to do wearing an all-black outfit. "I'm one of the good guys," He explained before pointing to the logo on his chest. "You know, Kid Flash,"

"Your Kid Flash?" Artemis questioned. The speedster nodded. "I don't believe you," She said seriously. The speedster sweat dropped at the response. "Besides he doesn't where black,"

"A little unclear on that myself," Kid Flash answered looking down at his outfit in confusion. Was this supposed to be an improved suit or something? "What about you? Green Arrow fixation?" He asked looking at the outfit the girl was wearing.

He wasn't really complaining about the view though.

Artemis looked down and saw the outfit she was wearing.

"Who put me in this?!" She shouted in rage looking up at Kid Flash. This looked like something her sister would wear?!

"Wow," Kid Flash chuckled. "I am not touching that with a 10-foot-uh- So, you know how to use that bow?" He asked changing his statement as he saw the glare he was receiving.

"Yeah," Artemis answered. "My dad taught me," She muttered. Then her senses came to her. "Dad! He must have done this," She growled. "Another of his stupid _tests_ ," She said the last word venomously.

"What kind of test?"

"He probably wants me to kill you," The blonde answered bluntly.

Then they heard the whistle. Well not really a whistle. It sounded more like a-

Kid Flash grabbed Artemis and sped the two of them out the small shack. A few seconds later the missile hit it.

Well if it wasn't in shambles before…

"Don't let them escape!"

The two turned to see soldiers coming at them in a couple of trucks.

Artemis freed herself from Kid Flash's grasp and got to work. She fired off an arrow taking out one of the jeeps wheels. She watched in satisfaction as it crashed into the other jeep pushing them into the wall putting them out of commission. The soldiers weren't done however.

They left the ruined vehicles and began firing off bullets aimed at Artemis. But before they reached her a black blur sped in front of her.

She wanted to scream out a warning but stopped when he opened his hands. And bullets began falling to the ground.

Ok so maybe he really was Kid Flash.

"Ah," He hissed out as he shook his hands. "I don't know how he does that without feeling anything," He muttered thinking about how he had seen his mentor catch bullets like they were nothing. That seriously hurt! 'Or make it look easy,' He thought. He quickly sped forward and took out the soldiers.

"Well that was a thing," He said walking over to Artemis. Artemis chuckled.

It was a nice moment.

Until the tanks came.

Artemis looked ready to go for round two but Kid Flash had better ideas.

"Sorry," He said picking her up bridal style and speeding off. "They've got bigger arrows," To prove his point he dodged a few missiles launched at them.

"Thanks," Artemis muttered looking back at the destruction.

"Don't thank me yet," Kid Flash said. "The whiplash is gonna be killer,"

"Either way thank you," Artemis said as they sped away.

"Like I said good guy," Kid Flash said. "Now, not to pry, but what's your name? Oh, and what's this about you killing me?"

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

"This isn't good," Naruto muttered.

"Do not worry my friend," Kaldur reassured as the two walked through the desert. "We will be on guard and if we find Kid Flash then our numbers increase,"

"I know but one thing I know about _them_ is that they _never_ travel alone," Naruto growled.

"Then if all else fells we will contact the league," Kaldur responded. "We never fight alone either,"

"And you're sure they can be helpful,"

"Positive," Kaldur said with a smile.

"Alright then I'll trust your judgement," Naruto agreed. So the true continued their trek through the desert. "So how are you holding up?" Naruto asked.

"I should be fine for another couple of hours," Kaldur responded as he got ready to drink from the last of the bottle in his hand.

"If you say so," Naruto responded. Then something caught his eye. "Wait," Kaldur haltedon command, on guard and fully alert.

"Is everything alright,"

"Nothing like that," Naruto said as he knelt down. "You were just about to step on this," He explained pointing at the small plant.

"I see," Kaldur said as he moved his foot to avoid the small plant. He saw Naruto getting ready to open another bottle of water. Kaldur looked at the remains in the one he was holding.

Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see Kaldur bending down and handing him the water bottle he had been drinking from. Naruto smiled and took the bottle pouring the remaining contents of the bottle onto the plant.

Slowly he got up.

"You seem to care about a plant on a planet you've never been too,"

"All like is precious," Naruto said with a smile. "And all things deserve a fighting chance,"

"Wise words," Kaldur responded. "Where did you learn them,"

"Some splake that came to my home once to look at it," Naruto responded. "Apparently it's really old or something,"

"What is your home right,"

"Well there are lots of animals," Naruto answered. "And plants that I can eat," He continued. "And on a perfect day," He continued. "The sun isn't too hot. Just enough to make me feel warm. And the breezes are never to strong unless you count storms, And the clouds are always in different forms that seem to transform as they go over me," He said fondly. "And at the right time the sun hits the horizon and everything just feels alright,"

"Sounds nice," Kaldur said with a smile.

"It is," The lantern agreed. "But…"

"But?"

"It's lonely," Naruto said. "My only companion has really only been Larfleeze and a few visitors,"

"Larfleeze was your predecessor correct,"

"Yeah and the stupid petQ never lets me forget that, even though he's dead"

"Why haven't you summoned him," Kaldur asked. "Maybe he could shed some light on what happened to us.

"I would if I could," Naruto said. "But he's not responding," He explained. "It's like there a block with that particular command,"

"I see,"

"But there is one thing I can tell," Naruto continued.

"And what's that?"

"He's angry about something,"

Kaldur looked ready to ask more but stopped when he saw something in the distance.

Jeeps. Military grade.

Heading straight towards them. The young atlantean narrowed his eyes as he saw something flash. Then he saw a dot coming at them.

His eyes widened in realization.

"Look out!"

Kaldur reacted at the unknown voice as he grabbed Naruto and pushed him down just in time as the missile passed over them. Naruto and Kaldur turned in time to see it land near the plant and exploding. The plant was thankfully just out of its range.

Suddenly they found themselves surrounded by four cars that began opening fire on them. Naruto acted quickly using his ring creating an orange dome to keep them safe as bullets flew at them only to be stopped by the shield.

Naruto began adding more power to the ring and expanded the dome until it pushed against the vehicles and slowly pushing them onto their hoods. The soldiers were quick to get out and take aim but some were stopped when red disks were thrown at their feet and began glowing.

A moment later they exploded.

The some of the soldiers went flying while some covered themselves dropping their guard. Naruto and Aqualad chose that moment to strike. Aqualad created two water hammers and began knocking out the soldiers before they could take aim.

"Jump!" Naruto shouted. Aqualad did as commanded and Naruto constructed a large hand. He spun around hitting all of the remaining soldiers in the vicinity taking them out.

Aqualad walked over to Naruto.

"So that happened,"

Aqualad and Naruto immediately turned around at the new voice ready to attack.

"Whoa whoa take it is Aqualad," The voice. "It's me,"

"Robin?" Aqualad greeted in confusion dropping his guard. Naruto, noticing the relaxed pose Aqualad was now in did the same coming to the conclusion that the newcomer was friendly.

"You know him?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," The atlantean nodded. "He's a friend,"

"Speaking of which," Robin said speaking up. "You have any idea why we're in Bialya?"

"I thought those uniforms looked familiar," Aqualad muttered.

"I'm heading towards something I have tracked," Robin said showing them the blinking light on the holo-screen. "Wanna compare notes while we head there?" Robin asked.

Aqualad and Naruto looked at each other.

"Well we were really just walking around anyway," Aqualad answered.

The duo, now a trio got ready to move again but once again found themselves by another new comer that landed between them.

The three looked to see a teen about their age with black hair. He was shirtless.

The teen looked up and growled.

"Is this one a friend too?" Naruto asked. Then the teen stood up and Naruto got a good look at him. And the symbol that was glowing on his chest.

"RED!" Naruto shouted in warning.

The teen stood up straight and let out a savage roar. The shirtless teen cocked his fist back and thrusted it forward. A red constructed fist came out of the ring on his finger and headed towards Naruto making contact with his chest sending him flying.

"Lantern!" Aqualad called. This in turn turned the savage teens attention to him. Unlike Naruto however, he was ready. He ducked under the attempted tackle and created two water maces and slammed them into the attacker's face. He skidded back but it didn't look like it hurt him much.

The red lantern roared in rae spewing out some red plasma out of his mouth. Kaldur back flipped away in time and watched as the plasma burned with the sand. A few moments later a mutilated section of what seemed to be glass appeared.

He glared at Aqualad angrily but before he could attack again Robin threw another round of his shuriken which blew up in the teens face.

"GGAAHH!" The teen roared in defiant rage as he was consumed by the flames.

Robin and Aqualad were on guard waiting to see what happened next. A moment later the teen leapt through the smoke to attack them again. Aqualad turned his maces into whips to restrain the teen. This proved to be a mistake as the teen easily pulled on them sending Aqualad towards him. He received a knee to the gut and then was slammed into the sand.

Robin moved in with a staff and began attacking the teen relentlessly but from the look he was giving Robin he was only irritating him. Robin through up a smoke bomb to cover him as he dragged Aqualad away.

"Nothing we have seems to hurt him," Robin scowled as Aqualad got up. "Is this guy indestructible or something.

"Not for me!" Naruto shouted as sped past the two teen heroes and into the smoke dragging the teen out the other end. He held the teen in a constructed hand and began slamming him into the ground repeatedly. "Did you think you'd get away with that you fraking petaQ!" He shouted. "Prepare to get splaited you piece of schtako!"

"Splaited?" Robin asked. "PetaQ? Schtako?"

"You get used to it," Aqualad muttered.

Naruto created a small orb as the teen charged at him like a bull. Red and Orange energy collided in

"You two get out of here!" Naruto ordered.

"We can't leave you?!" Aqualad said.

"I'll be fine!" Naruto growled as he fired multiple orange blasts at the teen pushing him back. "I'll catch up! I promise!" Naruto shouted. "Besides if he's focusing on me he's not focusing on you!"

Aqualad looked reluctant. But he gave in. He nodded and turned to Robin. The two began running in a different direction, with Robin leading.

"Now then," Naruto said looking over at the teen that looked ready to attack. "Where were we,"

The two lanterns leapt into the air at each other.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

Kid Flash and Artemis continued running through the sand. Kid Flash saw a ridge with shade and veered towards it.

"Sorry," The speedster huffed out as he let Artemis down. **"** Running on empty. Don't think I've eaten in a while," He opened a compartment in his gauntlet only to find it empty. **"** Been out here over 24 hours," He scowled in irritation. **"** Or my cupboards wouldn't be bare,"

"Seriously where are we," Artemis asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," The speedster muttered. "Well we better get moving again,"

Artemis scowled but nodded in agreement.

"Hey look on the bright side," Kid Flash tried. "If the only thing we have to worry about are the soldiers we should be fine," He said. "It could be a lot worse,"

Then something crashed in front of them.

"Ok I walked into that one," Kid Flash grumbled.

"Literally," Artemis agreed.

They saw a shirtless teen slowly get up and look around before his eyes locked onto Kid Flash and Artemis. The most noticeable feature were his red eyes and the logo on his chest.

"He with you," Kid Flash getting into a running position. He eyed the logo. He recognized it but couldn't place from where he knew it.

"No," Artemis answered notching an arrow. "You?"

"Nope,"

The teen roared and got ready to leap forward.

"I'm not done with you!"

Until an orange comet hit him pushing him back into the crater making it bigger.

"O... K…?" Artemis said slowly. "What about that one,"

"Nope,"

Apparently the fight was taking place under the sand because they could feel the ground shake under them. They watched as parts of the sand would spout up from the shockwaves the two were creating from their hits.

A moment later the blond busted through the sand with the teen jumping out to continue his assault.

Naruto recovered mid-air and created a large hand and slapped the wild boy back into the sand. Naruto immediately gave chase.

"What the hell is happening?!" Artemis asked watching the two berserkers continue to go at it.

"I honestly don't know," Kid Flash muttered. "At least it can't get any more chaotic then this,"

That's when the military showed up.

"…I'm just gonna shut up now,"

Naruto pushed the teen away as he floated into the air and looked down at him. He had been analyzing the other boys fighting prowess.

This wasn't a red lantern. Or a trained one at least. He could tell by the way he was fighting. He wasn't really using the ring to counter his own constructs. He was just relying on the physical enhancement it provided. But since the thing multiplied the user's strength at least ten fold at the beginning and it was clear the teen was already extremely strong he really didn't need to make other constructs.

But why was a red lantern out here on his own. And an untrained one at that.

"None of this is making sense," Naruto growled thinking about the day's events. Then he saw the teen slowly float into the air.

Great he figured out he could fly. Naruto blocked the oncoming attack pointing his ring and creating an orb to shield himself as the teen mercilessly pounded at it with his fists.

'Ok constructs aren't working,' Naruto noted as he understood that the red lantern would just smash through them like he had been. 'So maybe raw power is the way to go,'

Naruto reared his fist back and dropped the shield. The raging teen wasn't prepared for this and flew forward. Naruto sent his fist forward and made contact with the teens face. With a resounding crack the teen went flying backwards.

Naruto looked at his fist and the power he just used.

Oh yeah he could work with this.

The red lantern quickly recovered and glared at Naruto who glared back.

Then the two flew at each other colliding in an explosion of red and orange.

Kid Flash blurred past multiple soldiers taking them out while Artemis provided cover fire. The guns, childsplay, the cars, easy! The tanks…nope.

The speedster saw a tank fire at Artemis and sped towards her and moved her just as the missile hit.

"Those things are annoying," The green archer scowled.

"You got any ideas how to take them out?" Kid Flash asked.

Naruto dived towards the lantern only to be caught and spun around and sent to the earth. He collided with a tank destroying it on contact.

The red beast man dived down towards Naruto. But before he could reach him a giant orange hand reached out and grabbed him. The hand held tight and swung him around and straight into another tank destroying it.

"Well that's one way," Artemis muttered.

"I think we should get out of here," Kid Flash muttered. "Any objections?"

"None whatsoever," Artemis said before she saw something in the sky. "Although I don't think we're gonna have a chance too," She said looking at the two predator drones heading straight for them.

Artemis shot an arrow but the predators easily dodged it. They continued on their original course.

'Don't worry, I got this!' A voice shouted into Artemis's head.

What the hell!

"Did you just hear a girl talking in your head?" Artemis asked looking over at the fastest teen alive.

"Girls are always on my mind," Kid Flash said. "But they're not usually talking," He joked.

Artemis looked ready to say something else but stopped when she saw something heading towards them.

"Get down!" She shouted pushing her companion to the ground. Just in time as Naruto crashed into the ridge a few yards away from them.

The savage teen looked ready to follow and attack again but found himself suddenly restrained. He looked around at the soldiers that were pulling on rope they had thrown around him and began pulling. He of course began pulling back.

"Schtako that hurt," Naruto grumbled as he pulled himself out of the ridge. He looked up to see Kid Flash and Artemis staring at him. "Who are you?"

"Kid Flash," The speedster greeted. "You?"

"Wait your Kid Flash," Naruto aske looking at the speedster.

"Yeah,"

"…I don't believe you," Naruto answered earning a chuckle from the archer.

 _"…I don't believe you,"_

 _"That's what I said,"_

"AH!" They shouted in pain at the sudden headache.

"That's the third one I've received today," Naruto growled in irritation.

"What was that?" Kid Flash asked. "Better yet who are you?" Naruto looked ready to answer but stopped when he saw the predator drones close in on them.

"Look out!" He shouted as he leapt forward and created a dome around him, Artemis, And KF. The bullets hit the dome but no damage was done. They flew by and turned around to attack them once again. Naruto looked ready to charge in as he got ready to leap off the ground.

'I got this!' A voice called in his head.

"That the girl voice you were talking about?" Kid Flash asked. Artemis simply nodded. The trio looked up to see someone fly between the predators. They made some kind of motion with their hands and they crashed into each other.

The three looked on as the figure moved closer to them.

"Are you all alright?" They asked. They had green skin, and vibrant orange hair. They wearing hat appeared to be a black bodysuit with a red X from shoulder to waist. They had a blue hooded cape on to finish the look.

"We're good, J'onn," Kid Flash greeted. "Though I have to ask what's with the new look? Doesn't really scream "Manhunter,"

"You know my uncle J'onn?" The girl asked. "Hello, Megan, of course you do," They said hitting their head. "You're Kid Flash," She said pointing at the speedster. "Wally,"

"And you're Artemis," She said looking over at Artemis. She turned her attention to Naruto. She took note of the symbol on his chest and looked at him somewhat warily. "Your agent orange,"

"Wait, wait, wait," Kid Flash spoke up. "Martian Manhunter's your uncle? Is that how you know my name?"

Artemis turned to look at him in surprise. "Your names really Wally,"

"Ha!" Naruto laughed. Artemis turned to look over at Naruto in confusion.

"You wanna explain all that was earlier with the red guy?"

"Oh that petaQ," Naruto said. Megan gasped at the word and began glaring lightly at Naruto. "What?" He asked looking at the girl.

"Language," Megan said.

"What that guy fraking deserves is!" Naruto defended. "I should go over there and beat the blurk out of him until he's nothing but a grunk!"

"Watch your words!" The green skinned girl warned.

"Artemis looked down at her fellow blonde.

"You're not all there in the head are you?"

"Huh?"

Then came the headache.

 _"You're not all there in the head are you,"_

 _"Huh?"_

"Seriously why does this keep happening," Artemis growled out fighting through the shooting pain.

"You get used to them," Naruto grunted holding his head.

Megan looked at the Orange Lantern in confusion. He was nothing like what she had heard in the stories. He didn't deem all that greedy to her. In fact he seemed…familiar. She closed her eyes and began focusing in an attempt to see if she could find anymore memories. Specifically with him.

 _"Um is there something wrong?" Ms. Martian asked Naruto who was still staring at her. Then without another word he grabbed her chest._

 _"What the hell is meega nala kw-mmph," Before he could finish Naruto activated his ring and covered Superboy's mouth._

 _"Naruto!" Miss Martian shouted. Naruto looked away from her._

 _It showed Naruto and Megan playing the virtual air hockey game so he could get better._

She opened her eyes.

"Naruto!" She said happily.

"You know me or something?" Naruto asked looking over at the girl.

"Yeah, we're teammates, friends," Megan explained looking at the, teens. "I made you cookies,"

"You know her?" Artemis asked looking over at Kid Flash with a miffed look.

"I swear, beautiful, never seen her before in my life," Kid Flash said quickly.

"You all lost your memories, too," Megan said dejectedly. "Come on, I'll fill you in as we go," She explained as she began to head into a random direction. "Robin and Superboy need our help,"

"Robin and super what now?" Kid Flash asked.

"He's with Aqualad," Naruto said.

"Aqualad's here too?" Kid Flash asked.

"Yeah he and Robin were heading to a destination not far from here," Naruto explained. "Though I don't know exactly where,"

"I think I do," Megan said.

"Alright lead the way," Naruto said. "But we need to be on guard," He explained. "That fraking red lantern is still around not to mention the blurking guys who keep attacking us,"

"Language," Megan admonished.

"Me and this guy will take to the sky," Naruto said. "You two stick to the shadows so you can ambush them while they focus on us,"

The group nodded in agreement.

"Hey I'm a girl!" Megan said realizing what Naruto had called her. Naruto looked at her and blinked.

"What's a girl?"

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

The red lantern struggled against the restraints that the soldiers were using to hold him down.

A man in a hood walked over to one of the soldiers as they looked at the restrained lantern.

"You need to control him!" The soldier shouted at the hooded man. "Calm his mind!"

"I don't think there's much mind left to control," The hooded man said. "And the ring doesn't really help. But none the less," The man held out an arm at the raging teen. "Be still," He commanded.

The lantern roared one last time but something came over him. He suddenly stopped moving. Though the look in his eyes had not changed.

"Let's move him," The hooded man commanded.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

It was night. Aqualad and Robin continued their travel through the sand nearing their destination.

"Are we almost there?" Aqualad asked.

"Yeah," Robin said. "Wish I could remember why I put a GPS marker here," He muttered.

Aqualad looked up as they made it up the hill and stopped. "I think I know,"

Robin followed his line of sight and saw the strange machine in the middle of the dune.

"I think I do too," He agreed in surprise.

The two slowly made their approach towards the machine. It was way too quiet. When they were a few feet away the ambush came.

"Her Majesty wants them alive!" A soldier ordered as they came out of the sand.

The duo immediately got to work. Aqualad surged forward and two swords and began slicing through the soldier's guns before they got a chance to attack. Two soldiers attempted to grapple him but they met the end of a hammer as the atlantean changed the form of his swords smacking them away.

Robin tossed out a few exploding shuriken taking out a few opponents. He saw three soldiers approaching him. He flipped up over two and grabbed their heads and pushing them at each other before using their heads as a lift and flipping in the air delivering a drop kick to the third soldier.

The two were making short work of the soldiers.

"Enough!" One shouted in anger. "Open fire!" He commanded but before they could a black blur past by them.

"I'll hold that," The blur said coming to a stop revealing themselves to be Kid Flash.

Before the soldiers could comprehend what happened they found themselves flying through the air. They looked up to see Megan looking at them.

"Hi," She greeted. Then they were sent flying as a giant orange hand back handed them.

"By," Naruto said as the soldiers hit the sand in the distance.

A few soldiers aimed at them but they were quickly stopped as Artemis shot off an arrow between them that exploded a moment later.

"Told ya I'd catch up," Naruto said landing next to Aqualad who gave him a small smile.

"K.F.!" Robin greeted seeing the speedster. "Man, it's good to see a familiar face,"

"Hey, Rob," kid Flash greeted. "Memory loss?"

"6 months!" The boy wonder huffed out. "Let's hogtie these creeps and compare notes,"

A few minutes later Megan had finished explaining all she could recall about everything.

"So we're a team?" Robin questioned. "And apparently there's a fourth lantern color," He said looking over at Naruto.

"Well actually there are 7," Naruto said. "Unless you count the two lost colors," Naruto mumbled. "Not to mention _those_ two,"

"Lost colors?" Kid Flash asked.

"Long story," Naruto muttered. "Not important right now,"

"All of us and this Superboy," Robin spoke up getting back on track. "Then this must be his," He said holding up a torn black article of clothing with a red S on it,"

"Yes!" Megan agreed. "Did you see him?"

"I think we did," Artemis muttered. "He was fighting him," She explained pointing at Naruto.

"Feral boy? Some teammate," Kid Flash growled.

"Well if he was our teammate he isn't anymore," Naruto muttered.

"What do you mean?" Megan asked.

"He has on a red power ring," Naruto said. "And no doubt it's corroded his mind,"

"What do you mean?" Aqualad asked.

"Let's just say that that splaited, blurk loving fraking petaQ leader of theirs in a control freak,"

"Language," Megan admonished though from all the stories she had heard about the red lantern leader…that might not be far off.

"Atrocitus is a piece of schtako," Naruto snarled angrily. "And unless he gives his _blessing_ all those who put on the ring turn into what we saw today,"

"Atrocitus?"

"The leader of the re lanterns," Naruto explained.

"You seem to know him?" Robin observed.

"I've met all but three corps," Naruto said. "And I only really get along with one," Then his eyes seemed to shine orange. "But red's… can all go to _Apokolips_!" He said the last part with clear hatred. Megan gasped at the name he used. The others noticed the reaction and the clear look of fear on her face.

"So what do you propose we do," Aqualad asked.

"I-I can bring our memories back," Megan said. She closed her eyes and began focusing. Suddenly the group found themselves in a dome with images going about.

"I brought you into my mind," The Martian explained. "Too share what I've remembered so far. But I need your help," She continued looking at the teens. "Together, our broken memories can form a whole, if you open your minds to mine,"

"You want to paw through our private thoughts?" Artemis accused.

"I have no wish to intrude," Megan said quickly. "but- - We need to hack our minds to grok what happened to us," Robin finished. "Got it, go,"

"My brain's all yours," Kid Flash said. "Try not to let its brilliance overwhelm you," He joked.

"Or underwhelm you," Robin retorted. "Hey, why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?"

"I don't know," Naruto said gaining a chuckle from the boy wonder. Aqualad simply nodded.

"Last 6 months only, and only what you need," Artemis agreed albeit a little reluctantly.

"Ok," Megan said. She closed her eyes and began to focus.

The memories piled through their heads. The sidekicks finding Superboy, Naruto crash landing, forming the team, Mister Twister, Naruto meeting Artemis, Amazo. Then they got to the current mission. A non-terrestrial signal had appeared and they were ordered to investigate. Everything was running smoothly. Megan was ordered to scout ahead.

That's when everything went wrong.

 _Megan entered the tent. She began rifling through the thought of everyone in there._

 _Then she linked with the being they were holding._

 _'Aaaaahhhhhhh!' She screamed out._

 _"Miss Martian what's wrong?!"_

 _So much rage!_

 ** _Release the connection!_**

 _Who was that?!_

 _It hurt so much!_

 ** _Release it now!_**

 _Miss Martian screamed once again._

"Ah!" They all shouted. "What was that!"

"What happened next?!" Robin asked. He looked over at Miss Martian to see her holding her head in pain.

"M'gann!" Artemis called in concern kneeling next to her friend. 

"What- _Who_ was that,"

"The red lantern," Naruto whispered.

"But I though Superboy had become the red lantern," Aqualad said.

"No," Naruto muttered. "Unless the one we just saw was is dead or brought another ring then he's not a true lantern," He explained. "He's only been deputized,"

"So what does that mean?" Kid Flash asked.

"It means we can still save him," Naruto said with a smile.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

Miss Martian slowly floated down through the top of the tent. As she entered she began to observe her surroundings.

There was some sphere being detained. They sent volts of electricity through it and it began beeping and spinning. At first look it would seem to be a machine they were using.

But Miss Martian could hear it's screams of anguish. She could feel it's pain.

What she saw next was Superboy. He was being restrained and volts of electricity were being shot through his body. He would roard in rage and glare down at the scientist he seemed to realize were electrocuting him. He would look at them with burning red eyes filled with rage. But before he could act on his instinctual thought they would electrify him.

They would not escape.

She looked around until her eyes landed on someone else. Like Superboy they were restrained down and being electrocuted as well. The Red Lantern. But they were reacting very differently from what she had expected..

"Ha!" They laughted. "That all you got," They taunted. "I was expecting some fraking torture!" The snorted. "Not this tickle fest,"

"Increase,"

"Oh stop my sides hurt it tickles to much!" The red lantern shouted as he was electrocuted. Miss Martian wanted to get closer to get a better look at their face but it seemed to be covered by their unkempt red hair.

She slowly made her way to him intending to start the plan.

'My someone's a glutton for punishment,'

She looked around in alarm at the sudden voice intruding in her mind. She looked around until her eyes came on the hooded man from before.

"Psimon says _forget_ ," The hooded man said taking his hood off revealing his face… and brain.

Megan felt the psychic force as it started to destroy her memories once again. She closed her eyes and began focusing.

And she remembered. She had gone in to scout out.

But she hadn't gone alone.

 _"Take Larfleeze," Naruto said as he summoned the phantom. "Maybe he can identify the where the thing creating the signal originates from which could speed things up for us,"_

 _"Good idea Naruto," Aqualad complimented._

 ** _"I do not enjoy this,"_** _Larfleeze growled._

 _"No one cares," Naruto retorted earning a snarl from his predecessor._

 _Later on the two entered the tent._

 _Miss Martian began prying through the minds of all that were in the tent while Larfleeze looked at the sphere trying to figure out where it came from._

 _Then she entered the mind of the lantern._

 _'Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" She screamed mentally_

 ** _'Release the connection!'_** _Larfleeze shouted in warning at seeing the Red Lantern. '_ _ **Release it now!'**_

 _But Megan couldn't hear him. All she could do is scream._

 _'Pour dear,' A new voice said with a hint of sympathy. 'I looked into his mind as well and it was unpleasant for me too,' They explained. 'But I can make it all better,' They said mockingly 'I'll just have you_ forget,'

 _With the mental connection still open she wasn't the only one to be effected by the order. It spread to all of them like a shockwave._

 _Larfleeze shouted in pain as his form began to dissipate._

 _He was gone._

Megan blinked now fully understanding what had happened. And he was attempting to do it again.

She wasn't going to let that happen.

"Sorry not this time," She said with a smirk. She began focusing and she pushed out Psimons influence in her head.

"Oh someone has some spunk," Psimon complimented. "But I'm still more experienced,"

"That may be the case," She agreed. Then she smiled. "But I didn't come alone. NOW!" She shouted mentally.

Back in the real world the signal was given. Imagine the surprise of the scientists when Naruto came from under the sand in an orange bubble.

"Let's do this!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto smacked a plethora of soldiers and scientist's away and then made an immediate b-line for the lantern.

"Stop him!" A scientist commanded.

"We can't!" A soldier said. "We're dealing with something out here!"

Inded the rest of the team had piled into the bioship and were flying around dropping exploding shuriken and arrows taking out anything that fell under them.

They had wanted to help on foot but if Naruto's plan didn't work and the red or Superboy continued to rampage then they needed to head back and get the League for help.

So they would provide a distraction while Naruto and Miss Martian did their job.

"Oh the orange lantern," The red lantern greeted. "Wasn't expecting you,"

"I'll release you if you take back your ring from him," Naruto said bluntly pointing over at where Superboy was restrained. He put up a shield as the soldiers shot at him so he could finish what he was doing.

"Sure no problem," The Red Lantern said nonchalantly. He looked over at Superboy and focused.

"Without killing him!" Naruto shouted but the ring had already been taken off. Superboy hung his head. "I said without killing!" Naruto growled.

"Give it a second," The lantern said with a smirk. Naruto watched as Superboy raised his head and looked around before he began pulling against his restraints angrily. "Perfect now he's just a regular raging beast instead of a red raging beast," He looked down at Naruto and gave a toothy smile revealing his unnaturally long sharp fangs. "Now don't I deliver,"

Naruto looked up at the red lantern skeptically. "Are you sure you're a red lantern?" He questioned. "Aren't you supposed to be a mindless rage beast?"

"Well you're the Orange Lantern," They responded. "Aren't you supposed to be a mindless greedy beast?" He retorted.

That was a fair point.

"Whatever you petaQ," Naruto growled.

"Now can you realease me?" He asked. "I really want thank these people for their hospitality," Naruto saw the lanterns eyes glow red.

"No fraking problem!" Naruto cheered his eyes glowing orange. He released the lantern and he landed on his feet. He put the ring back on and his outfit came back.

He was wearing a red long-sleeve shirt with black sleeves that had red plated armor on the shoulders (3 big metal plates) elbows (1 metal plate) and forearms (7 regular metal plates). His pants were black as well with red armor located at the knees. On his feet were red and black boots. ( for image of boots). In the middle of the shirt was the red lantern logo but there was a jagged line going across it diagonally.

That was new.

Now that Naruto could see his face he realized that he might have been a few years older then him. Possibly Yugito's age. He had wild red hair that went all the way down to the bottom of his neck.

"So," The red lantern said. "Wanna help me splait this place,"

"Never thought I'd say this to a red," Naruto said as the two turned to look at the chaos in the tent and the soldiers aiming their guns at them. "But it's be my absolute pleaser," He said as the two grinned.

'Aqualad,' Naruto called. 'Take the bioship and go,'

'What why?!' Aqualad asked.

'The red lantern is out and about to rampage,' Naruto explained. 'You don't want to get caugh up in that,'

'What about you?' Artemis asked.

'Oh I'll be fine,' Naruto answered. 'I'm about to help him,'

'If your sure,' Aqualad said.

'Don't go too far now,'

Naruto and the lantern walked out of the tent as the soldiers aimed their weapons at them.

Their eyes glowed ominously.

'You don't want to miss the show,'

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

Superboy having recovered his memories from M'gann was rampaging through the tent taking out all soldiers. He had seen Naruto in there earlier but it seemed he had taken part of the fight outside.

The only thing in the tent with him were a few more soldiers, and the sphere that seemed to be helping him. Just the two of them against the soldiers.

The soldiers didn't stand a chance.

After taking out the last of them Suerboy could here fighting going on outside.

'Seems Naruto's enjoying himself,' He smirked. Then he saw the wind pick up in the tent.

Seems Megan was having some trouble. He reached out and grabbed her hand and found himself on the psychic plane once again.

He looked at Megan and then at Psimon.

"M'gann!" He called.

"He's too strong," She forced out as she held back the blast of psychic energy.

"You're strong, and I'm stubborn," Superboy said. "Together!"

"Together," She agreed squeezing his hand. She looked over at Psimon who glared. "Get. Out. Of. My. **HEAD!"** With one last push of defiance she overpowered Psimon taking him out and winning the psychic battle.

They fell to the ground tiredly. They looked but Psimon had disappeared. Well that didn't matter right now. They had won.

BOOM!

CRASH!

BANG!

The two looked up at the sounds.

They walked outside the tent to see Naruto and the Red Lantern making short work of the soldiers and tanks.

Naruto spotted the two of them leaving the tent.

"Hey schtako!" Naruto greeted.

"Hey thief," The clone greeted back.

"There are a few tanks left wanna go at them?"

Superboy cracked his knuckles as he walked forward with a savage grin.

"Definitely,"

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

It was destructive, it was explosive, it messy.

The three boys had loved every second of taking out the soldiers and their toys.

"Man that felt good," The Red Lantern said as he landed next to Superboy.

"Your telling me," The boy of steel agreed.

"We should get back to the team," Megan said.

"We have one last thing to take care of," Naruto said.

"What's that?" The red lantern asked. As one the three heroes turned to look at him. "Oh me,"

"How did you get here," Naruto asked. "Did Atrocitus send you?" Naruto's ring glowed lightly, showing he was ready to continue fighting.

"Ha! That petaQ wishes he could control me," The lantern scoffed.

"Aren't you apart of his corps," Megan asked surprised at the answer.

"My circumstances are…special," The lantern answered seriously. "But don't worry I'm not his ally,"

"If you say so," Naruto said.

"Here," the lantern said. "Hold out your ring. Naruto hesitated but did as asked. He held out his ring as well and sent a signal that the orange power ring received. "That's my personal signal," He explained. "You ever need help just use that,"

"Oh cool," Naruto said. "my names Naruto by the way," Naruto greeted. "This is Miss Martian and Superboy though it's cool if you forget him," Superboy smacked him upside the head for that. "Hey!"

The lantern chuckled at their antics before he began to fly off.

"Hey," Megan called out. "What's your name?"

"Oh right," They said. They looked down and smiled. "Name's Roshi, better remember it," He said with a cheeky grin. Then he was gone.

" **That's unexpected** ,"

"Larfleeze!" Naruto said as the phantom appeared. "What happened to you?"

 **"The psychic's attack ripped my memory from the ring when he made you all forget the first time. I was able to hold on but only barely,"** He explained. **"It was thanks to the Martian defeating him that I was able to come back,"**

"Glad to be of help," Megan chirped. The phantom nodded to her and disappeared. The three got ready to head to the rendezvous when the Sphere appeared in front of Superboy. It beeped a few times at it seemingly looked at him.

"Can I keep it? Superboy asked with a smile.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

 _Instrumental_

It shows the team all standing next to each other on top of the cave as they groom themselves doing their morning rituals. It passes by them and shows Naruto looking at mouth wash weirdly before putting it in his mouth before passes him to show Superboy gargling. It goes back to Naruto quickly as he spits the mouth wash out not liking the taste his eyes comically big.

 _A future lies before us waiting to begin_

It shows Aqualad with a serious expression on his face before his name passes by and shows Kaldur as he smiles calmly at the screen and waves.

 _Let's take to the wind! and search the world for answers_

It shows Superboy as he looks angrily at the screen while popping his knuckles before his name passes over him and changes to him giving a bored expression with his arms crossed.

 _to all the questions in our minds exploring day and night we'll..._

It shows Robin as he types something into his computer before his name passes over him and changes him in civilian clothes as he gives a mock salute with a smirk.

 _...live out our dreams in paradise! And that's why..._

It shows Miss Martian with her eyes closed and her hands on her head as she focuses before her name passes over her and it shows Megan in civilian clothes with a mixing bowl in her hand smiling.

 _We're running, and running, traveling along an open road_

It shows Kid Flash running as he looks forward before his name passes and shows Wally in civilian clothes fiving a flirtatious smile to the screen while winking.

 _Never letting go of what we came to do We're here to see this through!_

It shows Artemis in her uniform aiming her bow and arrow at the screen before her name moves over her and it changes to her in regular clothes as she gives a confident smirk to the screen.

 _We can't lose, can't lose, nothing on earth can stop us now_

It shows Naruto as he gives a greedy smile to the screen before his name goes over and shows him in civilian clothes making a power ranger pose as he smiles like crazy. Larfleeze is seen behind him with an irritated look.

 _'Cause we're not afraid of our own destiny We Dream_

It shows Red Tornado looking at the screen before it goes over him and shows him the exact same. It shows the team running behind him causing him to look over at them curiously.

 _and live our lives free! (Instrumental)_

It shows the team as they look at a camera that Naruto's holding, all of them smile.

 _(Instrumental)_

The picture gets taken and is shows them nearly falling over each other in the picture as they give shocked or irritated expressions.

 **AAAAAANNNNNDDDD DDDDOOOOONNNNEEEE**

 **IIIIIIII'MMMMMMMM BBBBBBAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKKK**

 **Sorry for the long wait life has been continually hitting me where it hurts as of late.**

 **Special apology to Keno02013, Yiuchet, and Dark Flacon. You guys have been good friends and I haven't been a good one as of late and I apologize for that.**

 **Well anyways I have updated 2 chapters in UMPR, and one chapter in Enigma of Olympus.**

 **Check them out.**

 **Anyways. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **We get an intro to another lantern. This one of Red. But what does he mean by he has no connection to Atrocitus if he's a red? We'll know…at some point.**

 **Well good news I'm back. And I'm ready to bring joy to my readers.**

 **I will be posting another chapter soon.**

 **Well that's all for now. See you soon.**

 **READ… …REVIEW… …above all else… HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	10. Mission Target: School

" _Hello_?"

"Aqualad?" Red Arrow called into his com.

" _Nope,"_ The voice responded. _"Who is this,"_

"None of your business," Red Arrow growled.

 _"Ok then,"_ The voice responded and R.A could see them shrugging. _"Bye,"_

The com link went dead.

"Aqualad you there?" The Archer called into the com again.

 _"Hello,"_ The same voice from earlier responded.

"Is Aqualad there?"

 _"Who wants to know?"_

"You don't get to know," Red scowled.

 _"Oh then later,"_ The com link went dead again.

"Seriously!" R.A. scowled with a tic mark on his head.

"Kaldur?" He called again.

 _"Hello?"_

"Listen here you son of a bitch," Roy seethed. "You put Aqualad on the phone before I put an arrow through you over and over again!" He was practically yelling at this point.

 _"Hey don't yell at me you petaQ!"_ The voice responded. " _I'll blurk you until your nothing but a pile of schtako on the ground!"_

"I'd like to see you try!" Red countered.

" _Well come and get some!"_ The voice roared before the com went dead again.

Red Arrow was going to kill that guy.

 _"Hello?"_ A voice called.

"Aqualad?" Red Arrow asked recognizing the voice.

 _"Hello my friend,"_ Aqualad said on the other end. _"I take it Naruto answered your call,"_

"Calls," Red Arrow corrected. "He kept hanging up on me.

 _"I was teaching him how to work the system should he ever need to when I had to step away,"_ The Atlantean explained on the other end of the line. _"Apparently you called when I did,"_

"And the punk was being a complete idiot,"

 _"He was acting like a fraking chomgek!"_ He heard Naruto retort. What the hell was a chomgek?

 _"Language Naruto,"_ Aqualad reprimanded. Ok so apparently it was something bad. Well, fuck him too. " _What is it you need my friend,"_

"I need access to the Justice League's database and the exact height of the League of Shadows Assassin known as Cheshire," Red Arrow answered as he looked around the crowd.

 _"Checking,"_ He waited a few moments before Aqualad answered. " _Cheshire is 1.67 meters,"_

"…Ummm,"

 _"She is 5'6""_ He could have sworn he head amusement in his friend's voice. " _And exceptionally dangerous._ _Do you require back-up?"_

Please," The archer scoffed. "The last thing I need is the Junior Justice League,"

 _"Just our computer,"_ That time he definitely heard the amusement in the Atlanteans voice. " _Good luck, my friend,"_ He reassured. " _Aqualad out,"_

Roy clicked on a button in his sunglasses as it began identifying anyone with Cheshire's description.

"Kaldur's been hanging around Wally too much," He muttered. Then his thoughts went to the three new teen heroes that had joined their ranks. A clone of the big man in blue, the niece of one of the original members, and some lantern that literally crash landed here. And supposedly they all decided to be heroes around the same time.

He'd be lying if he said the timing of it all wasn't a little suspicious to him. Then Artemis showed up. And he knew her origins.

Maybe he should dig a little on the others as well. Make sure his friends were safe. He might not have wanted to be in the group with them, but that didn't mean he didn't care for them.

That's when he saw a woman jump on top of a stand with a bazooka. He notched an arrow. Maybe later though.

It was time to work.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror with a wide smile. He was wearing dark blue jeans with a pair of black and white sneaker. He preferred boots but the ones the bat guy got him wouldn't be in until tomorrow. These were nice though. He had on a plain orange shirt but the part of the outfit he loved the best… Was the lightspeed rescue jacket. Oh he loved this thing!

Soon he would be collecting the helmets. He had all up to lost galaxy so far. He deserved one for _yesterday_ but Red Tornado wouldn't let him have them until after his first week of this school thing.

Speaking of which he'd better go meet with the others. He walked out of his room and made his way to the bay area.

When he arrived he was greeted to the sight of Superboy working on his bike while Sphere rolled around him eagerly.

The clone patted the Sphere who beeped at the sign of affection before he noticed Naruto approaching them.

"Oh so you are coming," The teen of steel dismissed.

"Was there a choice?"

"Not really,"

The two turned to see Kaldur approaching with Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter.

"Batman wouldn't allow it,"

"But you don't have to go," Naruto pointed out.

"I have gills," Kaldur said pointing to his neck. "Such is my burden," He sighed.

Superboy and Naruto narrowed their eyes.

"You're full of shit/schtako," The two boys said at the same time.

Kaldur chuckled as his friends talked at the same time before they growled and glared at each other.

"Are you all ready for school?" Red Tornado asked.

"I know I am," M'gann said as she flew into the room with 5 paper bags floating around her. "I packed all of us lunches.

"But why are there 5?" Kaldur asked.

"3 are for Naruto," She explained with a shrug.

"I do eat a lot," Naruto agreed.

"Fat fuck," Superboy muttered.

"What was that you petaQ," Naruto growled as static passed between the, two.

"Language," Kaldur and M'gann responded at the same time. Manhunter raised a non-existent eyebrow before looking over at Red Tornado.

"Yes it's always like this," Red Tornado answered the non-verbal question.

"So why are you all here?" Naruto asked.

"The first day of a scholastic season carries great cultural resonance here," Manhunter explained.

"We want to wish you all well," Red Tornado explained as he began ruffling Naruto's head to the lanterns delight. Superboy watched as Manhunter put a hand on M'ganns shoulder and smiled affectionately.

"Guess it's not a Kryptonian thing," He muttered. Red Tornado looked over at him. Slowly he reached out with his other hand and began patting the Kryptonians head. Superboy looked over at the android in shock.

"I wish you well,"

"Tch whatever," Superboy scowled but Kaldur noticed how he made no effort to move away from the android's touch.

"You may wish to change before you depart," The Atlantean pointed out.

"What, again?!" Naruto asked looking down at his clothes.

"Ah!" M'gann said as if realizing she was in her hero outfit for the first time. "I spent hours choosing this outfit," She said as her clothes changed. She was wearing white T-shirt under a short-sleeved pink crop top sweater and matching skirt, black knee-high socks with brown shoes, and a headband to keep her hair back.

"What do you think?" She asked as she did a twirl. "Can M'gann M'orzz pass as an Earth girl now?" She asked looking at Kaldur.

"Well…" He said with a sweat drop looking at her green skin.

"Just kidding," She giggled as she changed her skin too white. "Meet Megan Morse,"

"What's your new name?" The female Martian asked looking over at Superboy.

"My what?" He asked.

"I chose the name John Jones for myself and suggested John Smith for Red Tornado," Manhunter explained as he changed his skin tone to a black man so he could look human.

"You could be a John, too," John suggested.

"Pass,"

"How about schtako," Naruto suggested.

"How about fuck you," Superboy bit back.

"Language," Kaldur reprimanded.

"Conner's always been my favorite name," Megan suggested.

Superboy thought about it before shrugging in agreement.

"A last name will also be required," Kaldur pointed out.

"Perhaps Kent," Manhunter suggested.

"Oh, in memory of Dr. Fate," Megan said cheerfully. "The late Kent Nelson,"

"Of… course," John sweat dropped.

"Wait so do I need to change my name as well?" Naruto asked.

"You already have a name," Kaldur pointed out. "Naruto Uzumaki,"

"Ok," Naruto shrugged.

"Well, Conner Kent, time to change your shirt," Megan said. Conner looked down at his shirt in confusion. "You don't want to reveal your identity," She pointed out.

Conner sighed before taking his shirt off and turning it inside out.

"Will this work?" He asked.

"Heh, works for me," Megan said dreamily.

"Wait we don't have to wear shirts," Naruto said. Then he began taking off his jacket,"

"No Naruto," Kaldur said quickly. "Conner's just turning his shirt inside out. You have to wear clothes to school,"

Slowly the three of them began making their way to the exit to head towards school.

"Wait, shouldn't I be Conner _Nelson_?"

"Better yet why don't we take the bikes?" Naruto asked.

"Because you can't drive," Megan pointed out. "And I'm wearing a skirt,"

"So let me take your bike," Naruto said. "And you can take the thing I ride in,"

"Again, you can't drive," Conner said repeating what Megan said.

"I could if you guys would _teach_ me," Naruto growled.

"They grow up so fast," Manhunter said as they watched the three of them head towards the exit.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

"Aren't you going to ask me anything?" Cheshire asked as she did what seemed to be a slow kata.

"I think you know what I'm after," Red Arrow countered as he stared at the assassin through the bars.

"I do, actually," Cheshire agreed.

"Do you?" R.A. asked. "Who hired you?"

"Shadows," She shrugged.

"Who hired them?" He continued showing that he got the underlying meaning. Cheshire smirked at him.

"I don't ask," She answered nonchalantly.

"What's the end game? The peace summit or Luther himself?

Hey, where are your little sidekick friends? They're always fun to play with.

"Especially Ar-chery girl," She said. "I like her,"

Red Arrow didn't miss the correction.

"She-they-aren't in my League," He growled pretending he didn't hear the correction.

"And you think you're in mine?" Cheshire mocked. "Where's Green Arrow when you really need him?" She asked as she walked closer to the bars.

"I don't," The Archer scowled. Cheshire reached out and began pulling his head closer.

"Sure about that?" She said giving a flirtatious smile. Then she ducked down. Red Arrow narrowed his eyes.

Then he heard the helicopter blades.

"Oh, shi-BOOM!" The orange haired archer was cut off by the wall exploding blowing him back.

Cheshire looked through the hole in her cell as the smoke and dust cleared.

"Well nice to see you again," She smirked looking at her rescuer.

"Hn,"

Sasuke.

"He's not alone," Cheshire's smile vanished instantly at the new voice.

"I choose to ignore your presence," She hissed. It was Sportsmaster

"Nice to see you too," The only adult of the three retorted. "Coming?"

Cheshire gritted her teeth but grabbed the rope none the less.

"Oh no you don't," Red Arrow growled as he watched them climb. He ran out the door and headed for the roof. When he arrived he began looking around the other buildings. He spotted the three of them hopping from roof to roof heading for the helicopter that had landed nearby. They were attempting to get away.

Like hell!

He aimed a grappling arrow that hooked to a roof and began sliding down in pursuit. The three turned and spotted the former sidekick as they continued running.

"I admire persistence, but," Cheshire said. She threw a shuriken that cut through the rope easily but the archer wasn't deterred. He landed on a roof and began following on foot.

"Go, go!" Sportsmaster ordered as they got into the helicopter. The pilot began to take off but R.A. wasn't done. He shot of an arrow that stuck the side of the aircraft. He wrapped the rope around his hand and held tight as the copter began flying off with him.

"Are you even trying to ditch this guy?" Sportsmaster reprimanded looking at the female assassin.

"I really hate to admit it, but he has a point," Cheshire yelled looking down at the red themed archer and cutting the rope.

Acting quickly Red Arrow turned around and fired an arrow that released foam upon impact cushioning his fall. He watched as the helicopter flew away before looking down at a device in his hand.

She cut the rope, but not the tracker.

Red Arrow smirked.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

Naruto looked on at the other people his age as he Conner and Megan entered the school campus.

"Do you think they fixed the inside of the school," Megan asked. "We did leave a mess,"

"Speak for yourselves," Conner muttered.

"Yeah he was busy wrecking an entire building," Naruto snickered. Conner popped him on the head in response. "Hey!" Naruto cried glaring at the taller teen looking ready to fight the teen of steel who looked more than happy to oblige.

"C'mon you two," Megan reprimanded pulling the both of them away from each other. The two continued glaring at each other before following the female of their trio.

That's when they heard the skateboard.

"Watch out!" A voice called. Conner turned just in time to see a teen skateboarding towards him. He easily sidestepped the teen and grabbed him by his jacket as he fell over preventing him from hurting himself in the crash. Naruto picked up the skateboard with stars in his eyes.

This thing was fraking awesome!

 _'You can't keep it,'_ Megan said mentally. Naruto looked up at her devastated. _'Don't worry you can have one just not that one,'_ She reassured. Naruto pouted but accepted the answer. After all, he wouldn't like it if someone took his possessions.

"Explain this," Conner growled looking at the hero logo on the teens shirt.

"Huh?" The teen asked intelligently.

"What's your problem?" Conner turned to see a buff black teenager wearing a superman t-shirt with his arm around a girl in a black and yellow outfit with a giant H on the shirt. "Put my man Marvin down," He growled as he looked ready to force Conner to let Marvin go.

"I don't think he likes my shirt," The now named Marvin muttered. Conner looked around to see that most of the teens around them had on shirts with logos of heroes on them.

And he wasn't allowed to wear his symbol because? He saw the look on Megan's face and sighed.

"Your shirt's fine," He said as he put Marvin down. " _Everyone's_ shirt is fine," He said. He looked over at the snickering Naruto. "Except yours," Naruto stopped snickering to glare at the Kryptonian who smirked.

"Someone's fine," The girl from earlier said slyly. The black kid eyed her before glaring at Conner who met the gaze unflinchingly.

"Hi," Megan introduced in an attempt to salvage the situation. "We're new," She explained before pointing to herself and her companions. "I'm Megan Morse, this is Conner Kent, and that's Naruto Uzumaki,"

"Double alliteration," Marvin complimented. "And Japanese, cool," He said looking over at Naruto who blinked

"Japa-what?" He asked.

The black kid began walking towards them but Conner met him half way. The two stopped in front of each other and glared.

"Oh looks like your friends about to fight Mal,"

Naruto turned to see a kid walk up next to him. He was wearing light blue jeans and a flash t-shirt. On his head was a pair of goggles. His had unkempt black hair and tanned skin.

"Mal's the big one?" Naruto asked. The kid nodded. "Kick his bl-urg-ass Mal!" Naruto said correcting his language. Apparently he wasn't allowed to say words no one had heard before.

Conner turned to glare at Naruto who shrugged before looking away as Megan glared at him as well.

"Busted," the teen next to him chuckled.

"Ok, time to get to homeroom, gang," An adult man said as he eyed Conner and the now named Mal. The two looked at the teacher before looking at each other. Mal began heading towards the school bumping hard against the teen of steel along the way.

 _'Conner!'_ Megan warned as she stood between him and Mal. Conner looked at her before glaring at the retreating teen. He grumbled a few choice words before looking away.

"I was new last year, so I know how hard it is to fit in," A teenage girl with short black hair in the same outfit as the girl that came with Mal approached with Marvin. "I'm Wendy by the way, and you look like instant bumble bee material to me," She said looking at Megan who looked confused.

"Cheerleaders," The Wendy said doing a twirl. "The Bumble Bees, tryouts are after school,"

"What's a cheerleader?" Naruto whispered to Conner who shrugged. He knew what they were but just didn't feel like telling the young lantern. Though by the look on Megan's face she was extremely ecstatic at the notion of being one.

"Thanks," Megan chirped. "I'll be there!" She said as she began to walk off with Wendy. Conner and Naruto made to follow but stopped when Marvin put a hand on his chest.

"Dude, facing down Mal Duncan?" Marvin began. "Fierce! Not too bright, but fierce," He complimented. The clone merely grunted before heading towards the school after Megan

"So," The kid with goggles began looking at Naruto. "Are those friends of yours?"

"Yep," Naruto said. "Well, Megan is, Conner's just there,"

"Cool," The kid grinned. "Names Cisco Ramon,"

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto introduced.

"Cool," Cisco said. "So is that a light speed rescue jacket because that is awesome if it is,"

Naruto grinned.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

Red Arrow spied the three through his binoculars as he listened to them talk.

"Because I'm a professional I won't kill you," Cheshire hissed at Sportsmaster. "At least not while we're on the job,"

"You wouldn't have this job if not for me," Sportsmaster countered. "Grow up already,"

The third one that Red Arrow didn't know had opted to remain silent.

"The evening's agenda was to create strife between nations, not my assassins," A new voice said as a man walked out of the shadows. Immediately Sportsmaster and Cheshire kneeled to the man but Sasuke remained standing.

"Master," Cheshire greeted.

"Ra's al Ghul?" Red Arrow muttered in shock.

"And client," The now revealed Ra's al Ghul added. "So twice disappointed in your failure," Cheshire slightly bristled at that but didn't make a move. The man turned and looked over at Sasuke.

"Bow to the master," Sportsmaster ordered looking over at Sasuke.

"He's not my master," Sasuke retorted. Sportsmaster looked ready to say something else but stopped when Ra's al Ghul held his hand up.

"It is of no concern," The Master said. "We have more pressing matters to deal with," Sportsmaster sent one last glare to Sasuke but held his tongue none the less.

"Luthor has been a thorn in my side for too long," Ra's growled. "Peaceful countries rarely call upon the League of Shadows," He added. "So I expect better outcome, and less interference from that boy," He finished looking directly over at Red Arrow.

Shit.

"He really is persistent," Sportsmaster muttered.

Red Arrow attacked first. He fired off three explosive arrow immediately. Sasuke shot of a lightning bolt destroying two while Cheshire simply dodged the one aimed for her.

"Only one?" She called. "I thought you liked me more," She threw a hand full of shuriken and began charging towards the Red themed hero while her master disappeared into the shadows.

Sasuke reached the roof first. He leapt up and sent volts of electricity at Red Arrow. The archer easily dodged and shot off another two arrows in hopes of catching him off guard. Sasuke was ready however and easily dodged the arrows.

This gave Cheshire the chance to go in close and fight. The two danced around each other blocking the others attacks easily. He went in for a round house kick but the assassin backed up. Unfortunately, for Red Arrow he missed Sportsmaster and Sasuke coming in close.

Sportsmaster swung his mace forward causing RA to stumble backward. This gave Sasuke the chance to attack in an onslaught of punches and kicks. Much to Red Arrow's ire he noticed that with time the attacks were getting faster and faster.

Great.

Red Arrow lifted his hands to block an attack only to realize too late that it was a feint. Sasuke moved away allowing the solo hero to see the oncoming mace. He lifted his bow in time allowing him to deflect most of the hit. The bow wasn't so lucky.

It broke in half easily from the force of the mace. Red Arrow growled before looking up at the three slowly approaching him.

"So you changed your name to red Arrow I hear," Sportsmaster scoffed. "I think I know a more fitting name for you,"

"And what would that be," The archer snarled.

Sportsmaster grinned from under his mask.

"How about _Broken Arrow,"_

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

Naruto looked around the cafeteria as he held his lunch bags in his hands. He spotted Megan sitting with who he assumed were the cheerleaders and a few guys such as Mal and Marvin. He saw Superboy sitting at a table with one other occupant with a dark blue hoodie that hid their face from view. They were at the farthest seats from each other. Naruto noticed Conner's eyes gazing towards Megan occasionally.

"Dude why do you have so many lunch bags?" Cisco asked as he walked over to him. Naruto held his bags close to his chest and growled.

"Mine," He said simply.

"Got it you're a bottomless pit," Cisco shrugged as he held his food tray. "So where do you wanna sit?"

Naruto simply headed towards his target, Cisco a few steps behind him. He passed Megan's table and the Martian watched him pass by.

Conner looked up to see Naruto sitting down across from him. He simply grunted as he bit into his sandwich.

"Megan's food is always good," Naruto muttered as bit into his first sandwich.

"Well since your friend isn't going to introduce me," Cisco drawled.

"We're not friends," Conner and Naruto said simultaneously. The two gained tic marks and glared at each other.

"Right?" Cisco said with a sweat drop as static emitted between the two. "Well I'm Cisco Ramon,"

"Conner Kent," Conner grunted.

"Cool," Cisco said. He picked up his fork and poked at the brown substance on his tray. "Maybe I should have brought my lunch too," He poked it again and he and Naruto jumped when they heard the substance _growl_ at them. Even the Kryptonian looked at the substance apprehensively. "Yeah _definitely_ bringing my lunch tomorrow," He grumbled.

"Here," Conner said as he handed Cisco his second sandwich.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed handing him a sandwich as well.

"You guys are great," Cisco said, with anime tears as he grabbed the sandwiches.

Naruto stole a glance over at the hooded figure at a few seats away from him. They were reading a book and eating a simple apple and nothing else it seemed. He watched as they rubbed their stomach slightly indicating they were still hungry. Naruto grunted. He'd just have Megan make a bigger dinner tonight.

He slid another sandwich towards the hooded figure. They looked over in surprise. They looked at Naruto who shrugged before he bit into his third sandwich.

"How many sandwiches did you pack?" Cisco asked. He reached for the third bag but Naruto smacked his hand.

"You get _one_ ," Naruto growled pointing at the sandwich in his new friend's hand.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

'This better work,' Red Arrow mentally grunted as he stood with the security guards behind Luthor and the leaders of Rhelasia. The meeting for the treaty was taking place in front of him the results…weren't that great.

"The unification is unthinkable!" General Singh Manh Li roared.

"Our peoples no longer have anything in common," Prime minister Tseng added.

"Except arguing with each other," The man next to Red Arrow drawled. The archer looked at the man closely.

"You don't look like a Rhelasian security guard," Red Arrow muttered.

"Yeah I'm not," The man answered. "But I owed Tseng over there a favor," He explained nodding at the Prime Minister.

"How kind of you," Red Arrow scoffed. The man shrugged however.

"Gentlemen, this is mere rhetoric," Luthor placated calmly, talking to them like they were children.

"Cueball certainly sounds full of himself," The man grunted. Red Arrow smirked at the name. Maybe the guy was alright.

"So what's with the book," Red Arrow asked noticing the man had been seemingly reading a book the entire time,"

"Passes the time," The man shrugged. Couldn't argue with that.

"Despite your differences, you still share an appreciation for many things," He explained. "Such as the exquisite art of the Rhelasian tea ceremony,"

The former sidekick narrowed his eyes as a woman began making her way towards them with the tea.

"Looks like the funs about to start," The man grunted looking over the woman as well.

"Don't worry," Red Arrow said gaining the man's attention. "We got it covered,"

"That is far enough Cheshire," Aqualad grunted looking at the disguised assassin. Her smile disappeared at being made and quickly acted. She pushed the cart forward but The Atlantean was ready. He summoned all the water in the area. Creating a wall of water protecting him and the guests of the event.

The bomb went off.

 **BOOOOOOM**

The windows blew open. When the smoke cleared Cheshire was laying on the ground but she was quick to recover.

"It's over Cheshire," Red Arrow stated as he joined his comrade. He notched an arrow and aimed it at the would be assassin.

"You sure about that," She asked slyly.

Then came the lightning bolt.

Aqualad was hit square in the chest causing him to stumble but he was able to endure the painful attack thanks to his tattoos. He looked up to see Sasuke standing by Cheshire as she got up.

"You," Aqualad said, not knowing his name.

"I see the lantern's not with you," Sasuke grunted.

"Sorry," Aqualad muttered. "You'll have to settle for me,"

"Hn,"

Cheshire's mine then,"

"Oh aren't you possessive," She flirted. "Sure know how to make a girl feel special,"

"Besides if you dealing with us," Sasuke added. "Who's dealing with them," Then the helicopter appeared. Sportsmaster as well as a handful of assassins jumped into the room.

Red Arrow grunted in frustration. The assassins were one thing but Sportsmaster was another. But he knew he would be too busy dealing with Cheshire and Aqualad with the lightning guy.

"I was really hoping this would go peaceful,"

Sportsmaster blocked a kick to the sternum and looked up at the man in front of him. His eyes narrowed.

"You," The masked assassin growled.

"Yo," The man introduced himself. Sportsmaster went in for a second attack, but the guard dodged the oncoming mace and sped towards the assassin and delivered a 1-2 combo. Sportsmaster grunted but was otherwise unaffected.

He pulled his mace back and the man ducked in time as it flew over his head before going for a leg sweep. Sportsmaster backed up avoiding the attempt before the two charged at each other once again.

Aqualad slashed at Sasuke but he ducked under the attack. He lunged forward to attack The Atlantean but be lifted his knee to block the attack. Sasuke jumped back and threw a bolt of lightning towards the water user. Aqualad summoned a small wave with the available water in the vicinity to block the attack.

"Water conducts electricity," Aqualad scoffed. "I believe I have the advantage,"

"Tch," Sasuke grunted before smirking. "We'll see about that," He began emanating lighting once again but this time it was black. He shot another blast forward but Aqualad dodged the attack this time.

He recalled Naruto mentioning about how he couldn't absorb the black lightning with his ring. He didn't want to risk it piercing the water and hitting him.

"Smart choice," Sasuke scoffed. He focused lightning in his body and jumped towards the team leader. Aqualad created two swords and faced him head on. Sasuke aimed a kick but he dodged expertly and thrusted one of his swords forward. Sasuke dropped to the ground dodging the hit and swung his other leg hitting Aqualad in his side sending him towards the pillar.

Recovering quickly the protégé of Aquaman created a whip made of water and wrapped it around his opponent's leg and tripped him. Sasuke rolled backward and threw another blast of lightning while Aqualad sent a torrent of water forward. The two attacks collided creating a small shockwave, sending them both backwards.

"They look like their having fun," Cheshire smiled as she attempted to stab Red Arrow. "Maybe I should give him a hand,"

"You sure you got time for that!" Red Arrow scowled notching three arrows and firing them.

"Oh is someone jealous," The young assassin mocked as she deflected all three arrows. "Don't worry I only have eyes for you," She flirted.

"What makes you think you're my type," Red Arrow scoffed as he moved in for close range. The two danced around each other before Cheshire managed to get the archer in a chokehold.

"I'm _everybodies_ type," She whispered seductively in his ear. He, grit his teeth and flipped her over him slamming her into the ground. "Guh!"

"You sure about that," He smirked as he aimed an arrow at her.

"I like a guy who plays rough," She retorted before managing to trip him and put some distance between them. She spun her sai in her hands before rushing for the archer.

Aqualad stepped back coming back to back with the man Red Arrow had been conversing with.

"Seems, we've both been pushed back," Aqualad muttered.

"I wouldn't say that," The man retorted. "But I think switching dance partners will be more beneficial,"

"Are you sure," Aqualad asked the man. "You've seen what mine can do,"

"Oh don't worry I can handle him easily," Aqualad could hear the smile in his voice. Then as one the two spun taking on the others opponent.

Sasuke threw a blast of lightning towards the man. Only for him to catch it with ease. His eyes widened in shock at the display. Aqualad noticed the block but didn't have much time to question as Sportsmaster attempted to hit him with the sword in his hand.

"Why are you here," Sasuke hissed.

"Well see a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way to my destination and ended up here," The man answered smoothly. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"You seem better prepared from the last time we met," Sportsmaster taunted.

"I've had practiced," The Atlantean commented as he blocked a slash and sent one of his own forcing the assassin to back up.

"I hope so," Sportsmaster agreed. "Wouldn't want something like Bialya to happen," Aqualad's eyes widened. "And of course poor Kent Nelson,"

Aqualad narrowed his eyes. " _How,"_

"Take a guess," Sportsmaster grinned.

Aqualad did not like the implication. Sportsmaster threw an explosive rod but a blast of lightning destroyed it.

"What are you doing," Sportsmaster shouted but Sasuke didn't respond.

"Enough," Aqualad growled. "This ends _now_ ," He began focusing and soon all of the sprinklers popped sending out torrents of water. Water being controlled by Aqualad. It danced around him before he began morphing it. A thought came to him and he knew what he wanted.

Sportsmaster narrowed his eyes at the strange shape. "What the hell is that,"

Sasuke's eyes widened at the realization. He quickly got in front of Sportsmaster and began concentrating a large amount of energy.

"I believe my friend calls it a vortex blaster," Aqualad responded. Then he fired the water in a concentrated jet that sprung forward. Sasuke blasted his largest blast of lightning yet causing the two attacks to collide in a brilliant explosion of blue and black.

Red Arrow and the other man came to stand next to Aqualad as they got ready to continue the fight. But when the smoke cleared the assassins were gone.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

Naruto walked into the library tossing an apple up and down in his hand. It was a free period for him and Megan had suggested coming in here to find a book or something to read.

He looked around noticing two other groups that were in there. One was a group of girl that seemed to be talking amongst themselves giggling about something. Naruto noticed they would occasionally point at the other group which consisted of a group of guys that looked to be Mal's size.

Naruto walked in and began looking at the books to see of he'd find anything interesting.

"She's such a weirdo," One of the girls whispered. Naruto looked over at the girls as they whispered amongst themselves not realizing that he could hear them.

"I heard she's supposed to be some kinda prodigy," One mentioned.

"Probably already aced her classes since she's always in here," Another scoffed. "Must suck not having any friends,"

Naruto didn't really get what they were talking about but let it be. He looked over at the person they were talking about and realized that it was the one that had sat at the same table as him at lunch.

Naruto walked over to her and sat across from her.

"Hey," He greeted. The hooded person looked up their features still covered but immediately went back to their book. "Watcha reading?" Naruto persisted. They turned another page.

"Sounds interesting," Naruto added not being deterred. The hooded person simply flipped another page. "I think my friend already read it though but she's weird like that," He added on.

"Go away," the hooded person finally spoke. Naruto recognized the voice as feminine

"Can't do that," Naruto answered. "It's a free period and I have nowhere else to go,"

"And you can't sit by yourself," The girl retorted

"But talking to you is so much more fun," Naruto smiled.

The girl sighed before getting up. "Well I don't want to talk to you," She said. Then she walked off without another word.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

Red Arrow and Aqualad watched as the delegates shook hands with Luthor thanking him for his help and hospitality. And the opportunity to look at his secretary's abilities. Apparently she had an arm cannon that took out a rogue assassin that had gone in for the kill.

"I can't believe we just did a solid for _Luthor_ ," Red Arrow seethed.

"Not for Luthor, but for peace," Aqualad corrected. "But I must admit, I still feel...uneasy," He added as he looked at the business tycoon.

"Because of the 'in' he has now with both countries," A voice commented. The two heroes turned to see the man that had held his own walk towards him. "Or _country_ now since they're officially one entity again,"

"Tch whatever," Red Arrow grunted. "You held your own out there," He complimented.

"Wasn't too hard," the man waved off. "Tseng just called in a favor at the right time is all,"

"Well regardless, thank you for the help," Aqualad smiled.

"Anytime," The man answered.

"By the way I heard you were late apparently," The Archer mentioned looking at the man.

"Yeah I just ended up getting lost on the road of life," The man smirked under his mask. The he turned and walked over to his designated charge for the night.

"He's an alright guy," Red Arrow smirked. "Wouldn't mind working with him again," Aqualad nodded in agreement before a frown adorned his face. "You still bugged by what Sportsmaster said," Aqualad looked over at the red themed archer. "I have good hearing,"

"I am more skeptical than anything," Aqualad admitted. "On one hand this is Sportsmaster," Aqualad explained. "And it's not too hard to believe that there might be a network amongst the villains, the heroes did it,"

"And on the other," Red Arrow asked.

"Assuming the network is real, Bialya isn't that much of a surprise," The Atlantean continued. "But no one knew about our involvement with Dr. Fate,"

"So what are you going to do then,"

"I'll wait,"

"That's all," Red Arrow asked in surprise.

"Yes," Aqualad explained. "I don't want to make any baseless accusations because of what a villain told me and cause decent amongst the, team,"

"And if there _is_ a mole," Red Arrow asked. Aqualad narrowed his eyes.

"Then they will be dealt with accordingly,"

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

"No way Titanium beats Quantum," Naruto argued.

"Oh you're so full of it," Cisco scoffed. "I don't ever remember Eric fighting the original 5 and coming out on top," The young Latino said. "Ryan did,"

"That was because he was trained for that exact thing!" Naruto countered. "And it only happened _once,_ while Eric fought against monsters and came out on top _before_ becoming a ranger,"

"So what!" Cisco dismissed. "Titanium deflected a blast from a powerful weapon,"

"Quantum _uses_ a powerful weapon," Naruto retorted. " _Plus_ his weapon is from the _future,_ "

"Ok not denying his weapon is better," Cisco conceded. "But I don't remember him-Will you two shut up!" Conner growled angrily. Naruto and Cisco turned to look up at Conner who was about two rows higher than them on the bleachers.

School had ended and Naruto and Conner were waiting for Megan who was about to try out for the cheerleading squad. Cisco decided to hang with them since he was waiting for his brother as well.

"Ok, Megan, you're up.

Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee.

Hornets, hornets, can't be beat.

Bzz-ting.

Ow! How'd I do? I thought you did great.

"And I'm really sorry about this," Wendy said just as two girls dumped a large bucket of water on her.

Neither Conner nor Naruto took it well.

The teen of steel growled as he crushed pieces of the bleachers in his hand.

"Guess she's in," Cisco muttered.

"Wait what?" Naruto blinked looking at his companion.

 _'Conner, no!'_ Megan said sensing the Kryptonians anger. Conner attempted to stop but he had gained too much momentum. Naruto smiled as he watched the teen stumble down the bleachers.

The smile quickly vanished when Superboy grabbed his shirt pulling him down with him. Cisco and the cheerleaders watched as the two teens tumbled down the bleachers in a heap and landed on the ground with a hard thud.

"Ahh!"

"Gah!"

"It's a stupid initiation ritual that I wish my teammates would _abandon!"_ Wendy explained looking at her teammates who giggled.

"Wait, initiation ritual?" Megan asked before putting two and two together. "Hello, Megan. That means I made the team," She paused and looked at the cheerleaders. "Um, I did, right?"

"You're a Bumble Bee, girl," The girl that was with Mal earlier said.

"That's great," Naruto groaned out.

"Get off me," Conner grouched.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Megan cheered.

"So," The dark skinned girl asked as all the girls looked over at Naruto and Conner who sat up. Which one's your boyfriend?" she asked slyly. Megan blushed at the question.

A few minutes later the three were heading back home.

"See ya tomorrow Cisco," Naruto said as Cisco made his way to the auditorium.

"See ya and congrats Megan," Cisco responded as he walked off. Megan waved by before turning around to see Conner holding her bag.

"You're carrying my stuff?" The disguised Martian asked in surprise.

"What, you want it to get wet?" Conner responded. Megan smiled.

"So this is school huh?" Naruto muttered.

"Pretty much," Conner shrugged.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," Megan chirped.

"Maybe we should take the bikes next time," Naruto suggested.

"You can't drive,"

"I could if someone would _teach_ me!" Naruto grouched starting up the argument from this morning again.

"That'll be the day," Conner growled.

"Hey I'd be a great driver!" Naruto countered. And the three of them dived into arguing (or commenting and reprimanding in Megan's case) all the way home.

As far as first days went. It was a good one.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

Rachel Roth watched the boy that had been bothering her in the library walk away with two other students. He seemed to be arguing with the other male about something while the girl took it all in stride.

Maybe she had been a bit harsh earlier but it had to be done.

Having friends wasn't an option for her. She turned back to her book and began making her way to her locker to grab herself and head home.

 **And that's the end of that chapter. As you have noticed there is no opening or ending. Let the record show it's not because of reviews because I'm not going to stop doing them. But a friend of mine made a suggestion that I find compramisable. I will do the opening and ending once every time I do a new one. And maybe make a separate page for them. Haven't decided. On to more important things.**

 **Looks like Sasuke and Aqualad went at it and we see the introduction of a certain cyclops. Let's not forget Cisco and Rachel. Wonder how'll they'll play into all of this. Not to mention the** ** _mole_** **. Wonder what's gonna happen next. You'll just have to wait and see until next time**

 **That's all I have for now. So as always.**

 **READ…REVIEW and above all else….ENJOY!**


	11. EXCELSIOR

**The age of a hero has come to an end. Stan Lee has passed on everyone. One of the days that many of us feared has come. So do what you must do to cope with this but do not linger. For there will be others and we should rise up from this and become greater writers and people. And live life to the fullest like, he did. That's all I have to say and the next time I update will be a real chapter I just wanted to share that tidbit**

 **EXCELSIOR!**


	12. Shot through the heart!

Sakura Haruno walked into her apartment with a sigh. Another long day at work- Which was weird considering she only worked 4 hours today. School felt shorter today and she was there 8 to 3. She walked into the kitchen to find a note left on the counter. She opened it and read through it. When she finished she sighed once again.

"House to myself for another week or so," Sakura muttered. She threw the note away and made her way into the den.

She sat down on her couch with a tired smile. True today was stressful but now she had the rest of the night to herself. Plus, it was Friday, so she didn't have to get up early for school the next day. Bonus! Sure, she had homework, but she'd get through it quickly.

Nothing could ruin her mood right now.

Crash!

Hold that thought…

Sakura opened her eyes at the sound of her front door, opening abruptly. She came face to face with two teens. One that she recognized immediately. The outfit was different, black, but there was no way she could mistake the lightning symbol for anything else.

Kid Flash was standing in her house.

"Of all possible people it just had to be him we had to fight," Kid Flash groaned. He glanced over at his companion that he was carrying in. "Are you ok?"

"Not really?" The teen answered. Sakura noticed he had bright blond hair and seemed to be in regular clothes. "Why didn't anyone ever tell me bullets hurt,"

"You've been shot?!" Sakura shouted out in alarm. Kid Flash and the teen looked up at her in surprise. "Ummm Hi," Sakura greeted uneasily, realizing they probably never meant for her to see them.

The blond gave her a pained stare while Kid Flash looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Batman's going to kill me,"

"K-Kid Flash," Sakura called, as if trying to confirm what she already knows.

"Hey, so is there a fire escape we could go out the back of by chance?" The fastest teen alive asked.

Sakura having fully come to her senses shook her head in denial.

"That's too bad," Kid Flash groaned. "We'll just be on our way then," He got ready to leave but the blond chose that moment to groan in pain and seemed to sag towards the floor. "Or not apparently,"

"Quickly bring him over here," Sakura commanded as she began to run on instinct. She lifted to blond teen from the other side and kicked her door closed and began to lead to two into the kitchen. With Kid Flash's help, they placed him on the table.

"What happened to him?" Sakura asked.

"He was shot," Kid Flash answered simply.

"I can see that!" Sakura scowled. "Why was he shot," Kid Flash looked at the girl in surprise at her response, but before he could answer Naruto decided to speak.

"Your h-hair i-is p-pink," Naruto said with ragged breaths.

"Y-Yeah," Sakura responded staringing at the teen currently bleeding on her kitchen floor.

"H-How did y-you do that," Kid Flash could only sigh. At least his teammate was still his usual self.

And to think this mission was supposed to be so simple.

 **18 hours earlier.**

 _"This past fourth of July, simultaneous attacks by Mister Freeze, Icicle Jr, Killer Frost, and Captain Cold were all intercepted and the culprits easily apprehended," Batman explained as he looked at the gathered team. "Perhaps too easily," He finished with narrowed eyes._

 _"The day we became a team," Kid Flash muttered. "What a great day,"_

 _"If you don't count the whole fighting against our mentors while they attacked Naruto," Robin chuckled._

 _"I could have taken them," Naruto growled._

 _"Wait seriously," Artemis asked her eyes fixated her fellow blond in surprise. "They attacked you,"_

 _"Yeah, just after he crash-landed in the middle of our escape with Superboy," Robin explained._

 _Artemis glanced over at Miss Martian for confirmation but by the look on her face, this was also her first time hearing this._

 _"Ok, you are so telling us about this," Artemis looked at the boys who all shrugged._

 _"-But perhaps later," Aqualad added indicating that Batman was staring at them._

 _"Ah…right…continue," Kid Flash said looking sheepish. Batman narrowed his eyes but said nothing else on the matter._

 _"Cold and Frost were immediately sent to Belle Rêve penitentiary, a federal prison designed to house supercriminals," He continued. "The 17-year-old Icicle Jr. was sent to a juvenile facility, Mister Freeze to his usual cell in Arkham Asylum," The Dark Knight shifted through a few images of said villains. "But Freeze petitioned the court to be declared legally sane, and Junior sued to be tried as an adult. As a result, both await transport to Belle Rêve, which seems to have been the goal all along,"_

 _The three who had originally been sidekicks glanced at each other skeptically. They had never thought about it before, but it was weird that the Ice family all decided to attack when they did. And as they recounted the fights, they realized it had been particularly easy. Too easy, from the looks of it._

 _"I'm sending the two of you in to find out why," The hero of Gotham said looking over at Miss Martian and Conner. "You'll be disguised as the Terror Twins that we'll be apprehending later today._

 _"Who will be their contact inside the prison?" Aqualad asked._

 _"No one," Batman answered. "We can't be certain the prison staff isn't compromised. So you and Red Tornado will be in standby in the bioship to pull them out if and when it becomes necessary," The three nodded acknowledging they understood what their mission was._

 _"So, looks like we're free this time around," Kid Flash sighed. "Anyone up for some celebrity hockey?"_

 _"What's hockey?" Naruto asked. "Does it have anything to do with Power Rangers,"_

 _"We gotta expand your horizons, my friend," Robin smirked. Artemis simply shrugged not caring either way on it._

 _"Not quiet," The teens turned to look over at Batman in surprise._

 _"The rest of you will be with me in Gotham,"_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _A pin could have dropped in that moment and it would have been louder than a nuclear explosion._

 _Robin's jaw dropped to the floor, Artemis's eyes nearly bulged out of her head, Kid Flash looked ready to just run out of the room and never come back, Naruto simply blinked._

 _Even Red Tornado gave his comrade a longer than usual stare._

 _Naruto glanced at everyone's reaction in confusion. He tapped Kaldur on the shoulder getting his attention._

 _"Why's everyone reacting like this," He asked the leader of the team._

 _"Because Batman is allowing other people into his home," The Atlantean answered._

 _"So?" The blond lantern asked._

 _"Batman never invites other heroes into his territory professional or otherwise," Robin explained._

 _"The only reason he tolerates me is that my family moved to Gotham," Artemis added._

 _"Doesn't seem that big a deal," Naruto shrugged._

 _"Him inviting us into his city is like you offering to share one of your possessions or giving it away,"_

 _"Oh," Naruto spoke. Then the words sunk in and his eyes widened. "Ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhh,"_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _"Yeah, we're gonna die,"_

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

"We have to keep, pressure on the wound to slow the bleeding down," Sakura spoke gazing over at the ginger-haired speedster.

"I'll call you an ambulance," Sakura spoke as she reached for the phone, but Kid Flash stopped her.

"You can't!" He exclaimed.

"Why not?!" Sakura countered.

"Because they know he was hit, and I didn't exactly get far," He grunted out.

"How couldn't you get far?" Sakura asked. "Aren't you supposed to be one of the fastest people around?"

"I am," Kid Flash agreed. "Just…not right now," He answered with a slightly pained look

Sakura glanced at the teen in front of her questioningly.

"What happened exactly?" Sakura questioned. "Better yet, why are you in Gotham?" As far as she could remember no other hero ever appeared in Gotham. So why was a sidekick of another here?

Kid Flash looked at the girl his age before turning away.

"It was a simple mission,"

The two turned to glance over at Naruto who tried to sit up.

"Stay still," Sakura commanded.

"I'm fine," Naruto commented. "See," He pointed to his wound to see that it was glowing blue. "Healing ability, though it's going to take a while,"

"I didn't know Lanterns could do that," Kid Flash muttered.

"We can't," Naruto answered. "Or at least, not all of us,"

"Then how," The fastest teen asked.

"Blue,"

"Oh," kid Flash answered lamely. Naruto, Conner, and Megan had told him and the rest of the team about the encounter with the Blue Lanterns. "Still can't believe I missed that,"

"Wait, there's more than one color of Lantern!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah seven," Naruto answered.

'Why are you telling her this,' Kid Flash screeched mentally eyeing his partner.

"Seven," Sakura muttered. She seemed to be pondering something. "Like the colors of the rainbow," Kid Flash blinked.

"Yeah that's right," He answered.

"What's a rainbow?" Naruto asked.

"Tell you later,"

"We can get to all that later," Sakura nodded. "Right now, I would like to know why your bleeding in my kitchen.

"Oh right," Naruto muttered remembering the original question. "Well see-"

"You can't just tell her why we're here," Kid Flash scolded with big eyes.

"Why not?" The wounded hero asked.

"Because Batman will kill us!"

"Wait Batman actually brought you here?" Sakura turned towards Kid Flash who turned white.

"Oh, he is so going to kill us," Kid Flash cried anime tears.

"So if we're gonna die we can tell her then," Naruto pointed out. "My names Naruto by the way,"

"Dude secret identity!" Kid Flash yelled.

"But you said we're gonna die," Naruto said. "So I should be able to introduce myself,"

"That's not how it works!" The teen speedster hissed his eyes big.

"Well, how about I hide you out?" Sakura countered.

Kid Flash looked between the other two teens before groaning.

"We're dead anyway," The speedster grunted.

"Jaka," Naruto cheered before wincing. "It started like this…"

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

 _Kid Flash sat next to Naruto as they looked down at a supposedly abandoned building in the middle of Gotham. By all accounts the mission was simple. Supposedly, there was a major supply of Venom in Gotham that was going to be delivered to an unknown buyer._

 _What made it so concerning was the fact that Bane was still in Arkham. Therefore, wherever this Venom was coming from wasn't from him. So, for the past day Artemis, along with the dynamic duo, was performing stealth. Meanwhile, Naruto and Kid Flash watched over the warehouse, their present location, and reporting when a vehicle would leave or enter._

 _Batman realized that there was a major buyer in the city because while it was a lot of Venom, it was all in one location. Theoretically, it was a rather simple operation. What concerned him was the fact that someone wanted to by an obscenely large amount of the strength-enhancing drug in one go, and he didn't know who the buyer or seller was._

 _So this was to be a two-pronged attack._

 _Batman along with Artemis and Robin would wait for the buyer, having already pinpointed the location of the transaction, and break it up. In the meantime, Kid Flash and Naruto would destroy the Venom left in the warehouse and take out anyone who was guarding it._

 _A fairly simple mission that shouldn't be too hard. Even if they were on Venom, it wouldn't last in the guards' systems as long as it did a hard-core user like Bane's. That, and he doubted they could take a full-power hit from Naruto._

 _"Hey what kind of phone do you think I should get?" Naruto asked, gazing over at Kid Flash._

 _Kid Flash jerked up in surprise and glanced at the blond momentarily before going back to scouting the warehouse. "I didn't even know you knew what a phone was,"_

 _"I don't, but Artemis told me I should get one, since I made friends at school and I could call them," The Lantern explained. "I don't really get it, though," Kid Flash got ready to explain but another voice stopped him._

 _"Alright the mission begins in 20 seconds," Batman spoke into the coms._

 _"I'll tell you about it later," Kid Flash quipped as he focused on what Barman was saying._

 _"Are you two ready?"_

 _"Ready," The red head runner answered._

 _"I want a phone for this," Naruto responded._

 _"Move," Batman responded._

 _"Don't ignore me," Naruto scowled with a tic mark as he grabbed Kid Flash and flew them to the ground._

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

"So, you infiltrated this place that had the last Venom on the streets?" Sakura asked.

"Pretty much," Kid Flash confirmed.

"But how do you know it won't ever appear again,"

"It might," Kid Flash relented. "Just not for a while,"

"Why not?"

"Because we fraking wrecked that place!" Naruto cheered before groaning from overexerting himself.

"What?" The pink haired girl asked with a confused stare.

"Story for another time," Kid Flash answered quickly. "Anyway, we had just infiltrated the place," Kid Flash said, picking up where Naruto left off

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

 _Naruto and Kid Flash entered the building with ease as they began to observe their surroundings. In the center of the large room were 4 crates, most likely filled with Venom._

 _"That seemed easy," Kid Flash muttered._

 _"Wanna head over to help the others after we destroy those crates?" The blond lantern asked._

 _"Sure, we could speed this whole thing up if we help,"_

 _"But then, who's going to help you?"_

 _Naruto and Kid Flash looked up as they realized neither of them had spoked those words. Then a pair of arms wrapped around Kid Flash before he could move._

 _"This might hurt a bit," A tanned skinned man with a buzz cut said. Then his hands began glowing and Kid Flash screamed._

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

We assumed the body guards would be on Venom," Kid Flash grunted. "We weren't expecting anyone else with powers, much less him,"

"I see," Sakura muttered.

"-And that petaQ was the absolute worst opponent for us," Naruto admitted.

"Why is that?" Sakura asked, mentally filing the strange words Naruto kept using away. Kid Flash held up his head and looked her straight in the eye,

"Because he had the ability to drain energy,"

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

 _"Kid!" Naruto shouted as he leapt towards his friend to get him away from his attacker._

 _"No stop!" Kid Flash warned but it was too late. Naruto thrusted his fist at the man's head, but he managed to catch the offending appendage with ease. The man's hand began to glow and that's when Naruto felt it. He was draining Naruto's energy. No not Naruto's…the RING'S!_

 _"Man, you got a lot of juice!" The man grinned. "This should keep me going for a while!"_

 _Kid Flash chose that moment to make his move. Since he no longer had two hands draining him, he managed to escape the man's grasp. He kicked him back and grabbed Naruto, pushing them both away from the man._

 _"Let me at the Shizno!" Naruto shouted as he held his ring out._

 _Only for nothing to happen._

 _"What?" Naruto whispered bringing the ring to his face._

 _"Crap, he drained you!"_

 _"Who the frak is this petaQ?!" Naruto roared glaring up at the man._

 _The man grinned as he held his hands out. Naruto watched with rage as Orange lightning coursed between his palms._

 _"Call me Blackout,"_

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

"So, this Blackout drained you both of your energy?" Sakura asked as she looked over at Naruto who, despite his claims, didn't seem to be getting better at all.

"Most of it at least," Kid Flash explained. "I didn't have the energy to run far," He held his hand out and began vibrating it only for it to stop moments later. "That's about all I can manage right now,"

"Wow, so he really 'drained' you," Sakura whispered hollowly.

"And when I get my hand on that guy," Naruto groaned. "I'm gonna blurk ,"

"Fortunately," Kid Flash picked up. "I can recover my speed since it's an internal power source, and he didn't fully drain me," He then gazed over at the blond. "Unfortunately, the same can't be said about him," Naruto responded by growling and looking away. Though a glint seemed to enter his eyes. However as quickly as it came, it disappeared.

"He completely drained him," Sakura assessed.

"Not completely," Naruto responded. "I have enough for maybe a one construct, but it won't last long unless I can absorb energy,"

"And his power source is external, unlike mine," Kid Flash added.

"Well mostly," The civilian girl pointed out. "He can apparently heal himself,"

"Still technically external," The yellow speedster said. "Long story," He finished, noticing the pinkette's stare.

"What happened after he 'drained' you?"

Kid Flash looked over at Sakura before he began to speak.

"Naruto didn't take it well,"

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

 _"I don't care who you are, you grock-loving shizno!" Naruto roared. "Give me back my energy!"_

 _"Sure," Blackout chuckled. "Hope you can handle it," He then sent arcs of orange lightning at the blond Lantern, but Kid Flash was quicker. He grabbed Naruto and pulled them down as the blast buzzed over them causing their hair to stand on end._

 _"We gotta get out of here," Kid Flash scowled. "This guy was the worst opponent for us," He growled._

 _"I can take him," Naruto grouched._

 _"How?!" Kid Flash asked comically glaring at the confident but weakened lantern. Then he heard the bullets. "Oh, great and now he's got back up," The red-headed speedster looked over at his ally with an aggravated stare. "So, what do you suppose we do now genius," Kid Flash hissed._

 _Naruto didn't say anything at first. He simply gave a knowing grin and held up a disk that Kid Flash instantly recognized. One of Robins batarangs._

 _Scratch that._

 _Multiple batarangs._

 _And Naruto was grinning way to broadly._

 _Kid Flash wanted to cry._

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

"So, what did you with the batarangs?" Sakura asked looking over at Naruto. The blond simply grinned and she could put it together. Kid Flash's groan only confirmed her thoughts.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

 ** _BOOM!_**

 ** _BAAM!_**

 ** _KA-POW!_**

 _"We were supposed to be subtle," Kid Flash moaned as tears ran down his face. He threw a couple of batarangs. "I'm getting blamed for this I just know it,"_

 _"HAHAHAHA you thought you could take my energy without any CONSEQUENCES!" Naruto laughed madly as he continued throwing the batarangs he had. Kid Flash honestly had no idea where he was storing so many._

 _Bright side, all the Venom had been destroyed in the chaos._

 _Down side, they were still getting shot at and- oh yeah…NO POWERS! Though Naruto seemed to be doing fine._

 _"You never take what is MINE! HAHAHAHAHA"_

 _At least he was having fun._

 _Kid Flash chuckled to himself as he took down another villain. So enraptured that for a brief moment he became unaware of his surroundings. So much so that he missed the gun aimed at him. Naruto didn't._

 _"Kid!" Naruto shouted as he jumped in front of the speedster. A moment later the gun fired, and Naruto felt an immense pain in his side. He let out a pained grunt in response before crashing to the floor._

 _"Naruto!" Kid Flash shouted seeing the Lantern in pain. He grabbed his teammate and managed to pull him to safety. "Come on man," The stealth-mode speedster grunted as he began checking him over. He soon came across the wound in his friend's side. "Oh no," Kid Flash whispered._

 _It was bad._

 _"Batman we have a problem," Kid Flash said into his com only to receive static. It must have been damaged when he was drained._

 _This was not good. Kid Flash picked up Naruto and swung him over his shoulder, holding out two batarangs. He threw them towards Blackout and the thugs, creating an explosion and distraction which allowed him to get Naruto and escape. He ran as fast as he could, but it was nowhere near his real speed. He managed to get about three blocks before he slowed down._

 _"Gotta find a place to hide," The stealth speedster muttered. That's when he noticed the building in front of him. If he had taken a moment to think he would have realized that it was an apartment building, but Kid Flash wasn't thinking straight. His friend had been shot and was bleeding out on his back._

 _He needed to find a spot. So without a second thought, he ran towards the building and kicked down the first door he saw._

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

"I think you know the rest from there," Kid Flash finished while the high-school girl nodded.

"So, you have no way of getting in contact with the others?" Sakura asked.

"I could try contacting Flash, but there's no guarantee," The speedster admitted. "All I can do is wait for Naruto to finish healing and have him use the last of his ring's power to signal Batman to come and help us,"

"Yeah, about that," Naruto muttered catching the duo's attention. "I don't think it's working,"

"What?!" Kid Flash exclaimed as he and Sakura got to their feet. They rushed over and Naruto positioned himself so the wound could be seen. Just as he said the wound didn't seem to be healing for whatever reason. "Why isn't it working ?!"

"Frak if I know," Naruto growled. "It normally doesn't take this long for a wound this size,"

"Did it hit any major organ and we didn't realize?"

"That's not it," Sakura spoke up. "The wound is just short of the pancreas, and if that had been hit, we would definitely know," She explained. "No, we're looking at this the wrong way," She muttered. "This could be an auxiliary effect since you no longer have the ring's energy, which is causing your healing to slow down. But even then, the pain would have subsided unless…" Sakura's eyes widened in realization. "The wound wasn't a through-and-through! It's the bullet! Your healing is being halted by the bullet!" She glanced over at the two heroes excitedly.

Said heroes were giving the high school girl shocked stares.

"Wow that was impressive," Kid Flash muttered.

"I didn't understand half of that," Naruto added. "But I feel that I should say it was Jaka,"

"Shut up," Sakura mumbled looking away with red cheeks.

"So, the bullet's interfering with the healing," Kid Flash inferred, bringing them back to what they were originally talking about.

"It's a guess," Sakura admitted. "But it makes the most sense,"

"I bet," Naruto snorted looking at her.

"Don't make me punch you," Sakura growled with red eyes. Naruto gulped and began nodding vigorously. "So, what do we do about the bullet?"

"We're gonna have to pull it out," Kid Flash answered grimly.

"We're going to what?!" Sakura nearly screeched.

"Well, more me than you," Kid Flash reassured.

"Do you even know how to do that?" Sakura asked.

"Not really," The speed teen admitted. "But we've caused you enough trouble, and it's only going to get worse if we don't leave soon,"

"What do you mean?" The pink haired girl questioned.

"Blackout drained me mostly," Kid Flash explained. "And he was originally an enemy of my mentor, so he knows I won't recover my power instantly,"

'And I don't have access to the speed force like Flash so it might take even longer,' He thought mentally but didn't voice this.

"And with Naruto injured, he knows we didn't get far," Kid Flash finished. Sakura quickly saw where this was going.

"So there's a chance they could come here," She whispered. Kid Flash nodded grimly.

"Not a high one, but it's still there and I've already endangered you,"

"We've already endangered her," Naruto corrected. "We're here because I got shot," Naruto corrected.

"But only because you took the bullet for me," Kid Flash argued.

"Doesn't matter," Naruto said. "Right now, we need to get this thing out of me and make a plan of action,"

Kid Flash blinked while giving his comrade a long gaze.

"What?" Naruto asked seeing the face he was being given.

"You seem…different somehow," Kid Flash answered. "I thought it was because of the wound but this seems way out of character for you,"

"We can think about that later," Sakura interrupted. "He's right, now we need to get that bullet out of you fast,"

"Like I said, we got this," Kid Flash protested.

"No, I can do this," Sakura said. "You need to focus on a way to get your speed back," Sakura pointed out.

That was a good point but…

Unfortunately, he wouldn't have time to contemplate it.

"We haven't checked this block,"

Because it seems a group of them had made their way into the area.

"Well trawp," Naruto muttered.

"What do we do?!" Kid Flash exclaimed in a low voice. Sakura looked around frantically. The situation was getting worse and worse.

"We're gonna win," Naruto said, gaining the other two's attention. "There is no way we are losing to those fraking wastes-of-space out there," Naruto grunted. "I'll get this bullet out of me with my bare hands if I have to. And then I'm going out there and blurking those petaQ's, Ring energy or not," Sakura and Kid Flash glanced at the blond Lantern before both coming to their decisions.

"You won't have too," Sakura stated as she got up and headed deeper into the house. A few moments later she came back with a pair of latex gloves on and a kit of some kind. "I'll get the bullet," she said. "I've been studying to be a doctor, so I should be able to get the bullet out,"

"Should?" The speedster questioned.

"It's mostly self-study," Sakura admitted. "I'm only 15 after all. But as long as I get the bullet out, then the regeneration should kick in properly." Sakura looked over at Naruto for confirmation.

"Yeah," The whiskered teen nodded.

"Do you have wool of any kind?" The speedster asked.

"Your speed runs on electricity," Sakura questioned.

"Yeah, as long as I focus on it," Kid Flash nodded and Sakura smirked.

"Then, I'll do you one better. Check the drawer by the fridge," Kid Flash raised an eyebrow but did as he was told. He opened it and saw a bunch of different trinkets. What could she be- then his eyes found the Taser.

"If I had known you had this, I would have told you how my speed works earlier," Kid Flash smirked.

"I think the batteries low so you might not get a lot,"

"Do you have any food?" Kid Flash questioned.

"I was going to Big Belly Burger tonight," Sakura answered.

"Oh, can I go with you?!" Naruto asked, stars in his eyes.

"After I get this bullet out of you, we can talk about it," Sakura muttered.

"You're taking this awfully well," Kid Flash pointed out eyeing the teenage girl.

"I live in Gotham," Sakura stated.

"Fair enough,"

"Still don't get that," Naruto muttered. "Alright, let's do this," Sakura held out a pillow for her would-be patient.

"Don't have anything to numb the pain, so it's going to hurt," She warned. "A lot."

"Scream into it if it gets to be too much, or bite down on it," Kid Flash explained. Naruto nodded seriously.

"Try not to get caught until I get out there," Naruto smirked.

"They'll never catch me," Kid Flash promised. The speed teen nodded at Sakura one last time before making his way to the door.

"Ok, ready?" Sakura asked shakily. She gazed at her hands and noticed they were shaking. She was nervous. Could she really do this? What if something went wrong? What if she hit an organ? What if he died from shock? What if- "Hey,"

Sakura looked up to see Naruto giving her a reassuring smile. "You can do this. I trust you,"

Sakura eyed the blond teen in surprise before coming to her senses. She took in a deep breath and let it out.

"Ready?" Naruto asked.

"Ready," Sakura confirmed.

Then she got to work.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

KF managed to get out of the apartment without being spotted. He quickly moved away from the building and moved to the other side of the street. Now, they couldn't locate Naruto or Sakura.

Now he just needed to think.

It seemed that this block was empty of civilians. By some miracle, Sakura was the only bystander. But at the same time, Naruto was nearby, and he was injured. Should he let them go to the next block and fight them there?

But there was no guarantee that it would be empty of civilians as well. And he wasn't at full speed yet, which only increased risk. No, he would have to fight them here, but he would wait till they got a little farther away before he would attack. Hopefully, Naruto would be ready before Blackout showed up and they could signal Batman and the others to come and aid them. For now though, he had to do something about these guys.

Suddenly he felt his hairs stand on end. He rolled to the side just in time as a blast of lightning passed by him.

"There you are, Little Speedster," A sinister voice spoke.

Great, the biggest problem just showed up. Kid Flash turned to see Blackout walking towards him.

"So, shall we pick up where we left off," The villain asked.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

Sakura could hear the sounds of a fight not that far from her. It seems Kid Flash didn't get that far after all. How it happened, she didn't care. She was dealing with something else entirely.

"MMMGHPH!" Naruto roared into the pillow he was biting down on. The Lantern was in major pain as she slowly opened the bullet wound to get a better view inside.

"Please bear with it a little bit longer," She whispered as her hands moved as quickly and carefully as they could. "I'm sorry it hurts so much,"

"MMMPPGHFH!"

"I-I can't do this," Sakura panicked as she began too, back away. Naruto suddenly reached out and grabbed her hand.

"It's ok," Naruto said shakily. "I've had worse," Sakura gave him a scared look.

"But you were screaming,"

"Oh no, that was me saying how I was going to get that chombeck,"

"Chombeck?" Sakura questioned, but she shook her head getting back on point. "Are you sure you'll be ok?"

"Yeah," Naruto reassured. "Let's finish this so I can go help my friend. He sounds like he needs the help,"

Another flash and sound of electricity flying through the air could be heard in response to his statement.

Sakura glanced at the boy before nodding and getting back to work.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

"Hey, so where's your friend?" Blackout asked.

"He had better things to do," The redhead runner snapped as he rolled under another blast.

"Nah, I don't think that's the case," Blackout said. "I saw him get shot, and I know you carried him out the warehouse,"

"What of it?" The speedster grunted.

"You didn't get far obviously," Blackout pointed out. "So that means your friend is nearby,"

"You talk too much," Kid Flash retorted.

"So he is," the draining villain drawled, smirking. "My guess is, he's in one of these apartments,"

Kid Flash ground his teeth and charged forward at the villain. But he was ready. He fired a blast of energy.

"Gah!" KF yelled in pain as he was thrown backward. He fell to the ground but before he could get up, he heard weapons cocking. He looked to see 6 goons with their weapons aimed at him from up close.

"Now, let's continued," Blackout grinned. So is it door number one?" Kid Flash didn't react. "Door number two," Kid Flash held the villain's gaze. "What about door number 4?" blackout asked skipping the third door. The speedster blinked.

"So, it's this one!" Blackout pointed to the fourth door. "All right then," Energy began to course through Blackouts hands. "And look at that, I see a light on,"

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

Sakura looked up at the window as a shadow stood there. She couldn't hear everything, but she had a feeling that that wasn't Kid Flash.

That wasn't good.

"We're out of time,"

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

"No!" Kid Flash roared as he sped towards them. But it was too late.

"Nighty-night, kid," Blackout smirked and sent a powerful blast through the window.

The smirk soon vanished as Blackout noticed something odd. A blast that powerful would have disrupted the house in some way. So where was the explosion?

"What the hell?" The villain grunted. His questions were answered a few seconds later when he noticed a faint orange glow coming from inside the house. The glow seemed to be getting brighter and closer. Then Naruto walked through the broken window

"Thanks for the charge," Naruto grinned looking up at Blackout with a sinister smile. "I needed it,"

(The Offspring - You're Gonna Go Far, Kid)

Then the Lantern charged forward and punched the villain in the face. Blackout flew backward into two of his men. Naruto pointed his ring upward and shot three blasts of energy that exploded in the sky. Then he charged into a group of thugs and pushed his way through them, spreading them out.

Some of them took aim, but they all felt a hard force hit them in the face. Then the force came back and hit them in the stomach. Kid Flash was back in action. He wasn't at full power, but they still couldn't catch him. Soon enough, the two heroes stood back to back as Blackout and the other crooks surrounded them.

"Glad to see you back in action," Kid Flash smirked.

"Oh yeah," The lantern agreed. "I need to pay back that energy draining petaQ,"

"He's all yours," The speedster stated as he put goggles on his eyes. "So, you ready?"

"Let's frak these shizno's," Naruto grinned.

"Took the words out of my mouth!"

Then the two were off.

(Chorus)

Naruto created a giant hammer and swung it into some of the thugs, sending them flying into a nearby brick wall. Not done yet, he flew towards another and proceeded to give him a roundhouse kick to the face. He heard the familiar sound of guns cocking behind him.

Naruto turned around to see four more goons aiming their guns at him. But it was short lived as a blur kept passing by them and hitting them before they could react. Seeing that Kid Flash had it under control, Naruto turned his eyes to Blackout who was glaring at him.

"Me and you have unfinished business," Then Naruto leaped at the draining villain with a cocked fist.

Kid Flash continued zipping through the thugs, punching them and knocking out a few of them. And with every pass, he could feel himself getting faster and faster. Slowly but surely, he was regaining his speed. With a grin he slid onto the ground, tripping a plethora of the crooks and knocking them down.

"Strike," He exclaimed. He got up and got ready to run towards another goon but stopped as a shadow appeared behind him. He turned to see one goon with a gun aimed at him and a sinister grin. He got ready to pull the trigger; but before he could, something hit in the back of the head. The goon turned away. That proved to be a mistake.

Kid Flash sent a sped-up punch to his temple, knocking him out instantly. He glanced at the object on the ground that had saved him. A hairbrush.

'Thanks Sakura,' He grinned as he ran to take care of the rest of the goons.

Naruto ducked under a punch and sent one of his own towards the villain, but it was easily blocked. Naruto kicked him in the chest but that to was blocked. However, Blackout wasn't prepared for the power behind it and was sent skidding backward.

"Going for the brute-force approach," Blackout whistled. "Smart,"

"You can only drain my energy if you touch the ring," Naruto commented. "But it also enhances my physical prowess, you shizno,"

"I don't know what that is," Blackout grinned as he sent a blast of lighting at Naruto. Only to be shocked as it was absorbed into the ring. "So, you can absorb energy too,"

"Yeah, and unlike you," Naruto answered before charging forward and sending a kick into the villain's chest. "I don't need to touch the source!"

Blackout recovered and sent another blast towards Naruto only for it to be absorbed. "That won't work anymore!" Naruto roared. He created an orange fist construct, sending it at Blackout. Grinning, the villain attempted to block it.

He was sent soaring. But before he could even hit the ground, he felt launched up into his stomach. "I'm not done with you just yet," Then he was punched, then jabbed, then kneed, punch, knee, jab, kick, knee, jab, punch, punch, kick. The onslaught continued, each blow sending him higher into the air.

Soon enough it stopped, but Blackout found he couldn't move. He looked down to see that Naruto was using a hand construct to hold him tight while he was on the ground.

"You shot at my possession," Naruto's eyes began glowing. "Let this be a lesson to never do that again,"

Then he pulled the villain down to him and punched him in the face. He was out like a light.

(Song end)

"You done with the rest?" Naruto asked looking over at Kid Flash who had just tied up the last minion.

"Of course," The fastest teen alive grinned. The two heard a door open and turned to see Sakura running towards them. A moment later she enveloped the two in a hug.

"That was great!" She cheered. "I'm so glad you guys are alright,"

"It was no problem Sakura," Naruto grinned. Then his eyes turned to stars. "So, about that Big Belly Burger,"

"I'm cool with that Naruto," Sakura smiled. "What about you Kid Flash,"

"Yeah before that," Kid Flash began. "We have to make sure that Batman never finds out how involved you were," He explained, missing the shadow that passed by him. "Seriously, if he found out, he would kill me." Naruto and Sakura just kept staring at the roof. "Especially since you know Naruto's secret identity now Sakura,"

"Kid Flash,"

"Huh?" The speedster asked. He looked at the teens in front of him and noticed their faces. "He's standing on the roof behind me, isn't he?"

Kid Flash wanted to cry.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

"So, let me get this straight," Artemis chuckled. "Out of all the doors on this block," She emphasized spreading put her arms. "You went through the one door that actually had a civilian in it,"

"Yeah pretty much," Naruto nodded. Kid Flash wanted to groan.

"You're not helping Naruto,"

"But I'm explaining the situation," Naruto blinked. "Is that not helping?"

"Oh no, this had been very helpful Naruto," Artemis grinned as she swung an arm over his shoulder.

"Oh good," Naruto returned the grin. Kid Flash glared at the two blonds before sighing.

"Whatever, Batman will chew us out later," He muttered, as he looked over at the Dark Knight and Robin as they talked to Sakura. "First he has to get her situated I guess,"

"So, she's cute," Artemis stated looking over at the pink haired teenager. "Did you and her get acquainted?" The archer teased.

"Acquainted?" Naruto asked.

"That answers that," Artemis smiled.

"She means, do you like her," Robin explained as he walked over while Batman said something to the civilian girl privately.

"Oh yeah," Naruto admitted. "I'm making her mine,"

"What!" The three other teen heroes nearly shouted looking at the lantern in shock.

"What? I mean, I made all you mine," Naruto frowned. "What's the big deal?"

"Oh," Kid Flash sighed. "You meant possession,"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded. "What else would I mean,"

"I'll tell you when you're older," Robin said sagely.

"Ok then,"

"You're younger than him!" Kid Flash said looking at the boy wonder with big eyes.

"I'll explain it to him," Artemis said. "Though, only when he's ready,"

"I'm ready now," Naruto defended.

"I'll be the judge of that," Artemis chuckled.

"Judge of what?" The heroes turned to see Sakura along with Batman walking towards them.

"Nothing," Artemis dismissed. "Just getting him ready for the outside world," She joked. Sakura raised her eyebrow but didn't comment.

"So Sakura, when can we go get Big Belly Burger?" Naruto asked.

"No," Batman was the one to answer. "We have other matters to attend too,"

"But I'm hungry," Naruto groaned. "And since she's mine, she gets to show me stuff,"

"Wait, I'm what?!" Sakura asked looking at the blond.

"Context!" Kid Flash stepped in quickly with a sweatdrop. "It's not what you think,"

"I was promised Big Belly Burger," Naruto growled looking the Dark Knight, a dangerous glint of orange entering his eyes. Kid Flash looked at the orange lantern strangely, noticing his reaction. Batman narrowed his eyes as he stared the unflinching teen down.

"It's ok Naruto, we can do it another day," Sakura reassured. Then her eyes widened. "Oh I mean Orange Lantern," she corrected looking around at the cops hauling the villains away.

"It's ok," Robin reassured. "The bad guys are all in the van," He said pointed towards the police truck.

"Oh good," The pink haired girl sighed in relief. She then looked over at Naruto. "Sorry we can't go get something to eat, but we'll go another day," She smiled.

"Jaka!" Naruto cheered. Sakura giggled before looking over at kid Flash. "You can always come too," The speedster smiled and gave a mock salute. "Well, I have to go give a statement to the police about what happened. See you guys soon I hope,"

"You know it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Count on it," Kid Flash smiled. Sakura gave one last smile before heading to a policeman to talk to him.

"So, wanna head back to the cave?" Robin asked. "I heard that celebrity hockey is still going on,"

"Sure," Artemis shrugged. "Besides the others should be done with their mission by now,"

"Wait, I was promised a cell phone," Naruto pointed out.

"Batman never answered," Robin pointed out.

"Oh, he's getting me a cell phone," The lantern disagreed. Then he stormed over to the Dark Knight with a determined look.

"He's not hard to read," The green archer joked. That's when she noticed the frown on Kid Flash's face. "What is it?"

"When Naruto was low on power," The speedster began. "He seemed…calmer, he didn't once make any kind of comment about wanting something."

"Yeah, so?"

"When doesn't Naruto want something?" Kid Flash pointed out. That caught the other two off guard.

"Do you think the ring has something to do with it?"

"Maybe," Kid Flash answered. But he wasn't sure, It felt like something else was amiss, he just couldn't tell what.

"He's getting me one!" Naruto cheered as he ran back to the others. "I can't wait!"

"Congrats," Artemis smiled. "I'll help you pick one out,"

"Jaka!" Naruto cheered. "Now let's head back for some Power Rangers!"

"I still say Celebrity Hockey," Robin added.

"That's if it's still on," Artemis pointed out as the group began walking away. Kid Flash eyed Naruto for a moment thinking about that strange act. It was almost like…

He'd worry about it later. Right now, he had more important things to think about.

"How about The Simpsons?" The speedster spoke adding in his two cents.

 **And done! Sorry it took so long. I've been thinking about a few things. I'm going to ask all of my readers. So as I was away from fanfiction for a while, I'm finding it hard to come back and begin writing all of my stories lie I had been. So I'm going to focu on one story for awhile until I fully get my groove back. And I want your opinion. Tell me which story you think I should focus on for now until I'm ready. UMPR, Rise of Orange, Enigma, or Just Sing. You guys let me know. Go to the next chapter for more details.**


	13. Infiltration

Artemis woke up from her dream. Or more accurately her memory. She sat up slowly from her bed and began looking around the room. She stopped when her eyes landed on a poster over the other bed in the room.

Alice in Wonderland.

On the poster were Alice and the Cheshire cat smiling down at her. A smile was full of nothing but trouble.

She hated the Cheshire cat.

"Artemis!" A voice called. A second later a woman in a wheelchair was in the door frame looking at her. "It's time to get ready," The woman scolded. "I don't want you to be late for your first day,"

"Ok Mom," Artemis said. She proceeded to get out of the bed and got ready for her day.

All the while feeling the eyes of the Cheshire Cat on her.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

"You're never going to leave me alone are you," Rachel muttered looking up at the blond sitting across from her.

"Am I bothering you," Naruto asked.

"Yes," The girl stated blandly.

"Oh," Naruto responded. Then he continued reading the book in his hands. This occurrence had been going on for about two weeks since he first arrived. Time and time again Naruto would find her during his free period and then sit across from her. He would try to talk to her and she would ignore him until he got, annoying and would leave.

What really frustrated her was the fact that even when she would switch places to where she went to be alone he'd find her!

The bleachers, cafeteria, one time even the roof!

For a while she was concerned that he was stalking her but whenever she left he never followed her. That was the only reason she was sure he wasn't obsessed with her, and he never sought her out throughout the rest of the day. Just during the free period.

Rachel eyed the blond sitting across from her skeptically as he continued reading. Though from the looks of it he was having some difficulty. She gazed at the book title.

The Wall and the Wing by Laura Ruby. She had read that last week along with its sequel. Both were good. She looked up and Naruto and noticed him trying to mouth a word with less than success.

"Specialist,"

Naruto looked up at the girl at the word she used.

"That's what you're trying to say," Rachel explained.

"Oh!" Naruto realized. "Jaka!" Naruto chirped.

Jaka?

Naruto went back to the book and the indigo haired girl saw him squinting his eyes once again as he continued trying to read through the book.

"Hopelessly," Rachel said reading his lips.

"Hopelessly," Naruto said. This went on for the rest of, free period. About five minutes in Naruto ended up sitting next to Rachel who would read her book and whenever Naruto had trouble with a word he would say it out loud and correct him.

"How are you not in remedial reading," Rachel asked out loud. That class was made to help students who have trouble reading.

"I am," Naruto responded. "I have trouble in other subjects but I'm able to hide it because Megan and Conner help when we head home," Rachel thought for a moment. Conner and Megan were the two sophomores who enrolled the same day he did. Rachel normally saw him with them or Cisco when he wasn't bothering her. Whenever he was with Conner the two would argue, which is probably why he spat the upperclassmen's name "By the way, I never see you in the morning," The blond noted.

"I'm an eighth grader," Rachel explained. "But I was ahead of my class so I take advanced classes here in the afternoons,"

"So you're really smart," Naruto noted. "Like Sakura!" he chirped.

"I don't know who that is,"

Naruto chuckled before going back to his book a moment later. He held his book out and pointed to a word.

"Humorless," Rachel responded. Naruto nodded before going back to reading. And that was how they spent the rest of the hour.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

Artemis looked around her new school with slight apprehension. Gotham Academy. The best school in the city. Somehow she had gotten a scholarship here.

A scholarship she didn't remember entering for at all.

Artemis frowned at the thought but decided not to dwell on it. It made her mother happy and that was enough for her.

"Hello, Artemis?"

Artemis turned to see who called her and was genuinely surprised. 'Well wasn't expecting this,'

"I'm Sakura Haruno," The pink haired girl greeted with a smile. "I'm supposed to help you learn your way around here,"

Oh, Naruto was going to get a kick out of this when she told him about it.

"I'm Artemis," The blond greeted. "Though I guess you already knew that,"

Sakura chuckled but still gave a welcoming smile.

Suddenly Artemis found a hand slung over her shoulder. She turned to see a boy shorter than her with a smirk on his face that seemed familiar.

"We'll laugh about this someday," The mysterious teen said as he took a selfie with the girl before scurrying off as quickly as he came.

Well, that was one way to start the first day of school.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

Long rays of the setting sun reached deep into the forest, a fiery color consuming the evergreens which had stood for an eternity longer than the oldest living creature. And as the sky burned, the ocean was dyed red as blood. Salty droplets crashed against the granite cliff older than even the forest that every year crept closer to the sea.

Hooves clacked across the rocky outcrop. The deer looked out at the sea, experienced to the beauty of every sunset. Ears twitched to every little sound, ignoring the pounding waves which would wear down the ground beneath its feet, eventually. Such things were beyond the lifetime of the creature, beyond its care and comprehension.

It would not live that long.

Its ears swiveled and its neck craned, tensing its legs for the possibility of running. Something it had done before. But the sound never repeated. Maybe it had just been the wind.

The predator had the majestic creature in its sites. Hiding in the shadows, its body tensed waiting for the right moment to leap.

Sumptuous brown eyes passed right over the corded muscle, indifferent to the static tension. An unimaginative mind could smell and hear and see, but not feel the intent already painting it like the dying sun.

Naruto pounced.

"Got ya!" The blond roared as he wrapped his arms around the deer's neck and brought it down. The deer struggled but once Naruto had his grip on it there wasn't much it could do. A few moments Naruto brought it to the ground and began to tense his muscles.

"It'll be quick I promise," The blond said soothingly. He got ready to do the deed but paused when his ears picked up on the snapping of a twig.

Naruto looked up to see two fawns looking at him from the cover of a tree. Naruto put it together quickly. He narrowed his eyes before looking down at the deer in his arms. It had stopped struggling seemingly ready to accepts its fate.

Only to be surprised when Naruto released its neck.

"I bet you would have been delicious too," Naruto groaned before helping the deer up. "Get on before I change my mind," The deer didn't need to be told twice as it made its way to its children. Naruto sat down and sighed at his loss but the whiskered teen paused when he felt something hit his back.

He turned to see the two fawns butting their heads against him gently. He looked surprised before smiling. He turned to look at them and picked one up. He promptly brought his face to the fawn affectionately before doing the same to the other fawn. Now they had his scent. And he had theirs.

The mother didn't participate but Naruto expected as much. The two fawns walked back over to their mother a moment later. They spared one last look at Naruto before disappearing into the cover of the forest.

"I bet they would have been delicious too," He sighed. The smile on his face though proved that it was worth it. At least until he had to come to terms with something.

He sighed before activating the communication function.

"Hey Ganthet," He began.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

"And this is the cafeteria," Sakura said as they walked through the large lunch hall.

"You sure this isn't some fancy restaurant," Artemis asked looking around the room as some students ate breakfast. Were those chandeliers on the ceiling!?

Sakura chuckled not surprised by the girl's reaction. "I had a similar reaction my first day,"

"I bet," Artemis said. "This place is a little…"

"Intimidating," The pinkette finished.

"Yeah,"

"Don't worry about it," Sakura dismissed. "Though be careful, some students aren't so…welcoming to scholarship students,"

"I'm not worried about some wannabee," Artemis shrugged.

"Better than me I suppose," Sakura smiled then her smile turned into a frown as she noticed some people walking towards her. "Speaking of which,"

Artemis followed her line of sight to see a small group of girls approach them. The one in front had long brown hair and slightly tanned skin. Makeup as applied on her face but not so much that it was blatant. Though the sneer on her face really took away from her beauty. She walked in such a way that showed that she knew she was hot and loved to strut it.

Artemis didn't like her.

"Charity case," The girl greeted looking over at Sakura.

"Angela," Sakura greeted stiffly.

"I thought I said you aren't allowed in here," She stated. "The food here is too expensive for you," The girls behind Angela giggled

"I'm showing a new student around," Sakura grunted. "And I thought I told you that when you make better grades than me then you can talk down to me,"

Angela sneered once again at the retort, while Artemis let out a chuckle. This seemed to have gained the rich girl's attention as she was now focused on the blond.

"And you are,"

"Another charity case," Artemis retorted. "Got a problem with that,"

"Great another one," Angela groaned. "Why do we have to put up with you types,"

"Probably so we can keep the grade point average up," Artemis shrugged. "I mean it's not like you could," Sakura snorted at the words while Angela looked even angrier than before.

"Better watch yourself blondie," She scowled. "Or else,"

"Or else what," Artemis challenged. "You gonna call me a street rat oh how original," The archer drawled. "I have a better idea how about you and your group of shizno barbies behind you just stay away from me and my friend here and we'll be fine," She didn't wait for an answer as she began walking away with Sakura close behind.

"Oh, I and you are so gonna get along," Sakura laughed. "But I gotta ask, what's a shizno?"

Artemis response was to smile.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

Naruto walked back into the cave to see Conner and M'gann doing something…weird. Why were their mouths together like that? Where they fighting or something. Strange way to go about it. Then Naruto saw something that made his eyes widened.

Conner suddenly found his face on the business end of Naruto's foot.

"What is wrong with you!?" The blond lantern roared.

"Naruto!" Megan gasped at the teen's sudden appearance.

"Me!" Conner shouted recovering from the attack that didn't actually hurt him. "What's wrong with you!"

"What were you doing to M'gann!" Naruto questioned. "Who the frak puts their tongue in somebody else's mouth!"

Conner stopped dead in his tracks at that. M'gann 'eeped' and began turning into a Red Martian.

"What the hell is going on in here!" Wally shouted having run into the room at the sound of the commotion.

"I'll tell you what," Naruto began. "Conner pu-Blagh!" Naruto was cut off as a fist found its way into his stomach. He dropped a moment later. A still pissed Conner lifted his foot and planted it on the lanterns head "Gah!"

"Conner put a part in the wrong place on the bike," M'gann responded quickly. "Naruto mocked him and you can guess the rest,"

"Idiot," Conner grunted. Only to find himself tackled from the back.

"Where do you think you're going you dirty shizno!" Naruto roared taking the clone to the ground.

"Language Naruto," The female hero admonished.

"You guys have been working on that bike for a while," Wally noted. "Then again I suppose you had interference," He added eyeing the dust cloud of limbs that had become Conner and Naruto.

"Should I be concerned about how often they fight?" M'gann and Wally turned to see Kaldur walking over to them having been alerted by the commotion as well.

"Not really," The Martian shrugged. "They almost never get out of hand with it anymore,"

'Anymore,' Wally and Kaldur sweat-dropped.

"If they go crazy Red Tornado separates them,"

"Well he's not here right now," Kaldur responded.

"Wait he isn't," Wally asked turning his attention to the Atlantean

"He's covering for Green Arrow on the Watch Tower," His friend responded. "He has a date with Canary,"

"So we have no supervision correct!" The speedster exclaimed. "Oh, we gotta do something,"

"Like what?" M'gann asked. "Besides we still have to deal with that," She pointed towards the Naruto, and Conner's dust cloud that had somehow become mobile in their scuffle. Sphere was seen following it. Whether it was out of curiosity or concern no one could tell.

"We'll figure it out," Kid Flash dismissed. "This is an opportunity to have some fun!" The fastest teen alive cheered. M'gann and Kaldur looked at each other before smiling.

"What do you have in mind?" Kaldur asked. What could go wrong?

Of course, that was when all hell broke loose.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

Artemis sighed as she landed in front of the disguised Zeta Tube. Today had been a long day. She started her first day at Gotham Academy and a particularly slow day on patrol as well.

She was still confused about the comment from that freshman.

'We'll laugh about this someday,'

What the hell did that even mean?

She'd wonder about it later. Right now it was time to head to the cave. She and Naruto were supposed to watch Lion King tonight.

"Artemis?"

The archer jumped at the call of her name. She turned to see Robin looking at her with a smirk.

"Robin?" She responded not expecting him at all. This was not good. "I, uh," She stated intelligently.

"Random that you're in Gotham City instead of Star City where your Uncle Green Arrow lives," The smile on his face never left

"I'm, here to see family," Artemis responded coolly having regained her bearings. She quickly thought up a lie. "She was in the state spelling bee here in Gotham City,"

It was a lame lie but a lie none the, less.

"C-O-O-L," The boy wonder responded nonchalantly. "Did she W-I-N?"

He knew. He had to know. He was way to calm about seeing her.

"N-O," Artemis growled narrowing her eyes at the younger hero.

"D-R-A-G," He sighed dramatically,"

He defiantly knew.

"Yeah," Artemis scowled. "Let's just go to the cave,"

"Ladies first,"

"Your town," Artemis countered. "You go," Robin kept smiling before complying and entering the Zeta tube.

Recognized Robin B-0-1.

"You sure about that," He asked before disappearing in a flash of red.

Oooohhh he soooo knew.

"Smug little shizno," Artemis grumbled getting into the Zeta Tube.

Recognized Artemis B-0-7.

At least she could put it aside and watch a movie with Naruto.

"Get down!" Artemis looked up at the sudden command.

"Or not!" The archer shouted as she dived to the side to avoid the colossal fireball. "This day will never end," She grunted as she felt the heat from where the fireball hit, behind her.

"Who are we fighting!?" Artemis asked as she began firing off arrows in the direction the fireballs were flying from.

"Like I know!" Robin retorted as he threw a few shurikens in the fray as well. There was a clang and suddenly the two heroes could make out two silhouettes within the smoke though they couldn't tell who they were.

Another stream of flames was blasted out and the two teens moved so as to not get fried.

"So much for a relaxing evening," Artemis grunted as she notched another arrow. Unfortunately, she was too slow. She hadn't expected another fireball so soon and had to dodge once again. She hadn't expected to be halted by running into Robin.

The two looked at each other in surprise before looking into the smoke. They had been boxed in without realizing.

Neither could do nothing except brace themselves for the oncoming flames that would more than likely kill them.

"Oh no, you fraking don't!" Artemis looked up to see a giant orange hand block them from the fatal attack. "You're not getting them too!"

"Naruto!" Artemis had never been gladder to see him than that moment.

"fraking shizno's think you can crash into my territory without consequences!" Naruto roared as he continued blocking the attack. The minute it ended he shot a ball of orange energy into the smoke but to no avail.

"This way!" Robin shouted. The two blonds looked towards the boy wonder and began running towards him.

"Naruto where are the others," Artemis asked as they ran through the halls.

"They got taken out!" Naruto answered as he turned to block another attack. "That won't work you piece of schtako!"

"What about that?!" Naruto turned to see water flooding the area quickly.

"Get over here!" Naruto ordered. They others obliged and they found themselves in an orange sphere in a matter of seconds.

"Naruto take us to the library!"

"Why the library?" Artemis asked as they moved through the water easily.

"There's a secret passage behind one of the bookshelves," Robin explained. "We can hide out there and wait it out until the league arrives,"

"They're not coming," Naruto scowled.

"What!" Artemis cried.

"I tried contacting them," Naruto explained.

"Are you sure you did it right, Robin questioned. "I know Aqualad has been showing you how to work the system,"

"I can work a com," Naruto hissed angrily.

"Well, we can still use it as a place to regroup and make a plan of attack,"

"Well we're gonna have to take a detour," Naruto muttered.

"Why?" The boy wonder asked.

"Because that," Artemis answered pointing towards the swirling vortex heading towards them in the water.

Naruto's sphere didn't stand a chance. It shattered from the impact forcing the three teens apart. However, the orange lantern seemed ready for this outcome as he quickly constructed a drill around him and began fighting against the vortex fending it off while Robin and Artemis recuperated. Orange met blue in multiple clashes as they tried to overpower the other.

Robin decided to take advantage of the distraction and opened a vent in the ceiling. The boy wonder signaled for Artemis who swam over to the younger teen. Naruto seemed to have noticed as he charged the vortex one last time.

 _He thrust his ring hand forward and shot, another blast of energy disrupting the vortex and forcing whoever was inside it back._ He took the advantage to swim into the vent and put the seal back into place hoping that the attacker hadn't seen their actions.

The blond held his fingers to his lips so as to get them to stay silent while he listened, his ring at the ready. After a few moments, he came to the conclusion that they had not been seen. He nodded to Artemis and Robin indicating they hadn't been spotted so they could move somewhat freely.

"What the hell is happening," The blonde archer hissed. "Who's attacking us,"

"Better question how did they know to come here," Robin added. Soon the two gazed at their third companion who was scowling.

"They came out of nowhere," Naruto began.

Flashback

The explosion blew through the entrance where the teens had been standing.

Conner had been the first to recover as he shook off the heat and began scanning the area for who attacked them.

He wouldn't get the chance to find out as his eyes laid on an unconscious M'gann.

"M'gann!" He called out to the downed Martian. How could he forget she was weak to fire!

" _Who's_ attacking!" Kid Flash asked as he slowly got up.

"I don't know!" Aqualad responded as he pulled out his bearers and began concentrating on the lake. A moment later he realized that the water wasn't responding towards him. He realized why when a giant wave consumed them all.

Naruto was quick to react as he grabbed the others and brought them into a sphere so that they could breathe.

"Everybody ok!" The blond teen asked. The teens all gave slow nods except the still unconscious M'gann. "Who the frak are we fighting. Kaldur grimaced but paused when he saw something in the water.

"Naruto!" The Atlantean warned but it was too late as a vortex pierced through the orange sphere shattering it from the surprising force. The young heroes scattered through the water however the vortex curved through the water and consumed Kaldur and M'gann tossing them out of the water.

Naruto rocketed through the water during the distraction and took a large breath before getting ready to go back under and grab Superboy and Kid Flash.

He would receive no chance as the water seemed to surge under him and literally threw him into the air. Into the path of an oncoming fireball.

Flashback end

"They knew what they were doing," Naruto growled. "They took control of the water before Kaldur could and surrounded him and M'gann in a column of fire. They drowned Conner and Wally until they fell unconscious.

"What about you?" Robin questioned. "You managed to escape,"

"Only because Kaldur ordered it,"

Flashback

Naruto blocked the fireball with a constructed shield before flying towards the source only to be stopped as a wave surged towards him causing him to move.

Quiznak whoever was attacking them wasn't giving him a chance to try anything.

"Naruto!"

"Kaldur!" Naruto called not seeing his friend through the smoke

"Naruto run!" Aqualad called out. "Find a way to contact the League!"

"But Kal!" Naruto protested.

"That's an order!" The weakened teen commanded. "Now GO!"

Naruto scowled in frustration before flying deeper into the cave. "You better not die!" He yelled as a column of fire came toward him.

Flashback end

"I was supposed to contact the League," Naruto growled. "And warn you guys,"

"But they jammed the coms," Artemis realized.

"It goes beyond that," Naruto began. "They have control of all exits so short of me drilling through the top of the mountain exposing it as a base I was stuck,"

"This isn't good," Robin scowled.

"It gets worse," The Lantern continued. "I can't absorb the water because it's natural and the flames aren't energy generated,"

"And how much power is in the ring _you're_ wearing,"

"Not much," The blond responded. "Absorbing energy can only get me so far,"

"Have you seen what they look like," The boy wonder, questioned.

"No," Naruto shook his head. "Though I don't know if that's been on purpose,"

"So let me make sure I got all this," Artemis grunted. "We have no idea who we're dealing with, no way to contact the league, our friends have been kidnapped, and our one powerhouse is low on power,"

"Sounds about right," Naruto shrugged.

"Wonderful," The archer sighed. "So what do we do now,"

"We keep heading to the library," Robin answered. "There's an access tunnel underneath one of the shelves,"

"A secret entrance in a library," Artemis scoffed. "Know anything else about this place Freddy," Robin grinned despite their situation at the pun.

"Not much Daphne," The youngest teen joked. "But I will,"

"Wait I thought your names were-" Naruto was cut off as two hands came to his face. The two looked at each other before backing up while the Lantern still looked confused.

His possessions could be weird sometimes.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

The trio had made their way to the library stopping through the kitchen so Robin could download schematics of the cave as well as access the cameras to keep an eye out for their mysterious guests.

The trio watched the cameras and recordings to see if maybe the villains could be seen from any angle.

Artemis and Robin felt a pit in their stomach as they watched their friends be taken out as Naruto had described before the lantern ran out.

Naruto let out a deep animalistic growl as he watched the fight play out. His eyes gaining an ominous tint of orange.

"They will pay," The vessel of greed promised.

Neither of his companions decided to correct him. He was too emotional right now and with how they had seen him work before they would probably need an emotional Naruto when the time came.

Eventually, the group found themselves in the Library. Robin went in first, his shuriken at the ready should he need them. Artemis came in with her bow at the ready. Covering the boy wonder should he need it. Naruto picked up the rear. His energy _preserved_ but nonetheless ready should he have to defend his allies or pull them out.

"Do you know which shelf it is," Artemis whispered to the protégé of Batman.

"No," He answered honestly, "But Batman designed it and I know his habits so this shouldn't take too long,"

"Let's hope not," The blond archer scowled. "How you holding up Naruto,"

"I'm good," He answered. "Ready to splait these shiznos"

"You and me both," Artemis agreed with a wry smile. They the sound of the library doors hit their ears. The trio was on their guard instantly. Robin signaled to his companions to follow him and the three hid in the shadows of a particular obscure section of the room.

Agent Orange-eyed the shadow that he saw and clenched his fist. Oh, how he wanted to destroy that quiznaking piece of Shtako but he didn't know where the other one was. They could be lying in wait like they were. Ready to strike if their ally was attacked.

"Artemis?"

The trio blinked as the speaker's voice registered with them.

"Robin?" The familiar voice called again.

"It's Red Tornado," The Archer cheered. Naruto couldn't help but _feel the elation that his friend_ had arrived.

"Lantern?"

Naruto froze.

Red never called him that.

That wasn't him.

But it was too late. Artemis was already out in the open. The smile on her face quickly turns to dread when she laid eyes on "Red Tornado"

She had been tricked. But that's not what disturbed her. What had her reeling was the appearance of the attacker.

He was tall. At least 6'5. Across his chest was a yellow inverted trident symbol with a similar image on his head. But there was one deeper more haunting fact about him that shook Artemis as well as Robin and Naruto to their core as they all got a look at him.

He was red.

Like Tornado.

Except Tornado never reached for her jugular to choke her.

Naruto wasn't having it.

"Don't you FRAKING TOUCH HER!" Naruto created a constructed fist and let out a roar.

"Not" Red Tornado hadn't expected the attack and was sent flying through a few bookshelves but Naruto wasn't done with him. He flew at the imposter android to continue his attack.

"Watch out!" The lantern stopped short just in time as a fireball flew by him singeing his hair slightly.

His partner had arrived. Robin and Artemis eyed the new intruder.

Like her ally, she was red with a yellow stripe going down the middle and another yellow stripe on her left thigh. She lifted her hands and two columns of fire generated towards Robin and Artemis.

Naruto had made it just in time to shield them from the attack.

"We gotta move!" Robin yelled. He led the archer towards the shelves just as the sprinklers came on. Naruto turned to see the other android walk towards him as he began manipulating the water.

That was just great.

"He's not the only one here!" Artemis shouted as she fired an explosive arrow at the water manipulating droid. The red bot easily blocked it with a shield of water.

He didn't see the shuriken that Robin threw. He took the full attack causing him to stagger. Naruto took that as a chance as he deactivated the shield and constructed an arm and grabbed the feminine bot.

With a shout of defiance, he spun and slammed her into her companion knocking them back. But not before the water using bot sent a tidal wave at him from the water in the sprinklers. He created a sphere that blocked the attack and looked ready to continue.

"Naruto!"

The greedy lantern turned in the direction of his name being called to see Robin and Artemis pointed to some stairs that hadn't been there before. He growled but flew towards his allies. The trio made their way down the stairs just as the shelf came back down hiding them from view.

"Why did we run!?" Artemis exclaimed.

"Because we need a plan!" Robin shouted back.

"We had them!" The archer argued. "They were stunned so all Naruto had to do was make a sword and stab them!"

"You don't know if that would have worked!" Robin countered.

"They were stunned!"

"Surrounded by water literally raining down on us! Remind me again what two elements they used!"

"Artemis, Robin, Orange Lantern," A voice spoke into the intercom. "You have ten minutes to turn surrender," The voice continued. "If you do not your allies shall be eliminated,"

The speaker went dead.

"You see!" Artemis snapped. "Because we hesitated our friends are in even more danger than before!"

"Unless they were planning to make that announcement if they hadn't found us,"

"That's an excuse and you know it!"

"Calm down!"

The two arguing turned towards their third companion. Naruto gazed at them both before taking a deep breath.

" _What's_ done is done," The lantern began. "Maybe I could have splaited them or maybe they would have blurked me I don't know," The lantern continued. "But we need to move forward. The others are counting on us," He stated grimly.

The two non-super powered teens slowly nodded in agreement. Their faces filled with conviction.

"Now," Naruto continued gazing at Robin. "What's the plan,"

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

Conner growled in frustration. This was bullshit! He was supposed to have super strength! He knew there were alloys he couldn't break but he highly doubted this was one. So why couldn't he move?!

The clone looked over at his speedster companion who seemed to be having a similar inner turmoil about his current situation.

"Why can't I vibrate!" Kid Flash scowled.

"I thought you couldn't faze," Superboy spoke.

"I can't faze," The fastest teen alive nodded. "But I should be able to vibrate which would shake this thing to the point it would crumble eventually depending on how fast I go,"

"But for some reason, you can't," The boy of steel muttered.

"I'm guessing you're having a similar problem with your super strength," The scowl on the Kryptonians face was all the answer he needed. "Though I'm more worried about them," The superfast teen looked upward and Superboy followed his example.

"Yeah," The clone grimaced.

The fire prison that was holding Aqualad and Miss Martian. While Superboy and Kid Flash's prison kept them immobilized it wasn't killing them.

"Aqualad," Superboy called. "How's Miss Martian,"

"She breathes!" The Atlantean rasped out. He looked down at his unconscious friend with a worried expression. "But I fear for not much longer," He admitted. "And I will soon follow,"

Suddenly the fire-wielding robot returned and eyed the cage she made. She held her hands out and increased the flames of the cage.

Conner saw red.

"I'm gonna rip you two to shreds!" The clone roared as he began struggling with renewed vigor. But try as he might he couldn't move an inch.

'M'gann!' The teen panicked mentally. Hoping to hear from her. He would receive no such luck.

Suddenly the male robot appeared from the water and began willing it to fold the area. He was going to drown Kid Flash and Superboy.

'Looks like this is it,' Kid Flash thought. 'If you have a plan guy's, now's the time to act on it,'

He would not be disappointed.

"Hey, you dirty shizno's!"

As one the entire room turned to see Naruto staring at the entrance that went deeper into the

cave.

"You hurt my possessions," He glared at the two robots. "Prepare to be splaited,"

The lantern was off.

 **(FMA Knives and Shadows)**

He targeted the fire-wielding robot first. He created a giant bat and swung at the feminine themed android knocking it away from Miss Martian and Aqualad but he wasn't done yet. He pursued her with great speed before she could recover but before he could get to her the other one intervened.

He blasted a torrent of water at the lantern but Naruto created a shield and began flying towards the water user in an attempt to pin him to the ground. The android responded by sending a second torrent destroying the shield blasting Naruto back.

Naruto recovered mid-air and pulled out a handful of Robins shuriken and threw them at the water user but they bounced off his body.

"Watch it!" Kid Flash shouted as one stuck in the alloy near his head.

"My bad!" Naruto apologized dodging another blast of water

"No, he means behind you!" Conner shouted in warning. The blond turned just in time to see the other robot fire a powerful blast of flames that consumed him.

"Lantern!" Kid Flash yelled. The pyro android continued blasting her flames but soon came to realize they were useless. That realization came when a fist connected with her head knocking her back once again.

Naruto had increased the ring output around his body to cover himself from the flames.

"I'm not done with you!" He flew towards disoriented android and created a hammer and brought it down on her sending her into the ground. Not letting up he created a sword and came down on her like a comet. He was forced to pause as a column of water put itself between him and the red pyro.

The other one was now standing by his partner's side as she got up. The two looked up at Naruto who glared back.

Naruto began constructing a pair of gauntlets with blades on his arms.

"Surrender," The male robot commanded.

"Get wrecked!" Naruto hissed.

And thus the battle continued.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

"How long do you think he can keep that up," Artemis asked as she and Robin continued working.

"Hopefully long enough for us to finish this," Robin answered. "KF what do we need next,"

"Inside the X-Ray machine, you'll find a small vacuum tube called a vircator that converts high energy pulses," The fastest teen alive said into the com that had been disguised in the shuriken Naruto had thrown. "Reprogram the unit's microwave conversion from X-rays to EMPs with a cascading energy vector directed outward,"

"A ripple effect," Artemis muttered realizing what Kid Flash was going for. "Like dropping a stone in a pond,"

"A stone with 10 to the twelfth power of wattage, yeah," The boy wonder, chuckled humorlessly.

"Are you sure it's going to work?" The archer asked. This had been a bit of a rush job.

"It's the only thing I can think of that would be effective at this point," The yellow themed speedster admitted. "But frankly we're out of options at this point unless Naruto can beat them,"

"And from what he said about his ring that's not likely," Artemis muttered bitterly. "Schtako," She growled.

"You really like using his words," Robin noted.

"I get to cuss in an alien language and not get in trouble for it at school," The blond smirked. "What do you think,"

Robin chuckled before coming back to the matter at hand.

"We're gonna need to hook it up to the caves main generator," The protégé of Batman stated.

"Which is where?" Artemis asked. She saw the look all over Robins' face. "Don't tell me," She before sighing. "It's in the room with the murderbots," Robins silence said it all. "Wonderful,"

"Wait till you hear the next part," Robin muttered.

"Oh boy there's more," Artemis drawled.

"There's too much chaos going on out there to get to the generator," The younger teen began. "So we're going to have to sneak in there somehow,"

"Sounds fun," The archer rolled her eyes in an attempt to downplay how nervous she actually was. "So what do you propose boy wonder,"

"I had some thought on that," Robin smirked. Then he told Artemis his plan. Artemis sighed after hearing what was expected.

"That's just great," Artemis grunted.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

Naruto dodged to the left as another fireball was thrown at him. He put a shield up in time at a blast of water hit him. He recovered quickly and flew towards the water user and rammed him with the orange shield pushing him into the cave wall.

But before he could do anything else the fire throwing robot launched herself towards him forcing the lantern to move out of the way. The two robots then launched a combination attack breaking the shield and blasting Naruto in the ground next to the fire prison.

"Schtako that hurt my squeedily spooch," Naruto groaned. He had no time to think about it however as another fireball was heading straight for him. He rolled out of the way in time but before he could begin his counterattack a wave of water hit him from the side encasing him before he could do anything.

The two reds landed as the male one held up his arms controlling the sphere Naruto was in while the female held flames in her hand ready to use them should he attempt to escape. Naruto glared at them through the water as he held his breath before he noticed something from the corner of his eye.

Robin and Artemis were slowly making their way into the room but they weren't heading for him. They were heading towards a pillar near the center of the room.

'Looks like they finished making that EMP thing,' He thought. But for this to work he needed to keep the elemental duo attention on him. 'Fine by me,' Naruto thought. He looked down at his ring with a slight grimace. He didn't have much orange energy left. This ring was going to lose power soon. 'Might as well use the last of it, blurking up these shizno's,'

Naruto did just that.

With a watery roar, he blew out energy around him throwing the water prison apart and flew towards the red imposters. He created a hand grabbing the water one. He lifted the bot up and slammed him into the concrete before switching constructs creating a shield to block an incoming fireball.

"Oh I haven't forgotten about you!" the blond roared flying towards the pyro. He tackled her and rammed her into the side of the mountain before pulling a fist back. He created a gauntlet and got ready to pummel the robot but he was grabbed from behind by the water bot who spun held him tight and began diving towards the water.

The lantern wasn't having it however as he once again blew out raw energy escaping from the android's clutches. He spun in the air creating an armor around his leg and foot. He sent a devastating blow to the water users center knocking him into the wall.

That's when he noticed it. He could no longer see Superboy and Kid Flash. His eyes darted towards the fire prison and saw Aqualad and Miss Martian both passed out.

His possessions were dying.

Oh **FRAK NO**!

 **(SAO Swordland OST begins playing)**

With a mighty roar, Naruto charged towards the fire user who had just dislodged herself from the side of the mountain. She was prepared for the attack this time as she moved to the side just in time. Naruto flipped through the air and landed his feet on the wall of the mountain, he pushed off it and into a column of fire creating a small shell around him to withstand the flames.

He reached out for the offending attacker's hands but she flipped through the air delivering a dropkick to his head sending him towards the ground. He landed with a thud having not been disoriented from the attack.

"I'm not done yet!" He shouted looking upward to see the fire robot gone. "Huh?"

"Lantern!"

Naruto turned to see the two robots heading towards Artemis and Robin who had almost made it to their destination.

They had been spotted.

" **DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!** " The vessel of greed roared rocketing towards the group.

 **(Choir-You all know the part)**

Robin used his batarangs to create a smoke screen but the pyro robot launched a plethora of fireballs into the area not caring what she hit.

"Artemis go!" Robin shouted as he reached into his pack for more shuriken. He was stopped however when a torrent of water consumed him a second later.

"Robin!" Artemis shouted taking aim at the water android.

"Finish this!" Robin yelled before being fully swallowed by the current. The archer hesitated for a moment but steeled her nerves and began taking aim at the generator. The two androids took aim at her but they didn't have a chance, as a large orange wall slammed on top of them.

" **YOU DARE TO ATTACK WHAT IS MINE!** " Naruto roared. Naruto looked ready to create another construct but to his horror, nothing happened. A moment later he found himself in his civilian clothes once again. The ring had lost power. The two robots took advantage of this as they blasted him off with a combination of fire and water landing harshly next to the fire prison.

The two robots aimed at the now powerless teen, ready to send another combination attack.

"Do it Artemis!" The lantern shouted.

Artemis complied. She fired the arrow and it struck true to her target.

A pulse blew through the entire room. Just before they're attacks could be produced the two robots fell over. They had been shut down.

The water receded a moment later and fire prison dissipated moments later. Kid Flash and Superboy's heads appeared as they began inhaling as much air as they could.

"How's M'gann!" Conner called worry laced in his voice. Naruto slowly got up and walked over to the two and checked them over.

"They're ok!" Naruto shouted.

"Get Kaldur into the water," Robin coughed as he climbed the stairs. "It should speed up his recovery,"

Naruto nodded and picked up the unconscious Atlantean. But he fell over a second later.

"I'm gonna need some help," He wheezed.

That combination attack had taken a lot more out of him then he thought.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

Aqualad had recovered soon enough after Robin and Artemis got him into the water. M'gann soon followed after she was cooled down. Now the teens were surrounding Superboy and Kid Flash still trapped in the substance that kept them immobilized.

Naruto was propped up against the wall Sphere was embedded in. He had been fighting the longest and took the most damage out of everyone. Currently, he was resting as the blue sigil on his back slowly healed him.

"So how much longer are we going to be stuck in here," Kid Flash groaned.

"Until someone shows up or Naruto gets back up," Robin answered. With his ring, we can speed this whole process up.

"Rings out of power," Naruto said. "I'd have to get the other one," The blond grunted.

"Luckily it won't come to that," Artemis muttered noticing the cave entrance open up. Red Tornado walked in and looked at the teens who were all staring at him apprehensively.

"What has occurred," RT asked.

"Your killer family is what's occurred!" Artemis growled.

"Family?" The tornado creator asked.

"Them," Robin responded pointing a thumb towards the two robots lying on the ground.

"I was not aware I had any family," RT said walking over to them.

"Where have you been anyway," Kid Flash growled.

"Monitor duty on the watchtower," The red themed warrior answered. "When it became clear cave communications were down, I attempted to investigate, but your zeta tubes were also nonfunctional," The robot continued. "I headed for Providence and proceeded here," He walked over to Naruto who looked up at him slowly. "You seem more damaged than the rest.

"I fought those two shizno's," Naruto grunted.

"Longer than the rest of us," Aqualad explained.

"I see," Red Tornado responded. He brought his hand down and patted Naruto on the head ruffling is slowly. Naruto began purring from happiness at the attention.

"He really loves being pet," Artemis muttered watching the display. The hero then turned his attention to the downed opponents and kneeled next to him. Suddenly Sphere came out of the wall and landed next to Naruto and made a few bees before rolling towards Superboy.

Then the device in Artemis hands went off before the Archer let the trigger go.

"The EMP's off," Robin realized. Naruto looked over to Tornado as he reached out to the two bots. And Naruto saw it. A small electrical shock that his Tornado.

Everything went to hell after that.

Tornado turned on the group and created a vortex sucking the literal air out of them.

"Tornado," Aqualad rasped. "What are you doing,"

He received no response. All he could do was watch as one by one his teammates passed out _from_ lack of air. He soon followed.

Naruto, being the only one conscious looked up at the hero with a shocked expression. Tornado seemed to notice he was still awake and looked over at him. The continued looking at each other before Naruto eventually succumbed as well.

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

Naruto was the last to come too. He looked up to see Hal Jordan looking down at him.

"You alright?" The Green Lantern asked.

"Schtako what happened," He groaned.

"Watch your language,"

Naruto turned to see John Stewart the other Lantern looking at him as well.

"Make me," Naruto groaned.

"What happened here," Naruto turned again to see Superman asking the question to Artemis.

"What happened," The Archer growled. "The Reds happened!" Superman's eyes widened at the hostility in the girl's voice. "Tornado and his… wait where is Tornado," Artemis asked noticing he was missing.

"Tornado," Naruto called getting up slowly.

"He's gone," Robin answered. "He and the other two, they're all gone,"

 **YJYJYJYJYJ**

Ganthet looked down at his ring having just finished hearing the message Naruto had sent to him. A frown marring his face. He needed to get to the boy as soon as he could.

However…

Ganthet looked up to see a mysterious figure glaring down at him.

"I know he isn't here," The figure said. "Stand aside so I make take want I want,"

"Not on your life," Yugito said as she flew next to Ganthet. "And you're not getting a single thing while we're here,"

"Did you think I would come alone," The mysterious being asked. And with that statement, a large group of aliens revealed themselves as they flew floated behind their leader.

"Did you think they did,"

Hinata had arrived.

And she wasn't alone.

"You will gain nothing from this," Ganthet said in one last attempt to use reason.

"We shall see,"

"Ganthet take cover," Yugito ordered as she flew forward. Ganthet grimaced but did as told. Yugito glared at the leader of the group who returned the glare.

"I am not the only one who knows he isn't here," The being stated.

"Then we'll stop them," Yugito snapped. "Just like we're about to stop you,"

"Is that so,"

Then the two armies charged at each other.

 **ANNNDDDD DOOONNEE Took a bit longer than expected. Well here's the next chapter. As shown in the polls I will be focusing on this story for a while until I am in a place to take on multiple stories at once like back in the day. Hmm, who knows maybe I'll be able to finish this story by the end of the year which would be Jaka!**

 **To the readers of my other stories. I promise they will return and I think I'll take this time to do some editing for them. Make them better for you all. Look forward to it.**

 **So Red Tornado has gone crazy, and Naruto has need of Ganthet. But for what. And looks like Artemis has made a new friend. Let's not forget the mysterious people that were fighting with Ganthet and the others. Who's going to come out on top. And looks like more people know he is gone. Wonder who those people are.**

 **Well, maybe we'll see next chapter maybe we won't either way only one way to find out.**

 **Anyways.**

 **READ…REVIEW….and above all else….ENJOY!**


End file.
